Sí, amo
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: AH. Bella pierde una apuesta contra Edward. ¿El castigo? Convertirse en su esclava por unos meses y hacer todo lo que él diga. Pero, ¿a qué se referirá con "todo"? Bella&Edward.
1. Inicios de una esclava

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer, yo NO soy ella, por más que se los deseara a mis Padrinos Mágicos. La trama sí es de mi propiedad y etc... No gano nada con publicar ésto, solo matar mi ocio y demás.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Uno:**  
_Inicios de una esclava._

_Vale, saca los grilletes... ¡soy tu prisionera!_

.

Finales de agosto, 2007. Forks.

**&.**

Presentía que iba a ser un día _de esos_.

El despertador no había sonado y muy tarde me di cuenta que ya había pasado mi hora de levantarme, a pesar de que aquella noche no pude dormir del todo bien. Las cobijas de mi cama no me abrigaron del frío extraño de la recién llegada primavera, y el viento provocó que las maderas de la casa rechinaran estrepitosamente –otro factor que interfirió con mis sueños, aparte de los estruendosos ronquidos de Charlie, mi padre–; pero, el más importante de todos era que hoy sería el 'gran día', como le había llamado mi compañera de clase, Jessica Stanley, y los nervios me comían por dentro. No sé qué le veía ella a lo que se había planeado ayer, y tampoco comprendía su optimismo. Ojalá y se me pegara un poco de eso.

Una parte de mí se arrepentía de cerrar el trato. La otra se regocijaba en la opción de salir victoriosa.

Intenté borrar ese recuerdo de mi mente y me levanté rápidamente, un poco desorientada y con el sueño impregnado a mis párpados, que gritaban por cerrarse, algo me decía que la noche en vela me cobraría facturas demasiado caras. Logré no golpearme contra la puerta entreabierta del baño, y meterme a la ducha sin resbalarme con el agua caliente.

En cuanto terminé me dirigí a mi habitación a vestirme con lo primero que encontrara. Unos jeans y una camisa de mangas cortas verde pistacho, suficiente. Tomé mi mochila y me dispuse a desayunar con rapidez una comida carente de alimentos –una mascada de pan y medio vaso de leche–.

Salí casi a la carrera cuando Charlie me gritó que sólo me quedaban diez minutos para llegar al Instituto. Fue uno de aquellos momentos en los que deseé tener un mejor coche que mi pobre Chevy –un regalo de mi padre cuando me hube mudado a Forks, abandonando mi querida Phoenix–. Suspiré cuando entré en la cabina y encendí el motor. Rugió desafinadamente y cerré un ojo con fuerza, como si doliera cualquier parte del cuerpo. Pisé el acelerador casi a fondo y, de algún modo, supe que Charlie me mandaría una reprimenda cuando regresara a casa, el arranque del motor sonó a los 100 km/hrs. Exactos. Creo que escuché al jefe de policía Swan gritar mi nombre, intenté ignorarlo y echarle la culpa a mi imaginación.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento aún quedaban dos minutos para que tocaran la entrada a clases. Cerré los ojos y agradecí a Dios cuando me estacioné en un lugar un poco apartado del resto, consecuencia de mi retraso. Tomé mis cosas y salí a la carrera para la entrada. Pude divisar a la distancia la pequeña silueta de mi mejor amiga, Alice Cullen, saludándome entre saltitos. Cuando llegué a su lado, habló:

—¿Preparada? —preguntó. No tuvo que decirme a qué se refería, todo era tan claro como el cristal.

—¿La verdad? No —suspiré, pero la oportunidad no dejada de lucirme delante—. Pero confío en ustedes.

Ella rió cuando comenzamos a caminar a nuestra primera clase. Fue cuando dimos el segundo paso que la campana sonó dándonos a saber que el suplicio del Instituto había comenzado. Deseé que Alice dejara el tema a un lado por unos momentos, y concentrarme mentalmente en los problemas que habríamos de resolver en matemáticas.

Pero, como supuse, sería un día _de esos._

—Se han preparado bastante, ya sabes, vivo con dos de ellos —musitó. También entendí a qué y quiénes se refería ella.

—Sólo espero ganar —susurré más para mí que para ella. Alice me miraba con curiosidad en sus ojos azules—. Y si perdemos, recuérdame golpear a Jessica por obligarme a cerrar el trato.

Ella asintió, divertida.

Habíamos cruzado ya el umbral de la puerta del aula cuando seguimos hablando. El salón estaba casi lleno y algunos ojos nos miraban con curiosidad. Percibí un guiño de Eric Yorkie, cuando pasé por su lado, sabía que era simple sorna. Todo el equipo que se veía infiltrado en el tema del reto de la tarde conocía las consecuencias del perdedor –yo, o… él–.

Me senté con Alice en nuestros respectivos lugares, dos mesas atrás de la de Eric y Lee, su compañero de banco. Eric le susurró algo al otro chico, y ambos rieron para después mirarnos a mí y mi amiga. Les fulminamos con la mirada. No seríamos signos de risas, no ésta tarde, nunca.

—Les ganaremos —dijo Alice.

El profesor entró justo para interrumpirme cuando iba a gritarle algunos improperios a Yorkie por sus señales de muerte –el típico dedo índice por el cuello–; tuve que contenerme y responder en susurros a Alice.

—Masen es hombre muerto.

Ella asintió y después suspiró, algo me dijo que tendría algunas cosas planeadas para cuando llegara a su casa con sus hermanos, sobre todo uno de ellos.

La clase comenzó sin más bromas de Eric, y yo, mentalmente, me recordé darle algunos golpes antes de que comenzara el estúpido partido que habíamos arreglado.

* * *

—¡Jessica, no ocuparé este uniforme!

Mi grito se escuchó por todo el vestuario femenino, y más de un par de ojos se volteó a mirarme y corroborar lo que había exclamado. Otras chicas asintieron en mi defensa, el resto se dedicó a vestirse entre aquellas prendas tan _ajustadas._ Era una estupidez arreglarse tanto para la clase de gimnasia, más cuando ya era casi la hora de enfrentarnos a los chicos. Jessica, a mi lado, puso sus manos en mis hombros, por detrás de mí, y suspiró pesadamente.

—Bella, te ves bien —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Mi instinto me dijo que no lo decía en serio. Refunfuñé cuando Alice también se acercó, dispuesta a apoyar a Jessica.

—Es verdad, Bells, te queda muy bien —musitó con su voz musical de soprano.

Me miré una vez más al espejo. Aquella camiseta blanca, algo transparente y demasiado ajustada a mi cuerpo, no dejaba espacio para la imaginación de mi ropa interior; incluso podría jurar que se traslucía la flor azulada de mi sostén, en mi pecho izquierdo. También el short negro. Era demasiado… corto. La verdad es que nunca me preocupé de mis piernas y demás parte de mi cuerpo, y ahora me arrepentía. ¿Por qué no podía tener piernas tan lindas como las de Alice, o Jessica, o incluso Ángela?

Y hablando de Ángela…

—Jess, Bella tiene razón, te has excedido con esto —¡Gracias a Dios alguien con cordura!

—Por mí están bien —dijo Alice, con un encogimiento de hombros. Pero claro, a ella todo se le veía bien con su lindo y pequeño cuerpo.

Me frustró un poco el hecho de que le haya dejado la responsabilidad de los nuevos uniformes a Jessica. Por alguna razón que desconozco, fui seleccionada por las chicas para dirigir el equipo femenino deportivo del tercer grado. Nunca supe qué insecto las había picado o qué se traían entre manos; nunca fui muy dotada en el área deportiva, y eso me hizo perder algo de dinero y dignidad en algunas apuestas anteriores, pero… ¿capitana? No, no.

Pero lo hecho, hecho está. ¡Y me arrepentía que estuviera hecho! Iba a matar a Jessica Stanley por segunda vez.

Alice me descubrió mirándome al espejo, y se acercó a pasitos callados mientras Ángela hablaba con Jessica. Se apoyó en mi hombro y miró conmigo al espejo.

—Te ves bien, Bella, tú eres muy bonita.

—Claro —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, no es que mi autoestima fuera demasiado alto…

—Y tampoco te preocupes por el partido, ganaremos. Tenemos a Rosalie y Lauren de nuestro lado, y ya sabes que ellas juegan muy bien —me alentó mientras se ponía a hacerme un peinado.

Como si la hubieran convocado, la mayor de los hermanos Hale apareció detrás del pasillo de casilleros. A diferencia de mí, el uniforme se le veía también que me comió la envidia cochina, su esbelto cuerpo se lucía con la maravilla de la camisa y short ajustados. Su cabello rubio platinado lo había amarrado en dos coletas bajas, una a cada lado de su bello y perfecto rostro, dándole un toque dulce a su figura felina.

Supuse que el autoestima de las chicas, en general, había bajado a cero. Y yo no era la excepción.

—¿Ya estamos listas? —preguntó con su bella voz.

—Sí —respondió Lauren, recién llegada. El uniforme también se lucía en ella, pero no tanto como en Rosalie.

—¡Vamos! —animó Alice cuando escuchó el pitido del maestro, llamándonos a los dos equipos.

Por un minuto, sólo un minuto, se me pegó el optimismo de las chicas. Lástima que no duró demasiado. Apenas las puertas del vestidor se abrieron, me topé con un par de ojos verdes que, al principio, me miraron con burla, después… con algo de curiosidad, pero la sonrisa de los labios del dueño de aquél par esmeraldas no desapareció en ningún momento, y sólo se veía una emoción: confianza.

Él no me iba a poner las cosas fáciles. Y yo a él… tampoco.

Yo, obvio, jugaba a ganar.

* * *

Principios de Septiembre, 2007. Forks.

**&.**

Todos cuantos me conocen bien saben que tengo una característica que es muy impropia de una chica como yo: una supuesta estudiante normal, patosa y con buenas calificaciones; detrás de la máscara brilla un auténtico espíritu competitivo, aunque lo guardo muy bien. Siempre me ha gustado apostar en cualquier ocasión que se me ha presentado la oportunidad, en secreto normalmente; aprovecho de ganar un poco de dinero, otro poquito de orgullo y el derecho de darle una patada en el trasero al perdedor. Pero, de todas maneras, es mejor guardar las apariencias y seguir aparentando que no me intereso en nada más que mis amigos y mis estudios…

… aunque a veces es divertido recibir dinero de Charlie, cuando ganan los _Yankees. _

Lástima que todo tiene un lado negativo, y a mí me había tocado el peor de todos, al menos yo lo veía de ese modo. No había nada peor que…

—Bella, ¿aún no terminas _mi_ tarea de Biología? —preguntó una voz a la cual mandaría a freír monos al África.

Refunfuñé, y el lápiz entre mis manos se dobló levemente. Deseé poder tirar el libro por la ventana.

Sí, no había nada peor que perder una apuesta con un premio tan grande. Y ahora me encontraba en la casa del doctor Cullen, haciéndole la tarea al retoño menor, Edward Masen, el ganador de la apuesta. ¿Adivinan quién fue la que perdió? La pregunta es tan obvia como que el ganador es un patán.

Escuché su estúpida y melodiosa risa proveniente desde la sala de estar, también la voz de Jasper Hale, su mejor amigo, intentando decir algo sin reírse, y Emmett Cullen, el hermanastro de Edward, riendo como si fuera un chiste buenísimo. Los tres veían un partido de soccer con el estúpido cable satelital que el sueldo de _sheriff_ de mi padre jamás podría pagar. Alice estaba a mi lado haciendo sus deberes de lengua; me corroían las ganas de ir a ayudarla con mi materia favorita, pero el estúpido trato no me permitía moverme hasta que terminara lo que Edward me ordenó. Maldije a Masen unas cuantas veces más en voz baja.

Alice rió por lo bajito.

—Pudo ser peor —susurró mientras respondía una pregunta en su cuaderno.

Me di un par de segundos de mirar su cabello azabache corto, con puntas en todas direcciones. Era tan bajita que los pies le quedaban colgando cuando se sentaba en esas sillas altas de la cocina americana que tenían los Cullen. Era _tan_ duendecilla.

—Lo sé —le dije con una media sonrisa. Supuse que Alice era lo poco que me quedaba de apoyo después de convertirme en la esclava personal de su hermanastro mayor. Al recordarlo una vez más, lo maldije.

Volví a mi maldita obligación mientras cargaba el lápiz lo más que me era posible. Después Edward tendría que traspasar todo con su 'elegante y perfecta caligrafía' y su goma de borrar no le serviría mucho con los fuertes y oscuros trazados de mi lápiz. Quise reírme un poco al imaginar su libro lleno de garabatos y borrones mal hechos.

Mientras contestaba otro problema de la estúpida tarea que el maestro nos había mandado, me reprochaba a mí misma haber aceptado aquél reto, apuesta, como quieran llamarlo. Y también odié haberlo perdido.

Entre muchas cosas que no se me dan, los deportes es la peor. ¡Por culpa de Masen! Las pocas veces que perdí una apuesta fue por culpa de los deportes y mi estado físico, me ponía irritante y me fastidiaba con facilidad cuando las cosas no salían como las había planeado, o cuando perdía mi mesada por un trato. Intentaba otra locura de apuesta para subirme un poco los ánimos y poner algo de presupuesto en mi bolsillo.

Pero, como dije, los deportes no son mi fuerte; y aún me pregunto por qué aquella tarde acepté la propuesta de Masen de aquél pequeño partido de basket.

—_Vamos, Swan _—me incitó, yo no pensaba aceptar hasta que agregó—: _¿O es que tienes miedo de perder contra mi equipo?_ —aquello terminó por hervirme el orgullo, Jessica, a mi lado, me susurró palabras alentadoras y uno que otro insulto para el capitán del equipo enemigo.

Mi pobre grupo femenino de basket, entre las cuales estaban Alice y Rosalie, fue aplastado por el inmaduro grupo masculino. ¿Debo agregar que el estúpido entrenador se puso del lado de aquellos portadores del cromosoma Y, por mucho que Rose le presumió lo mucho que se apegaba su uniforme a su cuerpo? Lo peor fue que todos sabían del trato que teníamos Edward y yo…

… y no faltaron las risas diabólicas de los inútiles machos al conocer mi consecuencia. Emmett Cullen se revolvía en el piso como cerdo en el lodo.

—_El perdedor será esclavo del otro por… ¿cuánto tiempo?_ —había propuesto él.

—_Dos meses _—agregué rápidamente en ese momento, pensando en lo mucho que me sería de utilidad Edward Masen en mis tareas de trigonometría.

Él rió maliciosamente, para después tender su mano hacia mí. Yo la tomé sin miedo. Puedo afirmar que una especie de corriente viajó por mi piel cuando se produjo el tacto. La verdad era que la presencia del misterioso hijo del doctor Cullen me intimidaba un tanto, por razones que no le he confesado a nadie más que a mi diario. Y era que, ¿a quién no le produciría curiosidad un chico con su personalidad?

—_Espero que no te quemes con tu propio fuego, Swan _—musitó mientras me miraba a los ojos con aquellas orbes esmeraldas que brillaban con la excitación de una victoria asegurada, lástima que yo no lo pensaba igual en aquél entonces.

—_No te preocupes, Masen, hay suficiente calor para ti _—sonreí de vuelta, apartando la mirada y poniendo mis manos en mis caderas. Era una rivalidad sana, una apuesta, un pequeño juego nada más.

Estúpido Masen que anotó en el último momento, gracias a que la inútil de Jessica Stanley estaba _muy_ ocupada viendo sus uñas en vez de defender el aro como se lo había ordenado. ¡Agh! Sí, me frustro demasiado cuando las cosas no salen como las he planeado.

Y, por supuesto, perder aquella apuesta era, en definitiva, algo que no había planeado.

—Maldición… —mascullé mientras presionaba con más fuerza el lápiz.

—Eres de aquellas que no les gusta perder, ¿eh? —preguntó Alice, mientras tomaba sus cosas, estaba tan metida en mis desagradables recuerdos que no me había dado cuenta de que ella ya había acabado.

—Dudo que haya alguien a quien le guste perder —susurré, con el ceño fruncido.

Pude escuchar su risita de soprano al pasar atrás de mí.

—Se puede decir que tú y mi hermano son iguales en eso.

Intenté desviar lo que me dijo, no me gustaba que me comparara con Edward.

—¿A Emmett no le gusta perder? —pregunté con la voz más inocente que pude, pero Alice no es una tarada como Stanley.

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con pesadez. Acto seguido se recostó sobre el marco de la salida de la cocina, observándome, luego al libro, el lápiz, entre mis manos, y mi rostro una vez más. Negó lentamente mientras soltaba una carcajada seca.

—Volveré a ayudarte con eso —creo que mis ojos se iluminaron cuando dijo aquello, así terminaría más rápido y podría irme a casa hacer _mi _propia tarea—; dejaré esto y vuelvo.

—Alice, eres la mejor —le dije antes de que se fuera, con una sonrisa enorme en mis labios.

La verdad, era muchísimo más rápido cuando alguien más te ayudaba. Terminé la tarea de Edward unos diez minutos después de que Alice bajara a ayudarme, silenciosamente. Supuestamente debía de hacer todo yo sola, pero no soy tarada.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras me estiraba en la pequeña silla. Alice soltó un bostezo por lo bajo. Miré el reloj de la pared de la cocina, recién eran las 6:43 pm. Aún tenía tiempo de llegar a mi casa. Fue cuando me levanté de la silla cuando la madre de los chicos, Esme, entró por la puerta que daba al patio, con una cesta llena de ropa. Supuse que sería para planchar.

—¿Otra vez aquí, Bella? —preguntó con una sonrisa, no le desagradaba mi presencia, para nada, pero ya mis visitas se hacían constantes con los caprichos de Masen –que yo debía cumplir–.

—Tenía que hacerle la tarea a Edward —suspiré, ella sabía del trato—, ya sabe.

Negó lentamente, mostrando su desacuerdo.

—Este niño…

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, ahí por la puerta se asoma.

—Esme, deja eso ahí —habló con su voz aterciopelada y mirada malévola, me preguntaba yo qué estaba planeando—, Bella se encargará de eso.

Se me cayó la mandíbula de impresión, ¿cuánto tiempo quería tenerme aquí este… tipo? Lo fulminé con la mirada, y él se encargó de devolverme una encantadora sonrisa que no me conmovió en lo más mínimo.

—Edward… —le amenazó Esme.

—Perdón, mamá, pero un trato es un trato —dijo con aquella sonrisa angelical, y encogiéndose de hombros—. Al menos mi ropa.

Esme dejó el canasto en la mesa central de la cocina, puso sus níveas manos en sus caderas y miró a Edward con ojos reprobatorios. Por un momento quería que sufriera la reprimenda que su madre tenía planeada, por otra parte… él estaba en todo su derecho de pedirme cualquier cosa…

… incluso ordenar su ropa. Suspiré, cansada y enojada. _Un trato es un trato, _pensé y fruncí el ceño, _y yo perdí._

—Tranquila, Esme —le dije suavemente, dejándola con la boca abierta—. Él… tiene razón, un trato es un trato.

Una miradita triunfal se posó en el resplandeciente rostro de Edward Masen cuando dije aquello. Pero ya vería… pronto me las pagaría.

—Bien —musitó con una sonrisa de sorna en los labios—. Creo que mi ropa no se ordenará sola, _esclava_.

_«Estúpido Edward, estúpida apuesta, estúpida ropa_…»

Me mordí la lengua para no gritarle algunos improperios. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma que la madre de él estaba dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, y que miraba con reprobación la actitud de su «hijo».

—Sí, _amo_ —el esfuerzo por no distorsionar la palabra fue infinito. No me imaginaba cómo iba a sobrevivir los siguientes meses.

* * *

**_¡Chan, chán!_** Nueva historia, nuevo drama.

La verdad que me gustaría tener de esclavo a Edward, sería tan sexy. :3 Algo por ahí me dice que se han quedado con algo de dudas, ¿por qué Edward es Masen si vive con los Cullen? ¡Oh! Es un factor importante dentro de la historia y el clímax. Como les había dicho, es una introducción, así que sólo estamos empezando. La diversión comenzará pronto.

Ahora, ya me voy, porque ando media infiltrada. Opiniones, quejas, dudas, felicitaciones (?), amenazas de muerte... ¡Sólo darle al 'Go'! Les estaré eternamente agradecida. :D

**+ Janelle M.**


	2. El inicio del fin

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, no soy Meyer, así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Aunque sí tengo cierto dominio sobre Edward y Carlisle Cullen... Bueno, la trama _también_ me pertenece.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Dos:  
**_El inicio del fin._

_Los cuentos no engañan: hay sapos que quieren ser príncipes._

_._

_«Noviembre 24, 2006._

_Querido diario:_

_Viernes, sí, viernes. Antes me gustaban bastante, el inicio del fin de semana, salir temprano de la escuela para comenzar a disfrutar desde ya, estar más en casa, hacer de las suyas. Pero desde que entré a secundaria los viernes se me hacen insoportables. ¿Es sinónimo de 'secundaria' la palabra 'insoportable'? Yo creo que sí. Los maestros no dejan de mandar tarea, en especial el de biología. Y es por eso, por culpa del maestro, que ahora ando tan enojada. Lo más extraño de todo es que no es por la tarea, si no por lo que pasó durante la hacía… Aunque más bien mi problema tiene nombre y apellido._

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

_¡Agh! No conocí tipo más desagradable que él, lo juro. En mi tarea de biología me había tocado compartir proyecto con Alice Cullen, una de las tantas chicas con quien yo compartía la clase. Sinceramente, no la conocía, y no fue hasta hoy que me di cuenta lo simpática que es, creo que nos llevaremos mejor de ahora en adelante, pero… ¿dónde quedé? Ah, sí… Masen. Alice y yo habíamos quedado de ir a su casa hoy, y cuando llegamos me presentó a toda su "familia", y, encantada y maravillada por cada uno, saludé con algo de nerviosismo. ¿He dicho alguna vez que toda la familia Cullen tiene una belleza devastadora que enciende todos y cada uno de mis puntos de envidia? ¿Y que, contrariamente, apaga toda mi autoestima? Creo que cuando vi al padre de Alice, el famoso Dr. Carlisle Cullen, casi me caigo de la impresión; sinceramente, parece más un actor o modelo que un doctor…_

_Pero, al momento de conocer al misterioso Edward Masen, me congelé sólo de verle. Tocaba el piano con majestuosos movimientos, tan callado y concentrado que parecía estar encerrado en su propio mundo. Cuando Alice le llamó, para presentarme a él también, no se dignó ni a voltearse, siguió tocando, y emitió un ronco y frío "Hola". _

"_Un gusto" le había dicho yo, con las manos jugando en los bordes de mi sweater. "Sí, como sea" contestó él, y no me miró en ningún momento. ¡Ni siquiera cuando nos sentamos todos a comer en la mesa! Me tocó a su lado; no me dirigió la palabra, no me miró, y sólo comió en silencio, hablando con su hermano Emmett de vez en cuando, el cual, por cierto, está bastante bueno, lástima que ya es algo mayor. Emmett estaba dando un curso de preuniversitario para prepararse al examen de admisión de Harvard. _

_Cuando me fui, Masen me miró salir de la casa, yo intenté ignorarle con todas las ganas, ya había comenzado a hartarme de su comportamiento superficial y frío. Creo que ya comenzó a caerme mal…_

_Pero, a pesar de todo, al igual que los demás Cullen, Edward es increíblemente guapo. ¡Ahora esto es secreto! Adoro cómo pasa su mano por su cabello bronce, y envidio sus ojos esmeralda tan profundos, que brillan con la intensidad de una emoción que no sabré, quizá, nunca descifrar. Me molesta que me ignore, porque, en el fondo, me gustaría que me mirara más. ¿A quién no le gustaría tener alguna relación con un chico así? Claro, no soy una excepción… nunca lo soy. _

_Pero, claro, obvio es que no significa amor.»_

* * *

Septiembre 12, 2007. Forks.

**&.**

Suspiré pesadamente cuando terminé de leer aquella página de mi diario. La primera vez que conocí a Edward Masen. De verdad que me la pasé mal esa noche, no estoy para nada habituada a que me ignoren de esa manera tan fría y devastadora. Me sonrojé bastante cuando releí el fragmento en donde mencionaba aquellas manías de Edward de pasarse la mano por su cabello. Y sus ojos… era una facción que aún envidiaba. Él era un chico totalmente fuera de lo normal –tanto física como psicológicamente–. ¿Qué chico deportivo, inteligente, con la mitad de las chicas de la escuela tras él… toca el piano? Es otro secreto que no le confesé a mi diario en ese momento: me encantó la melodía que estaba tocando en esos momentos. Creo, si no me equivoco, que era la melodía que salía en la película _Edward Scissorhands._ ¡Vaya! Todavía era capas de recordarlo.

Miré sobre mi hombro, fijando mi vista en el reloj de luces verdes, en mi mesita de noche. Eran las siete treinta y dos. Suspiré, ya casi era la hora…

Tomé mis cosas con lentitud, colgué mi mochila en mi hombro izquierdo y escondí mi antiguo diario bajo el colchón de mi cama –definitivamente no quería que nadie lo encontrara–, Charlie jamás buscaría allí, si es que se le pasaba por la cabeza que su hija de dieciséis años tenía diario, aunque aquel manojo de hojas era desde hace ya un año.

Había desayunado bastante temprano, y sola, Charlie se había ido mucho antes al trabajo, incluso de que yo decidiera levantarme, porque, sinceramente, me costó demasiado pegar un ojo en la noche. Y, lo peor, es que sólo se me venía a la cabeza la maldita sonrisa de suficiencia de Masen.

—_Por favor, dobla bien las camisas_ —decía mientras terminaba de ordenar su maldita ropa.

—_Esto es el mismo infierno… _—susurré. No sé cómo, cuándo, pero me escuchó con la claridad que si lo hubiera gritado.

—_¿Molesta? _—me preguntó, en un susurro al oído; me estremecí al sentir su aliento ingresar por mi oreja, me dieron escalofríos. Él rió ante mi acción a consecuencia de la suya.

Me volteé, desafiante. La camisa verdosa que tenía entre las manos corría grandes riesgos de que la hiciera añicos de tanta rabia que tenía en esos momentos. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a…?

¿… a colocar un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja? Bien, obviamente, aquello no me lo esperaba ni de lejos, ni por asomo. Extrañamente, se me aceleró el corazón y pude sentir cómo mis mejillas tenían esa tonalidad que yo tanto odiaba: rosa sonrojo.

—_Descuida, esclava _—musitó con su aterciopelada voz, repentinamente ronca, e inconscientemente seductora, sus labios se movían con una sensualidad cautivadora. Qué lástima que yo sólo podía mirarle con ojos entrecerrados y ceño fruncido—_. Esto se pondrá _mejor.

No sabía con exactitud cuál era su concepto de "mejor"; pero estaba segura de que no quería saberlo. Él rió entre dientes al ver mi expresión, ahora, desconcertada. Aplaudió dos veces frente mi rostro y yo pestañeé para salir de mi ensoñación de confusión, luego cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirándome con suficiencia pintada en los ojos.

—_¡Vamos, vamos! Ya sabes, aún te quedan mis pantalones _—informó, mirando de reojo la ropa tendida en la cama. Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco.

De nuevo me mordí la lengua para gritarle ciertos improperios y palabras poco relacionadas con una dama o señorita de mi edad. Las ganas de patearle el entrepierna corrieron por mis venas como adrenalina, y, mejor aún, dejándole retorciendo de dolor en el suelo de su habitación. La cual, para mi gran sorpresa, era de mi gusto.

"_Un trato es un trato"._ Pensé, enfurruñada de haber cavado mi propia tumba. Seguía repitiéndome que todo era culpa mía, por haber aceptado la apuesta.

—_Sí, amo_ —dije secamente, volviendo a doblar la camisa entre mis manos.

Edward Masen era un maldito aprovechador. Algo me decía que de ahora y dentro de dos meses no volvería a ordenar su cuarto, ¡claro! Lo haría _yo._ Y la ira hacía que mis manos temblaran, reacias sobre la perilla de la puerta de mi habitación. Entrecerré los ojos, y me dispuse a ir al baño, a lavarme los dientes por segunda vez, así me distraería un poco.

Recordaba casi con exactitud cada detalle de la habitación de Edward. Estaba pintada de un color celeste, y combinaba perfectamente con su frazada cuadrillé blanca y azul, para su cama de dos plazas. Tenía una mesita de noche, al estilo moderno, blanca, al igual que su repisa repleta de discos, junto a un reproductor demasiado caro, negro. Todo parecía una armoniosa combinación del negro, el blanco y el azul. En cuanto entré a su cuarto, lo primero que hice fue ver su colección de discos. ¡Que grande fue el disgusto al ver que teníamos favoritos musicales bastante parecidos! Al ver su colección de obras de Debussy fui tentada a meterlas dentro de mi bolso y salir huyendo.

También tenía un escritorio, blanco por supuesto, donde había papeles regados y uno que otro libro. Distinguí uno que otro papel, eran partituras. _Para piano_, pensé inmediatamente en aquel momento. Me habría quedado admirando su cuarto un poco más, pero mi _amo_ –nótese el aborrecimiento de la palabra– me mandó a trabajar casi enseguida.

Poco más y me sentiría como Jenny, de _Mi bella genio_. ¿Tendría que cruzar los brazos y asentir con la cabeza cada vez que el idiota de Masen me ordenara algo? Esperaba que no.

Una bocina de automóvil sonó, aunque no la escuché del todo bien, el agua que corría de la llave del baño me impidió hacerlo. Dejé mi cepillo de dientes en su lugar, después de mi segunda lavada. Saqué un perfume del botiquín del baño y rocié dos veces mi cuello, entonces salí disparada hacia la puerta para juntarme con Alice, quien recientemente estaba llevándome a la escuela en su Porsche Turbo 911 amarillo –regalo de sus dulces dieciséis–. Aún recuerdo su escandaloso grito de júbilo cuando Carlisle sacó el telón sobre el auto. Vaya…

Bajé las escaleras a trompicones y con algo de velocidad excesiva y cuando abrí la puerta… deseé no haber salido. No había peor visión que aquel flamante Volvo plateado estacionado frente a mi viejo Chevy, acabando con todo el autoestima que mi pedazo viejo de metal podía ofrecerme. Y, por supuesto, él me esperaba dentro, en el asiento del conductor, sin mirarme y golpeando rítmicamente el manubrio del auto, seguramente estaría escuchando alguna canción de uno de sus tantos CD's.

Sobra decir que me quedé helada en mi puerta, quieta como estatua; no quería llegar al Instituto en el Volvo de Edward Masen, ya me había acostumbrado a las miradas cuando salía del Porsche de Alice, contando que ella es una _chica._ _Pero…_ ¿llegar en un deslumbrante Volvo conducido por un _chico, _quien, además, es uno de la familia Cullen, y, por consecuencia, increíblemente guapo? No supondría nada más que copuchas entre las cotillas de la escuela. Empezando por Lauren Mallory.

Estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que él ya me estaba mirando por la ventana del copiloto, la había bajado con el automático y ahora intentaba asomar su cabeza por el hueco que había dejado el cristal al bajar. Me observó con cejas alzadas, como si estuviera esperando que pasara lo obvio: que me subiera a su coche. Rápidamente me metí dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas con un estruendoso golpe. La bocina del Volvo volvió a sonar, más insistente que antes, pero yo no pensaba salir e irme _con él_ al Instituto. Nunca, ¡jamás!

Y, de repente, el suave ronroneo del auto plateado se detuvo en el silencio de un miércoles por la mañana. Yo seguía en mi puerta, y rogué a Dios porque él se hubiera marchado, que por eso el ronroneo del Volvo no se escuchara… que…

… todas mis plegarias se destruyeron frente a mí al escuchar los golpes en la puerta, tan suaves, tan educados y tan ansiosos. Sólo podía ser él. Me estremecí al sentir el movimiento de la puerta sobre mi espalda. No iba a abrir, no importaba lo que pasara.

—Maldición, Swan, abre la puerta de una vez —urgió su voz al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡No! —exclamé con obstinación, mandaría al diablo la apuesta ahora, de ninguna manera me rendiría a ir al Instituto en su coche, y con él— ¡No iré contigo, Masen! ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Apoyé mi oreja en la puerta, intentando escuchar algo. Pero los bufidos se confundieron con las palabras y no pude entender nada de lo que salía de sus labios. Sólo mi nombre.

—Bella, _te lo ordeno_, abre la puerta —su voz de terciopelo era ruda y autoritaria, se me tensaron los músculos de sólo escucharlo— ¡Llegaremos tarde!

No me rendiría sólo por eso.

—¡Pues vete en _tu_ coche! —le grité— Yo me iré en el _mío._

Golpeó con insistencia la puerta, dejándome algo aturdida por el constante movimiento de la madera. Le abrí con la cara crispada en enojo.

—¡Vete, Masen! ¡Déjame en paz! —le grité en la cara.

No se hizo esperar más. Me cogió de la muñeca y me arrastró hasta su coche. Con enojo y todo aún era caballero, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me indicó con la mano que me sentara. Rolé mis ojos y observé de reojo mi coche, a tan pocos metros. Si corría…

—Te arrastraría de vuelta aquí, Bella, y lo sabes.

Sí, lo sabía.

Así: enojada y frustrada como estaba, me senté en el asiento del copiloto del Volvo de Edward Masen. Él ya estaba ahí cuando me ubiqué a su lado, tenía las manos en el volante y estaba preparado para hacer contacto con la llave del coche. El motor ronroneo suavemente y, admito, me gustó aquél sonido tan delicado. Apenas nos alejamos de mi casa, le pregunté lo importante:

—¿Dónde está Alice? ¿Por qué me has venido a buscar tú? ¿Por qué no ella?

Ni se dignó a mirarme cuando me contestó, con voz indiferente y algo fría:

—Alice no vendrá hoy, tuvo que salir con Esme —aún me era algo raro que llamara a su supuesta madre por su nombre, y que no le dijera "mamá", porque Esme Cullen era la madre de Edward en muchos sentidos—. Iban a no-sé-dónde y Alice me pidió que viniera a por ti.

—No era necesario —le dije, mirando por la ventana y cruzándome de brazos.

—Qué más quisiera yo… —susurró, pero le pude escuchar perfectamente.

—Dilo a la cara, Edward —él me miró dudoso, y luego, rápidamente, su vista se fue hacia la carretera—. Sólo di que no te agrado y no te dirigiré palabra en estos dos meses —explicó.

Las manos en torno al volante se tensaron un poco, y su expresión pareció sorprendida cuando dije aquello. Pero era lo que pensaba, ¿qué otra explicación tendría para todos los momentos que ha fingido que no existo?

—_Me agradas_, Bella —dijo él con miel en la voz, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que mirarle sorprendida.

—¿De verdad? —aún no me convencía del todo.

—Bueno… se podría decir que sí, no tengo motivos para llevarme mal contigo, sólo cuando te molestas por lo que te ordeno, claro —sonrió torcidamente, y me di cuenta ya muy tarde cuán bella se veía esa sonrisa en su rostro. Quité ese pensamiento de mi cabeza tan rápido como pude, y desvié la mirada—. Pero… —continuó, pero se calló casi al mismo tiempo que se vislumbraba el Instituto a lo lejos—, olvídalo.

Estaba muy equivocado si creía que iba a olvidar lo que me iba a decir. Ya en la tarde, cuando estuviera en su casa, le preguntaría al respecto. Claro, no es que entre Edward Masen y yo se desarrollara algo así como una amistad; es más la relación de amo-sirviente. Abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_Amo y sirviente._

Poco a poco, sin que me diera cuenta, comenzaba a admitir la condena que me había impuesto yo misma y Edward. No me agradaba para nada eso de andar obedeciéndole como siervo ni nada por el estilo, pero ya era irracional pensar en el asunto de manera lógica. Yo era la _esclava_ de Edward Masen, y lo sería por dos meses más. Algo de alivio me entró cuando me di cuenta de que sería libre antes de Navidades y Año nuevo.

Edward estacionó su coche con sutileza, y faltaban ya cinco minutos para que comenzaran las clases. Nos quedamos sentados ahí, en silencio. Para ser franca, en esos segundos no podía dejar de pensar en él, tan cerca de mí, con sus ojos puestos sobre mi cuerpo tembloroso; yo rehuía esa mirada como fuera. Luego suspiró e hizo eso que yo adoraba en él: pasó su mano por sus despeinados cabellos bronces, al momento en que cerraba los ojos con pereza. Admito que se veía muy bien cuando hacía eso.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó caballerescamente, yo no sabía de dónde sacaba las personalidades tantas que tenía.

Me limité a asentir, y así comenzamos con nuestro suplicio diario: las clases y la escuela.

* * *

No importaba si era viernes, lunes, jueves, ¡o incluso domingo! Algo me decía que los maestros se divertían sádicamente al ver los rostros de sus alumnos retorciéndose de quejas ante la mención de la palabra "tarea". Para mí, era el doble de frustrante; yo tenía que hacer _dos_ tareas. Pero claro, para Edward era gratificante. Supongo que él también disfrutaba de mi sufrimiento.

O eso pensaba hasta que llegamos a su casa.

Últimamente pasaba más tiempo en la bella casa blanca de la familia del Dr. Cullen, haciendo todo lo que mi amo me ordenaba que hiciera: «Bella, ordena mi cuarto», «Haz mi tarea», «Mis discos, Bella», «Esclava, mi cama», «Mi ropa«, «Prepárame algo de comer, Bella», «Bella esto…», «Bella, aquello…», «Bella, Bella, Bella…». Era hasta cierto punto desagradable al completo y poco me importaba que viera mis caras de fastidio.

Por eso me sorprendió cuando apareció en la cocina, y con un lápiz en la mano. Tomó una silla y se sentó a mi lado, se inclinó tal para ver lo que había de tarea, tan cerca de mí que se me aceleró el corazón; tuve una perfecta visión de su bello perfil, y su nariz tan simétrica y perfecta que me corroía la envidia insana. Le miré perpleja, supe enseguida que mis ojos reflejaban preguntas que no diría.

—Te ayudaré —sonrió con ganas.

Intenté encogerme de hombros, aparentando que no me importaba del todo, cosa que era falsa. La verdad esperaba que me tuviera de cabeza haciendo sus deberes, sola, las próximas semanas.

—Como quieras —le dije, y él rió entre dientes al escuchar cómo sonaba mi voz temblorosa.

Comenzamos rápido y en silencio. Estábamos _solos_ en su casa, en la cocina, sentados demasiado _cerca._ Al pensar en ello tuve una especie de hipo repentino. La situación me agradaba un poco. Él me explicaba cosas que yo no lograba entender, trigonometría nunca se me dio muy bien, y pareció muy desconcertado cuando se lo confesé con vergüenza.

Con toda sinceridad, no pensé que Masen fuera así…

—¡Al fin! —exclamó con drama excesivo cuando resolvimos el último ejercicio—. Pensé que nunca se acabarían.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo —le susurré.

Rió entre dientes, divertido por mi mal fingido drama en el asunto. Tomé los cuadernos y los llevé en mi pecho, dispuesta a subir a su habitación a dejarlos.

—Cinco y media —dijo él, viendo el reloj de la cocina—, no es tan tarde.

—Se termina más rápido cuando se hace de a dos.

—Hay cosas de a dos que no terminan _tan_ rápido —fue fácil darse cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras. Él sonreía inocentemente cuando me sonrojé furiosa.

—Eres un pervertido —le acusé. Él rió entre dientes—. Ya ves, no soy tan buena en todas las materias, y te aconsejo que es mejor que hagas tú tus propias tareas, no quiero estropearte las calificaciones… ¿o sí? —me llevé un dedo al mentón para hacer más real mis palabras, finalmente me encogí de hombros—. En fin, tú eres mucho más listo que yo.

—Pero vaya, gracias por el halago —sonrió de esa forma torcida que comenzaba a gustarme más de lo debido—. Aunque prefiero verte frustrada al hacer _mi_ tarea.

—Embustero.

—Como sea, gracias otra vez por el comentario.

—Bueno… por algún lado se debe comenzar, ¿no? —pregunté, dando unos pasos para salir de la cocina. Él se puso en frente antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarme al umbral.

—Empezar… ¿qué? —inquirió con creciente diversión y un brillo pícaro en los ojos. Este tipo me desesperaba un poco.

—Nada más allá de una amistad, Masen —le dije algo cortante. Él se rió con ganas, definitivamente tenía serios problemas de bipolaridad.

—Por supuesto, pero, de todos modos, aprovecharé esta apuesta al máximo, Swan —luego se acercó a susurrarme al oído, suavemente—. Y comienza a pensar que debes hacer _todo_ lo que yo te diga —recalcó la palabra con tono ronco y provocador.

Me quedé helada al escuchar sus palabras. No fui capas de seguirle con la mirada cuando cruzó a mi lado, para salir de la cocina. Mi corazón bombeaba como loco sangre a mi cuerpo, pero más a mis mejillas, que ya estaban sonrojadas por lo que había dicho. No entendía por qué había un indicio de sonrisa en mis labios, ni por qué se me venían a la cabeza imágenes comprometedoras con él. Mis hormonas ya comenzaban a actuar sobre mi mente.

¿Qué es lo que quería Edward Masen de mí?

* * *

**_Cada vez se pone mejor. _**Creo que quedé conforme con el capitulo, hoy recién acabo de terminar de escribirlo. No puedo dejarles mucho porque ya debo ir a ducharme para ir a la escuela mañana. Les digo, enseguida, que no se ilusionen mucho, que para las escenas románticas aún falta. uOu En fin, ¿les gustó? ¿Las asqueó? ¿Aw? ¿Ewww?

Espero su comentario. :D Y muchísisisisisisisisimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron su review. Dejaría los nicks de todas pero ahora ando con tiempo limitado. ¡Reviews, please...! Para saber su opinión sobre el capitulo.

**+ Janelle M.**


	3. La Bella y la Bestia

No sé cómo agradecerles por todos sus comentarios. Por favor, les pido que me perdonen, ¡no puedo creer que me haya tardado tanto! Esto sí que fue un exceso. Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo, ojalá lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, y yo no soy ella. Pero todos lo saben, ¿a que no?

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Tres:  
**_La Bella y la Bestia._

_Ya saben, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona queda._

_._

Septiembre 13, 2007.

**&.**

—Eres _tan _insoportable.

—Créeme, sólo me aseguro de que hagas lo que te ordené.

—Seguro —qué lindo sonó el sarcasmo—. Relájate, Masen, no quemaré tu casa…

—… si yo estoy aquí para impedírtelo.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su sonrisa de suficiencia.

Dios, esto ya se estaba pasando de la raya. ¿Es que tan poca confianza me tenía el idiota de Edward que ni la cena podía prepararle sin que estuviera vigilándome como fugitiva criminal? Además de un aprovechador ahora era un acosador. ¿Qué más podía pedir para mi –sigo odiando la palabra, conste– _amo_? Y, por favor, que el sarcasmo siga fluyendo.

No quise quitar mi vista del fuego que calentaba la olla, porque si lo hacía le gritaría sus buenas palabrotas a la cara. Tan bien que se había comportado en la tarde del miércoles ayudándome en las tareas y ahora volvía a ser el mismo arrogante que yo conocía. Aunque… bueno, no podía decir que le _conocía_, porque sería una mentira_. _Es verdad que en una que otra ocasión le vi por los pasillos del instituto, pero de ahí nada más. Luego de la cena donde los Cullen, hace un año; y después de ver que destilaba frialdad sólo con sus ojos cuando me miraba, no me quedaron ganas de conocerle.

Y ahora estaba obligada a hacerlo.

Al parecer al destino le agradaba que Edward Masen y yo pasáramos tiempo a solas. A mí no. Cuando llegué a la casa de los Cullen, en el Volvo de Edward, para mi desgracia, y seguidos por Alice, Esme nos anunció que saldría con Alice toda la tarde, y que llegarían tarde, algo se les había olvidado la última vez que fueron de compras. También dijo que Emmett estaría donde Rosalie, y que pasarían a buscar a Jasper para acompañar a Alice a con Esme. Y que, para sumarlo al desastre, Carlisle, el padre de Edward en infinitos sentidos, llegaría tarde.

Maravilloso, maravilloso. El señor Masen podría mandarme de aquí para allá, con esto y esto otro sin que la dulce Esme pudiera protegerme de sus abusos machistas. ¿Algo más que agregar? Sí, por supuesto, hablamos de mí; Alice no deja de insinuarme cosas con su hermano. Y no deja de chillar cuando le digo que Edward me parece atractivo _físicamente._ Pero, por favor, ¿alguna chica diría lo contrario?

Pensando en la posibilidad, giré la cabeza para evaluar las expectativas.

Genial, todas se fueron a cero.

Edward estaba apoyado en la mesa americana del centro, de espaldas y con las manos en los costados del mueble. La luz no estaba a mi favor para nada, porque le iluminaba el rostro como si fuera un ángel –cosa que no era ni en el más mínimo sentido metafórico de la palabra. Su piel se volvía tan blanca como la cal y hacía contraste con su cabello cobre, despeinado pero lindo, que formaba un marco sobre su sereno rostro, aunque yo solamente tenía la visión de su perfil. Pude, también, mirar sus ojos, dirigidos al techo, y ahora más claros que lo normal. Por un momento de irracionalidad y de serena paz, admito, pensé que eran los ojos más lindos que yo había visto alguna vez.

¡Agh! Después tendré que hacerme un lavado cerebral para que nadie más se entere de que yo pensé eso.

Un sonido agudo sonó frente a mí. Y, al mismo tiempo que Edward, giré la vista para ver la olla. Tomé un paño de cocina, para no quemarme, y levanté la tapa de la cacerola, el agua ya estaba hervida, ahora tenía que agregar la pasta.

Extendí mi brazo, buscando el paquete de espaguetis que había dejado a mi lado, supuestamente. Pero el mesón estaba vació. Pero yo había sacado el paquete, ¿verdad?

—Aquí tienes —algo llegó a mi mano, y yo lo tomé sin mirar realmente.

Mis ojos vieron el paquete que buscaba entre mis dedos y… los de Edward. Recorrí con la vista su brazo, comiendo sus músculos con los ojos, hasta que finalmente llegué a su rostro. Tenía una sonrisa arrogante en los labios, pero, desgraciadamente, eso no le quitaba que fuera atractiva.

—Gracias —mascullé entre dientes, cambiando de dirección la mirada y frunciendo el ceño; pude sentir perfectamente el calor en mis mejillas. Demonios, ¿es que él _tenía _que ser así de perfecto?

—Por nada —susurró.

Sentí un ligero estremecimiento al escuchar su voz; no lograba acostumbrarme a lo musical y hermosa que era.

Bien, finalmente pude terminar la pasta que Edward me había ordenado que hiciera, le serví después de poner la mesa. Él estaba viendo la televisión en esos momentos, no eran pasado de las siete y media de la tarde. Aún podía llegar a casa antes de las diez.

Últimamente no podía prepararle la comida a Charlie, ya que tenía que estar aquí, claro, nunca se lo dije a Edward, o pensaría que es un pretexto para deshacerme de él antes de que pidiera cualquier otra cosa más. Al fin y al cabo, Charlie se rió bastante cuando le conté de mi derrota y el castigo. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que iría a la casa de los Clearwater a comer, porque, matando dos pájaros de un tiro, Sue se las pasaba sola pues su esposo, Harry, se había ido de pesca.

Obviamente, como toda hija, me hice falsas esperanzas pensando que Charlie me ayudaría a prohibir la ejecución del castigo. Pero cuando vi que se echaba a reír… me di cuenta que quedaba casi sola. Al menos Alice estaba dispuesta a raptarme unas cuantas veces para librarme de las garras de la bestia de su hermano.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

… Edward cruzaba el umbral de la puerta para entrar en la cocina, preparado para comenzar a comer.

Pero en vez de sentarse de inmediato, se quedó allí, en el umbral, recostado y de brazos cruzados. Y mirándome. No sé qué vio en mí que rió por lo bajo, pero yo me quedé pegada en el mismo lugar en el que me encontró.

Pasó a mi lado, sin que me diera cuenta, creo que yo seguía en mi propio mundo. Escuché el chirrido de la silla al ser corrida, a mis espaldas. Y también el tomar del tenedor.

—¿No vas a sentarte? —preguntó Edward. Pude imaginarme la sonrisa en sus labios cuando habló.

Me volteé y negué levemente, despacio, sin mirarle a los ojos tampoco.

—No. Y, si no te molesta, o si no quieres nada más, me iré a casa. Permiso.

Suspiré pesadamente. Algo me decía que no me dejaría ir tan fácil. Creo que enrojecí un poco al pensar de esa manera.

Comencé a caminar tranquilamente, pintando las baldosas de pequeñas esperanzas de libertad. Aún tenía que hacer ciertos deberes que ya había echo, pero no precisamente para mí.

—Sí, me molesta.

El musical sonido de su voz logró que hasta el más mínimo de mis circuitos nerviosos se estremeciera. El corazón se me aceleró, y tuve miedo de que él pudiera escucharlo.

Sobra decir que no me giré.

—No quiero cenar solo —dijo, y creo que hizo algunos esfuerzos por no echarse a reír. De verdad que este tipo me frustraba bastante.

—No tengo hambre —mentí. La verdad es que hace rato el olor de la pasta me llamaba y mi estómago contestaba; pero tampoco quería cenar con él, creo.

Y me quedé ahí, de pie, dándole la espalda. Debatiéndome entre salir corriendo o aceptar su invitación. Me volví a frustrar al darme cuenta de que teníamos otra similitud: a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba cenar solos. Vaya.

—Sírvete un plato, _por favor._

Bien, ¿dónde estaba el tono mandón que normalmente usaba conmigo? ¿No tenía yo que obedecerle cada vez que pidiera algo? ¿Me estaba _pidiendo_ que cenara con él? Peor aún, ¿qué era esa parte de mí que no quería rechazar su petición? ¿Dónde demonios estaba la parte coherente que me gritaba hace unos instantes que saliera corriendo? Ugh, otro error; ¿cómo iba a irme? Era él quien me iba a dejar a casa. Bah, unos kilómetros de caminata no le hacen mal a nadie.

Y aunque aún me debatía…

… terminé tomando un plato de la losa lavada y me serví un poco –porque su petición aún tenía un tono de orden entre las palabras–, lo dejé en la mesa, y me sentí bastante cohibida mientras sentía su mirada esmeralda sobre mi cuerpo. Busqué entre los cajones un tenedor para comer, y lo dejé junto al plato carente de pasta. Me di otro paseo por la cocina, buscando un vaso para poner algo de jugo. Cuando ya lo hube echo, me senté a su lado, sin mirarle y con ojos entrecerrados.

—Ya está, ¿feliz?

Sentí su brazos rozar con el mío cuando se encogió de hombros. Y no pude creer toda la descarga eléctrica que viajó por mi piel.

—No me quejo. Provecho.

Y resultaba que la bestia tenía modales, vaya. ¿Qué nos enseñan hoy en clase, pues?

No puedo creer que pudiéramos cenar sin echar chispas por los ojos. Por otro pequeño lapsus de tiempo estuve a gusto al lado de Edward Masen, muy a gusto. Y me di cuenta de que tenía una curiosidad insaciable, me preguntó muchas cosas sobre mi vida. No pensé que mundanas vivencias normales le pareciera, en cierto punto, interesantes. Conté algunas anécdotas de mi madre Renée y yo, cuando vivía en Phoenix con ella; y Edward se rió una que otra vez. Y su risa parecía musical y aterciopelada, al igual que su voz. Cuando la escuché no pude evitar sonreír como boba.

Sinceramente, no sabía que estaba pasándome.

—Ahora es mi turno de preguntar —dije.

—Adelante.

Me levanté despacio de la silla, iba a buscar más jugo, ya se había acabado en mi vaso, y tenía muchísima sed.

—¿Por qué, siendo de apellido Masen —pregunté mientras me servía—, vives con los Cullen?

Escuché carraspear su garganta, quizás mi pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

Regresé lentamente, sin quitar mi mirada de él, y, por supuesto, me devolvió la mirada. Otro segundo más de serenidad, y me derretí ante sus ojos esmeraldas, ahora algo opacados. Me pregunté qué pasaría por su cabeza para que su rostro se descompusiera de esa forma tan leve; vi el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener la expresión casi serena.

Entonces todo fue demasiado rápido.

Y odié mi torpeza, sería para el resto de mi vida.

Me sentía una completa estúpida. Tenía la cara roja, de vergüenza, de ira conmigo misma, pero… ¡Maldición, era su culpa! ¡Nadie le mandó a mirarme de esa forma! ¡Nadie me dijo que podía tropezar con las patas de la silla! ¡Demonios! ¡Nadie me dijo que podía derramar el jugo sobre la camisa de Edward!

Ajá, eso pasó, y… ¡maldición!

—Mierda —musitó cuando pasó su mano por la zona mojada.

—¡Perdóname! Por favor, por favor. Demonios, ¡qué tonta! —ahora es que me doy cuenta que los paños de cocina no quitan la humedad de las camisas Calvin Klein.

No me dijo nada, ni me miró, y agradecí eso. Era mejor que me ignorara a que me mirara con la furia que temía que explotaría en cualquier segundo.

—Déjalo —susurró, de pronto serio.

Alejé el paño casi de inmediato, al escuchar su tono, era vagamente melancólico.

Como si fuera una hermana más en la familia, como si tuviéramos la suficiente confianza, como si me conociera de toda la vida…; se quitó la camisa frente a mis ojos, y pude ver sin objeciones lo perfecta y masculina que era su figura. La piel pálida de su fornido pecho, sus brazos musculosos sin excesos, su estómago bien marcado…

Y entonces todo se vino a negro.

* * *

Septiembre 14, 2007.

**&.**

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos la claridad de la mañana arañó mis ojos. Levanté el brazo y me tapé con la sombra que este creaba. Giré lentamente, y me di cuenta que me hallaba sobre algo bastante cómodo, familiar y calentito: mi cama.

¿Mi… cama?

Bien, bien, bien. Creo que estaba algo confundida; y, para añadir más leña al fuego, no podía recordar mucho. Sólo la escultural figura de Edward y…

—¿Bella, estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?

¿Charlie?

Era obvio y definitivo que me hallaba en mi casa. Pero, ¿cómo…?

—Pasa, papá.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar a Charlie. Tenía él ya puesto su traje de policía, sólo faltaba que se colgara el cinturón con la pistola. Sus ojos brillaban con algo de vergüenza, y no sabía por qué.

Una parte de mí creyó que sería por lo que supuestamente había pasado, de cómo había llegado aquí. Tendría que averiguarlo, o Charlie me lo diría solo.

—¿Qué tal te sientes, Bella? —preguntó cuando se hubo sentado en el extremo de mi cama.

—Bien —respondí simplemente—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las seis treinta, aún puedes quedarte acostada un rato más. Ayer te diste un buen porrazo en la casa de los Cullen.

¿Un porrazo?

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí, dudosa.

—Bueno… —intentó hacer memoria—. Ayer llegó Alice Cullen a dejarte, te habías desmayado por no-sé-qué-motivo y tuvieron que traerte. A lo único que atiné fue a recostarte en tu cama. Ahí te pasaste toda la noche, debías de estar agotada.

Entonces se pintó un recuerdo en mi mente; y, para mi desgracia, el recuerdo no era para nada desagradable, y creo que hasta se me aceleró el corazón de recordarlo.

Edward.

¡Oh, Dios mío! Había olvidado respirar. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo, ¡claro! Sólo a mí tenía que pasarme. ¿Qué pensará él de mí ahora? Demonios, algo me dice que se burlará de mí por lo que queda de mi condena, y… ¡haría de mi metafórica multa de grilletes un infierno sin camisas Calvin Klein!

Sentí el calor en mis mejillas al recordarle una vez más.

—¿Bella, hija, estás bien? —preguntó Charlie.

Era fácil darse cuenta de que me hallaba un poco perdida en mi burbuja personal.

—Sí, sí… eh, me vestiré para ir a la escuela. Tú vete al trabajo nada más.

—¿No quieres quedarte en casa?

Le miré con ojos entrecerrados, ¿desde cuando Charlie tan sobre protector?

—Depende, _sheriff_ —le sonreí—. ¿Le has dicho a mi madre?

—No —rió—. Pero creo que te he descuidado mucho, ¿eh? ¿Quieres que te "castigue" para que no puedas cumplirle el trato al chico Masen?

Dudé unos segundos. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Tentador, pero no, gracias. Ahora… si no te molesta…

—Sí, sí, ¡adiós!

Se fue dejando la puerta entreabierta. Me reí tontamente, y sola. Cosas como desmayarme al ver el torso desnudo de un chico sólo podían pasarme a mí.

"_Bueno, Edward Masen no es cualquier chico."_

¿Dónde está el lavado de cerebro cuando se le necesita?

Me duché rápidamente, me vestí con lo primero que hallé, preocupándome, por supuesto, que sentara bien, y después me dirigí al instituto en mi Chevy, lo tenía un poco abandonado. Admito que el estruendoso sonido del motor me asustó un poco; me había acostumbrado al suave ronroneo del Porsche de Alice, o del Volvo de Edward, vaya, se sentía diferente viajar así.

Llegué unos veinte minutos antes de que sonara la campana para ingresar a clases. Así que me estacioné cerca de la salida, esquivando el centro del estacionamiento.

Me sobresalté notoriamente cuando escuché golpes en el vidrio a mi lado. Era increíble, apenas había aparcado Alice estaba justo al lado de mi coche, parecía ansiosa por algo, y preocupada a la vez. Su lindo rostro de duendecillo era una mueca algo extraña. No paraba de golpear la ventana con su pequeña manita, a pesar de que ya le había prestado atención. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y me sacó a volandas de mi asiento –me sorprendió la fuerza que la duendecillo tenía a pesar de su estatura y complexión delgada.

—¿Qué pasa Alice? —pregunté.

—Nada bueno —dijo y tomó mi muñeca, arrastrándome.

No pude hacerle fuerza en contra, porque me picaba la curiosidad. Nos dirigimos a zancadas hacia el centro del estacionamiento, la misma parte que yo había esquivado y a la que no le había prestado atención. Allí, entre varios coches que comprobaban la existencia de los dinosaurios, se hallaba una gran cantidad de gente, todos gritando, hablando y formando un caos en mi oído.

Alice no se detuvo cuando le volví a preguntar qué sucedía y qué era toda esa multitud a mitad del estacionamiento del instituto. No tenía mucha cabeza para que se me viniera nada a la mente…

… hasta que escuché _su_ nombre ser nombrado entre tanto griterío.

"¡Vamos, Edward, enséñale!"

Se me aceleró el corazón la sola mención de su nombre, y a mi mente vinieron imágenes que me había prometido no volver a evocar. Dios, una sensación extraña corrió por mi estómago… como si tuviera mariposas en él, o nauseas.

Entonces se escuchó una removida de las piedras en el suelo, y muchas exclamaciones diferentes, algunas en contra, otras alegres, "¡Uh!" "¡Párate, Edward!". ¿Qué, le habían derribado? ¿A qué se debía todo esto?

—¡A prisa Bella! —me urgió Alice, y todo se volvió muy claro entonces.

Nos movimos entre la masa de gente que estaba agitada y se movía como niños de primaria. La mayoría eran hombres y muy a gusto con el enfrentamiento que se desarrollaba en el centro de la multitud.

Y ahí estaba él, por supuesto, el centro de la atención, y de muchas miradas también. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, revuelto entre las piedras con polvo sobre la ropa, su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo normal, y su rostro pálido yacía medio gris por la suciedad que había levantado su caída, la comisura izquierda de su labio sangraba. Casi por instinto me adelanté un paso para ayudarle, pero alguien me tomó del brazo. Me giré, y vi a Jasper Hale, el novio de Alice.

—No, Bella, tú no…

—¡Cuidado, Mike!

Otro estrello sobre el suelo, y otro revuelto de piedras, pero ya no era el cuerpo de Edward el que estaba en el suelo. Yo conocía al chico, Mike, era del grupo de basket que arrolló al mío, junto con el hermano mayor de Edward, Emmett, quien por cierto no tenía nada que hacer ahí, supuestamente tendría que estar en la universidad, ¡eso era trampa ahora que me doy cuenta! Después hablaría con Edward, ahora…

—¡Edwa…!

—¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? —era la clara voz del director.

—Mierda —dijo Edward, pero fijó si vista en Mike una vez más, y se lanzó sobre él. El chico no tardó en contestar, y ya se encontraban una vez más revolcándose entre el suelo y la tierra.

Entre puñetazos y patadas, iban y venían. Edward de verdad parecía una bestia peleando junto a otra, Mike no se quedaba atrás. Y otra vez empezaron los gritos inmaduros de los presentes. Alentando a su oponente favorito. Yo, por mi parte, estaba al borde de los nervios, no podía soportarlo.

—¡Edward, detente! —grité histérica, Alice me abrazó levemente.

—¡Señor Cullen, señor Newton!

No dejaron de pelear incluso cuando escucharon sus nombres. El gentío de espectadores de a poco se comenzaba a dispersar, yo me quedé ahí, quieta, con Alice y Jasper a mis espaldas. Viendo igual de preocupados la escena que se presenciaba ante nosotros.

El pobre señor Greene tuvo que separarlos él mismo. Edward y Mike se veían con odio, algo me decía que había algo detrás de cada mirada.

—¡A mi oficina, ahora! —los sacudió por las camisas, y se alejó con paso autoritario, seguro esperaba que le siguieran de inmediato—. Los demás, a clase, ¡ahora!

Mientras el público se iba intimidado a clase, yo seguía de pie, ahí. Y sólo mirándolo a él. Mis pies tomaron vida propia al momento de acercarme a su lado, con mi mano le tomé del hombro, pero me repelió casi al instante.

—Edward…

—¡Aléjate, Swan! —me gritó, como si fuera su peor enemiga.

Algo dentro de mí se revolvió en ese mismo instante, y no fue nada agradable. Fruncí el ceño, enojada por su inmadurez.

—Estás sangrando —le dije mientras pasaba mi dedo por su mejilla, la cual tenía una cortadura, también por la comisura de su labio. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo.

—¡Te dije que…! —entonces me miró a los ojos y pareciera que se le hubiera olvidado lo que iba a decirme—. ¡Tú…! ¡Sólo…! Déjame solo… —su voz se apagó en el último instante, y fue como si me sintiera débil y vulnerable. Apartó su mirada de mí, y me dio la espalda, comenzó a caminar.

No pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme quieta, observándole; con una sensación extraña en el estómago al ver su espalda. Sólo pude ver cómo se adentraba a la escuela.

* * *

**_Bueno, bueno..._** no sé cómo pedirles perdón. Tienen todo el derecho a odiarme, lo sé. Pero últimamente me ha agarrado el estrés, la flojera y el colegio. Además de que comencé con un proyecto de traducir un fic. Creo que mañana subiré el capitulo primero. Para que anden atentas.

Por otro lado, ¡muchísisimas gracias por todos estos reviews! Recibí 39 sólo por el último capitulo, y 31 favoritos, alertas ya hay como 50 y ¡yo no me lo puedo creer! Las adoro, en serio, ¿lo saben, verdad? Ahora sólo espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. ¿Por qué se peleaban Edward y Mike? ¿Por qué Bella reaccionó tan sobreprotectoramente? ¿Qué pasará después?

¡Lo verán en el próximo capitulo! Reviews, please... para saber su opinión sobre el capitulo. :3

**+ Janelle M.**


	4. Llueve sobre mojado

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer. Así que para traducciones, o lo demás, pedirme permiso, porque la trama sí es mía. :D

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Cuatro:  
**_Llueve sobre mojado._

_Paz, amor y apatía._

_.  
_

Septiembre 14, 2007. 

**&.**

No es que me importe Edward Masen.

Corrección: A mí _no_ me importa Edward Masen.

Pero cuando se ve a un par de chicos prácticamente matándose a golpes, es normal que te ahogue un repentino mar de nervios, un ataque de histeria y una preocupación por los dos machos en cuestión –aunque Newton no me importó mucho, debe ser que paso más tiempo con mi _amo_ (sigo odiando la palabra, conste, pero tengo que acostumbrarme)–; Mike no se veía lo bastante herido como para prestarle atención… Bueno sí, vale, estaba bastante herido, pero es que Newton es tan desagradable en algunas oportunidades. Y con eso y todo Jessica Stanley está loca por él –por él y su gran popularidad.

La cosa es que, después de toda la ola de emociones que sentí a mi llegada al instituto, me sentía seriamente deprimida. Y la razón era tan obvia como que no la iba a aceptar: la actitud de Masen cuando lo fui a ayudar, su rechazo y su inescrutable mirada gritándome a chillidos que me alejara.

Edward Masen me odiaba con todas las letras y significados de la palabra.

Me enojé muchísimo después de la escenita que se mandó en el estacionamiento, y hasta me picaron los ojos. Es fácil que me ponga a llorar cuando me enfado, es un mal habito que se me ha pegado siempre; a veces me siento muy vulnerable e inmadura en ese sentido.

Alice me vio cuando me quedé parada en medio de la tierra y las piedras, se apresuró a darme alcance y tomarme el hombro, para que me volteara. Mi rostro debió haberle sorprendido, porque su garganta carraspeó levemente y sus ojos se ensancharon, obviamente yo no estaba bien.

Sin que me diera cuenta, Jasper Hale estaba atrás mío, y acarició tiernamente mi cabeza, para que lo mirara a él ahora. Debía admitirlo, el novio de Alice estaba bastante bueno, y de más o menos el año que le conozco, ha ido mejorando su aspecto. Si no me equivocaba, Jasper era dos años mayor que Edward, por lo que iba en cuarto y último año, junto con su gemela Rosalie. Qué suerte tenía de poder escaparse pronto de esta cárcel educativa que cada vez se volvía más aburrida y monótona –si olvidamos el pleito de la mañana, se podría decir que en la escuela nunca pasa nada nuevo. Los ojos azules de Jasper me miraron con recelo e intensamente, me sentí repentinamente cohibida.

La duendecillo, a mi lado, tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar los tres a clase. En minutos de haber ingresado tocaron la campana que indicaba que el suplicio comenzaba una vez más. Por suerte era viernes, y mañana sábado…

Y de repente me pregunté si Edward me torturaría con sus mandatos el fin de semana.

Aquella tarde se cumplían mis primeros siete días sirviendo al malcriado de Masen, así que no sabía exactamente si me "necesitaba" el sábado y el domingo, o los dos, si se viene peor el caso.

O tal vez estaba tan enojado _conmigo_ que no quería verme ni en la pintura más añeja del mundo.

Cerré mis puños en un acto puramente infantil, me enfurecía pensar en él.

Nos separamos de Jasper cuando dijo que se dirigía hacia sus clases. Le dio a Alice un corto beso en los labios y yo sentí una horrible punzada de celos, ¿es que yo no podía tener un novio tan… _así?_

Dejé que mi mente se relajara con la aburrida clase de Trigonometría, no me sabía bien la materia, pero intenté prestar la máxima atención, ignorando al idiota de Demetri Vulturi cuando intentaba meterme la conversación hipócrita del día, a veces me preguntaba cómo sus hermanos menores le soportaban, él parecía un idiota cabeza de músculo.

La hora del almuerzo llegó sin que realmente me diera cuenta. Bueno, no es que me sentara donde _debía_ sentarme. En toda la semana me senté en mi respectiva mesa con mis amigos de siempre: Angela, Ben, Jessica y demás. Edward nunca me _ordenó_ que me sentara con sus hermanos y sus amigos, y no quise hacerlo por más que Alice me lo rogara. Ella, a pesar de ser mi mejor amiga, se sentaba con su familia, y yo lo respetaba. Por eso me sorprendió cuando, ese almuerzo, se sentó en nuestra mesa, dejando a más de uno perplejo. Yo la miré, algo confusa, pero ella tenía un rostro inescrutable, y vi, de la dirección en donde venía, que había cierta tensión en su mesa.

Por lo menos Angela se mostró alegre.

—¿Qué tal, Alice? —saludó cordialmente con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Su pequeño novio, Ben, también le sonrió a la pequeña pálida.

—Bien, supongo —suspiró Alice cuando se ubicó entre Angela y yo.

Le miré confundida, y después di una pequeña mirada a la mesa de sus hermanos.

Y, bueno, lo vi. Sí, lo vi a _él._

Después de la pelea de la mañana, era la primera vez que lo veía en todo el día. No sabía si había estado evitándome, o tal vez ignorándome; pero cuando vi su rostro abatido, entre sus manos, ya no me importaba lo que pensara de mí. Algo dentro de mi interior se revolvió cuando observé que Jasper le hablaba casi a gritos a Edward. Rosalie le miraba con desdén, sin querer decir nada en realidad. Se notaba, en su rostro hermoso y perfecto, la desaprobación hacia su cuñado. Emmett intentaba parecer indiferente mientras leía un cuaderno, pensé que sería por sus clases de preuniversitario. Aún me parecía raro que siguiera la clase aquí en el instituto de Forks, y no se fuera a New York o algo así.

Volví a fijar mi vista en Edward, tan perdido en su mundo, con la mirada entrecerrada y sin color en sus ojos verdes. Su cabello estaba desordenado, era como si no se hubiera arreglado después de la pelea; como si no le importara presentarse así delante del director mismo en la oficina. Mi pecho se oprimió, y quise sentarme en la vereda de sus pensamientos por un momento. Conocer qué pasaba por su mente. Quizás tenía que ver con la cita del director.

—¿Paso algo? —pregunté a Alice sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

La pequeña Alice refunfuño cosas inteligibles mientras hacía de su mano un puño, y golpeaba la mesa con un poco de fuerza. Me estremecí cuando oí el golpe y miré el rostro de Alice, contraído por la frustración y el enojo.

—¿A-Alice? —titubeó Angela al ver la reacción de la pequeña duende.

—¡Es que es increíble! —exclamó con fastidio— A veces me pregunto cómo soy capaz de convivir con _él_ en la misma casa. ¡Agh!

Sinceramente, no entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Al menos no del todo, porque sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo. Y mientras pensaba en eso, mis ojos buscaron a tientas unos verdes, algo opacados y sin brillo. No sabía exactamente cómo llamar a aquello que me estaba impulsando a levantarme de mi banco, cruzar la cafetería e ir a preguntarle a él que le sucedía. De cualquier modo, esperaba poder ignorar eso.

«_Edward Masen…»_

Y fue justo en ese momento, en que él se volteó, pero no a cualquier dirección. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y me sorprendí al verle con aquella mueca en su rostro: parecía que estuviera avergonzado. No me miraba con rabia, ni ira, ni enojo, ni nada malo; sólo _vergüenza_ y algo de confusión. Debió parecerle extraño que le estuviera observando. Quise apartar la mirada, pero no pude. Edward sostuvo mi mirada a la distancia, y sus facciones cambiaron: ahora tenía un rostro sereno y carente de emociones. Frío e indiferente. Intenté imitarle, pero no pude. Las comisuras de mis labios estaban torcidas hacia abajo, mostrando algo de preocupación por él.

Aunque lo más seguro es que a él no le importaba si yo me preocupaba por él.

Suspiré antes de voltear la vista, sintiéndome tonta. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado seguir mirando sus ojos, porque no hay muchos de esos. Aquello en mi interior me hizo cosquillas en el estómago, y me picaban las mejillas, debían de estar sonrojadas. Pero _no importaba._

Suspiré una vez más. Me levanté de la mesa, con cuidado, y salí antes de que siquiera pasara la mitad de la hora del almuerzo. Todos me miraron.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Angela—. ¿Ya te vas?

Asentí.

—Creo que me iré a mi coche un rato, no me siento bien —expliqué. Vi a Alice, ella estaba a punto de hablar—. Y no quiero ir a la enfermería —agregué, ella cerró la boca.

—¿Te acompaño? —propuso Mike. Jessica refunfuñó, no quería ganarme una discusión con ella.

Mi respuesta era mucho más que obvia: negué lentamente con la cabeza.

—No, gracias, Mike.

Sin decir más, me fui. Creo que Alice me llamó, pero no me volteé, tal vez fue producto de mi imaginación. Mis pasos eran rápidos, temerosos. No quería encontrarme con nadie inesperado, sólo quería pensar.

Lo peor de todo es que no podía sacarme la imagen de Edward de mi cabeza; su rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos opacados por alguna de sus preocupaciones o tristezas. Incluso extrañé sus perfectas cejas fruncidas. Tal vez que me sacara la lengua…

… supongo que esa expresión me asustó mucho más que se mi hubiera gritado.

Llegué al coche con el cielo nublado esparciéndose por el firmamento y anunciando que pronto llovería. _Qué novedad_, pensé con un fluyente sarcasmo. También me pregunté si regresaría a clases. Charlie no estaba en casa, no sabría que me había escapado, o auto-retirado de ese día. Pero, por un lado, quería volver para tener la oportunidad de hablar con Edward, en clase de biología, y preguntarle qué rayos había pasado en la mañana; después de todo, me sentaba muy cerca de él. Y así y todo no nos llevábamos muy bien.

Era una muy larga historia. Una que no me apetecía contar ahora.

Busqué la llave de mi monovolumen, en mis bolsillos. La saqué en tres segundos, y me metí dentro del coche enseguida. No tenía mucha idea de qué haría para distraer mi atención en esas circunstancias, mi mente estaba algo confusa y mezclada de ideas…, imágenes.

Era obvio que _él_ me iba a volver loca.

—¡Eres _tan_ frustrante, maldita sea! —grité a la nada, pensando perfectamente a quién me refería. ¿Cuándo no? Sólo él podía ponerme así: ya me había sacado de mis casillas—. ¡Te odio, te odio…!

Inesperadamente, me puse a llorar. Fue _tan_ patético. Estaba segura de que si Edward me hubiera visto se hubiera burlado de mí, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

_¡Él!_

Maldición.

Sequé rápidamente mis lágrimas, nadie debía verme llorar _por él._ ¡No! ¿Qué digo? Mierda, _no_ estoy llorando _por él,_ sólo por _rabia._ Que es algo de diferente.

Él era capas de agotar mi paciencia. Él podía hacerme rabiar en segundos. Sólo él podía mirarme de esa manera tan burlona que me sacaba de mis casillas. Nadie más que él podía ocupar mis pensamientos de forma negativa.

Nunca pensé en odiar a nadie, ¡ni siquiera a Lauren Mallory! Y esa _chica_ sí que no la soporto. Maldito sea Edward Masen por todo. Por ganar la apuesta. Por hacerme su esclava. Por hacer que _me desmayara._ Y creo que eso nunca se me va a olvidar, ¡mira que quitarse la camisa delante de mí…!

Entonces algo golpeó contra mi conciencia. Y mi rostro se retorció del ¿asco?

Ew, estaba pensando _demasiado_ en el idiota de Edward Masen.

¡Vamos, vamos! Necesito cualquier otra cosa en qué pensar.

Me recosté despacio sobre los mullidos asientos del Chevy, y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando mis ojos para volver a abrirlos, en un lento parpadeo. Me maldije a mí misma el no haber sacado mi mochila del casillero cuando tuve la oportunidad. Mi única distracción se hallaba en el segundo bolsillo de mi mochila, con toda mi música dentro.

Qué triste es mi vida. Bueno, me quedaban bastantes minutos por delante, así que una siesta no me haría nada mal. Cerré mis ojos con algo de rudeza, y me fue imposible pensar en otra _cosa._ Él estaba ahí, incluso antes de quedarme dormida, pegado con fuego a mis parpados…

Al menos pude mascullar algo antes de quedarme dormida, creo.

"_Mátate, Masen"_

Humm.

* * *

Me despertó un estruendo, quizás muchos gritos juntos.

Bostecé quedamente, tapándome la boca. Pero caí en cuenta de algo: ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? Rogué mentalmente para que aún pudiera llegar a la clase de Biología.

Hice unos cuantos movimientos extraños y bruscos, buscando algo que definitivamente no estaba ahí; mi mochila aún estaba guardada bajo candado y contraseña en mi casillero. Maldito sea este día que no puede empeorar. Rebusqué en los bolsillos de mis jeans a ver si tenía el celular. Gruñí al encontrar mis bolsillos vacíos, ¡joder! ¿Es que Dios me tiene bronca hoy?

Refunfuñé cosas inteligibles cuando me bajaba del auto. Corrí, sólo por si acaso, tal vez no era tan tarde como creía que era. El estacionamiento aún tenía autos, así que no habían acabado las clases aún… Apuré el paso, siendo levemente positiva en pensamientos. ¿Se enojaría el señor Banner si entraba un _poquito_ retrasada a clase? Porque, bueno, no estaba segura de la hora. Me decidía pasar primero por mi casillero para recoger mi celular y mis cosas para la clase.

En pocos segundos ya estaba poniendo la contraseña de mi candando. La puerta abrió, dándome una pequeña vista de todas mis cosas. Sin esperar nada introduje la mano en los bolsillos de la mochila. ¡Bendito sea el que inventó el celular con reloj…!

¡Demonios! La clase de Biología ya había terminado, estaría a… la mitad de la de Gimnasia.

Gemí.

Después de Edward Masen, lo que más odio son los deportes. No es que, bueno, me lleve demasiado bien con el equilibrio, o con el suelo. Me auto-defino una persona con incapacidad de caminar en un suelo estable y despejado sin encontrar algo con qué tropezar. El entrenador –y profesor de gimnasia– lo sabía, todos en la escuela lo sabían, y aún así me pusieron de capitana para el equipo de basket, contra los chicos. Tal vez debía de haber alguna conspiración en mi contra. ¿Qué hice para merecer aquél atroz castigo?

Gemí de nuevo.

Pero tuve una gran idea: hacer novillos _es_ saludable.

Bien, al diablo con la clase de gimnasia, al diablo con todo, y con _él,_ en especial. Tomé mi celular una vez más y busqué un número específico. Tal vez Alice debía saber que me escaparía, diría a su hermano cualquier excusa y así no tendría que ir a servirle como todas las tardes. ¡Disfrutaría al fin este primer viernes sin grilletes!

Cogí la mochila sin dejar de mirar mi celular, ubicando el número de Alice.

Debe ser mala suerte, no sé. Creo que desde ahora en adelante veré para el frente siempre que camine. No es bueno tropezar con _algo._

—¿Tú?

O tal vez con _alguien._

Aquella voz aterciopelada estaba llena de impresión y sorpresa. Sí, era _alguien._

Y no cualquier _alguien._ ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué hice, tan, tan malo, para que me castigues de esa manera? Definitivamente era un castigo. Sí, porque ¿pedí yo que aquellos fuertes, suaves y odiosos brazos me sostuvieran la cintura, evitando que cayera después de aquel inesperado impacto?

¿Pedí yo encontrarme con él? La respuesta es obvia: es lo que menos quería. Después de un día de ignorarme, había decidido quera mejor dejarle solo. Pero el destino me odia y conspira en mi contra.

¿Por qué el tiempo insiste en juntarnos a Edward y a mí?

Bueno, admito que no miré su rostro, lo que menos deseaba era ver sus ojos enojados. Él me odiaba, yo lo odiaba, ¿era tan difícil entenderlo? Creo que hasta sumar y restar como enanos de primer grado es más fácil que comprender aquella ecuación.

Odio + Odio = Nada bueno.

Suspiré, viendo su camisa. Hum, debía ser una marca importante, esa que tiene el caballito bordado; no soy experta en ropa, pero, como siempre, se le veía _bien._ Bastante _bien._ Increíblemente _bien._ Joder, tengo diecisiete años, las hormonas afectan mi inteligencia y me vuelven estúpida. Después de un tiempo me encerraran en un manicomio y al psiciatra, haciéndome esas preguntar ridículas de _"¿Qué es lo primero que se le viene a la mente?"_ Simple. _"Un idiota de ojos verdes"._

Ojos que no estaban enojados.

Vaya, fue muy valiente por mi parte levantar la mirada. Él tenía la suya opaca, igual que en el almuerzo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta el verlo así: tan vulnerable y sereno. ¿Dónde estaba el arrogante que mostraba esa _linda_ sonrisa? –conste, lo de 'linda sonrisa' queda entre nosotros– ¿Y los ojos brillantes? ¿La postura de grandeza? ¿Los cabellos desordenados? Porque ahora él estaba levemente peinado.

En pocas palabras: ¿Dónde estaba Edward Masen?

—Ah… esto… —quería decir algo, pero nada salía de mi boca. Busqué lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza, y no era exactamente 'idiota de ojos verdes'—¿Ya me puedes soltar?

Pareció desconcertado, pero después me soltó y se alejó dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

Humm… creo que era la primera vez que le escuchaba disculparse.

—Vaya —suspiré, mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Masen?

Levantó una ceja, incrédulo, yo me eché a reír a carcajada limpia.

—Nunca pensé que el gran Edward Masen tuviera el don de disculparse —me encogí de hombros, sonriendo antes su aparente repentino enfado, era gracioso verle los cambios de humor—. Creo que carecías de la habilidad.

—Eres muy fastidiosa, ¿lo sabías? —masculló con desdén.

¿Yo fastidiosa? ¿¡Y él?!

—Veamos, ¿lo dice _mister_ simpatía? —escupí.

—No me conoces lo suficiente para haberme dicho aquello —se cruzó de brazos, y me miró con tal intensidad que tuve que voltear la mirada, sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

—Creo conocer la superficie de la cara de la moneda —discrepé.

—Error.

—¡Eres frustrante!

—¡Tú no eres precisamente una chica soportable!

—¡No eres un caballero! —le grité.

—¿Y dónde está la dama, que no la veo? —contraatacó.

Nos quedamos mirando sin sonreír, esto no era nada gracioso.

—Al demonio —le oí suspirar—. El director llamó a una audiencia en el gimnasio, por ende, no tienes clases. —dijo.

Sentí un pequeño alivio interno. Él debió pensar que no sabía, al encontrarme por los pasillos.

Intenté ser fría con él.

—El que me lo hayas dicho tú no me alegra —murmuré sólo para él.

Acercó su rostro al mío, con una seriedad inescrutable; su repentina cercanía hacía que mi corazón corriera como loco. Tomó mi mentón con sus dedos suaves, y rápidamente se colorearon mis mejillas.

Eso era _tan estúpido._

—Créeme, no pretendo alegrarte —susurró con voz de terciopelo—. Y, por cierto, deja ya de sonrojarte, que no lo soporto —¿me habría imaginado la falsedad de su voz? No es que en ese momento me importara mucho. Aquello era una gran indirecta de que no me soportaba _a mí._

Me solté del agarre de Edward, y estaba preparada para mandarle sus buenas cachetadas, pero me resistí, intentando comportarme. Comencé a caminar, y escuché sus pasos seguirme. ¡Él era _tan_ frustrante! Casi fui a la carrera al gimnasio escuchar el anuncio o lo que sea que el director tuviera que decir.

Lo que sea para alejarme de Edward Masen.

-

* * *

_**+ Bueno, tengo muchas cosas que decir.**_ Primero que nada, perdónenme por la tardanza, pero si me esperan una semanita ¡seré libre al fin! Y podré escribir cada vez que quiera, porque saldré de vaciones. Sé que me he demorado bastante, pero, ya saben, a veces hay que forzar a la imaginación o esperar a que llegue. Y se me iluminó la ampolleta. _Vaya._

¡Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su review! Porque de verdad me han impresionado. 145 reviews en sólo 4 capitulos, 59 favoritos y 65 alertas; y en el último capitulo recibí 47 reviews ¡Muchisísimas gracias!. Y wow, ya vamos alcanzando a FB (Fictional boyfriend) /Por cierto, subo mañana o pasado. Y por Cuando la vida te da limones, creo que subo el viernes.

Eso es todo, por ahora.

¡Saludos!

**+ Janelle.**


	5. Agridulce I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Meyer. Pero la trama sí es mía.

_

* * *

_

**Sí, amo**

**Cinco:  
**_Agridulce. (Primera parte)_

__

_Y todo lo que puedo probar es éste momento._

.

Septiembre 14, 2007.

**&.**

Sentía los pasos de Edward Masen apegarse a los míos mientras nos acercábamos a las puertas del gimnasio. La verdad, poco y nada me importaba saber lo que el director, el Sr. Greene, tenía que decirnos, lo único que quería era irme a casa y alejarme de la escuela todo el fin de semana.

Pero, más importante, alejarme del que es mi _amo_. (No me canso de decir que odio la palabra)

Una rara sensación se expandía dentro de mí cada vez que miraba de reojo la figura de mi acompañante/perseguidor/amo/idiota de ojos verdes, y lo encontraba mirándome. Era _tan_ incómodo.

Ahora que me daba cuenta, él era muchos «tan».

_Tan_ insoportable. _Tan_ bipolar. _Tan_ frustrante. _Tan_ misterioso. _Tan_ gruñón. _Tan_ incomprensible. _Tan_… guapo. _Tan_ listo. Y _tan_ malditamente atrayente. ¡Ah! _Tan_ Edward Masen.

Ingresamos, desgraciadamente, juntos al gimnasio, y fuimos centros de demasiados ojos curiosos, luego de susurros. Era como si todo el bullicio de los estudiantes del instituto se quebrara, y diera paso al infernal silencio; y por el simple hecho de que yo y Edward cruzamos la puerta _juntos_.

Di un paso hacia adelante, después de haberme quedado petrificada en el umbral, y antes de dar el segundo paso escuché un silbido bastante irritante. Mis ojos encontraron los azules de Mike Newton, sentado en las más altas galerías frente a la cancha de basketball. Su rostro de niño estaba grisáceo y con pequeños hematomas en las mejillas, tenía un parche en la nariz. Mike no me miraba, miraba a Edward. Las rubias cejas de Mike se elevaron repetidas veces con rapidez, y una sonrisa pícara adornaba su rostro, pero más se denotaba la burla del gesto.

Edward gruñó por lo bajo, lo escuché. Me volteé para verle. Él miraba a Newton con repulsión, sus cejas parecían tocarse ante ese ceño fruncido.

Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta que el rostro de Edward estaba casi igual al de Mike, tenía un parche en la mejilla de la cortadura, y la comisura de su labio estaba levemente hinchado; un par de opacados cardenales se cernían como tatuajes a su piel pálida, creando un increíble contraste. Y, maldita sea, aún así se veía _guapo._

Creo que me quedé demasiado tiempo mirándolo.

—¡Eh, Bella!

La voz musical de soprano no podía ser de otra persona que de Alice; y, entre la alegría pintada en su voz, pude captar cierto fastidio. ¿Hacia mí? De verdad lo dudaba. Seguro todo era causado por la persona que estaba parada a mi lado, la cual no dejaba matar a Newton con la mirada.

Lo vi de reojo. Edward perdió la paciencia con las molestas señas de Mike, levantó su mano nívea, y, con determinación y rabia, le mostró su pálido dedo medio, y susurró algo, que no pude oír, al parecer también hizo una mueca, pero mi posición sólo me permitió ver la mano. Después escuché risas de hombres, entre ellas las risas de Jasper.

Sonreí levemente, pensando en muecas graciosas para el rostro de Edward, olvidándome completamente de la llamada de Alice.

Pero un sutil golpe me devolvió a mi inescrutable seriedad. Masen pasó a mi lado, y, como si el enorme espacio no fuera suficiente, pasó a llevar mi brazo con el suyo. Su mano rozó con mi piel expuesta, y sentí un cosquilleo expandirse hasta el codo. Era tan incómodo.

Tenía algo inteligente que decirle, lo sabía, ¡tenía que gritarle algo! Alguna molestia. Nadie me pasa a llevar. Así que me gire y…

…Edward me miraba, mientras subía las galerías para ir con Ben y los demás; y en un instante, un pequeño instante, no sé si lo imaginé, pero me guiñó un ojo y adornó con sus labios esa sonrisa torcida que comenzaba a gustarme. Las mariposas comenzaron a volar dentro de mí. Pero vaya, ¡me guiñó un ojo! ¡Edward me guiñó! _Ew._ Oh, por Dios, ¿qué le pasa a este hombre? Pero esa sonrisa… Este tipo, definitivamente, no es nada normal.

Bajé la mirada, y me quedé para allí por un tiempo que no supe determinar.

La voz de Alice llegó de nuevo.

—¡Bella, trae tu trasero hacia aquí! —gritó.

Me giré para verla, su escaso metro cincuenta no era muy sobresaliente entre el mar de cabezas que se expandía en las galerías del gimnasio, pero aún así pude encontrarla. Sus alborotados cabellos brillaron cuando, de pronto, unos reflectores de luz iluminaron el lugar que los alumnos ocupaban.

Cubrí mi frente con mi brazo, para darme sombra. Y, despacio, caminé hacia donde se encontraba Alice. Unos cuantos "permiso" y pequeños codazos más tarde, estaba al lado de ella. Pregunté por Rosalie, Alice me dijo que estaba con sus compañeras de cuarto año.

La luz aún no se apagaba.

—¡Mis ojos, me quemo! —escuché gritar a alguien, algunos rieron por la mal dramatizada voz, yo suspiré. Los chicos a esa edad eran _tan_ inmaduros.

Una voz carraspeó, todos pudimos escucharla. Al voltearnos la mayoría de los alumnos, nos encontramos con el cuerpo del director bajo otra luz, y frente a un micrófono alto. No sabía para qué prendían los reflectores, aún era de día y entraba suficiente luz natural.

Rolé los ojos.

Alice chilló, parecía emocionada por lo que fuera decir el director. Tal vez, dentro de su pequeña e imaginativa mente de duendecillo malévolo y adicto por las compras, se esperaba un desfile de modas o alguna estupidez como de esas. Sólo Alice y Rosalie y las demás chicas del colegio se entusiasmarían con algo como una pasarela.

—Alumnos —llamó la voz del director, aún así los murmullos de los cotillas no se callaron, siempre era igual— ¡Alumnos, a callar! —sí, siempre era igual.

Todos, al ver la rabia que tenía el director en su cara, bajaron el volumen, porque ¿callarse? Ni en el mejor sueños de un buen profesor una trota de alumnos de instituto se calla antes de un supuesto anuncio importante. Así aprendí a ver a mi escuela.

En fin.

Me dediqué a ver al director, con la boca callada. Podía escuchar cómo Alice hablaba con Angela —sentada en una banca superior a la de nosotras—, no me di vuelta, no quería meterme en problemas.

La voz del director resonó una vez más:

—Este año —dijo, carraspeando la voz para hacer que los cotillas se callaran de una vez—. Este año —repitió, elevando la voz, y sus cejas se fruncieron, era divertido ver al pobre Sr. Greene enfrentarse con trescientos cincuenta alumnos—. Este año se efectuará un Festival de Talentos —casi gritó.

Creo que eso era el toque final para hacernos callar a _todos._ ¡Incluso Jessica y Lauren guardaron silencio! Y creo que por ahí arriba alguien tosió discretamente.

—Y el ganador —suspiró el Sr. Greene, aparentemente aliviado con el silencio— obtendrá dinero en efectivo, la posibilidad de salir en _Ellen's Show_ y hacer una pequeña presentación, _en televisión._

Otra tos. La paz antes de la tormenta.

Por un segundo pude verme en un escenario, siendo iluminada por los reflectores y frente a un micrófono de pata alta, vestida llamativamente con una guitarra en mi regazo, lista para tocar el primer acorde.

No, no, no. Simplemente irreal.

Dos segundos después, más susurros, gritos, risas. Dios, un mar de sonidos.

—¡Bella, Bella! —me gritó Alice, golpeando levemente mi hombro con su mano— ¡Hay que participar, hay que participar!

—¿Estás loca? —exclamé— ¡Me rehúso a hacer el ridículo frente a trescientos cincuenta alumnos! Fin del asunto.

—Pero Bella… —se quejó Alice, haciendo un puchero.

—No, punto final.

Negué sin posibilidad a que insistiera más, pero yo ya sabía cómo era ella. Insistiría hasta que yo dijera que sí, después haría el ridículo y quedaría marcada para el resto de mi vida. Vaya.

Mi mente no podía procrear una idea de por qué justo este año al director se le había ocurrido una idea tan descabellada como el Festival de Talentos. Creía que esas cosas sólo se daban en las series de la televisión o en los libros, o cosas así, nada cerca de la realidad.

Porque, de verdad, imaginarme a mí misma frente a una gran cantidad de público no simulaba nada bueno. Estoy segura, y dispuesta a apostar —de nuevo—, que me daría un paro cardíaco y moriría sobre el escenario antes de hacer mi "talento", si es que tenía alguno además de lo asombrosamente patosa que podía resultar.

En fin, decidí ignorar lo demás que decía el director y disponerme a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Saqué mi reproductor de música y me infiltré en mi mundo hasta que sentí aplausos y vi a todos parándose, queriendo salir del pequeño gimnasio del instituto. Todos estaban conmocionados. A más de alguno podría cumplírsele el sueño de salir en la televisión, y además en _Ellen's Show_, pero pobre el que fuera a ir; esa mujer rubia, Ellen, era malvada cuando quería serlo. Recuerdo que algunas veces me ponía a ver el programa con mi madre. "Esa mujer me hace reír tanto.", decía Renée, "Será lesbiana y todo, pero me cae bien", y reía.

No, definitivamente no. Ellen no se ha hecho famosa por sus lindos ojos azules, si no por agarrar a los pobres famosos a una sesión de «humillación sana». De todos modos, a veces es gracioso cuando no es uno mismo el que está en el sillón junto a la anfitriona de _Ellen's Show._

Seguí a Alice en silencio, para dirigirnos a lo que sea que tuviéramos que hacer en esos momentos, una sonrisa algo perturbadora y cómplice se extendía por su pálido rostro de duendecillo. Deseé ignorarlo, supuse que tendría planes para hoy en la noche.

Una canción que me gustaba mucho sonaba en mi reproductor, mientras llegábamos al estacionamiento. No recordaba cómo se llamaba, pero me la sabía casi de memoria.

—_And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they understand_ —vaya, sí me sabía por lo menos el coro—_…when everything's made to me broken _—canté al momento de abrir la puerta de mi monovolumen, había perdido de vista a Alice—_, I just want to you know who I am._ **(1)**

Cuando abrí la puerta del todo sentí miradas en mi espalda. No me sorprendí mucho al encontrarme a Alice, acompañada de Jasper y Rosalie. Todos sus rostros eran inescrutables, aunque emanaban cierta travesura.

Ya me preguntaba yo porqué Alice andaba tan callada al regreso del gimnasio.

—¿Qué no lo ves, Bella? —dijo la morenita de ojos azules (cómo envidiaba los ojos de Alice)—. ¡Tienes una voz hermosa!

Me puse colorada de sólo comprender lo que me decía, ¿me habían estado escuchando?

—Que no te avergüence, Bells —añadió rápidamente Rosalie—. Lo que dice Alice es verdad.

—Así que relájate —concluyó Jasper, y, extrañamente, así lo hice.

Suspiré con pesadez, bajando los hombros al exhalar el aire. Me llevé una mano al pecho. Si no podía con tres personas —que además conocía—, ¿cómo lo haría frente a docenas de desconocidos? _Si_ es que lo hacía.

Definitivamente el Festival de Talentos estaba fuera de las manos de Isabella Swan.

—En fin —susurré—. ¿Qué quieres, Alice?

Juro por Dios que intenté usar el tono más amable posible, pero después de ver esa sonrisa cómplice, y ahora esa miradita furtiva ya no me cabía la duda: yo tenía que ver con lo que Alice planeaba esta noche.

Y rogué al Señor. _Compras no, por favor, ¡por favor!_

—Oh, Bella, sólo… hum —se llevó un dedo a la boca, intentando parecer inocente y pensativa a la vez, pero de verdad que le salía bastante bien—. Bueno —suspiró, y la sonrisa se fue de su rostro—, sólo quería saber si podías acompañarme a casa un rato, es que Esme quiere verte.

Parpadeé un par de veces.

Para esto había dos caminos: sí y no.

Sí, porque Esme era una de las personas más cariñosas que había conocido. Al estar con ella, casi podía sentir a Renée, mi verdadera madre, cerca. Con la única y sutil diferencia que Esme era muchísimo más madura que mi madre. Y también más hermosa, claro. Otra razón que da el sí, es porque hacía tiempo que no veía a Esme. Una semana, más o menos.

Y no, por…

—Alice, ¿terminaste? ¡Ya nos vamos! —anunció una voz aterciopelada, a lo lejos.

Por Edward, por supuesto. No sabía la situación actual en la que nos hallábamos. ¿Enojados? ¿Pasivos? En el fondo me había decidido a ignorarle. Prestarle atención cuando fuera necesario, responder con monosílabos, o en su defecto asentir o negar con la cabeza.

Aunque después de su guiño me tenía desconcertada.

—¡Ya voy, Edward! —le gritó Alice—. Entonces, Bella, ¿vienes?

Vi, por encima del hombro de Alice, la figura de Edward, apoyada sobre el capó de su Volvo plateado, esperando a sus hermanos. Su rostro aún tenía el parche en la mejilla. También observe a lo lejos cómo Emmett llegaba a paso rápido al lado de su hermanastro.

Fruncí el ceño. _Él_ no debería de ser un impedimento para mí.

—Por supuesto —el sonreí a Alice, alejando mi mirada de un par de ojos esmeralda que acababan de fijarse en mí—. Yo te sigo.

Alice dio saltitos de felicidad, y hasta me contagió un poco de su alegría.

Después de un _Nos vemos en casa_, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se fueron en sus respectivos coches. Algo me desorientó un poco, ¿Jasper y Rosalie también irían? Luego me encogí de hombros. Rosalie tal vez querría pasar tiempo con Emmett. ¡Y para qué hablar de Jasper! Si el amor que sentía por Alice se emanaba en cada poro de su bello, juvenil y maduro rostro.

Ya dentro del auto pensé en lo que habían dicho los chicos. ¿Sería verdad lo de mi voz? En ese caso, ¿tendría el valor de presentarme en el Festival de Talentos? ¿Qué cantar?

_I just want to you know who I am_. **(2) **Mi reproductor respondió por mí. Me recordaría, al llegar a casa, buscar la letra entera de la canción. Observé la pantalla del IPod. _«Iris, de Goo Goo Dolls»_. **(3)**

Con el nombre de la canción en mi mente me subí al coche, dispuesta a seguir al Volvo.

Unos minutos después me hallaba frente a la gran mansión de los Cullen. Una hermosa casa, moderna y antigua al mismo tiempo. Y, por supuesto, todo era obra de Esme. Creo que una vez Alice mencionó que Esme estudió Decoración de Interiores, y, la verdad, no me sorprendería en absoluto.

Abrí la puerta del coche. Dos segundos después, Alice estaba sacándome a horcajadas del monovolumen.

—¿Por qué de la prisa? —inquirí.

—Esme está ansiosa —dijo, y luego susurró algo, me sonó a _"Y yo también"._

Fruncí el ceño.

—No me escondes nada, ¿verdad, Alice?

Pareció totalmente ofendida. Alice Cullen era una gran actriz.

—¿Yo? ¡Cómo podría! Vamos, Bella.

Me tomó de la muñeca, y me guió hacia la casa.

Cuando pasé frente al Volvo de Edward pude verlo a él. Recién se estaba bajando del coche, y tenía una expresión algo fastidiada, al parecer, por el comportamiento de Alice. Caminó a paso rápido en nuestra dirección. En menos de cinco segundos lo tuve a mi lado.

Él se inclinó levemente, y me susurró al oído:

—Te compadezco, en serio.

No entendía el porqué de sus palabras.

Pero todo cambió cuando Alice abrió la puerta de su casa.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —chillé.

Ahí, dentro de la casa de los Cullen, se hallaba una verdadera fiesta.

La sala estaba adornada con colores pasteles que resaltaban las pálidas paredes de la casa. Había globos, botanas, ponche, música, luces de colores y ¡hasta una pista de baile! Entre las decoraciones suaves de las paredes pude reconocer flores entre globo y globo. Y pequeñas persianas de papeles de colores se apegaban a los muros de la sala de estar. Había un enorme pastel sobre un bellísimo piano.

Los suaves tonos de las decoraciones se hacían brillantes mientras las luces fosforescentes las acariciaban. La música era estridente, pero contagiosa; del tipo de música que _yo_ estaría dispuesta a bailar.

Pero eso, el arreglo del lugar, no fue lo que más me sorprendió. Sino que ahí estaban todos mis amigos. Juntos, en un pequeño gran montón, todos con rostros sonrientes —muy parecidos al que tenía Alice a la salida del colegio. Al verme entrar, todos juntos gritaron:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!

¿Mi… cumpleaños?

Entonces… ¿La fiesta era _para mí.?_

Alice me comenzó a empujar adentro de la estancia.

—Pero… Alice, ¿qué es esto? —pregunté.

—¿Sorprendida? —parecía muy orgullosa de sí misma—. Aunque lo sé, lo sé, tu cumpleaños fue ayer, pero quería hacerte parecer que lo olvidé para darte esta pequeña sorpresita.

¿Ayer? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué ser en el mundo olvida su cumpleaños? Sólo yo. ¿Y por qué Charlie no me dijo nada? ¿Y Renée? Ella nunca…

—¡Bella! —gritó la voz de mi madre.

Giré el rostro, y presencié cómo el cuerpo de Renée se acercaba al mío, con brazos abiertos. Y, después, como me apretujaba a su abrazo.

¿Renée también había venido aquí?

—¿Mamá? —inquirí, atónita.

Ella asintió, gustosa y muy pagada de sí misma. Me puso la mano en los hombros, como si me viera por primera vez. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

—Ay, Bella, ¡diecisiete años! ¡Deja de crecer ya!

Saludé a muchos, tal vez demasiados. Casi todos estaban ahí. Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Eric; ¡Jacob, Seth y los demás chicos de La Push! Fue casi imposible contenerme de ir a saludar a mi mejor amigo y los demás quileutes. Renée me informó que Charlie llegaría pronto, junto con Carlisle.

Alice encendió la fiesta oficialmente cuando la música se hizo más fuerte, y la mayoría corrió a la pista de baile a menear el cuerpo un rato. Yo aún estaba algo ocupada agradeciendo presciencias, y dando y recibiendo abrazos. Daba la mano, recibía un beso en la mejilla, un _"Feliz cumpleaños"_. Rosalie me señaló la pila de regalos que había, y me quedé con la boca abierta. ¡Eran demasiados! De todas maneras no podía abrirlos en ese momento, había gente que aún no me había saludado. Pero entre tantos saludos, fue uno el que menos me esperé.

Una mano inconfundible, tan suave como la seda, envió mil descargas por mi cuerpo, en cuanto tomó la mía. Subí los ojos, para encontrarme con unos ojos esmeralda, que me miraban con profundidad.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Isabella… —dijo, y mi nombre sonó tan delicado en sus labios que temía que se rompiera entre la música, que de a poco comenzaba a descender de volumen. Pero no podía fijarme en eso ahora—. Bella —se auto-corrigió con una sonrisa torcida, esa que comenzaba a gustarme ya. Aún con la venda en la cara, se veía _tan_ guapo.

Se acercó a mi rostro, y besó mi mejilla; pude sentir la suavidad del parche que llevaba en la suya. Me quedé en shock total al momento del roce de sus labios cálidos contra mi piel. Las mariposas de mi estómago se revolvieron inquietas, como si no hubiera mucho espacio en mi interior. Mis mejillas se calentaron enseguida, muy semejantes a una cafetera.

Edward me había deslumbrado.

—Disfruta la fiesta —dijo, sin soltar aún mi mano, pero no importaba—. Es una _orden._

Rió suavemente antes de depositar un beso en mi mano. Y yo me quedé en estado de shock mientras se iba. La ausencia de su piel sobre la mía me ocasionaba una picazón extraña e incómoda. ¡Maldición! No podía dejar de mirarle mientras se perdía entre la gente.

—Sí… amo —susurré, casi sin voz.

Ni siquiera estaba en mi mejor momento cuando aparecieron Angela y Ben. Me volteé cuando sentí la mano de Angela en mi hombro derecho. Ella tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

¿Era por mí?

—Eh, Bella. Tú y Edward, ¿ah? —rió Ben, el tono picaresco de su voz le dio cierto humor a lo que decía.

Me quedé desconcertada con sus palabras, y bajé a la Tierra casi de inmediato ¿por qué Ben me guiñaba un ojo? ¿Edward y yo? ¿Edward Masen y yo? ¿Edward Masen e Isabella Swan? _(Ni siquiera sonaba lindo, ¿verdad?)_ Pero ¿qué diablos se le había metido en la cabeza a Ben? ¡Por Dios!

Peor, ¿qué se me había metido en la cabeza a mí pensando en quedarme como tonta viendo a Edward? ¿Por qué había dejado que me besara la mejilla? ¿Por qué me había sonrojado?

¡No, no, no!

El menor atisbo de insinuación para conmigo y con el idiota que debo llamar mi amo es _asqueroso_. Sí. Cerré mis puños como acto reflejo, pero me contuve. No quería golpear a Ben.

Mas bien estaba enojada _conmigo._

Él rió. Debió asumir que el sonrojo de mi rostro era de vergüenza, y no de ira, porque era de _ira._ Ajá.

—Con que era verdad lo que decía Mike… —dijo Ben en un encogimiento de hombros, me costó un poco escuchar lo que decía debido a la estridente música que Alice quiso poner.

—Escucha Ben, ¿de dónde carajo sacaste que Edward y yo…? —me detuve al darme cuenta de un detalle—. ¿A qué te refieres con _"lo que dijo Mike"?_

Ben parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido, al parecer.

—¿No lo sabes? —inquirió.

—Saber, ¿qué?

—Yo sabía que no era cierto —apuntó Angela, dándole un suave codazo a Ben.

No entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo.

Angela miró a Ben. Pude entender perfectamente que Angela quería que yo supiera lo que había pasado con Mike. Ben parecía inseguro de querer contar.

—Ben… —suspiré, amenazante.

—Está bien —dijo él—. Mike anda gritando a toda la escuela que eres la nueva "candidata" de Edward. También está dispuesto a ventilar aquello de la apuesta que tenían Edward y tú. Hoy en la mañana Mike comenzó a tratarte muy mal, insultándote a tus espaldas, pero era para molestar a Edward. Él te defendió, y por eso comenzaron a mandarse puños.

No podía creer nada de lo que me estaba diciendo. Para abrir más mi mente, Angela agregó:

—Mike le dijo a Edward que tú eras su nueva "amiguita de servicios especiales", tú entiendes. Y sé, por lo que me ha dicho Ben y por lo que conozco a Edward, que él no tolera que insulten a una mujer así.

—Entonces él… —intenté decir, las palabras no salían de mi boca—. Edward…

Lo busqué con la mirada. No podía comprender la oleada de emociones que se arremetía contra mí. Cuando lo hallé, sentado en el sofá charlando con Jasper, mi corazón comenzó otra vez con su galopeo incesante.

—Sí —dijo Ben—, Edward pelaba con Mike por ti.

* * *

**(1):** _Y no quiero que el mundo me vea, porque no creo que ellos entiendan. Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto... yo sólo quiero que sepas quién soy._

**(2):** _Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy._

**(3):** Iris, de Goo Goo Dolls, es el OST _(o soundtrack)_ de la preciosa película City of Angels, en ella se cuenta la historia de un ángel, Seth, que se enamora de una humana, Maggie, y se transforma en humano por ella, posteriormente. Es una de mis canciones favoritas, y su coro dice muchas cosas, la verdad. Por eso decidí ponerla en este fanfic.

**&.**

**_Supongo,_** sobrará preguntar si quieren el siguiente capitulo. xD

En fin, ¡un millón de gracias por todos los reviews! ¿Pueden creer que con sólo dos capitulos hicimos 104 reviews? Hasta ahora, _Sí, amo_ tiene 92 favoritos y 84 alertas, y eso me alegra un montón. Al menos sé que, como mínimo, 84 personas están leyendo este fanfic :D. En el último capitulo recibí 51 reviews, y me siento muy orgullosa de este fic; me alegra hasta las nubes que les guste, en serio.

¡Mil gracias a mis lectoras! ¡Este capitulo va para ustedes!

**+ Janelle M.**


	6. Agridulce II

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, no soy Meyer, así que los personajes no me pertenecen. Aunque sí tengo cierto dominio sobre Edward y Carlisle Cullen... Bueno, la trama _también_ me pertenece.

**N/A:** En una parte determinada de éste capítulo, se menciona una canción de Yiruma llamada _Time Forgets_, es casi al final. Les recomiendo oírla mientras leen.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Seis:  
**_Agridulce. (Segunda parte, y final)_

_Siempre repiten que del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho._

_._

_«Septiembre 16, 2007._

_Querido diario:_

_Hacía bastante tiempo que buscaba algo con qué rellenar tus páginas, porque, la verdad, mi vida no es para nada interesante, y temía aburrirte con ella. Pero algo pasó el viernes, y no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza. Empezaré por el principio, es lo mejor. _

_¡A que no adivinas a quién se le olvidó su cumpleaños! Sí, a mí. Pero por lo menos Alice pudo recordármelo de la mejor manera. ¡Me preparó una fiesta sorpresa! Y fue todo tan, pero tan espectacular que hasta bailé con Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice. ¡Y sí que él puede hacerme reír, Dios! Yo y bailar normalmente no hacíamos buena pareja, pero olvide eso completamente en mi fiesta. Me divertí mucho, a pesar de tener la cabeza en otra parte…_

_En los principios de la celebración comencé a saludar a los muchachos que Alice había invitado —los conocía a casi todos—; y él también apareció. ¡Maldición, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza! ¿Por qué? Edward Masen me dio un beso en la mejilla, y otro en la mano, me deseó feliz cumpleaños ¡y nada más! Muchos chicos hicieron eso, pero ¿por qué sólo pienso en él? Me siento confundida. Él es tan misterioso y extraño. Tan bipolar conmigo._

_Muchas veces me pregunto cuál es el verdadero Edward, y cuál es la máscara… Y estoy decidida a encontrar la verdad, por mucho que me cueste. Estoy cansada de enfrentarme a una moneda de dos caras._

_Lo peor de todo es que una de sus caras me gusta: la más amigable, bondadosa, alegre y… linda. Por Angela y Ben pude saber que la pelea entre Edward y Mike era por mí; no sé qué sentir al respecto. Edward estaba defendiéndome, porque Mike había abierto su enorme boca, eso dijo Ben. Las mariposas en mi estómago no se hicieron esperar apenas supe aquello, y me desconcertó la oleada de emociones que sentí cuando lo vi en la fiesta, hablando tranquilamente con Jasper._

_Todo es tan extraño… Sólo esperaba que pudiera descansar._

_El fin de semana se me pasó muy lento en sí. Me dediqué a practicar la voz para la canción que supuestamente quería presentar. No iba a decirle a Alice de mis planes, porque me obligaría a participar y aún no estaba del todo segura; quizás cantar era mi pequeño pasatiempo personal y solitario. Me importaba un carajo si salía en la televisión. _

_En fin._

_Espero poder hablar mañana con Edward, y agradecerle por lo que hizo._

_Sé que será difícil. Sólo espero que no me repela como lo hizo durante la pelea…_

_Me agrada. Sí, Edward Masen me agrada. De verdad me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos o algo. Y espero que las mariposas de mi estómago estén de acuerdo.»_

* * *

Releí lo que había escrito hacia recién unos momentos. Asentía a lo que pensaba era cierto, como una revista de chismes. Reí tontamente al leer lo último que había escrito; no parecía algo proveniente de mí, para nada. ¿Masen y yo, _amigos_? Él no estaba dispuesto, ¿o sí?

En fin, era tarde, y tenía sueño, borré la última parte antes de acostarme y echarme a dormir.

Nadie debe saber que me agrada Edward Masen, ni siquiera mi propio diario.

* * *

Septiembre 17, 2007.

**&.**

Me desperté cuando oí el coche patrulla de Charlie partir, eran, supuse las seis treinta de la mañana.

Intenté hacerme a la idea de que podía dormir otra media horas más, pero mi cuerpo no quería seguir descansando. El domingo me había acostado temprano, después de buscar guitarras en internet, por eBay. Debía conseguir una para practicar mejor la canción; ya me había conseguido los acordes en una página de internet.

Aún no estaba del todo decidida, pero sí quería aprenderme esa canción. Tarareé Iris mientras me vestía para ir a desayunar, después de haberme duchado. Eran las siete quince, y tenía tiempo de sobra; hice todo despacio y sin apuros. Me preparé un desayuno delicioso, unos huevos, café con leche y tostadas. ¡Hasta me senté a ver el noticiero matinal un rato!

Recién eran las siete treinta cuando escuché mi móvil en el segundo piso. La suave melodía de una pieza de piano que me gustaba mucho sonó alertándome de la llamada. Dejé los platos en el lavadero y subí a contestar.

Era Alice.

Descolgué.

—¿Hola?

_—¡Hola, Bella!_ —dijo Alice, desde el otro lado—._ ¿Qué tal?_

Caminé hacia mi escritorio, y comencé a meter los cuadernos en mi mochila; sujeté el móvil con el hombro, ya que mis dos manos estaban ocupadas mientras contestaba:

—Bien, ¿y tú?

Pude distinguir perfectamente el ronroneo del motor de su coche. Alice ya iba en camino a la escuela, ¿tan temprano? Quise ver la hora, pero no llevaba reloj.

—_Genial_ —dijo, y rió. Pensé que tal vez me estaría perdiendo un chiste interno—. Hey, Bella, iré a por ti, para llegar juntas a la escuela; me gustaría hablar contigo a solas. ¿Te parece?

No se me ocurría nada, ningún tema que del Alice deseara hablar conmigo, pero en fin, lo descubriría. Aunque con Alice nunca se sabe, y temía que no fuera algo de lo que yo no quisiera conversar. Pero bueno, me arriesgaría.

—Claro —contesté, metiendo el último libro a mi mochila, estaba bastante pesada cuando me la cargué al hombro desocupado—. ¿A qué hora llegas…?

Una inconfundible bocina de automóvil que se escuchó en el patio delantero respondió por mí.

—_Justo ahora_ —me respondió Alice, antes de colgar.

De nuevo tocó la bocina, y me fui a ver a la ventana de mi habitación. Sí, efectivamente, ahí estaba el Porsche amarillo de Alice; un auto tan llamativo como su dueña. Sonreí cuando me saludó, agachándose levemente para poder verla a través de la ventana del copiloto. La saludé también.

Cogí mis cuaderno personal —donde guardaba mis notas o cosas no relacionadas con la escuela—, ahí tenía la letra de la canción. Tomé mi Ipod y salí corriendo de la casa, después de echar el seguro a la puerta principal.

Alice me esperaba con la puerta del coche abierta. Cuando ingresé, la calefacción me golpeó dulcemente en mi piel fría. Era otro día nublado en Forks.

La pequeña duendecillo me sonrió antes de hacer andar el Porsche a una velocidad razonable, y muy poco de ella. Pensé que tal vez querría más tiempo para hablar, en esos casos sería muy de ella, sí. Pero todavía no se me venía a la cabeza un tema del que Alice quisiera hablar conmigo. A menos de que fuera sobre…

_Oh, no. ¡Por favor no! Estuve todo el maldito fin de semana pensando en ese idiota y ahora ¿Alice me quiere hablar de él? ¡No! Ni siquiera yo he hablado de él. Sólo he pensado en él, que es algo muy distinto._

Mi compañera no hablaba nada, pero tenía una sonrisita tonta en sus pequeños labios pálidos. No era una buena señal. Rogué a Dios que permaneciera así por el resto del camino, si el tema que tenía en mente era el que Alice quería tratar, preferiría coserle la boca y que no hablara más. O al menos poder llegar a la escuela, despedirme y correr.

Pero el destino no me quiere, ya lo he dicho.

_Demonios._

—Así que… —empezó. Temí lo peor— Ben y Angela te lo dijeron en la fiesta, ¿verdad?

Fue un flechazo el darme cuenta a qué se refería. Y, claro, tenía que ver con Edward, por supuesto. ¿Es que la vida estaba diseñada, durante estos dos meses, para que cualquier persona, cosa, planta, alienígena o lo que sea que Dios creó, me recuerde a él?

Quise evitarlo en mi mente esta vez. Me hice la inocente.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté sin mirarla. De pronto, el mundo alienígena de Forks me parecía interesante. Todo era verde. Los árboles, el césped, las rocas, el musgo… sus ojos. ¡Y al carajo con los malditos ojos de Edward Masen?

Alice suspiró, frustrada.

—Sabes que no lo puedes ocultar, eres bastante mala para mentir. Y yo, que te conozco bien, sé que sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo —sonrió, con suficiencia ante mi cara de estupefacción—. Ahora, lo que no comprendo, es por qué rehúyes el tema, quiero decir, sé que mi hermano no te cae del todo bien y…

—Te equivocas —le interrumpí, queriendo cambiar el tema nuevamente. Estaba harta de tener a Masen en mi cabeza. Harta de que las manos me picaran después de su roce furtivo el viernes. Y harta de sonrojarme levemente cada vez que pensaba que él me había besado en la mejilla. ¡Harta!—, Emmett me cae de maravillas.

La mirada de Alice se contrajo por una emoción que no pude descifrar. Parecía dolida y desilusionada. Alice sabía perfectamente que yo era consciente de que ella no hablaba de Emmett.

—¿Qué tiene Edward, Bella? —murmuró Alice, con la vista en las calles desiertas de la carretera de Forks—. ¿Qué tiene que lo evitas así?

Era obvio que se había arreglado con Edward después del supuesto pleito entre ellos el día en que Alice se fue a comer con nosotros.

—No lo evito —susurré, acto reflejo—. No soy yo, es él. Él es tan… tan extraño conmigo. Hay veces en que pienso que son dos personas dentro del mismo cuerpo.

Y era verdad. Siempre me sentía extraña estando junto a él.

Tenía pequeños recuerdos bastante cálidos a su lado, como cuando cenamos juntos en su casa, o cuando me ayudó con la tarea —aunque después siguió ordenándome que hiciera sus deberes. Pero siempre estaba lo amargo, que acababa con lo bueno; nunca olvidaría su rechazo cuando lo fui a socorrer en la pelea, o cómo me trató antes de entrar al gimnasio.

Lo peor es que no sabía cuál de los dos Edwards me había tratado así el viernes. Tal vez el malo se disfrazaba de bueno, o el bueno estaba ahí. Tampoco tenía conocimiento del porqué de mi extraño comportamiento. A veces no sabía si Edward me intimidaba, o me ponía nerviosa por algún motivo aparente.

Admitía ciegamente que Edward Masen era un chico bastante guapo, pero esa no era una razón para que me tirara a su cuello. No lo conocía por dentro, y, sinceramente, quería conocerlo un poco mejor. Me picaba la curiosidad de saber qué había detrás de la máscara.

Jessica Stanley una vez me había confesado que en un momento intentó coquetear con Edward, claro, a Jessica pareciera que sólo le atrae lo físico; fue una completa decepción, él ni dio señales de estar prestándole atención. Jess me dijo que supuso que Edward estaba interesado en otra chica, en esos tiempo —había sido después del años nuevo. Y, obviamente, ahora no me cabía en la cabeza la idea de que a Edward le gustara una chica. No digo que sea gay o algo por el estilo, pero no parece de la clase de chico que buscan novias dentro del instituto, a pesar de tener candidatas extremadamente superficiales.

—Edward ha pasado por muchas cosas, Bella —dijo Alice después de un pequeño interludio de silencio—. Sé que no es normal ver a alguien tan… —pareció buscar la palabra adecuada— bipolar como Edward, pero debe ser que el pasado lo choca con la guardia baja. Por favor, no pienses mal de él, Edward es un caballero.

No podía negar eso; si después de saber que se había agarrado a puñetazos con Mike sólo por defenderme y que dejaran de insultarme… él era mucho más que un caballero. Un caballero enmascarado del cual descubriría todo lo que pudiera.

Yo también aprovecharía esta apuesta al máximo.

—Alice —le llamé, había algo que quería saber, algo que me carcomía la curiosidad—, ¿Edward es adoptado, verdad?

Cuando mencioné su nombre, un pequeño hormigueo se extendió por mi estómago.

Alice parecía incómoda cuando cuestioné.

—Bella… —masculló—, no soy la mejor ni la indicada para contarte esas cosas. Si quieres saber, tienes que preguntárselo a él.

Ya habíamos llegado al instituto, y aún faltaban diez minutos para entrar. Cuando Alice aparcó me quedé quieta, sin siquiera sacarme el cinturón de seguridad.

Mi cabeza estaba cabizbaja. Por alguno motivo desconocido, me había entristecido.

—Él no me tiene confianza, Alice —susurré, algo avergonzada como para decir su nombre—. No confía en mí, y yo quiero entenderlo mejor. Pero no puedo hacerlo si no me cuenta nada.

No sabía de dónde venía todo eso. Antes yo estaba cansada de escuchar el nombre de Edward Masen, el capitán del equipo de basketball del instituto de Forks, el favorito de la maestra Goff y del Sr. Banner, y, para qué decir, el amor secreto de muchas chicas en la escuela; pero ahora heme aquí, queriendo saber más de él. No deseaba contentarme con lo que las máscaras de él pudieran mostrarme, yo quería conocerlo en el fondo.

_Saber quién es en realidad Edward Masen._

—Entonces —dijo Alice, mientras abría su puerta del coche— gánate su confianza.

Asentí sin mirarla, era algo obvio que tenía que hacer, e iba a conseguirlo.

Sonreí como quité el cinturón de seguridad para poder bajarme del coche; pero todos mis ánimos se fueron y quedaron sólo signos de cobardía.

El Volvo plateado de Edward Masen entraba al estacionamiento, con él, Emmett Cullen y los Hale dentro.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando sus orbes verde esmeralda se posaron sobre los míos, su rostro era sereno y tranquilo, y no lo inmutó cuando me vio. Edward se estacionó al lado del Porsche, por el lado en el que se encontraba Alice, todos bajaron del Volvo, él se bajó al final.

Y yo me quedé ahí, quieta a mi lado del Porsche, mientras él bajaba. Nos separaban sólo dos coches, a pesar de sentir nuestras miradas conectadas. Me sorprendió cuando rompió nuestro contacto, y sonrió para sí, tal vez recordando un chiste interno. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal.

No me había dado cuenta de que Alice había llegado al lado mío.

—Podrías empezar a ganarte su confianza ahora —dijo con voz de soprano, después se fue danzando hacia el lado de Jasper, quien me saludó amenamente con una sonrisa, se la devolví forzada—. ¡Edward! —llamó Alice.

Alice estaba loca. ¿Por qué le había dicho que me interesaba su hermano? ¡Había hecho una criatura maligna, llamada Alice Cullen! Sabía que Alice metería sus manitas en el asunto, a pesar de que le rogara que no lo hiciera. Demonios, odiaba mi creación; ahora sabía cómo se sentía Dios.

Edward se volteó antes de ingresar al instituto, Alice me indicó con su dedo índice, yo sólo pude quedarme quieta como una estatua. Escuché la risa de la duendecillo antes de alejarse. Bajé la mirada cuando escuché las piedras removerse, alguien caminaba hacia mí, y sabía perfectamente quién era ese alguien.

Su esencia me golpeó, tan dulce y masculina, mejor que cualquier perfume. Escuchaba su respiración, suave y tranquila, acompasada, y el olor de su aliento desordenó todos mis pensamientos.

Podía sentir el calor de mis mejillas cuando decidí levantar la vista. Los ojos de Edward Masen me observaban con curiosidad.

—¿Pasa algo, Bella? —su voz causó mariposas en mi estómago.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, nada salió. ¡Esto era tan estúpido! Inspiré un par de veces para luego exhalar. Él no tenía por qué ponerme de aquella manera. Era sólo un chico más. Sólo eso, un estudiante cualquiera.

Cuando volví a mirarlo, el calor de mis pómulos había disminuido, esperaba que el color también.

—Nada —dije, con la voz más casual que pude—, Alice sólo quiere… molestar. Vámonos ya, ¿vale?

Pasé por su lado. El reducido espacio entre el Porsche y el Nissan que estaba al lado fue lo que permitió el roce entre él y yo; nuestras manos se tocaron. Su piel estaba fría y suave, gélida a su manera especial. Pegué mi mano a mi pecho, y me di cuenta de lo rápido que parecía latir mi corazón, estaba desbocado. ¿Por aquél simple roce?

Vino a mi mente la fiesta del viernes, cuando besó mi mano y mi mejilla. ¡No podía sacarlo de mi cabeza!

—Demonios —susurré, y salí pitando de ese lugar.

Antes de entrar, podía sentir la insistente mirada de Edward en mi cuerpo, mientras me alejaba de él.

* * *

La puerta se cerró a mis espaldas, y me apoyé en ella, o si no, simplemente, me desplomaría.

Vi el montículo de ropa que debía doblar y guardar, y me alegré un poco de que fuera bastante, necesitaba que mi cabeza estuviera en otra parte. Fue en ese pequeño momento que no me molesté por la orden de Edward, de guardar su ropa y ordenar su habitación. Yo quería distraerme con algo.

El día en el instituto fue normal. Tal vez mi cuerpo estuvo en cada una de las clases, pero no mi mente. Estaba perdida en algún lugar lejano.

A la hora del almuerzo me senté en mi lugar habitual, con los chicos de siempre. La mayoría habló de la fiesta del viernes, estaban felices y dijeron que había sido divertido. Me mandaron a agradecerle a Alice por la invitación. Se la haría llegar —le dije justo a la salida del instituto. Pero cuando iba a comer, no podía evitar el sentirme observada, y siempre que buscaba, hallaba un par de ojos esmeralda que desaparecían al instante. Edward volteaba la mirada cada vez que lo encontraba mirándome, y viceversa, cuando él me pillaba mirándolo.

No lo vi en lo que quedaba del día.

Después de clases nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, y me fui con Alice y Jasper en el Porsche, no pregunté a Edward si quería que fuera a su casa, Alice me obligó a ir de todos modos. Después de que dejamos a Jasper, llegamos a la casa de los Cullen en unos segundos.

Alice había salido unos minutos después de mi llegada. Esme y Carlisle no estaban. Emmett estaba estudiando en casa de Rosalie. Así que, de nuevo, me había quedado sola con Edward, quien me mandó a asear su habitación. Asentí sin rechistar.

En fin, la tarea no me había llevado tanto, y no me distraje como había querido, sólo tenía las manos ocupadas. Fue cuando puse la última camisa, cuando escuché la melodía.

Alguien estaba tocando al piano.

Cerré la puerta del closet y bajé a ver quién sería, por más obvio que fuera para mí. Cuando llegué al primer piso, la melodía se había transformado en una melancolía que llenaba el ambiente, y, por ende, a mí también.

Y, por supuesto, era él.

Decidí quedarme ahí, mirándole embobada, apoyada el umbral del arco hacia la sala. Miraba cómo sus manos acariciaban las teclas del bello piano, creando la música. Podía ver su espalda, levemente encorvada, y su rostro estaba sereno y precioso, como siempre. Me sonrojé ante el primer adjetivo que le di al rostro de Edward, las mariposas volvieron…

…y se fueron tan pronto como llegaron, al fijarme mejor en el rostro de él. Sus ojos estaban apagados, estaba recordando algo, parecía melancólico, a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones esbozaba pequeñas sonrisas. Fue como si su mudo dolor se me traspasara.

Y, a pesar de no saber nada de él, me dieron unas repentinas ganas de llorar.

La canción se cortó de repente, y yo me quedé estática en mi lugar cuando Edward volteó a mirarme. Parecía sorprendido por algún motivo aparente. Sostuve su mirada, haciéndome valiente, ocultando las delatoras lágrimas. Mi corazón se aceleraba de a poco, mientras me sumergía en el verde, mas intenté mantenerme serena.

Pronto se sintió la incomodidad.

—Esto… —intenté decir, por más valiente que mi hiciera siempre me sentía pequeña, indefensa ante su mirada—, es… una linda canción.

Mi voz no sonó del todo quebrada, como esperaba.

—Gracias —susurró.

—T-Tú… —miré el suelo, para sentirme más cómoda—. ¿Tú la escribiste?

—S-Sí —murmuró.

Me golpeó una oleada de emociones cuando le oí tartamudear. Dios, ¡sonaba tan tierno!

—Es… fantástico. ¿Tiene n-nombre? —yo no parecía sonar nada tierna al trabarme con las palabras.

Asintió.

—_Time_…_ Forgets_ **(1)**—murmuró, tan bajito que no estuve segura de haberle oído bien. Se puso cabizbajo de repente.

Su rostro se contrajo en una expresión vacía, agónicamente muda. Tenía unas ganas enormes de preguntarle en qué estaba pensando. Pero me contuve, yo quería ganarme su confianza, y debía ir de a poco.

La imagen de él tocando me llenó la mente. Se veía tan… tranquilo, tan extrañamente feliz y complacido. Tan… él, porque esperaba que ese fuera el verdadero Edward, el que yo buscaba.

Sonreí sin saber el motivo.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos avisaron que alguien había llegado, pero ni él ni yo nos movimos. Edward levantó los ojos, y sostuvo mi mirada con insistencia, yo, ahora, no aparté la mía.

Y a pesar de los golpes y el sonido de los nudillos en la madera, no nos inmutamos. Él sonrió torcidamente cuando cayó en mi sonrisa, mi corazón se aceleró levemente, pero pude volver a calmarlo. Y, a pesar de todo…

…yo solo esperaba que volviera a tocar una vez más.

-

* * *

**(1):**Traducido, literalmente, como _'El tiempo olvida'._

**&.**

**_Hey!_** Bien, primero que nada, lamento mucho el retraso, en serio. Espero que me perdonen, subiré el proximo capitulo lo más pronto posible, lo prometo.

¡Ayer vi la película! Y ¿qué creen? No me gustó mucho. No daré spoilers ni nada, si alguien quiere comentar o algo, me puede pedir el msn para discutirlo; y, en serio, me esperaba mucho más para la peli. Supe que para New Moon cambiaron director, así que habrá que esperar a ver qué onda.

Por otro lado... Oh my f-cking God! ¡No puedo creerlo! Hasta el capitulo 5 sólo tenía 201 review, ¡ahora hay **278**! En el capitulo anterior recibí **72** reviews, ¿es eso posible? ¡Ustedes, queridas lectoras, hacen maravillas! **124** favoritos, **101** dalmatas, ok, no alertas y OMG, cuesta creerlo. Muchísisisisisimas gracias a cada una de las personas que se pasa a leer este fic. Por ser tan rlz conmigo, les dejaré un regalito. ¡Besos!

**+ Janelle M.**

* * *

**Adelanto del capitulo siete.**

Me apoyé delicadamente sobre la puerta, quería tener total acceso a la conversación que se llevaba acabo.

—Estoy confundido —le dijo Edward a Jasper, con un extraño tono de pesar—, no me había pasado antes. Es... raro.

—¿Ni siquiera con Angela? —le preguntó Jazz.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando escuché aquella pregunta. Comprendí en dos segundos los que significaba. Una parte de mí, se negaba a creerlo.

—Ni siquiera con Angela.

Edward estaba enamorado de Angela.

**—Próximamente—**


	7. Amargo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la creadora de la saga Twilight, Stephenie Meyer. En cambio, la trama de esta alocada historia es de mi total autoría; y cualquier relación con la realidad (viva o muerta) es pura conicidencia.

Ah, siempre quise decir eso.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Siete:  
**_Amargo._

_Ella lo veía por todos lados, en todos los lugares. ¿Es que se lo estaba imaginando?_

_._

Septiembre 18, 2007.

**&.**

Estaba demasiado concentrada en mis pensamientos como para prestarle atención al maestro Varner, quien se adulaba normalmente en la clase de Trigonometría —una de mis odiadas, debo añadir. No me fijé en ningún momento en la pizarra o en las anotaciones que el Sr. Varner transcribía en ella; y eso era raro en mí. Para ser completamente sincera tenía cierta melodía pegada a la cabeza, y los odiosos números no parecían tener el efecto que yo deseaba: borrar la música, el sonido del piano, de mi mente.

Admito que el maestro me llamó la atención varias veces. Jessica Stanley me picó con un lápiz la espalda, toda la hora que me sentí miserable entre las notas del piano en mi subconsciente; al parecer, mi «adorada» compañera quería saber algún chisme diario, y yo no tenía ninguno para entregarle.

Cuando la campana sonó, anunciando la hora del almuerzo, fui consciente apenas del molesto ruido que me acompañó por más de cuatro años de estar aquí. Tomé mis cosas lentamente, con ojos vacíos que, claramente, no veían nada más allá de lo evidente. Supuse que desde otro punto de vista debía de verme como la más patética imitación de _zombie_ que pudo existir nunca. Pero, sinceramente, no me importaba.

Después de la tarde de ayer, poco me importaba.

En el momento menos pensado los ojos de Edward Masen venían a mis recuerdos. Podía revivir claramente el mínimo brillo de sus orbes al momento de hacer contacto con mis ojos. Estaba triste, y por un motivo que yo desconocía, y deseaba más que nada saber. Había sido una mirada tan… íntima, que casi me hacía estremecer de sólo recordarla.

También podía recordar el calor de mis mejillas, el golpeteo rápido y frenético de mi corazón, y la incomodidad del silencio en un cuarto compartido por Edward y por mí. Y su melodía, tan triste, hacía mella en mi interior, y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Y se me pegaba la melancolía.

_«Time… Forgets»_

_El tiempo olvida._

La verdad no sabía qué demonios estaba pasándome, y me asustaba cada vez más la idea del desconocido sentimiento que me abatía por dentro. Me sentía ansiosa en algunas ocasiones, y mi último pensamiento la noche pasada habían sido los abatidos y tristes ojos de Edward Masen en el cuarto del piano.

Resultó que la persona quien tocaba la puerta ayer por la tarde era Esme, que acaba de llegar del mercado. Cuando la vi atravesar la puerta, aproveché de romper el contacto visual con Edward; y la verdad es que ya me sentía bastante cohibida por sus penetrantes ojos verdes —que cada vez me gustaban más. Estoy casi segura de que, cuando me fui, lo vi sonreírme torcidamente —sí, esa sonrisa que también me gustaba, peligrosamente, demasiado—, y mi corazón, sin razón alguna, salió disparado, al igual que mis pies, yendo a ayudar a Esme con las bolsas. Él, por su parte, se quedó ahí, en el taburete del piano, y comenzó a tocar una melodía que nunca antes había oído. Y fueron, aproximadamente, los veinte segundos más melancólicos de mi vida; pero se detuvo ahí, al inicio, justo cuando la melodía ya se había pintado de esperanza y dulzura. Edward se levantó del piano, y se fue escaleras arriba —hacia su cuarto, deduje—, sin decir ni una palabra.

Salí a trompicones del salón que ya casi estaba vació. Abracé mis cuadernos contra mi pecho, y caminé viendo solamente el suelo, que cada vez se me hacía más y más interesante. Las pequeñas piedras de colores hacían deformes mosaicos artísticos en el centro de las baldosas del instituto; las miré embelesada, como si fueran lo más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Una pequeña piedra, del tamaño de mi uña, quizás, era de un color verde claro, casi esmeralda; no pude evitar el pensar en él. También habían ciertas anaranjadas, rayando en el bronce. ¿Para qué mencionar que su cabellera era, más o menos, de ese color?

Definitivamente, el destino me jugaba malas pasadas siempre que _necesitaba_ estar tranquila. ¡Por el carajo amor de Dios! ¿Puedo estar _tranquilamente_ un día sin tener a Edward Masen en mi cabeza?

Suspiré pesadamente, y al momento de cerrar mis ojos, choqué con otra persona.

—Lo siento.

Mi pregunta, anteriormente formulada, se podía ir al diablo.

Había dos cosas en esto, era algo así como «la noticia buena y la mala».

Empecemos por la mala. Desde ayer a la tarde, no sé desde qué hora, pero ya se había puesto el sol; desde que Edward Masen me había dejado delante de mi casa, se había despedido y después largado en su estúpido y flamante Volvo; desde que di un paso en mi casa, no había podido sacarlo de mi cabeza. Sus ojos fueron lo último que pensé antes de dormir, y, puedo aventurar a decir que soñé con él. O bueno no, no estoy segura, quizás estoy exagerando. En fin, el punto es: ¡Podía verlo en todas partes! ¿Es que acaso ahora el señor-omnipresente también tenía que presentarse ante mí? Y yo que ni _quería _verlo. Hum. ¡Porque sí, no _quiero _verlo!

—¿Bella? —estúpida voz aterciopelada, ¡pero no caeré en tu juego! ¡No!

Y si ahora vamos por la «noticia» buena de esto…

¡La buena noticia…!

Lo bueno de esto…

¿…?

¡Al carajo! ¿Es que nadie ve que no hay nada de bueno en esto? _Yo_ quiero sacarme de la cabeza al chico, y _él_ aparece como si, silenciosamente, me estuviera torturando y diciendo «Beeeellaaa —con tono fantasmal—, nooo me olviides, noo me olviides». Dios, era ridículo. Estúpido Edward.

—¿Bella, estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? Estás caliente.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de varias cosas. La primera, era que su voz era suave, preocupada, dulce, tal vez un poco conciliadora. No era la voz a la que yo estaba acostumbrada, la fría e indiferente, a veces egocéntrica. No, esta voz era muy parecida a la que mencionó mi nombre el día de mi cumpleaños.

De lo segundo que me di cuenta —y que fue a causa de lo primero— era que mi corazón había empezado a latir rápidamente, y desde que supe que su voz era tan suave como el terciopelo, mi pobre músculo había incrementado su carrera. Me costaba respirar del todo bien, y temía por mi integridad física y mis pulmones, a los que, prácticamente, no les llegaba nada de oxígeno. _Nada de nada._

Lo tercero, es que no había levantado la vista del suelo. Sí, no me había dignado a mirarle desde que escuché su voz, desde que me di cuenta de que era _él._ Y es que ¡maldición! ¿No podía ser cualquier otra persona? De los trescientos y muchos estudiantes del instituto de Forks, ¿tenía que chocarme _cada vez_ con él? ¿Era ese mi destino? Lo odio, en serio.

Lo cuarto —sí, son muchas cosas—, era que el rostro me ardía, y mucho. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que estaba sonrojada, y que, por ende, estaba caliente. ¿Pero podía alguien _tan_ listo como Masen desviarse a vías estúpidas como la fiebre? Sí, sí podía.

Lo quinto —y último, y peor—, era que una de las manos de Edward estaba sobre mi frente, midiendo mi temperatura, o eso creo. Lo malo del asunto, era que no me desagradaba para nada el hecho de que su piel tocara la mía; y eso hacía que mi mente trabajara a mil por hora, para asimilar los hechos. Los cinco puntos estaban en mi contra, contando sobre todo a mi corazón, que parecía no cansarse de la alocada y solitaria carrera.

—¡Bella, estás ardiendo! —susurró, bajito. Edward podía ser discreto cuando quería —o cuando lo necesitaba—, y yo dudaba mucho que él quisiera miradas furtivas sobre nosotros. Pero era tarde, porque ya algunos nos miraban raro, si no es que los cotilleos ya habían empezado. ¡Agh! ¡Cómo odio ser el centro de atención!

—Estúpido —mascullé bajísimo, y sé que ni siquiera él pudo oírlo.

¡Edward Masen era un estúpido! ¡_Tan_ estúpido! Por su culpa todos nos miraban y se susurraban y muchas cosas feas más que no me gustaban.

Pero, lo peor, peor de todo, es que aparecía donde quiera que mi vista se fijaba. Y ya me comenzaba a hartar de eso. ¿Es que acaso me estaba siguiendo?

Y entonces, pasó algo que nunca podré creer que pasó de verdad: Una de las inexplicablemente frías manos de Edward me tomó del mentón, y alzó mi rostro para que lo mirara. Dios, ¿él decía que _yo_ estaba caliente? ¡Pero si _su_ sólo tacto me quemaba! Esto era una completa locura. Los ojos verde esmeralda de Edward se posaron sobre mis ojos, observándome detalladamente, como si buscara algún insignificante micro-facción en mi rostro. Su mano seguía en el mismo lugar.

No está para más decir que mi pobre corazón ya casi no podía soportarlo. ¿Qué es lo que me hacía este chico? De un momento a otro ponía mi mente patas arriba. ¡Y yo…! ¡Yo no iba a permitir que el idiota de Masen se divirtiera así conmigo!

¡Hey! ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso? ¿Por qué sonreía?

Oh, no. Es _esa_ sonrisa.

Tipo tarado, de la sonrisa estúpidamente bella. En cualquier otro se vería mejor. Como en… Ah, ¿Yorkie? ¡Ew! No, Eric no era merecedor de esa sonrisa tan linda. ¡Asco! ¿Por qué ando comparando a otros chicos con este… tipo? Definitivamente necesito un lavado de cerebro, y ya.

Fue en el momento en que me di cuenta que más de algún alumno se había detenido a mirarnos, cuando me digné a abrir la boca. La cercanía del rostro de Edward con el mío era peligrosamente escasa. Demasiado escasa. Súper escasa. ¿Y se seguía acercando?

¡No!

—¡Quítame las manos de encim…!

Pregunto, ¿qué es peor? ¿Que todos los alumnos de algún pasillo de tu escuela te queden mirando porque tu barbilla es acariciada por el codiciado capitán de tu equipo de basket, a quien, por cierto, debes una esclavitud de dos meses? ¿O que en el intento de quitar esa mano de tu barbilla le tomes _su_ mano frente a todos esos alumnos que se detuvieron anteriormente a verte, y que cambie el juego y sea él quien te tome la mano?

No había colores demasiado expresivos en mi rostro que llegaran a gritar la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

¡Malditos murmullos! Cállense de una vez.

Esto era su culpa. ¡Iba a golpearlo! ¡Iba a golpearlo, en serio! Mira que venir a hacerme pasar esta vergüenza delante de todos. Edward Masen sólo quería humillarme, o algo así se me ocurría.

Hice de un puño mi mano libre, ya que la otra se había transformado en una presa entre la suya, y había mandado mil descargas eléctricas dentro de mi cuerpo. Era una sensación agridulce que no podría sacarme de la cabeza. Mascullé un perfecto «Idiota» antes de levantar mi brazo y prepararme para el estruendo sonido del golpe de mi mano contra su mejilla.

Qué mierda que él era mucho más rápido que yo.

Y, carajo, ya no me quedaban manos.

Los murmullos aumentaron, e intenté con todas mis fuerzas de no prestarles atención. Ahora, todo lo que mis ojos veían eran los de Edward.

Quien sonrió con mucha satisfacción por un hecho que me fue desconocido. Sentía que me perdía un chiste privado, pero, por alguna razón, no quise saberlo después de todo.

—Hoy —susurró en mi oído cuando inmovilizó mis dos brazos, y, por ende, mi cuerpo— almorzarás conmigo.

Luego levantó el rostro, y se quedó rectamente parado frente a mí. Me soltó con suavidad las manos, fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía los dedos medio acalambrados. Le había sujetado con demasiada fuerza, inconscientemente.

—Pero, por supuesto —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia a lo que sea que fuera a decir—, me servirás el almuerzo; últimamente me siento cansado.

¿Por qué ponía esas poses tan teatrales y cerraba los ojos como si estuviera recitando algún manuscrito? Este hombre me sacaría de mis casillas muy pronto.

—Vamos —dijo simplemente, cruzándose de brazos tras su nuca y caminando de manera despreocupada.

Me quedé ahí para, preguntándome qué demonios estaba pasando. Tardé unos segundos en procesar la información que mi _amo_ —ah, cómo odio esa palabra— me había entregado. ¿A-Almorzar con él? ¿Sólo con él? ¿Él y yo? ¡Dios, ¿qué hice para merecer esto?!

—¡Vamos! —gritó su voz aterciopelada. Fui consciente de que más de algún chismoso o curioso se dio la vuelta para mirarme, o bien, los que ya se habían detenido a ver la escena estaban más intrigados que antes. Iba a matar a Edward, lo juro—. ¡Tengo hambre, Swan! Andando.

Fue el viaje hacia la cafetería más largo de toda mi vida. Caminé detrás de Edward sin decir ni una palabra, y ni siquiera me dignaba a mirarlo. Estaba con el ceño fruncido por su impertinencia y egocentrismo, y nada me haría cambiar de opinión.

Cuando llegamos a la fila para pedir el almuerzo, Edward me indicó que pasara delante de él, para que pudiera _yo_ coger la comida que él quería. Esto era de lo más humillante de mi vida; mentalmente me prometí no hacer una apuesta con un castigo como este —tal vez si la oportunidad estaba en que yo ganara, entonces sí lo haría.

Estar en la fila del almuerzo con el capitán Edward Masen a tu lado era igual que ser el nuevo bicho raro del instituto: todos te miran. Sentía docenas de miradas clavadas en mi espalda, y comencé a tiritar levemente; me ponía bastante nerviosa siendo el centro de una atención inmerecida. Peor, ser el centro de cotilleos sin piedad y susurros crueles.

—Bella, quiero un trozo de pizza —dijo Edward detrás de mí, inclinándose para hablarme al oído. Su frío aliento me hizo estremecer.

—Pues, sírvetelo —escupí. Se me estaba yendo la paciencia.

—No, no —negó Edward, moviendo su dedo delante de mí—. Te _ordeno_ que me lo sirvas tú.

Tomé un plato con rudeza, y pedí —nada amablemente— un trozo de la estúpida pizza que Edward quería. La cocinera me miró reprobatoriamente ante el confuso mal humor que me dominaba. Claro, ella no sabía lo que era tratar con una bestia como con la que yo estaba tratando; moriría al primer día.

Cuando íbamos camino a cualquier mesa, lo más apartado posible de las demás, rogué; miré de reojo a Edward, iba con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, se veía casi angelical. Pero sólo casi.

Me miró, y comenzó a reírse por lo bajo. Algo de mi expresión debió divertirlo.

—Eres un… —susurré, pensando en él, claro.

—Humm —murmuró cerca de mi oído—, no es esa la forma en que habla una dama.

—Pues —dije, volteándome violentamente— no hay caballero con el que tratar.

—Me hieres —dramatizó.

—Como si me importara —susurré lo más bajito posible, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Porque no me importaba. ¡Hum!

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde, y estaba en la casa de los Cullen. Me encontraba haciendo la tarea de literatura, esta vez sin ayuda, por supuesto, muy centrada en poder describir la personalidad de Darcy para un informe de Edward —en el cual yo había elegido como personaje a Heathcliff, de Cumbres Borrascosas—, el cual me estaba llevando ya bastante tiempo.

En un momento determinado tocaron a la puerta, y me dirigía a abrir cuando apareció Edward y me dijo que él abriría.

Era Jasper.

Pensé que buscaría a Alice, pero resultó que venía a ver Edward por un motivo desconocido para mí. Decidí dejarlo pasar, pensando que serían cosas de chicos. Ambos subieron al segundo piso, asique desistí de la suposición de que irían al cuarto de Edward. Luego escuché un ruido, era música, supuse que habían prendido el estéreo y seguí con mi trabajo.

Diez minutos después había terminado, y me disponía a dejar el cuaderno en el cuarto de Edward cuando los escuché hablar. Y escuché también el ruido. Alguien estaba tocando guitarra; intuí que sería Jasper, porque si era Edward me enojaría. ¿Había algo que él no pudiera hacer?

Jasper y Edward charlaban bajito, sus voces eran murmullos que apenas podía identificar.

Mi lado curioso se prendió cuando creí oír mi nombre.

Las suelas de mis zapatillas hicieron el menor ruido posible cuando caminé de puntillas hacia la habitación en la que los chicos se encontraban. Era una habitación a la que no recordaba haber entrado.

Me apoyé delicadamente sobre la puerta, quería tener total acceso a la conversación que se llevaba acabo.

—Estoy confundido —le dijo Edward a Jasper, con un extraño tono de pesar—, no me había pasado antes. Es... raro.

—¿Ni siquiera con Angela? —le preguntó Jazz.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando escuché aquella pregunta. Comprendí en dos segundos los que significaba. Una parte de mí, se negaba a creerlo.

—Ni siquiera con Angela.

Edward estaba enamorado de Angela.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza sin saber el motivo de porqué, un lado de mi mente, se deprimía poco a poco. Bueno, él quería a otra chica, y a mí qué. Edward es libre de hacer su vida y yo no pensaba interferir en ella de todos modos.

Oh, ¿por qué de pronto siento un nudo en la garganta y me cuesta tragar? ¡Me arden los ojos! Demonios, no pienso llorar.

Me fui lentamente alejando de la puerta, sin prestar atención a los murmullos que se llevaban acabo dentro. Subí a pasos rápidos a la habitación de Edward y dejé el reporte sobre su cama. Luego, sin saber cómo no me caí, bajé las escaleras a pasos rápidos, casi corriendo.

Tomé mi mochila, que yacía junto a la de Edward, me la colgué al hombro y salí disparada de la casa de los Cullen. Poco me importó que no tuviera vehículo con el cual irme, y poco me importaría si él llegase a enojarse conmigo. De alguna manera, poco me importaban las cosas en ese momento.

* * *

«_Septiembre 19, 2007._

_Querido diario:_

_Son las dos de la mañana, y por alguna razón no puedo pegar el ojo. Se me vienen a la cabeza imágenes que nunca antes creí que me desvelarían y aterrarían, y todas se basan en Edward y Angela. Es ridículo, Angela tiene a Ben, y todos lo saben. ¿Por qué Edward está enamorado de ella? Es decir, ella es una buena chica, es linda —mucho más linda que yo, claro está—, es inteligente, bondadosa, alegre…_

_¡Demonios, es perfecta! _

_Y claro, Edward, increíblemente guapo, inteligente, deportista, misterioso, decente, etc, etc. ¿Hay algo que él no sea? Ugh, es un egocéntrico bipolar ¡enamorado de una de mis amigas!_

_La parte mala de esto, es que no sé por qué me afecta tanto. Poco debería importarme, pero aquí estoy. He de confesar que casi me pongo a llorar, lo cual es verdaderamente humillante para mí. _

_Llegué a casa corriendo, no me detuve en los escasos tres kilómetros que parecieron tres metros. Me caí un par de veces, pero nada grave o fuera de lo normal. Charlie aún no había llegado cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta, y eso fue un alivio. Pronto comencé a prepararle la cena, yo no tenía hambre. Y, apenas llegó, me despedí y subí a mi cuarto._

_Alice me ha llamado, le respondí con la voz quebrada y se preocupó al instante sobre mi bienestar —emocional o físico, normalmente es el físico. Le dije que no pasaba nada, que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien. No pareció convencida cuando colgó._

_Ni siquiera la ducha nocturna me despejó, sentía mis músculos agarrotados por la carrera, y probablemente no iría a clases mañana. Por mi cuerpo, y porque no tendría el valor de mirarle a él si lo que había descubierto era verdad. ¡Me da tanta rabia!_

_No puedo dormir, y no quiero dormir. Temo cerrar los ojos y ver cosas que no quiero ver. Ya me preguntaba yo qué me había hecho Edward Masen, y ahora que, tal vez, lo descubrí, me da miedo el pensarlo siquiera._

_Y creo que, por ahora, no quiero pensar en eso. Ni en nada._

_Es demasiado para mí.»_

_-_

* * *

**_La verdad es que_** este capitulo me costó un poco, no sé por qué. Creo que cuesta el hecho de hacer un corazón roto que no sabe que está roto, algo así podría explicarse. Ya saben, el hecho de ser orgulloso y no decir lo que se siente. Pero no se preocupen, que Edward y Bella pronto caerán en las redes del amor (?).

No me canso de agradecerle por todos sus magnificos reviews, de verdad que me alegra que les guste tanto la historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Cuesta creer que sean tantos con tan pocos capitulos, ustedes hacen milagros, really. Gracias por los favoritos y las alertas, también. Por otro lado, gracias a las personas que votaron en la encuesta que dejé en mi perfil, su opinión es muy valiosa, y ya casi está claro el ganador.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y perdón por la demora. Tuve unos días de bloqueo de escritor que me dejaron con la cabeza explotada de tanto forzarla. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo: _**Fuego que no arde.**_

**+ Janelle M.**


	8. Fuego que no arde

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. Okay, en español es que Twilight no me pertenece y todo eso. Y cualquier similitud con la realidad (viva o muerta) es pura y mera casualidad. ¿A que suena profecional? En fin, la trama de mi dura y pura propiedad. Plagear es feo, traducir sin autorización es más feo todavía; y a Edward no le gusta. Yay!

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Ocho:  
**_Fuego que no arde._

_Si ella se deprimía... ¿sería otro el que intentaría alegrarla y secarle las lágrimas? _

.

«_Septiembre 19, 2007. (Otra vez)._

_No fui a clase._

_Le di la patética excusa a Charlie de que me sentía enferma; él me creyó y se fue a la estación. _

_Por extraño que parezca, creo que no fue del todo una mentira. Siento que me duele la cabeza, y el estómago se me revuelve cada tanto. Sé que no me he contagiado de nada. Quiero ver cosas donde no las hay, supongo. No quiero mentirle a Charlie, pero, realmente, no me siento del todo con ánimo para asistir a clases. _

_Después de todo, siempre es la misma monotonía de un maestro tras otro, explicando materias que, tal vez, poco nos servirían en un futuro._

_El pequeño recuerdo del Festival vagó en mi cabeza durante unos momentos, y una parte de mí quiso practicar la canción; la otra parte simplemente mandó todo al diablo. _

_Aún estoy confundida, no sé explicar lo que siento en estos momentos. Tal vez demasiada ansiedad, tristeza, una mezcla de sentimientos que me confunde. No creo que sea lo que se me pasó hace un rato por la cabeza, porque sería completamente absurdo. Tal vez Alice se ponga a dar saltitos si le cuento lo que me está pasando, y saque conclusiones apresuradas que me confundirán aún más._

_No quiero sentir algo que en verdad no siento. _

_Peor aún si creo que lo siento y no es correspondido._

_Quiero estar segura, y para eso tengo que recorrer un pequeño y difícil camino. _

_La verdad es que, si fuera por mí, jamás lo aceptaría —ni por todo el oro del mundo—, nunca. Me hace sentir algo patética y con hormonas descontroladas._

_Pero, vale, te prometo que serás el primero en saber si lo que creo es verdad._

_Apenas me de cuenta de que me gusta Edward Masen, lo escribiré aquí. Inclusive antes de contárselo a Alice._

_Si me doy cuenta…»_

* * *

Cerré lentamente el cuaderno de la tapa roja, al tiempo que, de alguna manera, cerraba mi mente también.

Había demasiadas cosas en las que tenía que pensar, pero no iba hacerlo, porque no quería. Mi corazón me ordenaba una y otra vez que repasara los hechos, que deshiciera los hilos de esa pregunta que rondaba alrededor mío. ¿Sería que tal vez tenía miedo de darme cuenta de algo de lo que no quería que fuera verdad?

¿Yo no quería que me gustara Edward Masen?

En fin. Mi mente me decía que olvidara todo, que eran delirios de una típica adolecente. Por más que yo misma negara eso.

Después de todo, él era completamente inalcanzable, era cosa de mirarlo. Nunca me pregunté qué le veían las chicas del instituto, siempre estuvo frente a mis ojos. ¿Existía criatura más hermosa que Edward Masen? Físicamente hablando, no.

Suspiré pesadamente antes de tirarme sobre la cama. Hacía horas ya que Charlie se había marchado. Me había bañado, vestido y presentado para estar frente un ojo humano. Me preparé un desayuno suculento —de esos que no preparas casi nunca— con huevos, jugo de naranja, tostadas y leche. Y eso que no tenía _mucha_ hambre. Me revolví en mi cama perezosamente durante minutos que parecieron horas. Efectivamente el tiempo se me hacía pasar mucho más lento.

Hoy sería otro día _de esos._

Pequeños recuerdos vinieron a mi mente cuando pensé aquello. No era la primera vez que pensaba aquello. _Ese_ día había pensado eso. El día en que todo había comenzado.

Me parecía de lo más irreal darme cuenta de que casi eran dos semanas de lo que llevaba de este castigo. Me parecían meses, demasiadas semanas; quizás el tiempo deseaba pasar despacio para mí, a pesar de que yo anhelaba que corriera más deprisa.

Eran las 11:15 a.m. cuando recibí la primera llamada del día. ¿De quién podría ser? Como si no lo supiera. Era tiempo de receso en el instituto.

La pantalla de mi nuevo _Sony Ericsson W380i_ —uno de los tantos regalos de mi cumpleaños— indicó el nombre de mi mejor amiga, Alice Cullen, acompañado de una foto que yo nunca había sacado. Después de todo el celular había sido presente de Jasper, tenía fotos y los números de cada uno de los de la familia Cullen —sí, y Masen—, y los Hale.

Ahora que lo pensaba, anteriormente nunca le había pedido el número a _él._ ¡Bah! Ni que fuera a necesitarlo. Estúpido.

Mientras la melodiosa introducción pianística de _The Scientist_ **(1)** inundaba el ambiente mudo de mi habitación, me permití recordar mi antiguo y consentido solo de piano que solía usar como _ringtone_. La voz de Chris Martin **(2)** ya comenzaba a sonar cuando alcancé el móvil —que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Pensando en los hermosos ojos del vocalista de Coldplay **(3)** contesté.

—A… —tenía las claras intenciones de decir «Alice». Pero no fue.

—_¿Quieres salir a Port Angeles conmigo en la tarde? _

Rodé los ojos. Ni siquiera tardé más de dos segundos en darme cuenta de que Port Angeles y Alice juntos no sonaban bien. Al menos no para mí. Ya que ambos daban un igual a compras. Y no quería pasar viendo de tienda en tienda y comprándome cosas que sé que no usaré.

Bueno, eso no es del cien por ciento cierto, ya que yo no me compraría esas cosas. Sería Alice.

Definitivamente no.

—Hola Alice. _Hola Bella_ —hice la imitación más estúpida, humillante y patética de la cantarina voz de Alice—_, ¿cómo estás?_ Bien, gracias. ¿Una salida dices? No lo creo. ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿No? Adiós.

Fue sorprendente como logre decir todo eso en menos de diez segundos.

Una parte de mi mente comenzó a idear el por qué de la invitación de Alice. Ayer cuando llamó le había dicho que quería estar sola y pensar _"en el problema que tenía"._ No creo que Alice pueda imaginarse que mi problema vive en la misma casa que lo hace ella.

—_¡No, Bella!_ —exclamó, pensando en que yo colgaría—._ Escúchame, estoy preocupada por ti. No me dices lo que te pasa y sabes que sacaré mis conclusiones apresuradas. Por favor, no pienses mal de mí _—suspiró—_. ¿Tiene esto que ver con Edward?_

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

Pero pude tragarlo perfectamente cuando contesté.

—No —crucé los dedos tras mi espalda. Estaba mintiéndole a mi mejor amiga. Pero sabía que si le decía a Alice, estaría jugando en terreno peligroso. Alice era Alice. Hermanastra de Edward. Mi mejor amiga. Y tenía una extraña obsesión en que nos veíamos bien juntos.

_Demasiado_ peligroso para mí.

—_¿De verdad?_ —¿era yo, o la voz de Alice se me hacía cada vez más molesta siempre que tocaba el tema?

—De verdad Alice, y no quiero ir a Port Angeles, lo siento. Mañana hay clases y…

—_¡O sea que vendrás mañana!_

La respuesta me tomó raramente desprevenida.

¿Iría yo mañana? ¿Le vería a consecuencia de asistir a clases? Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que me impedía pensar con la claridad necesaria. Sólo podía debatirme entre lo que llegaba a sentir. Quería y no quería. Sí y no.

Quería verlo, sí, preguntarle si lo que había oído era verdad. Estaba ansiosa ante la ausencia de su presencia frente a mí. Pero, por otro lado, no quería verlo. Tal vez me costara admitirlo, tal vez sea demasiado orgullosa para mi propio bien, pero no sabría qué hacer si la respuesta que me daría Edward fuera _Sí._ Y no quería que él me viera en el estado en el cual me hallé al escuchar aquello la primera vez.

Por eso…

—_Bella_ —rogó Alice—_, prométeme que vendrás mañana. Además…_ —rió bajito—_ hay alguien que quiere verte_ —cantó, extendiendo la última «e».

Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en su nombre cuando una imagen suya apareció en mi mente.

—_Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella_ —cantó, poniéndome los pelos de punta ante tan agudo sonido, ¿me quería volver loca a caso? ¡Pobre de Jasper al tener una novia tan desesperante! En fin, la quería mucho —él y yo—, después de todo—_. Promételo, promételo, promételo, promételo. ¡Por favor! ¡Por fis, por fis, por fis, por fis! _

—¡Está bien! —grité— ¡Sí, Alice, iré! Iré y te odiaré cada instante de mañana por hacerme tanto show ¡y a través del teléfono! ¿Cuánta gente te está mirando ahora? ¿Estás dando saltitos?

No rió de la supuesta broma. En vez de eso sólo me dijo «_Mañana vienes sí o sí, o te arrastraré sobre tu trasero para traerte»_, imaginé su sonrisa al despedirse y colgó.

Suspiré. Alice Cullen podía ser un tornado.

Dejé el móvil sobre el escritorio y volví a escuchar música en mi nuevo reproductor de CD's —otro regaló de cumpleaños—; me repantigué en la cama como sólo yo podía hacerlo y me puse los auriculares. Qué lastima que antes de presionar _Play_ el móvil había vuelto a sonar.

Tarareando la primera parte de _The Scientist_, volví a contestar.

—¿Alice, qué se te olvidó ahora?

—¿Bella? —no fue la voz de Alice la que me respondió.

Me quedé estática en mi lugar, esperando a que continuara hablando, pero no lo hizo. Podía escuchar su acompasada y suave respiración. Demonios, ¿hasta para respirar era perfecto?

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus palabras me llegaron de lleno a la mente. Él no tenía por qué estar llamándome _a mí_. Él _debería_ estar llamando a Angela.

Con el ceño fruncido, colgué.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que el celular volviera a sonar. Pero no era ya el nombre de Alice el que se indicaba en la pantalla. Con una foto que yo nunca había sacado, él aparecía estúpida y irrealmente guapo. Si no fuera tan bipolar, egocéntrico y desesperante no me costaría tanto fingir que me gustada —o, en su defecto, admitirlo, pero no podía estar segura. Debajo de esa foto, rezaba el nombre que con tanto esmero había ignorado.

_«Edward Anthony Masen»_

Por favor Jasper, ¡como si fuera a conocer a otro Edward! Tal vez, sólo tal vez, cambiaría el nombre después. Si no borraba el número en un ataque de irracional ira.

¿Qué hace llamándome ahora? ¿Me iba a reclamar porque ahora no tenía quién le sirviera su estúpido almuerzo?

No tuve que pensar mucho antes de rechazar la llamada y dejar el celular en silencio. Quizás vibró durante un minuto, y en unas cuantas ocasiones más, pero lo ignoré. Me puse los auriculares del reproductor de CD mientras seleccionaba alguna canción del disco.

Iba ya en el coro de _Don't Cry _**(4)** cuando me quedé dormida.

* * *

Era ya pasado el mediodía cuando desperté. Me sentía grogui. No sabía de dónde demonios había sacado el cansancio para echarme una siesta, pero en el fondo lo agradecía.

No sabía si tenía que rodar los ojos o sonrojarme al ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas en mi móvil. ¡12! ¡Y todas de él! Dios mío, seguro no se podía limpiar bien la nariz después de estornudar y por eso llamó. Rodé los ojos ante el pensamiento y borré el historial de llamadas. Mi estómago rogaba por comida.

Fue cuando estaba lavando los platos de la reciente pasta ya ingerida cuando tocaron la puerta. No sabía bien quién podía ser, ¿Charlie? Aunque mi mente viajó a cierta duendecilla hiperactiva e hiper-adicta a las compras. Crucé el pasillo del salón para llegar a la puerta. ¡Cuál fue mi sorpresa al apreciar dos ojos tan negros como la noche que me miraban con suficiencia! Qué conocida se me hacía esa sonrisa trigueña.

—¡Jacob, oh por Dios! ¡Jacob! —no faltó mucho para que me tirara a sus brazos.

—Hey, Bells, ¿cómo estás? —sus grandes manotas me acariciaban la cabeza con dulzura. ¡Cómo quería a este idiota alto y musculoso!

—Bien —ahora, después de verlo, era verdad—. Pero, ¡pasa, ándale! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes escuela? ¡Oh! ¿Te escapaste? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Tú…? —un dedo silenció mis labios.

Jacob rió tranquilamente y rodó los ojos ante mi entusiasmo.

Él había asistido a mi fiesta, me había dado un gran abrazo de oso —parecido a los de Emmett— y me había felicitado. Lástima que no pude estar prácticamente nada con él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya nos estábamos despidiendo en la entrada de la casa de los Cullen.

Le tomé la mano con toda la confianza del mundo. Era mi mejor amigo. Del que no sabía nada desde hacía mucho tiempo. Jacob había ingresado ya a la secundaria y casi no tenía tiempo —yo menos, con el reciente castigo. Creo que en un momento de la fiesta se lo dije de pasada. Nos dirigimos juntos hacia la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá, yo a su lado, por supuesto.

—Bien, cuéntame todo —exigí en cuenta su cuerpo golpeó contra el mueble.

—Veamos… —murmuró mientras se acariciaba la barbilla—, ugh, la secundaria _apesta._

Rodé los ojos.

—Cuéntame algo que no sepa, por favor.

—¿El color de mis bóxers?

—¿Rosa?

—Demonios.

Me reí estúpidamente a pesar de que sabía que era mentira. Una relación con Jacob era así de fácil, tan fácil como respirar. ¡Cómo le había extrañado esos años en Phoenix! Después de una vida entera de verle todos los días nos habíamos reducido a cartas, correos electrónicos y escasas llamadas. Jake era, al fin y al cabo, el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre, así que de alguna u otra forma terminaríamos así como estábamos ahora.

¿Debo admitir que, cuando era pequeña, Jacob me gustaba _mucho?_

Pero claro, él ya había encontrado a su otra mitad.

—Bueno, ¿qué haces aquí? —le pregunté.

—¿No puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amiga? —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Debo admitir que me gusta _mucho_ la sonrisa de Jacob?

—¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?

—Bueno —suspiró—, a unos cuantos maniáticos se les dio por reclamar algunos defectos de la escuela de La Push. Se hicieron los machos y tomaron el colegio, ya sabes, de ese estilo de poner sillas y mesas en la entrada principal y que nadie pueda pasar —rió por lo bajo, tal vez recordando algún acontecimiento que yo no había presenciado. Me encontré sonriendo como estúpida—. El punto es que no tengo clase hasta que esos cerebritos hagan un acuerdo con la directora, y creo que falta mucho para aquello.

—¡Dios, qué suerte tienes! —exclamé.

Él asintió y pasó los brazos tras su cabeza. Quería parecer la espectacular pose de la despreocupación.

—Lo sé —y me mostró todos sus relucientes dientes en una sonrisa arrogante; Jacob era de esas personas que sonreían con facilidad —otro factor que hizo que me gustara _mucho._

Me levanté del sofá y le dije que prepararía bocadillos. ¡Hablamos durante horas! Me contó de cómo estaban sus amigos en La Push, y me dijo que la próxima vez los traería. Había detalle tras detalle, y anécdotas que ni yo misma hubiera podido inventar. ¡Y es que los amigos de Jake eran otro terremoto mortal! ¡Salto de acantilado! Creo que lo haría sólo si estuviera desesperada y quisiera suicidarme.

También hablé yo. Le conté de los pequeños mandados. De las habituales tardes de labor en la casa de los Cullen. Y… el reciente torbellino de sentimientos que me abarcaba por dentro. Yo no tenía problemas en decirle a Jake cómo me sentía respecto al retoño del doctor Cullen, podía confiar en él —pensando también que no se pondría celoso. Al fin y al cabo, Jacob tenía a Leah, la chica más bonita de la reserva. Y aunque tal vez ninguna chica sea lo bastante buena para él, la hija mayor de los Clearwater me caía de maravillas.

—Creo que te gusta —sentenció Jacob.

—¡No! —grité—. Es egocéntrico, bipolar, engreído. ¡Un libro que no puedo leer! ¿Cómo me va a gustar alguien de quien no conozco prácticamente nada?

Jacob suspiró y me acarició la cabeza, ahora él parecía más grande que yo, tanto en edad como sabiduría y madurez. Repentinamente lo rodeó un aura adulta.

—Tal vez te gusta lo poco que conoces de él. ¿Quién sabe? Si conoces las otras caras de la moneda puedes llevarte sorpresas —gratas y no deseadas.

Bajé el rostro, escondiendo el leve rubor que sentí sobre mis mejillas, ¿lo que decía Jacob era cierto?

—No quiero arriesgarme —susurré.

Él suspiró antes de seguir hablando, parecía muy dominado en el tema.

—El amor es así, supongo —cuando vio que iba a hablar para negar el hecho de que alguien habló de _amor_ me cayó con su enorme mano sobre mi boca—. A veces hay que hacer cosas que no nos gustan. ¿Quién sabe y, después de todo, él era sólo un capricho? Ya sabes, de esos enamoramientos adolescentes.

Me quité su mano de la boca con la mayor fuerza que pude sacar. Qué lástima que apenas sí la moví.

—¿Quién ha hablado de un enamoramiento? ¡Sal de mi casa, Jacob Black! Ofendes mi orgullo y mis puntos morales.

Jacob rodó los ojos y dio otro largo suspiro.

—Vale, ¿y…? ¿Qué tal tu vida aparte de tu queridísimo amo?

—Ya, Jacob, te largas ahora.

Él simplemente rió, y supo distraerme con otra conversación. Era muy difícil estar enojada con él. Para mí, supongo, era difícil estar enojada con todos…

…excepto una persona.

—Por cierto, ten —dijo en un momento, entregándome una bolsita artesanal que había sacado del bolsillo de sus vaqueros—. No pude entregártelo para tu cumpleaños. Ojalá te guste.

No lo abrí enseguida. Le agradecí por el detalle, y nos sumergimos una vez más en esas conversaciones tan simples como respirar.

Charlie nos interrumpió en el momento en que hacíamos recuerdos de nuestra niñez. Cuando mi padre vio a Jacob sentado en el sofá lo saludó con un enorme abrazo y palmaditas en la espalda. Preguntó por Billy, y le dijo a Jacob que le dijera a su padre que pronto lo iríamos a visitar.

Me quedé entusiasmada con el tema aún después de que mi mejor amigo se hubo marchado a su casa. Lo vi alejarse en una motocicleta negra que rugía como un león enojado. Él parecía muy pagado de sí mismo cuando me dijo que la había arreglado él solo. Ah, hombres y máquinas. Y velocidad.

_A Jacob no era el único que le gustaba la velocidad._

Mi padre me preguntó si me sentía mejor, y yo dudé antes de contestar. Le dije que vería cómo amanecía mañana. La promesa que le hice a Alice aún se revolvía en mi mente. Además de las imágenes de cierto ser que quería borrar.

Lástima que fue a él a quien vi en mi mente antes de dormirme. Después de largas horas de pensar en lo que Jacob había dicho. Sus palabras revolvían mi subconsciente y me hacían sudar las manos. Aún no podía estar segura de lo que, supuestamente, sentía; tampoco quería averiguarlo.

* * *

Septiembre 20, 2007.

**&.**

Recuerdo… que soñé con él, clara y nítidamente. Pero era sólo eso, un sueño. Él estaba parado ahí, a metros de distancia, y me veía. Me sonreía y, con su dedo, me indicaba que me acercara. Me susurraba cosas, y su voz sonaba tan hermosa como que debería ser ilegal. Sus últimas palabras provocaron que me despertara.

«_Date cuenta…»_

Al final de todo no había ido a la escuela. Por más que Alice me hizo prometérselo no pude cumplir. ¿Estaba yo incapacitada _emocionalmente_ para ir, enfrentarme y preguntar?

¿Era tanto mi miedo a una afirmación y que Edward _sí_ estuviera enamorado de Angela? ¡Yo no debía por qué deprimirme por ello!

Charlie se había ido hace horas. Yo no había desayunado, y estaba segura de que eran más allá de las diez de la mañana. Me estaba repitiendo mi "nuevo" CD de Jon Bon Jovi, Cross Road —otro regalo de cumpleaños, no sé quién lo envió—, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

A lo primero que atiné a pensar era que a Charlie se le había quedado algo. Después negué interiormente, él no tenía nada que llevar al trabajo. Así que me levanté con inseguridades pintadas en el rostro. ¿Sería Alice que venía a arrastrarme sobre mi trasero para llevarme a la escuela? Temblé ante la visión, a pesar de que era un poco cómica.

¿Sería Jacob, que venía a visitarme una vez más? Sonreí eufórica ante la idea. ¡Cuánto quería al mocoso ese! ¿Habría venido con los demás chicos? Mira que tener a tu escuela en paro no se producía todos los días. Bajé las escaleras corriendo —sin saber cómo demonios no tropecé y/o no me maté en el intento—, ansiando mucho ver a mi amigo de La Push.

Pero cuando fui a abrir la puerta, no esperé lo que mis ojos vieron. Y mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

_Verde esmeralda._

—Edward.

-

* * *

**(1): **Canción de la banda británica_ Coldplay_, de su álbum _A Rush of Blood to the Head._

**(2): **Vocalista de _Coldplay_, tiene en cabello rubio y unos bellísimos ojos azules; por eso lo mencioné por su físico. x)

**(3): **Banda británica mundialemente reconocida por sus melódicas canciones. (No creí necesario ponerlo, pero lo hice por si acaso).

**(4):** Canción de la banda _Guns 'n Roses_, de su álbum _Use your Illusion II._

**&. **

**_¡Yay!_** ¡A que no me esperaban tan pronto! Pues les tengo muchas sorpresas, noticias buenas y malas. La buena es que, tal vez, suba los capitulos más seguido, ya que tengo casi toda la historia en mi cabecita linda, ahora sólo tengo que plasmarla al cien por ciento en Word. Otra noticia buena es que ya tengo decidido el primer beso de este par. Las malas es que falta aún para eso. (xD) También que me iré a principos de Febrero de vacaciones (espero dejar un par de capitulos antes de irme a la playa). He hecho ciertos cálculos, alguna que otra idea. El fic tendría alrededor de veinte o veintitrés capitulos hasta ahora (aunque siempre se suman más y más ideas, y yo no soy la excepción). Estoy realmente inspirada en este fic, no sé qué me pasa. Jaja.

No me canso de agradecerles todos sus reviews, ¡ya pasamos los 400! ¡Muchisísimas gracias, en serio, ¡son de lo mejor! Por ahí me dicen que este es el fic con más reviews por capitulo que hay en la sección de español, y todo es gracias a ustedes. ¡Las adoro! Por eso, otro regalito (ya saben, un adelanto).

Espero sus comentarios al respecto.

_¿Qué hará Edward ahí? ¿De qué manera afectará a Bella el hecho de volver a ver a Jacob? ¿Y cómo afectará a Edward? ¿Arrastrará Alice del trasero a Bella para ir a la escuela? ¡¿De verdad son rosas los bóxers de Jacob?! _... Todo eso en los próximos capitulos de «Sí, amo».

**+ Janelle M.**

* * *

**Adelanto del Capitulo 9.**

Su mano acarició mi mentón mientras lo levantaba y me obligaba a mirarle. Me perdí enseguida en la profundidad de su mirada verde esmeralda, y el corazón me comenzó a latir desbocadamente al darme cuenta de que era una conexión demasiado intensa.

Aún así no pude romperla.

—¿Por qué, Edward? —pregunté en un susurro roto—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Él me siguió mirando antes de contestar. Y cuando lo hizo, su delicioso aliento me hizo cosquillas en los labios.

Estaba demasiado cerca.

—Porque me preocupas, Bella.

**— Próximamente —**


	9. ¡Que no cunda el pánico!

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer; yo sólo juego con ellos para entretenerme un rato. Por eso, la trama es de mi total autoría, y si hay similitudes con la realidad (viva o muerta) es pura y mera coincidencia. He dicho.

_

* * *

_

**Sí, amo**

**Nueve:  
**_¡Que no cunda el pánico!_

_¡Vaya! Digo, no es como si fuera a volverse loca, ¿verdad? _

_._

—Edward.

Me sorprendió a mí misma el hecho de que mi voz no se haya quebrado.

Lo veía. ¡Estaba parado frente a mí…! Como la más hermosa de las ilusiones. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos, y tenían un brillo dulce intensificado en el verde. Sus bellos labios permanecieron sellados, pero en su rostro se notaba que deseaba decir algo.

Me sonrojé notoriamente cuando me pilló mirando su boca, y aún así no quebré la conexión visual entre nosotros.

Edward llevaba el cabello mojado, y sentí una pequeña gota de agua estrellarse en el suelo del recibidor y rosarme los dedos de mi pie descalzo. Fue como la llave para volver a la cordura y la conciencia. ¿Estaba lloviendo ya? Él estaba casi empapado. ¡Y demonios! Ese sweater gris se apegaba tan bien a su figura —fue extraño no sonrojarme ante el pensamiento—, al igual que sus pitillos gastados. Era una ilusión mojada._ Que "mojaba"._

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y sacudí mi cabeza.

Todo parecía tan confuso cuando me hallaba en su presencia. Aunque estaba la teoría de que me había caído de la escalera, me había quebrado la cabeza y que comenzaba a soñar mientras me retorcía en la agonía de una muerte segura. Cosa de todos los días.

Pero, para mi desgracia —o mi bendición—, su hermosa voz —adjetivo que no admitiré nunca— me sacó de mis pensamientos de muerte y desgracia.

—Bella…

Lo corté antes de que siguiera hablando.

—¡Edward! —grité como si recién me hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia aquí—. ¿Q-Qué… haces a-aquí?

Odiaba de horrores que me pusiera nerviosa. ¡Nadie más me ponía nerviosa! ¿Por qué era diferente con él?

¿Por qué su simple visión difuminaba mis pensamientos como el calor sobre una nube? ¿Por qué sólo cuando lo veía —o, en su defecto, pensaba en él— mi corazón se aceleraba tanto como si quisiera salir de mi pecho?

La simple idea de las respuestas me hacía estremecer internamente.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó.

No contestó a mi pregunta, y eso no pasó desapercibido para mí.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a llover a cántaros?

Estúpidamente, titubeé al contestar.

—S-Sí… Sí, claro.

—Gracias —susurró cuando pasó por mi lado.

Su aroma se había dulcificado, y con la lluvia formaba un olor que me embriagaba. Tan masculino y natural que me quedé pegada al mismo lugar del recibidor sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. ¡Me había deslumbrado! ¡Y sólo con su_ olor!_ Esto era lo más patético que jamás aceptaría.

Me volteé sobre mis talones para ver cómo se quitaba el sweater y… ¡Oh Dios mío! Nunca._ Nunca_, me arrepentiré de no haber volteado en otro momento. Edward traía una camisa blanca, que, al estar mojada, no dejaba nada a la imaginación de cómo sería verlo sin camisa; la tela se apegaba tan bien a su figura que me tuve que morder el labio para calmar a mis insistentes hormonas. Las cuales me gritaban que aprisionara al amo —sigue siendo mi palabra odiada— y le hiciera cosas no aptas para menores.

Edward podía ser hermoso y sexy aún inconscientemente.

Rodé los ojos ante mi estúpido pensamiento para después soltar los dientes enterrados en mi labio inferior y lo relamí. ¡Cuál fue mi vergüenza cuando Edward mi vio al momento de saborear mis labios! ¡Y encima lo estaba viendo yo a él! Se debió haber visto como alguien hambriento a punto de comer su banquete.

Me estremecí, no quise pensar en eso.

Edward sonrió con arrogancia como me sonrojé. Y volteé la mirada de su perfecto, y mojado, cuerpo, mojado.

—Linda ropa —dijo como si fuera lo más casual.

Pensé que era casual hasta que me vi.

Por la santa mierda, traía puesto el pijama. Una linda camiseta celeste de tirantes con un agujero al costado, cerca de mi ombligo; y un pantalón de tela gris que era de un conjunto perdido. ¡Y estaba descalza! No faltó mucho para que mi piel se pusiera más caliente que antes.

Hubo dos segundos en los cuales no me importó la mirada de Edward, tan clavada en mí. Pero luego grité sin un motivo del todo coherente y quise taparme con lo primero que encontré, una almohada del sofá.

—N-No… ¡No mires! —de ordené.

Edward rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido.

—Bella, es sólo un pijama. Digo —se rascó la nuca con pereza y se escapó una musical risita de sus labios—, no es como si estuvieras en ropa interior…

Se me aceleró el pulso al solo pensar el verme semidesnuda frente a él.

—… o desnuda.

Abracé la almohada más cerca de mi pecho y me corazón se detuvo por un momento. ¿Qué venía a insinuarse este pervertido depravado? Lo apunté con un dedo mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la almohada —que poco servía para cubrirme— bien fuerte. Iba a decirle unas cuantas palabritas pero nada salió de mi boca. Tenía demasiada vergüenza como para hablar.

Tal vez una bofetada serviría más.

Así que caminé hacia su lugar y…

¡Paff!

Hubiera sido un lindo sonido de haber sido de mi mano contra su mejilla. Pero más bien fue mi trasero contra el suelo. ¡Y a la mierda el agua que se había formado contra la madera del recibidor! La cual me había hecho resbalar.

Edward me miró con los ojos bien abiertos durante unos segundos. Luego se acercó rápidamente; tenía los labios fruncidos, era obvio que estaba haciendo todos sus esfuerzos por no reírse de mí en mi propia cara, y en mi propia casa. Qué pena que no tenía un autocontrol envidiable cuando se trataba de no ofender e la gente.

Se largo a reír en mi cara en cuanto me tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

_Tengo dignidad, ¿sabías?_ Pensé completamente enojada. A esas alturas no estaba segura se me había ruborizado por la vergüenza o por la ira. Tenía la tendencia a ponerme en ridículo frente a él; y eso me molestaba.

Podía caerme frente a Jasper, frente a Emmett —con consecuencias de burlas que sabría que vendrían—. Podía hacer el ridículo frente a mis amigos de la escuela, Ben o Alec Vulturi; y no me preocuparía que se rieran de mí. De ser ellos los que me observaran, creo que yo también me estaría riendo.

Pero no. Eran un par de ojos verdes los que me miraban con un brillo de diversión, y me molestaba.

Sentí un pequeño dolor en el estómago cuando repasé el hecho de que me había ridiculizado a mí misma frente a él, otra vez. ¿Había alguna otra forma de poder arruinar mi vida?

—Toma mi mano —dijo, con una linda y burlona sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ni de broma —escupí—. Prefiero quedarme aquí en el suelo. Muchas gracias.

Y desvié la mirada.

Suspiró.

—Te _ordeno_ que tomes mi mano.

Le miré sin comprender del todo su comportamiento. ¿Se comportaba mitad-caballeroso y mitad-egocéntrico? O sino no estaría imponiendo su poder frente a mí, obligándome a tomar su mano.

Una corriente eléctrica cruzó mi piel cuando pensé en aquello de nuevo. _Tomar su mano. Tomar la mano de Edward._

Había una parte de mi mente que estaba rememorando mis momentos a su lado, en su compañía, y, creo, que nunca había tomado su mano. Ni él la mía.

_Oh, demonios, sí ha tomado mi mano. _Recordé la fiesta sorpresa que Alice me había hecho. Edward había cogido mi mano, y, además, la había besado tiernamente. ¿El resultado? Hiperventilación y corazón acelerado a un punto de estar cerca de la muerte cardiaca. Por suerte, gracias a la música que había en ese momento, él no pudo escuchar mi agitada respiración.

Pero ahora mi casa estaba en completo silencio, y él podría escucharme perfectamente. Y, tal vez, también podría escuchar los desbocados latidos de mi corazón, si es que su contacto me resultaba tan… tan… oh, tan placentero como la última vez.

Creo que cada vez me cuesta admitir menos los puntos buenos de Edward.

—Bella —dijo Edward, severamente.

Sus ojos se fueron a su mano, y después a la mía. Levantó las cejas, incrédulo ante mi aparente inmovilidad.

Rodé los ojos. Y me preparé mentalmente ante lo que iba a hacer. Tal vez, a los ojos, se viera tan fácil como un apretón de manos. Pero para mí era mucho más que eso.

_Era darle la mano a Edward Masen._ El chico que me robó el sueño dos noches, del que no podía dejar de pensar y muchas otras cosas que sonarían cursis si de_ verdad_ me gustara.

Resignada, cerré los ojos y después de un largo suspiró cogí su mano.

Fue una sensación extraña, algo incómoda pero placentera al mismo tiempo. Una corriente eléctrica no muy potente recorrió mi piel a trote lento, para que cada uno de mis puntos nerviosos se activaran y estuvieran al tanto del contacto que se estaba produciendo en esos momentos.

Me mordí para no soltar un pequeño grito cuando esa corriente eléctrica me recorrió de la cintura para abajo. Con mucha suerte sentía lo pies, y era como si mil hormigas recorrieran mis piernas.

Era incómodo al extremo.

—Gracias —qué patético sonó el tono agudo de mi voz. Y además lo dije sin mirarlo.

—Por… nada —le escuché la voz algo titubeante, y se me hizo de lo más mono. ¡Ew!

Incómodo. Todo era incómodo.

El silencio. La cercanía. El roce. Y mis pensamientos dirigiéndose vías fuera de sí, no parecía estar del todo cuerda cuando hablé de nuevo.

—Esto… me iré a cambiar y… —tragué saliva con dificultad, las mejillas me dolían— y te traeré una toalla para secarte.

Escondí mi rostro de sus ojos profundos, no quería que viera mi sonrojo. Y, peor, que cayera en la cuenta de que era a causa de él.

No sé si respondió, pero yo salí pitando de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Corrí por las escaleras, y puse mucha atención para no caerme, romperme la cabeza o algo que me pusiera en ridículo _de nuevo._ A penas llegué a mi cuarto me encerré ahí y me apoyé en la puerta; había cosas que debía pensar, que me parecían irreales.

La primera, era que Edward Masen estaba abajo, en mi sala, esperándome, a mí. La segunda, era que no tenía ni la más puta idea de por qué estaba aquí, y no quería hacerme ilusiones que_ en verdad_ no eran ilusiones; es decir, no creo que él haya venido aquí sólo para verme, habría que ser idiota para suponer eso…

_Soy idiota._

Y la tercera, y más desesperante, era que mi conducta irracional y no-madura me estaba llevando al colapso nervioso. No quería hacer el ridículo una vez más y que él se riera de la torpeza de la torpe más torpe del mundo. Por alguna razón, que yo desconocía, me importaba lo que él pensara de mí. ¡Qué conducta más estúpida, infantil e irracional! ¿Me abría golpeado tan fuerte en el trasero que las ondas de dolor se habrían pasado a mi cerebro y, de esta manera, desconectarlo de algún punto que me mantenía cercana a lo que los humanos llaman "cordura"?

Me dejé arrastrar por la puerta, hasta que mi trasero tuvo su segundo encuentro con el suelo, por el día. Abracé mis piernas con fuerza y enterré el rostro en el hueco que quedaba de mi cuerpo. Y quise gritar de histeria.

Comencé a mecerme estúpidamente, parecía de esas personas que se ponen en posición fetal y se revolvían producto de algún trauma. Agh, estúpido invitado no-deseado que me ponía los nervios de punta. ¡Oh, mierda! Edward, me esperaba abajo, y yo aquí, en posición de trauma.

Me puse de pie, corrí hacia mi closet y me puse lo primero que encontré. Al señor sweater-ajustado-mojado-que-se-ve-malditamente-jodidamente-sexy le tendría que bastar el verme con unos jeans gastados y una camiseta naranja. Y estaba buscando mis zapatillas blancas cuando la vi.

La bolsita artesanal que Jacob me había dado estaba sobre mi mesita nocturna, reposando tranquilamente junto a mi móvil. Me carcomió la curiosidad en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo; y, por unos segundos, olvidé al chico de ojos verdes —y camisa mojada— que me aguardaba abajo, esperando pacientemente que le llevara una toalla. En fin. Caminé a pasitos rápidos y, otra vez, en menos de dos segundos me revolvía en el suelo. Resulta que encontré mis zapatillas, fue con lo que tropecé.

El sonido de mi cuerpo golpeándose —y rebotando— sobre el suelo debió llegar a los sensibles oídos de mi no-invitado, abajo, porque gritó.

—¡Bella, ¿estás bien?! ¿Qué paso?

Me levanté enseguida, orgullosa.

—¡Nada! Esto… ¡Ya voy!

Tomé la bolsita y le saqué la tira de cuerito negro que envolvía la boquilla. Entonces el papel quedó extendido sobre mi mano y, al centro, reposaba mi _regalo._

Un hermoso lobo de no más de cuatro centímetros de alto estaba acostado, aullando mudamente en la palma de mi mano. Las infinitas caras que componían su cuerpo de madera se formaban simétricamente para darle hasta el más ínfimo detalle que lo hiciera real. Quien lo hubiera hecho, seguro, se habría chupado sus buenas noches sin dormir. Una pequeña cadena salía desde su cabeza hasta que, en el otro extremo, había una argolla mediana, unida hábilmente a una pulsera de plata.

Creo que me escocían los ojos ante tan lindo regalo. Jacob se había ganado un abrazo-rompe-costillas por mi parte.

Cogí el pequeño animal entre mis dedos, y la textura de la madera se hizo placentera bajo mi tacto.

Volví a mirar el papel, y me di cuenta de que tenía una pequeña nota en medio, donde antes había estado acostado el animalito. Y, por supuesto, era la tosca e infantil tierna de él. Me puse la pulsera en mi muñeca izquierda antes de leer la nota.

_«Hey, espero que te guste tu regalo. Me debes dos semanas y media de café con muchisisisísima cafeína. ¿O tal vez no? Te quiero mucho Bella, espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños (anciana). Leah te desea lo mismo. _

_Y, recuerda, no importa lo que pase, yo estaré ahí para ti. Siempre. Como ese lobo que te protegerá. ¡Piensa en mí cuando lo veas, eh! O sino no cumpliría al cien por ciento su cometido._

_Tu más apuesto y leal mejor amigo que tendrás en la vida, _

_Jacob Black.»_

—Oh, tontísimo, me haces llorar —susurré quebradamente, sosteniendo ese papel entre mis manos. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento el agua de mis ojos se desbordaría.

—¿Quién te hace llorar?

Me quedé helada en mi lugar cuando sentí su aliento chocar con mi oído. Edward estaba cerca. Muy cerca. El sonrojo llegó casi enseguida y las manos me comenzaron a sudar. Esas eran algunas de las reacciones que él podía, fácilmente, producir en mí.

—¿Bella…? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un regalo? ¿Quién te lo dio?

Sabía perfectamente que desde su posición podía leer la carta, ¿o me equivocaba? No creo que Edward sea un fisgón que se entromete en los asuntos de otras personas. Sacudí mi cabeza de forma despistada, como si eso pudiera sacarlo de mi habitación y/o cabeza.

No me giré cuando comencé a hablar.

—E-Edward… —susurré, nerviosa. Odiaba con todo el alma que me viera en ese estado de debilidad frente a él—. N-No te escuché… entrar.

Sentí que se encogió de hombros. Porque por una milésima de segundo, su cuerpo rozó con el mío.

Y fue malditamente_ genial._

—Tienes una linda habitación —alabó.

—En seguida te paso una toalla.

Mis intentos por alejarlo del tema fueron en vano.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, ya me he secado, más o menos —suspiró—. Ahora, ¿qué es eso? Vaya, qué lindo animal artesanal. ¿Quién te lo dio? —¿me imaginé aquel tono extraño por sobre su habitual curiosidad inocente?

—Es… un regalo de cumpleaños —me giré. ¡Gran error! Sus ojos verdes me traspasaban y desnudaban con ímpetu—, atrasado —añadí—. De un amigo —bajé la mirada cuando dije eso, por algún motivo mi corazón dio un vuelco—, mi mejor amigo.

Él también podía ser muy curioso cuando quería. Y me di cuenta fácilmente.

Se venía la emboscada.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡No! Dios, no —quise poner los ojos en blanco, pero más me ponía nerviosa de que él me creyera o no—. Es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco de casi toda la vida. No podría pensar en Jacob de otra forma… supongo.

—Hmm… Jacob, ya veo.

Edward se veía muy concentrado viendo mi habitación. ¿Estaba ignorándome? ¿Estaba evitando mi mirada?

¿Qué podía decirle? Yo estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Dónde te metiste estos días? —era obvio que iría al grano enseguida.

Dudé antes de contestar, buscando algún pretexto estúpido para encubrir mis verdaderas excusas. Lástima que trajo de nuevo el recuerdo de sus palabras el otro día en su casa.

_No, él no venía hacia aquí sólo por mí._

Mi corazón se achicó dolorosamente con una gran e inexplicable decepción.

—Estuve… enferma.

—Eres tan, tan mala para mentir —rió.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué le importaba a él lo que yo hiciera? ¡Él debía estar así por Angela!

—¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, eh? ¡Es mi vida…!

—… de la cual tengo cierto dominio por seis semanas más.

—Eres… —comencé con desprecio.

—¿Qué te pasó? —me interrumpió.

—Ya te lo dije —susurré—, estuve enferma.

—Mientes, lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes, no me conoces.

—Sé de ti más de lo que tú sabes de mí, Bella —susurró suavemente, su voz aterciopelada le dio cierto tono sensual a lo que había dicho.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, mirándome como si fuera algo que se pudiera apreciar. Desvié la mirada, adolorida de cierto modo, mis costillas no soportaría mucho más los golpes frenéticos de mi corazón. Hice todo lo posible por pensar en cosas que se llevaran la sangre de mi rostro, no quería que él me viera sonrojada. ¿Tenía que decirle que me sentía tan insegura de verle por lo que, supuestamente, iba a preguntarle si iba a clases? ¿Debía confesarle que la causa de mis ausencias era él mismo? ¿Su afirmativa a mi pregunta?

Sonaba casi como telenovela cursi y romántica.

Bajé la mirada y el rostro, escondiendo mis mejillas lo más que pude, intentando escapar y ocultarme.

Pero, con él, todo me era imposible.

Su mano acarició mi mentón mientras lo levantaba y me obligaba a mirarle. Me perdí enseguida en la profundidad de su mirada verde esmeralda, y el corazón me comenzó a latir desbocadamente al darme cuenta de que era una conexión demasiado intensa.

Aún así no pude romperla.

—¿Por qué, Edward? —pregunté en un susurro roto—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Él me siguió mirando antes de contestar. Y cuando lo hizo, su delicioso aliento me hizo cosquillas en los labios.

Estaba demasiado cerca.

—Porque me preocupas, Bella.

Mi corazón se aceleró enloquecidamente. ¿Yo… yo le preocupaba a él? ¿Le preocupaba a Edward Masen? ¿O, tal vez, había oído mal?

Mis acaloradas mejillas me aseguraron que lo que había oído era lo correcto. Aunque una parte de mí aún se negaba a creer lo que mis oídos habían escuchado.

¿Sabía él que yo me refería a su visita inesperada? ¿A sus preguntas irracionales? ¿A sus intensas miradas? ¿A todo lo que él me provocaba?

—Cierra los ojos, Bella —susurró dulcemente con una leve sonrisa torcida, en un hilo de voz hermoso, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Y entonces se comenzó a acercar aún más. Y yo estaba a su completa merced; mi corazón le decía a mi mente que no trabajara, buscando el futuro y las consecuencias que saldrían de esto, porque no había que ser un genio graduado en Harvard para saber lo que pasaría. La cercanía lo decía todo. Al igual que sus labios, ciertamente fruncidos. ¿Estarían igual los míos? Los sentía levemente flexionados.

Así que me dejé llevar.

Comencé a cerrar mis ojos, despacio. Esperando. Sí, esperando eso que sabía que, tal vez, no llegaría, que yo estaría delirando. Aún así, en la total inconsciencia y en estado de no-cordura obedecí las órdenes de mi amo.

Lo último que vi fueron los entrecerrados ojos Edward a una distancia en la que jamás estuve con nadie, antes de que mis párpados me impidieran ver.

Todo se volvió negro.

-

* * *

_**Oh, deben querer asesinarme.**_ Pero, ya me conocen, soy de cortar en la mejor parte. (?) ¡Y a que no me esperaban tan pronto de nuevo! ¿Ya ven que sí ando con una musa inspiradora que no me deja en paz? Ya tengo bien planeado el próximo capitulo, y tal vez lo suba más pronto de lo que creen.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos su reviews! Me hacen tan feliz; y me alegra que cada vez se sumen más lectoras. ¡Y ya casi llegamos a los 500 reviews! OMEEE! Ojalá lleguemos cada vez más lejos. En el último capitulo recibí 72 reviews, ojalá podamos más (y quizás les de una pequeña sorpresita, muajaja). ¡Y también festejemos los 200 favoritos! Sí, el fic tiene 200 favoritos y eso me hacen muy, muy happy. ¡Hay mucha gente que le gusta! Y también celebro que hoy estoy en la lista de escritor favorito de más de 100 usuarios, y sé que se lo debo un poquito a este fic. ¡En serio que me alegra hasta más allá de las nubes que les guste!

¡Ah! Y también podrán encontrar el link de la canción de Bella, la que prepara para el concurso, por si tiene curiosidad de escucharlo, porque es cantada por una mujer y con solo la guitarra, así que es tal y como le sale a Bells.

Y... ¿qué más les puedo decir? AHHH! No, no eran rosas los bóxers de Jacob, muchas chicas decían que sí, pero no. xD Y me alegro también que les guste la entrada de Jake al fic, porque tengo un papel muy, muy importante para él, ya veran. Uno de nuestros protagonistas se verá afectado por su aparición. ¿Edward o Bella? ¡Adivinen, please! Espero los reviews con su opinión al respecto; pero creo que soy tan obvia que se darán cuenta enseguida. xD

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo: **_Celos de madera._** La primera palabra lo dice todo, ¿eh? PEEERO, ¿quién será el de los celos? ¡Adivinen, adivinen! Bites, y las quiero mucho vampirezas! Se me cuidan un montón.

Nos leeremos más pronto de lo que creen.

**+ Janelle M.**


	10. Celos de madera I

**Disclaimer:** Todos y cada uno de los personajes que se reconocen son de Stephenie Meyer; yo sólo los transporté a un Universo Alterno haciéndolos a todos humanos y creando una trama distinta. Por ende, la trama me pertenece. Plagear es feo y a Edward no le gusta.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Diez:**  
_Celos de madera. (Primera parte)_

_Érase una vez un lobito de madera en una muñeca._

.

_Labios. Él._

Sí, eran las únicas palabras en las que podía pensar.

Mi mente se rehusaba a buscar algún otro tema con el cual entretenerse; en parte gracias a _él._ El calor que emanaba su cuerpo, tan cerca del mío, era casi adictivo. ¿Y para qué hablar de su olor o su aliento? Efluvios que simplemente no podía ignorar. Que desordenaban mis pensamientos o cualquier cosa coherente que lograba llegar a pensar.

Y, por supuesto, esperé.

Esperé como una tonta a que su piel hiciera contacto con la mía. ¿Para qué mentir? Lo quería. Sí. ¿Y quién no? Él era un chico bastante a puesto, de esos de los que ya no quedan muchos, muy guapo. Era una moneda reluciente que me atraía como si fuera una niña que le gustan las cosas brillantes.

Una moneda. De la que sólo conocía una cara. ¡Y, demonios, sí! Anhelaba mucho conocer más.

¿Me ayudaría esto a conocerlo? ¿Me basaría en un beso para poder conocerlo mejor? ¿Sería nuestro contacto, algo en lo que pudiera edificar? No, no lo sería. Y aún así Edward me tenía aquí, parada en mi habitación, con ojos cerrados y esperando.

Esperando por él.

Y, ¿saben qué?

_Nunca llegó._

El aura de incoherencia que cubría mi mente poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo a medida que me daba cuenta de que actuaba sola en un papel para dos. El silencio de mi habitación me acunó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la vergüenza absoluta. ¿Estaría yo haciendo el ridículo frente a él?

¿Habría malinterpretado las cosas?

Bueno, él me ordenó que cerrara los ojos, y mientras los cerraba lo vi acercarse. ¿Qué prueba más se necesita para saber que me iba a besar?

Un beso no es algo que se dé por planeado, supongo. Pero él no podía pasarse de listo y tan sólo pedirme que…

—Bella, abre los ojos —ordenó en un susurro.

Me di cuenta, al momento en que su aliento rozó mis párpados, que sus labios no estaban tan abajo como yo había pensado.

Lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos, para encontrarme primeramente con sus labios —tan malditamente tentadores que no lo admitiré nunca— demasiado cerca de mi rostro, y formando esa sonrisa torcida que yo secretamente adoraba. _Oh, genial, qué hermosa primera visión después de que te patean el trasero rompiendo una ilusión._ Negué mentalmente, no era una ilusión, era una idea absurda que mi retorcida mente había creado al momento de estrujar toda la coherencia y moralidad que le quedaba.

Subí mi mirada. Su nariz, perfecta simétricamente, podía casi tocar mis cejas o el inicio de mi frente. Definitivamente, estaba _muy_ cerca.

Y entonces, para el final —pero no menos importante—, sus ojos. Esas dos esmeraldas me miraban con un brillo exquisito del cual no supe determinar el motivo. Brillaba en el verde… ¿felicidad? ¿Qué había visto él en mí como para que su simple mirada irradiara una alegría tan magnética? De un momento para otro sentí deseos de sonreír como él lo hacía.

Mi corazón latió acelerado, como nunca. En una carrera frenética que nunca ganaría, porque nunca se detendría.

Fue cuando sentí, más ligero que el ala de la más hermosa mariposa, la yema de los dedos de Edward recorrer la piel de mi mejilla. Acariciando. Sintiendo.

Yo, por mi parte, cerré mis ojos, disfrutando mudamente del sentimiento que crecía en mi interior cada vez que él me tocaba. Era… extraño. Todo era tan confuso. Había tantas cosas nuevas que no había experimentado mucho.

¿Tendría razón Jacob? ¿A mí _me gustaba_ Edward Masen?

Hice memoria en mi cabeza, recordando los momentos a su lado. Las escasas dos semanas. Habían pasado tantas cosas.

Y fue como si recibiera un golpe en el estómago, me di cuenta de mi error.

_No._

Yo no podía. Él no _podía_ gustarme. No, simplemente no. Edward era un tonto, un… egocéntrico, un bipolar. Un… idiota del que jamás podría saber nada, por mucho que quisiera.

Negué con la cabeza, antes de alejar su mano de mi rostro. Debía acostumbrarme a la ausencia de su cercanía si quería seguir siendo yo. Si quería seguir estando cuerda.

—Edward, para —dije, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. ¿Por… Por qué…?

Desvié la mirada. Simplemente no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Las cosas se me estaban saliendo de control.

—Mañana… ¿Mañana irás a la escuela? —preguntó.

Mañana era viernes, ¿serviría de algo ir? ¿Podría hablar con él? _¿Quería_ yo hablar con él? ¿Estaba preparada para recibir la respuesta afirmativa a la que yo tanto temía por un motivo incoherente?

_Supongo que sí_, pensé.

Asentí, aún sin mirarle. Algo en mi interior se revolvería si lo hacía, lo sabía.

—¿Está bien si paso a recogerte mañana?

—¿Ahora te haces el caballero? —escupí casi sin darme cuenta. Mi mente era un manojo de ideas que no podía desenredar.

—Puedo serlo siempre que lo desee. Tienes una idea de mí que no es del todo correcta —susurró—. Es como si no quisieras conocerme.

¿Qué no deseo conocerlo? ¡Este tipo estaba híper-mega loco!

Estúpida yo que no pudo decir nada antes de que él volviera a hablar.

—Entonces paso mañana por ti.

—Puedo ir sola.

—_Pasaré_ a las siete treinta —fue una clara orden de que no tenía otra opción.

Se inclinó sobre sí, para acercarse a mí. Y pasó. Sus labios me tocaron. Rozaron suavemente la piel de mi frente antes de que él desapareciera por la puerta de mi habitación, a pasos lentos y seguros. Y con una expresión en su rostro que tampoco pude descifrar.

—¡Hasta mañana, Bella! —gritó. Y luego un portazo.

¿Y, qué creen? El tal «mañana» llego antes de lo que yo deseaba.

* * *

Septiembre 21, 2007.

**&.**

Desperté aquella mañana con músculos agarrotados y adoloridos. Obviamente había dormido en una posición que no favorecía para nada a mi pobre cuerpo.

Tengo que agradecer que por lo menos pude pegar el ojo esa noche.

Charlie ya se había ido, de nuevo.

La tarde de ayer fue relativamente normal. Y aburrida. No hubo nada bueno e intenté no pensar en lo que había pasado en la mañana. Por suerte Alice no había venido a arrastrarme de mi trasero para llevarme a la escuela; y eso supone un alivio a mi anatomía.

Cuando dejé los platos de mi almuerzo, ayer, el teléfono sonó, y resultó ser Jake. Dijo que, si no me molestaba, me iba a ir a buscar a la escuela cuando terminaran las clases. No estaba segura de qué responderle, ¿se suponía que tenía que ir a la casa de Edward después de la escuela, de nuevo? ¿Se lo tomaría tan a pecho si me escapaba un día?

Fruncí el ceño cuando le contesté a Jacob, y le dije que viniera nada más —al parecer el paro de su escuela aún seguía en pie—; él respondió que vendría en su coche y con Leah. Y que, tal vez, me llevaría a La Push si le decía lo mucho que me había gustado mi regalo. ¡Y claro que se lo agradecí!

Estuve hablando con Jake hasta que el coche patrulla de Charlie se hizo notar en el patio delantero.

Me levanté de mi cama despacio, y sin prestarle atención a la hora que se indicaba en el reloj de la mesilla junto al mueble. Estaba grogui, parecía borracha o algo por el estilo. Debía de verme bastante graciosa con el pelo alborotado y el pijama arrugado.

Llegué al baño con pasos muy lentos —el día en sí parecía ir más lento de lo normal— y dejé correr el agua suavemente. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que la sensación de calidez me inundara por completo. Al diablo si me ahogaba con el vapor. Hoy, por alguna razón, no me sentía del todo yo.

Quizás me faltaban ánimos. ¿Sería un día _de esos?_

Una bocina en el exterior, una inconfundible bocina, —cuando recién me ponía mis jeans— me aseguró que sí.

Oh, no. _No, no, no, no. ¡No! ¡No!_

Busqué con la mirada el reloj en mi mesilla de noche. Y abrí los ojos cual par de platos cuando vi la hora. ¡7:35 am! ¿Tan, pero tan lento iba mi mundo que no me di cuenta de la velocidad del tiempo? Y ahora tenía a un Edward esperándome abajo mientras yo estaba semi-desnuda, sin desayunar y sin cepillarme los dientes. ¡Caos!

Otro bocinazo se escuchó, más impaciente que el primero. ¿Es que no podía esperarse unos minutos?

Tomé mi camiseta azul después de ponerme mi sostén y me la puse cuando iba bajando por las escaleras, con la mochila colgando de mi codo. Era un verdadero desastre. Por suerte había alcanzado a cepillar mi cabello antes de vestirme.

Al quinto bocinazo salí de la casa algo decente, con el estomago rugiendo por algo de comida.

Y, por supuesto, ahí estaba el bellísimo Volvo plateado brillando con la poca luz que las nubes de ese día nublado dejaban traspasar. Con él dentro del auto, en el asiento del conductor; con una sonrisa demasiado cómplice para mi propio gusto. Parecía que había recibido una buena noticia o algo por el estilo, porque el rostro de Edward Masen se veía realmente radiante a través de la ventana del auto.

Aunque no era aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, aún así se me contagió un poco la alegría que su rostro sereno —y hermoso— transmitía. Casi. _Casi._ Me largaba a sonreír antes de entrar al auto.

—¿Qué tal, Bella? ¿Cómo has dormido?

Su amabilidad excesiva me produjo escalofríos.

—Bien… esto… ¿Y tú?

—Fue una noche bastante placentera para mí.

—Oh, ¿puedo preguntar por qué? —me picaba una enorme curiosidad.

—Claro —y cuando dijo eso pisó el acelerador y nos encaminamos hacia el instituto.

A pesar de su afirmativa se mantuvo callado al principio del trayecto, y yo me revolvía en mis adelantadas teorías respecto a su alegría excesiva. ¿Qué lo habría puesto así? ¿Alguna noticia buena? ¿Una llamada? ¿Una carta? ¿Una chica?

Ugh, se me revolvió el estómago cuando pensé en eso.

—Vaya, aún llevas esa linda pulsera —observó Edward a mitad de camino.

Miré mi muñeca. Efectivamente ahí estaba la pulsera que Jake me había regalado para mi cumpleaños, con el lindo lobito de madera aullando mudamente hacia el techo del vehículo. Sonreí pensando en lo arrogante que había sonado la voz de Jacob en la llamada de ayer. Si será poco modesto mi mejor amigo. No sé cómo Leah le tiene esa paciencia.

Cuando pensé en ellos dos recordé que me iban a venir a recoger al final de la escuela. ¿Debía decirle a Edward? ¿Se molestaría? Su reacción me turbaba de cierta manera. ¿Seguiría Edward con la idea de que a mí me gustaba Jacob? ¿Le habría convencido de lo contrario? La pura verdad es que no se vio del todo satisfecho cuando le dije que no me pasaban cosas con Jake.

Tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué pensaría Edward de mí?

Estúpido o no, eso me preocupaba. No quería que tuviera una visión errónea de mí.

Y otra vez los recuerdos venían a mi mente. La semana pasada, en el patio de la escuela. ¡No le había agradecido a Edward por defenderme contra Mike! ¡No le había pateado el trasero a Newton por insultarme a mis espaldas! Definitivamente tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que no me dejaban pensar con la claridad que en esos momentos necesitaba.

—Sí. Me gusta mucho esta pulsera, adoro las cosas hechas a mano.

—¿Y qué hay de los objetos usados? —preguntó de repente, tan rápido que no estuve segura de haberle entendido bien.

Por eso me giré un poco para verle el rostro. Su semblante, antes alegre, ahora se mantenía sereno y pensativo. ¡Demonios! Tenía tantos, tantos deseos de saber qué pasaba por su mente ahora.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunté, en una silenciosa invitación de que repitiera lo que había dicho.

—Nada —susurró—, olvídalo —y sonrió torcidamente, como a mí me gustaba.

Las canciones en la radio seguían pasando sin apuro. Creo que pude reconocer _Open Arms_. Se sentía bastante extraño escuchar una balada romántica junto a Edward. Mi corazón palpitaba un poco apurado, pero no tan desbocado como solía estarlo. ¿Se estaría acostumbrando a su carrera solitaria siempre que me encontraba en prescencia de Edward?

—Esto… —dije, algo insegura. ¿Cuándo las mejillas me comenzaron a arder? Tragué con dificultad antes de hablar, procurando que mi voz no temblara patéticamente—, hum… ¿p-puedo cambiar la estación?

Edward sonrió.

—¿No te gusta Journey? —cuestionó. A pesar de conocerle tan poco, pude darme cuenta fácilmente del deje de diversión bajo su pregunta.

—Sí, si me gusta. Pero no siento… deseos de e-escuchar esa canción ahora —dije, mirando hacia el paisaje que mi ventana me mostraba.

—¿Tienes problemas con las baladas clásicas? Siento que ahora me dirás que _November Rain_ apesta.

¿Ahora venía a hacerse un conocedor especialista de música o alguna cosa por el estilo?

—La verdad es que hay mejores baladas que _November Rain _—le reté, aún sin verle.

—Claro.

¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Me había dado la razón? ¿Hasta ahí iba a dejar nuestro pequeño debate?

Admito que me sorprendió un poco el que no hubiera sacado más ideas. ¿Algo malo le pasaba a Edward? Cuando me giré para verle de nuevo, él tenía esa sonrisa alegre en su rostro. Parecía haber recordado eso que le hacía curvar los labios de esa manera. Y a mí ya me cocía la curiosidad.

Tanto me cerré en eso que olvidé pedirle, de nuevo, que cambiara la estación.

—Entonces… —comencé, mirándolo aún—, ¿por qué tu noche fue buena?

—Pues estuve pensando algunas cosas —respondió mientras viraba para entrar en el estacionamiento del instituto. ¿Habíamos llegado ya?

Edward estacionó su Volvo diestramente y sin dificultad alguna. Quedaban bastantes minutos, supuse, ya que no habían demasiados autos en el aparcamiento. Pero claro, los hermanos de Edward ya estaban ahí; y los Hale también. Pude identificar el Porsche de Alice y la motocicleta de Jasper —la había visto estacionada en el garaje de los Cullen el día de mi fiesta—.

Cuando le iba a preguntar en qué cosas había pensado él ya había hablado antes.

—No te mentiré —Edward tomó de vuelta el hilo de la conversación cuando detuvo el motor y me miró directamente a los ojos—, tú estabas entre una de aquellas cosas —sonrió.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando le escuché decir eso. ¡Sonaba tan irreal que él confesara que había pensado a en mí! En ningún momento ni siquiera llegué a pensar de que yo podría llegar a ocupar ni siquiera un pequeño espacio en su mente.

Me había equivocado. ¿Él había pensado en mí, anoche? ¡La sola pregunta sonaba tan fantasiosa!

¡Tan cursi!

Tuve que desviar la mirada, esconder mi rostro, para que él no se diera cuenta del rubor que comenzaba a adornar mis mejillas. Por suerte que el estéreo del auto se había apagado. No podría soportar esta escena escuchando baladas románticas.

—Pensé… —susurró con su voz aterciopelada— en tu ausencia. Intenté adivinar lo que te podía haber pasado —tomé los bordes de mi camisa con mis manos, apretando—. Pensé en tu huída de mi casa el martes…

Mi mente seguía sin procesar toda la información necesaria para comprender lo que decía. Todo era tan malditamente confuso, irreal, fantasioso.

Entonces soltó una risita por lo bajo cuando su mano acarició mi cabeza, como felicitándome por algo. Me hizo sentir bastante pequeña ese gesto. Y me hizo sonrojarme más. ¿Por qué cuando _sólo él_ me tocaba sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi interior?

—Y tengo algo que decirte —sentenció.

—¿Q-Qué cosa? —tartamudeé. ¡Ugh, qué patético!

—Te lo diré a la salida de clases, ¿vale? Ahora mejor entremos al instituto.

Asentí torpemente. Y prácticamente salí como un bólido del auto, huyendo. Escuché a Edward llamarme cuando iba a entrar. No me detuve ni me volteé, no dejaría que él me viera en ese estado de desorden hormonal que no podía controlar.

Con la mochila colgada al hombro ingresé al edificio, dejando a Edward atrás y encerrándome en mi mundo personal. Del cual no salí hasta el almuerzo.

Las clases pasaron normales, aburridas, sin sentido. Pude concentrarme mejor que antes y en primer receso se me acercó alguien a quien, quizás, no tenía demasiados deseos de ver. Angela me preguntó por mi ausencia, y yo no encontré nada mejor que hacer que responder que tenía problemas personales. Aquello no era una mentira, así que no debía de preocuparme por sentirme culpable al no decir la verdad al cien por ciento.

Algo me decía que Angela no estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Edward; y eso, de cierta forma, era un alivio para mí.

Alice alzó su brazo de entre la gente en la cafetería para indicarme que me sentara con ellos. Yo no puse oposición después de ver a Mike en la mesa de mis amigos. Le dediqué una fría mirada y él me miró confundido. Tal vez Newton no sabía que yo estaba al tanto de sus asquerosos comentarios sobre mí.

—¡Bella! —chilló Alice cuando me senté junto a Rosalie—. ¿Qué te había pasado?

Me revolví algo incómoda en mi asiento.

—Problemas.

—¿De los que yo llegaré a saber? —preguntó la duendecillo.

—Lo dudo. O tal vez más adelante.

Emmett levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, ¿es que el Pre Universitario era tan agotador?

Los labios del mayor de los Cullen se elevaron, mostrándome una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Un chico? —dijo con tono picaresco.

Se me subieron los colores a la cara, dejándome en evidencia.

—Es eso, por supuesto —apoyó Rosalie antes de darle una mordida a su manzana roja.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —exclamé.

—¡Oh, oh, oh! ¿Quién es? —cuestionó Alice aplaudiendo y sonriendo como niñita pequeña que le darán un dulce.

Me sorprendía a mí misma, a veces, lo transparente que podía ser.

—No es un chico —mascullé severamente, esquivando sus miradas.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que en la mesa de los Cullen, donde siempre son cinco, habían cuatro. Le busqué con la mirada disimuladamente mientras habría mi gaseosa. Por suerte Alice hablaba con Rosalie y Jasper comentaba algo con Emmett; pasé desapercibida pero la curiosidad, seguro, se pintaba en mi rostro.

¿Dónde estaba Edward?

—¡Oh, Bella, qué linda pulsera! —dijo Alice.

Tomó mi muñeca para observar el lobito que colgaba de la cadenita de plata. Alice tenía los ojos iluminados. No pensé que le gustaran esta clase de cosas a ella.

—¿Quién te la dio? —cuestionó Jasper, sereno.

—Un amigo de la reserva, mi mejor amigo —¿para qué mentir con eso?—. Es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, me lo entregó el miércoles.

—Oh —susurró Alice con ojos entrecerrados. ¿Sucedía algo malo?

—Por cierto, gracias por el móvil, Jasper, está de lujo.

—¿Y te gustó mi regalo, pequeña Bella? —preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Ahora que recordaba, aún tenía unos cuantos regalos por abrir, entre ellos el de Emmett.

—De nada Bella —sonrió Jasper.

—Esto… no he visto tu regalo, Emmett.

Rosalie soltó una risita por lo bajo, y Emmett le acompañó después. ¿Me estaría yo perdiendo de un chiste privado? Aunque conociendo a Emmett, era mejor no conocer el chiste del todo.

—Te gustará mucho —dijo Emmett entre pequeñas risas.

Le miré con una ceja alzada. Quizás escondiera ese paquete algún tiempo hasta que tuviera la salud mental y la preparación emocional para poder lidiar con lo que sea que el Cullen grande me hubiera regalado.

Por primera vez no me picó del todo la curiosidad.

Porque la tenía centrada en otra cosa, o persona.

Iba a preguntar en dónde se encontraba Edward —aunque me debatía internamente si hacerlo o no, los hermanos Cullen y Hale sacarían sus conclusiones apresuradas, en especial Alice—, pero antes de que pudiera hablar una voz a lo lejos me llamó.

—¡Bella!

Me giré para encontrarme con los castaños ojos de Jessica Stanley. Tenía una sonrisa extraña, como si disfrutara de algo de lo que yo no sabía y que me involucraba a mí. Ella traía las manos tras la espalda, en una posición inocente.

—Hay un chico que te busca allá afuera, Bella. Un tal Jacob.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. ¿Jacob? ¡Pero si dijo que vendría a la salida de la escuela!

Oh, y Edward aún no llegaba.

Cuando comencé a levantarme de la mesa escuché un silbido por lo bajo. Gruñí "Emmett" en voz baja antes de salir con Jessica de la cafetería y caminar al estacionamiento. Ahí vi un coche negro estacionado en el centro, despreocupado, y una figura masculina, alta e igual de despreocupada apoyada sobre el capó.

Fue fácil reconocerlo.

—Vaya, Bella… ¿Tu novio? —preguntó Jessica.

Pensaba que se había ido. ¿Se quedaría para formar ideas llenas de chismes?

—No, un amigo. Y, si no te importa… me gustaría hablar a solas con él.

—Oh —rió y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás—, claro. Diviértete.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Era obvio que no iba a irse.

Sin importarme si Jessica o no había desaparecido caminé hacia Jacob con pasos rápidos. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me envolvió con sus enormes brazos y me dio un beso en la cabeza. Me sentí mucho, mucho menor que él.

—Hola bajita, ¿cómo estás?

—Sorprendida, y mucho. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que vendrías a recogerme después de las clases.

Jacob se inclinó para susurrarme.

—Pues vine a raptarte, ya que mi Leah nos espera en la playa de La Push ahora —la forma en que hablaba de ella me producía cierta envidia.

—¿Por qué no vino? —pregunté.

—Había ido con Harry al médico —explicó—, al parecer el viejo no se sentía bien.

—Oh, debería decirle a Charlie —dije, más para mí que para él.

Él asintió.

—Y bien, ¿vienes?

—Jake, tengo clases.

—¿Y…? —se encogió de hombros—. ¡Vamos, Bella! Así pasarás más tiempo con nosotros. Rebecca está de visita y tiene muchas ganas de verte.

Fruncí los labios, no muy segura.

—No sé, Jake —Jacob rodó los ojos y palmeó mi espalda—. Oh, está bien. Pero déjame ir por mis cosas.

Mi mejor amigo soltó una pequeña carcajada de victoria mientras mi daba un fuerte abrazo, meciéndome de un lado para otro. Reí con él como cuando éramos pequeños.

De repente Jacob se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Y ese quién es? —me preguntó Jacob al oído, indicando con un movimiento de barbilla.

Volví la vista para encontrarme con los ojos verde esmeralda de Edward, que me miraba a la distancia apoyado de costado sobre un árbol, de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y de ceño fruncido.

Cuando miró a Jacob, el verde parecía teñirse de rojo. Y temí lo peor.

_Oh, no._

_-_

* * *

**_¡Aloha!_** Más de alguna querrá matarme, lo sé; esperaban el beso. Aunque yo les había dicho que faltaba ya para eso. De todos modos hubo más o menos un beso. Y, créanme, un beso en la frente puede producir MUCHAS cosas, experiencia propia. Pero well... los celos comenzaron a fluir, ¡y no crean que a Bella no la haré pasar por lo mismo! En un par de capitulos sucumbirá en las manos de los celos. Por ahora, es el turno de Edward.

Me dio mucha risa al leer unos reviews que pensaban que Bella se había desmayado. xD Creo que hice mala impresión de _Todo se volvió negro._ Cuando cerramos los ojos, ¿qué color vemos? ¡Negro, pues! xD Creo que no usaré mucho esa expresión cuando Bella se desmaye, para que no se confundan las cosas.

Y, por cierto, ayer comencé a subir un conjunto de Drabbles dependientes, un pequeño AU de Luna Nueva llamado _Cemetery Drive_, apreciaría mucho si se pasaran y me dejaran su opinión, en serio. nOn

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus maravillosos reviews! Cada vez me sorprenden más. Me alegra que se una más gente, me pone muy, muy contenta y me dan ganas de escribir más. ¿No ven que estoy subiendo más seguido ahora? Y este capitulo me salió bastante largo, he de admitir. Ojalá les haya gustado, ¡se lo dedico a mis queridas lectoras! Espero sus comentarios al respecto del capitulo.

¡Se me cuidan mucho mis vampirezas! Y nos leemos pronto. Bites!

**+ Janelle M.**


	11. Celos de madera II

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que se reconozca, como los personajes, son de Stephenie Meyer, quien los creó a base de un sueño. Pero lo que no se reconozca, como la trama, es mía, que la cree a base de drogas y alcohol. YAY!

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Once:  
**_Celos de madera. (Segunda parte, y final)._

_Entonces se escuchó un rugido... ¿Y ese león celoso?_

.

Tragué saliva con dificultad y el corazón dejó de latirme por un pequeño tiempo definido. Dos segundos después la sangre se me fue del rostro. Además de la sonrisa que Jacob había logrado sacarme.

Toda mi anatomía había quedado congelada al verle ahí, parado y con la vista fija en mí. En Jacob. En _nosotros._ Y con esos ojos verdes que ahora parecían oscurecidos y casi dorados; porque, a pesar de la distancia, podía verle como si estuviera frente a mí.

Jacob también se quedó inmóvil, pero su respiración no cesó —a diferencia de la mía—. Se mantuvo quieto, observando a Edward tal vez, no sé, no podía verle, mis ojos estaban ocupados mirando a cierto chico con un deje de culpabilidad. Me sentí repentinamente ansiosa y preocupada. ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza en aquellos momentos? Me mordería las uñas si no estuviera, aún, envuelta en los brazos de Jake.

_Oh._

Rápidamente, al darme cuenta de mi posición, me deshice de la jaula que eran las manos de mi mejor amigo. Y di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, alejándome, mostrándole silenciosamente a Edward que no había nada que malpensar. No quería que se formara una idea errónea de lo que había visto.

—Bella… —habló Jacob, tomando mi hombro.

No pude voltear. Por alguna razón mi cuerpo no respondía a mis mandatos; mi razón era simple: no quería bajar la guardia en observar a Edward. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Deseé más que nunca el tener el poder especial para leer las mentes. Me mordí el labio inferior ante la ansiedad. No sabía si ir corriendo a decirle que nada había pasado, ni estaba pasando.

En un momento determinado, él puso sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Creí ver algo en su mano derecha, pero bien pudo haber sido mi imaginación.

Jacob intentó de nuevo llamar mi atención. Se puso atrás de mí, y me sujetó ambos hombros. Apoyando su mentón en uno de ellos, susurró.

—Hey, bajita, ¿es _él_ quien creo que es? —preguntó con cejas alzadas cuando lo miré de reojo.

Me ruboricé de solo recordar qué concepto tenía Jacob de Edward: 'El chico que, supuestamente, me gustaba'. Bajé la mirada, alejándola de ambos escrutinios —el verde y el negro— para intentar cohibirme menos; mis mejillas se tornaron calientes cuando asentí levemente.

Mi amigo soltó una risita por lo bajo. Apreté mis puños, conteniendo las ganas de atizarle por desubicado.

—Parece que se va… —musitó Jacob de repente.

Levanté la mirada algo rápido, y me mareé un poco al hacerlo.

Pude ver a Edward de costado, mostrándome su pálido —hermoso— perfil. Las puntas broncíneas de su despeinado cabello a penas me permitían observar sus espejos verdes para poder entender más su mirada. El esmeralda estaba opacado por una película dorada que se posaba sobre su iris. Entonces su mirada bajó hacia el suelo, la sombra de sus espesas pestañas me hizo agudizar la vista más. Y suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, privándome de toda posibilidad de leerle. Se encogió de hombros para sí mismo cuando evitó mirarme y luego los bajó, de forma despreocupada e indiferente. Me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la cafetería.

Moví un pie de puro instinto a lanzarme a seguirlo, pero por alguna maldita razón me quedé ahí, parada y viéndolo alejarse con pensamientos que me urgía disipar… aclarar.

—Edward… —susurré y se me quebró la voz.

—De verdad te gusta, ¿eh? —preguntó Jacob, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿La verdad? No lo sé, Jake. A ti no puedo mentirte, sabes bien cuando lo hago y cuando digo la verdad —susurré—. _Estoy confundida._

—Es la primera fase de un enamoramiento —sentenció.

Se me fruncieron los labios cuando iba a contestarle. Pero él habló antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo y negarle que me estuviera enamorando.

—Deberías seguirlo.

—Pero, Jake, ¿no nos íbamos a La Push? —pregunté inocentemente, sin mirarlo. Edward ya había entrado a la cafetería, tal vez ya estaría sentado con sus hermanos.

Él suspiró.

Definitivamente no podía ocultarle a Jacob las preocupaciones que me carcomían por dentro. Él podía comprenderme mejor de lo que yo me comprendía a mí misma.

—No hagas como que no te importa.

—No hago como que no…

—_Ve. A. Buscarlo _—fue, claramente, una orden.

Jacob me sujetó los hombros, más fuerte, y me obligó a voltearme. Sus ojos me observaban tranquilamente, y su sonrisa petulante de sabelotodo yacía en sus labios infantilmente.

—Te esperaré aquí —susurró acariciándome la cabeza.

—Oh, Jake… —sonreí.

Él me volteó y empujó mis hombros sutilmente, aunque yo sabía que si me negaba me mandaría a patadas en el trasero a buscar a Edward. Suspiré, me giré y le abracé con cariño, y antes de que pudiera devolverme el gesto salí pitando hacia la cafetería.

Intenté entrar como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero sentí la mirada de Jessica y Angela cuando pasé por su mesa. La primera me guiñó el ojo, y la segunda me sonrió con amabilidad. Intuí que Jessica debió de abrir su enorme bocaza chismosa. Algo en mi interior se revolvió cuando vi el lindo rostro de Angela mirarme con amabilidad, intenté ignorarle y caminar hacia la mesa de los Cullen. Estaba a unos diez metros cuando caí en la cuenta de que él no se hallaba ahí. Agh, ¿dónde se había metido?

Le busqué con la mirada sin señales positivas. Escuché mi nombre ser nombrado por Alice y, en menos de cinco segundos, la tuve a mi lado mirándome curiosamente. Seguro se estaba preguntando por mi comportamiento. O tal vez venía a corroborar de mis labios sus ideas pretenciosas. Conociendo a la pequeña duende, ella ya se habría imaginado que estaba buscando a su hermano.

—¿Dónde está? —le pregunté en un susurro.

Ella sonrió de manera cómplice.

—¿Quién? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Alice… —gruñí. Ella miró sus uñas de forma despistada, obviamente quería que dijera con lujo de detalles—. Bien. ¿Dónde está _Edward?_

Se hizo la sorprendida cuando escuchó.

—Oh, _Edward_ —su mano acarició su mentón de manera pensativa, y a mí se me estaba acabando la paciencia—. Dijo que iría a su casillero y luego a Biología. ¿No tienen juntos esa hora…?

Salí pitando de allí apenas le escuché, ignorando su pregunta e ignorándola a ella. Fue un hecho maravilloso el que no me haya caído antes de salir de la cafetería, porque no estaba concentrada en mi camino. Más bien mi atención se centraba en llegar al aula de Biología. El salón estaría cerrado a esas horas —aún faltaban veinte minutos para entrar a clases—, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que él estaría ahí.

Aceleré el paso, pasando por el aula de Literatura y Español. Me tropecé una vez, cayendo de manos y rodillas al suelo; pero me levanté rápidamente ignorando el dolor en mis piernas. Ay, las baldosas dolían mucho contra las extremidades. Me iba acercando y fue cuando quité un poco de velocidad a mi corrida. Pude ver una silueta apoyada en la puerta del salón de Biología.

Por supuesto, _era él._

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando lo observé bien. Estaba apoyado sobre los casilleros cercanos al aula, de piernas cruzadas, con los brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, cabeza gacha y ojos cerrados. El cabello despeinado y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Su respiración era un poco agitada y el vapor que emanaba de sus labios hacía que pequeñas hebras de su cabellera se mecieran rítmicamente. Se me hizo una de las imágenes más bellas que había visto.

Y se me encogió el corazón al compararlo conmigo. _No había_ comparación alguna. Él era simplemente —físicamente— perfecto en su manera que me gustaba. Y yo era ordinariamente normal a la manera de todo el mundo corriente. Suspiré para mi interior.

Mordí mi labio, inquieta. Al parecer, él no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. ¿Debía de acercarme? _¡Oh, Dios! ¡Claro que sí, tonta!_ Me regañé internamente y casi me mordí la lengua.

Los zapatos comenzaron a moverse solos cuando mis pies tomaron vida propia, acercándome a él. Todo él me llamaba mudamente, y mi cuerpo contestaba por sí solo; era como si mi cerebro estuviera apagado o no quisiera funcionar. Cuando ya estuve más o menos cerca, levantó la vista. Sus ojos verdes mostraron sorpresa al verme parada ahí. ¿Habría él creído que me había ido ya?

—¿Bella…? —preguntó, aún confuso. Su voz aterciopelada hacía de mi nombre una canción de cuna.

Di otro paso más hacia él, inconscientemente.

—Sí —respondí tontamente—. Mmm, Edward…

Fue cuando me di cuenta, estúpidamente, que no tenía nada preparado para decirle. De todos modos, ¿qué decir sin sonar desesperada porque él no estuviera malinterpretando las cosas que tal vez había visto? ¿Qué palabras serían correctas para tratar con él sin mostrarme ansiosa?

Edward habló antes de que yo encontrara respuestas a mis preguntas internas.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido.

Entonces nos había escuchado a mí y a Jacob, tal vez.

—¿Nos escuchaste? —cuestioné.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Disculpa…

—N-No, descuida… —tartamudeé.

—Es que —suspiró— fui a dejar algo a mi coche y cuando volví vi al chico y después vi cómo salías acompañada de Jessica, luego te acercaste a él y comenzaron a hablar, no quería ser entrometido pero… y después… yo… —fue lo más adorable de la vida verlo trabarse con sus propias palabras. Y hasta parecía nervioso.

¿Era rubor eso que veía en sus mejillas?

Me volví a morder el labio, y mis manos se escondieron tras mi espalda, comenzaban a sudar.

—Y… ¿Por qué no te has ido? —preguntó con una sonrisa, pero se me hacía que no era del todo sincera.

Mi voz se quebró cuando contesté.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Él rió secamente, moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro. Luego se despegó de la puerta y se paró rectamente, aunque manteniendo la distancia entre ambos. Me miró fijamente a los ojos antes de encogerse de hombros, indiferente a mi decisión y mi pregunta.

Algo en mi interior se retorció cuando me di cuenta de que a él no le importaba si yo estaba ahí o no.

—Así que sí te ibas a ir… —susurró más para sí que para mí.

—Jacob me invitó a la reserva… —intenté explicar.

—Oh, con que _él_ es Jacob.

La forma en que lo dijo logró que una especie de corriente eléctrica viajara por mi columna vertebral. Había algo escondido bajo su casual tono cortés.

Una de mis manos, tras mi espalda, acarició el lobito de mi muñeca, protegiéndolo de manera inconsciente.

—Mi mejor amigo —le recordé.

—Claro —se encogió de hombros.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Puedo ir?

Parecía bastante tonto preguntarle a él si podía o no. Pero sabía bien que una parte de mí no me dejaría en paz si él no aceptaba mi escapada. ¿Había aceptado, acaso, poco a poco, que él sí tenía cierto «poder» sobre mí? ¿O simplemente era una excusa para, de pasada, explicarle que no había nada entre Jacob y yo? ¡Ah! Definitivamente ninguna de las dos.

Era tan odioso estar confundida.

Él pareció perplejo cuando oyó mi pregunta; yo, por mi parte, pensé que no le tomaría así de desprevenido. Fue uno de los tantos momentos en que quise saber qué pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

—Bella, no soy tu padre —sonrió burlonamente.

—Lo sé, pero… —¿iba a decirle que me importaba lo que él pensara de mí?

—Tranquila, _ve _—dijo tranquilamente, desviando la mirada, como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo que yo me escapara de clases con mi mejor amigo.

—Edward, si quieres que me quede…

—_Ve._

¿Estaba mi mente buscando pretextos para quedarse ahora que le había visto _así,_ tan tranquilo y sereno? ¿Por qué mi mente buscaba pretextos _ahora?_ ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

Fue como una invisible patada en el estómago cuando Edward me sonrió de manera torcida —y forzadamente—, de la forma en que a mí me gustaba. _Yo quería quedarme con él._

—Pero… ¡Tú tenías que decirme algo! ¿Cierto? A la salida, puedo quedarme para que me lo digas…

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Estaba sonando _un poco_ ansiosa por quedarme.

—Ah —murmuró y se encogió de hombros, bajando la mirada—. Supongo que ya no tiene importancia —sonrió a penas a medias—. Vete ya. Yo te cubriré con el maestro.

—Pero…

—Sin peros.

—Edward…

No entendía mis propios actos, la cabeza me daba vueltas y tenía la mente con pensamientos limitados en esos momentos. Estaba actuando incoherentemente, era lo más lógico.

Él suspiró frustrado y se tomó el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Frunció el ceño cuando volvió a mirarme. El color esmeralda de sus ojos aún seguía opacado cuando encontré su mirada. Su rostro era una ráfaga de sentimientos que no pude identificar. Su mano libre se tornó un puño y, con la voz contenida, me ordenó.

—Bella, _lárgate_ ahora.

La forma en que lo dijo dolió mucho más que como si me hubiera atizado, y hasta creo que fue peor. Sentí un pequeño dolor en el pecho mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, retrocediendo y alejándome de él. De un momento a otro los ojos me ardían y picaban, se humedecían y me nublaban la visión. Iba a decirle algunas cosas, mi genio estaba por estallar frente a él. ¡Dios, tenía tanta rabia! Lo apunté con el dedo mientras seguía retrocediendo con pasos quebrados, y me llevé la otra mano a mi pecho, hecha un puño —preparado para golpearlo si se acercaba—.

Vi que su expresión cambiaba antes de que la vista se me nublara demasiado. Y antes de que él pudiera decir palabra alguna yo ya me había largado a correr hacia el estacionamiento. Decidí, mentalmente, esquivar el camino de la cafetería.

* * *

—¡Bella! —Leah Clearwater me recibió de brazos abiertos cuando llegamos a la entrada de su casa.

Nos encontrábamos ya en La Push, la reserva india de Forks.

En el camino de ida Jacob se mantuvo callado y no preguntó nada, aunque yo sabía que se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Mi expresión debió de haberle bastado para darse cuenta de que yo no estaba en condiciones de una emboscada de preguntas. No lloré frente a Jacob. En los pasillos del instituto me detuve a respirar profundamente y sacar toda rabia dentro de mí.

Me dije a mí misma que, esa tarde al menos, me olvidaría de mis problemas respecto a él, mi confusión… respecto a todo. _Todo._

Los delgados y morenos brazos de Leah me envolvieron en un abrazo cariñoso. Y luego me sonrió de forma amena y dulce. No tuve que preguntarme por qué Jacob se había enamorado de ella cuando la vi sonreír de esa forma tan bella.

El pequeño Seth también salió a saludarme, ¡vaya crío de quince años! Sue y Harry me abrazaron como los padres que abrazan a su hija recién llegada, fue conmovedor para mí. Pero pronto ambos se retiraron, ya que el Sr. Clearwater no se sentía del todo bien.

Fruncí el ceño cuando lo vi desaparecer entre la tos tras el umbral de su habitación, haciendo una nota mental de que tendría que decirle a Charlie sobre eso.

Luego, sin previo aviso, Jacob me jaló hasta su coche, llevándose de paso a Leah también. Llegamos a la morada Black en segundos, no sé si se debía a la velocidad que había empleado Jacob al conducir o a mi estado despistado con el que no me había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Porque, sin querer admitirlo, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío horrible.

Por suerte, cuando Rebecca Black salió a saludarnos, y a contarme toda la historia de su vida desde que yo salí una vez de ella, pude, más o menos, olvidarme del mundo por unos momentos. Cerré los ojos mientras la hermana mayor de Jake me contaba sobre su esposo, el mar y Hawái. Casi pude sentirme entre las olas de la hermosísima playa.

—¿Vendrás otra vez, verdad? Con Charlie, por supuesto —preguntó Billy cuando Jake ya iba a dejarme.

—Claro, lo traeré cuando vuelva. ¡Adiós!

—¡Adiós Bella! —se despidió Rebecca—. ¡Vuelve pronto, eh!

—¡Sí! Esto… ¿Dónde está Jake?

Mi mejor amigo apareció antes de que yo terminara de preguntar por él. Traía a Leah en su espalda, y ella se agarraba bien firme con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jake. Se sonreían el uno al otro, y seguro más de alguno se sintió fuera de lugar al verlos tan juntos.

El estómago se me encogió cuando la envidia recorrió mi cuerpo libremente. Me gustaba mucho la idea de tener a alguien de la manera en que Jacob tenía a Leah, así… juntos.

—Okey, bajita, ¡vamos! —exclamó Jacob, pasando por mi lado con Leah aún en su espalda. Ella se rió tiernamente hasta llegar al coche negro de su novio.

—Hum, claro.

El camino a mi casa fue silencioso. Me fui en la parte trasera, ya que Leah iba en el asiento del copiloto; ella, amablemente, se ofreció a acompañarnos. Y como si Jacob pudiera negarse… A pesar de que ella era dos años mayor que él —al igual que yo—, el tiempo no parecía interponerse en su relación.

Vi, con mucha nostalgia, cómo ambos tenían sus manos tomadas en la palanca de los cambios. Suspiré cuando conocí la calle de mi casa. Ya estábamos llegando. Jacob se estacionó lentamente en el patio delantero. El coche patrulla de Charlie aún no estaba ahí, así que supuse que aún era temprano. Invité a los chicos a pasar, pero ellos se negaron amablemente diciendo que no querían ser molestia.

Me despedí de los dos en el recibidor. Pero antes de que Jacob se marchase volvió dando zancadas y su rostro sereno me dio mala espina cuando preguntó:

—¿Qué pasó con ese chico antes de que nos fuéramos?

Se me fue toda la sangre del rostro cuando recordé _su_ rostro enfurecido aquella tarde en los pasillos.

—Nada —susurré con la mirada gacha. Era la mentirosa más mala que alguna vez pueda existir.

—¿Te hizo algo? —inquirió medio enfadado.

—Por favor —reí secamente—, ¿qué puede hacerme él?

Jacob bufó.

—Ponerte triste, hacerte llorar y, créeme, si lo hace se las verá conmigo.

—Ya Jake, como si él pudiera hacerme llorar… —mentí torpemente.

—¿Te hizo llorar?

—¡No! Jake, no estoy cómoda hablando de esto —alegué, empujándolo para que se marchara, pero no lo pude mover casi nada.

—Bella, hablemos en serio —susurró tomando mis muñecas para que no le siguiera empujando—. Cuando fui a buscarte, cuando nos encontramos con él… bueno, era obvio que estaba _celoso._

Bufé estúpidamente.

—Jacob, eso es lo más idiota que te he escuchado decir en toda mi vida.

—No, no. ¡En serio, Bella! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciega? Es obvio que le interesas más que como amiga.

_Claro_, pensé internamente con burla,_ y algún día tendremos un presidente negro._

—Jake —dije agriamente—, ni siquiera sé si somos _amigos._ Él no está interesado en mí. Yo, en definitiva, no estoy interesada en él. ¡Sólo lo llevo conociendo dos semanas y me sales con la idea de que me gusta!

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Uno no tiene tiempo definido para enamorarse, Bella.

—Yo no estoy… —un bocinazo me cortó en la mitad de la frase, lo que me irritó bastante pero a la vez fue un alivio—. Y ya vete, Leah debe estar esperándote.

—No te has salvado de mí —me advirtió antes darme un beso en la frente e irse a su coche.

Me despedí con la mano y cerré lentamente la puerta antes de recostarme en ella. Me dejé arrastrar hasta que mi trasero golpeó con el suelo. Después atraje las rodillas a mi pecho y escondí mis rostro en el hueco que dejaban.

_Edward celoso…_ Reí tontamente cuando pensé en eso. ¡Sonaba tan incoherente! ¿Por qué él habría de estar celoso de Jacob? No se conocían de nada —excepto las pocas veces que yo le hablé de él—. Y no había razón lógica como para que el enfado del estacionamiento tuviera que ver con los celos. O…

Sonreí como una tonta boba al pensar que, _tal vez_, sólo _tal vez_ Jacob tuviera razón. Sería… agradable que alguien _como _Edward Masen pudiera fijarse en una chica _como yo._ Bleh, la sola idea sonaba absurda.

Y jamás admitiría lo mucho que me gustaba.

-

* * *

_**Carajo, Bella, admítelo, te gusta**_. Y, lo juro, cada vez que escribo más de Jacob más lo adoro dentro de este fic. Para las chicas que están preocupadas por que él se entrometa en la relación de Bella y Edward, relax, que Jacob no hará nada malo... si no toooodo lo contrario. Por otro lado, comprendo a Bella. Es tan POWAH cuando un chico lindo está celoso por ti. ¡Imagínense si es Edward! Oh, sería la quinceañera más feliz de toda la tierra. Se me hizo raro hacer a Edward de esta manera. Todas sabemos que un chico celoso es capas de todo. Y, vamos, ¡es Edward! Edward _never in the life_ le ordenaría a Bella que no fuera con Jacob. Hablando de personalidades de personajes... Creo que alguna estará extrañada por el comportamiento de Leah. Bien, en mi historia ella nunca estuvo de novia con Sam, él nunca la dejó, ella siempre estuvo con Jacob siendo la chica más linda de la reserva, la Leah buena que a Jacob le gustaba. ¿Ok? Ok.

Y, bueno... OHHHHHHH. No sé qué decirles a todas ustedes, me han dejado con la boca abierta. Jamás esperé tantos reviews en un capitulo solamente, y, bueno... esto... AW! Las adoro, en serio, a cada una de las que han dejado review, really. Se merecen un adelanto, así que se los dejo. Celebraremos los 260 favoritos y las 200 alertas. Y los **95** reviews que recibí por el capitulo anterior. No cabe duda, amamos los Edwards celosos.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, eh! Espero sus opiniones respecto a este capitulo. Se me cuidan, vampirezas queridas. ¡Bites!

**+ Janelle M.**

**P.D. **Lo del presidente negro lo usé claramente como una broma. Para que Bella vea que TODO es posible en la vida. _Obama, we love you!_

* * *

**Adelanto Capitulo 12.**

Era ahora o nunca.

—GraciaspordefendermedeMikeantes —solté tan rápido que ni yo pude entenderme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, confuso. ¡Demonios, no me había comprendido!

Tomé un largo respiro antes de repetir lo que había dicho. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas sí me permitía hablar. ¡Dios, ni que me fuera a confesar! Bajé la mirada, avergonzada por ese pensamiento.

—Gracias por defenderme de Mike... —lo intenté de nuevo—, por la pelea, por...

Uno de sus brazos me rodeó los hombros y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo antes de que pudiera continuar. Y, por un segundo pude ignorar todas las miradas de los chicos de la cafetería, todos los alumnos. Nadie existió más que él y yo por un segundo.

**—Próximamente—**


	12. Aquí y ahora

**Disclaimer:** Blablabla, personajes de Meyer. Blablabla trama mía. Similitud con una realidad (viva o muerta) pura y mera casualidad de las casualidades. Yay!

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Doce:  
**_Aquí y ahora._

_Nadie dijo que sería fácil. Nadie dijo que ésto podría ser difícil._

_._

Septiembre 23, 2007.

**&.**

—_¡¿Que dijo qué?!_

—Alice —suspiré—, no pienso volver a repetirlo.

—_¡Pero…! ¡Es que… ¿cómo?! ¡Es completamente improbable! Edward nunca se comporta así. ¡Ha sido un verdadero maleducado!_ —chilló.

—Lo sé, Ali, pero no grites que vas a despertar a todos en tu casa —susurré. Charlie dormía también—. Son las 12:45 de la noche, ¿recuerdas?

—_¡Y una mierda!_ —exclamó tan fuerte que tuve que alejar un poco el móvil antes de seguir escuchando—_. ¡Voy a llamarlo, patearle el trasero y decirle que se disculpe contigo _right now!

Escuché cómo despegaba el móvil de su oído y eso me asustó. Me ponía nerviosa con la sola idea de hablar con él después de todo lo que había pasado. No había cruzado palabra con Edward Masen desde el mediodía del viernes, y hoy ya era domingo.

Amaba el fin de semana, ahora. Estos días el no me había pedido hacer nada ni tener que servirle; pero me preocupaba, por otro lado. Yo pensaba que él seguía meditando sobre lo que había pasado ese viernes en el almuerzo. ¿O quizás me estaba dando mucho crédito? Era egoístamente agradable el pensar que Edward podría estar enfadado por _eso._ Era muy parecido a lo que había dicho Jacob, y mi corazón se aceleraba siempre que pensaba en eso.

Estaba siendo cabezota, lo sabía. ¡Pero es que costaba _tanto_ aceptar sus ideas locas!

Llamé a Alice antes de que pudiera separarse mucho del móvil. Parece que escuchó, porque volvió a hablar otra vez.

—_¿Qué? _—casi rugió.

—Alice, no metas tus pequeñas y pálidas manitos de hacha en esto. Quizás hasta logres que me odie más de lo que ya me odia —mascullé—. Sé, por experiencia propia, que hay que dejar que los… hum, _machos_ duerman al menos ocho horas, o sino se portan… ¡Ugh! —me estremecí al recordar a mi padre en esos días.

—_Querrás decir los _macho-menos,_ porque macho aquí en esta casa no hay nadie aparte de mi papá_ —rió.

Reí con ella sobre sus ocurrencias.

—Sí, exacto —puse los ojos en blanco—. Mejor hablamos mañana, ¿vale?

Sin querer se me soltó un bostezo. Se me había pasado ya mi hora de ir a la cama. Alice me había llamado hacía unos minutos, interrumpiendo mi sueño, preguntándome sobre lo del viernes. Cuando le pregunté por qué no había llamado el sábado me dijo que había estado con Jasper en una cita. Uh, envidia cochina.

Otro bostezo. Al parecer era completamente capas de quedarme dormida sentada con el móvil en mi oído.

—_Espera Bella, deseo preguntarte una última cosa, pero debes prometerme ser sincera al cien por ciento._

Levanté una ceja, dudosa. Una parte de mi cerebro ya estaba maquinando lo que Alice quería preguntarme, y no me agradaba para nada la curiosidad sobre _ese_ tema.

—Depende, Alice. ¿Qué quieres saber?

_Tonta, tonta, tonta, mil veces tonta. ¿Por qué simplemente no dijiste que estabas muy, muy cansada?_, me reproché mordiéndome la lengua suavemente, no quería hacerme sangrar la boca.

Escuché a la pequeña duende tomar un largo suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

—_Tú… Dime, ¿qué piensas de Edward?_ —cuestionó con cautela.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarme casi al instante en que ella mencionó _su_ nombre. Y fue completamente inevitable el que una imagen apareciera en mi mente; aunque sabía bien que mis memorias no le hacían justicia alguna cuando lo veía frente a mí.

_Oh, mensa, no empieces a alagarlo ahora._

—Pues… ¿en qué… sentido? —¿siempre tenía que ponerme así de nerviosa cuando hablaba de él?

—_Sólo dime, en general, qué piensas. ¿Cómo te cae? _

Me revolví incómoda en mi cama, sin saber qué responder.

—Esto… él es… hum —titubeé—, a veces… Digo, no es como si… ¡Ah! ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—_Responde Bella, no me obligues a arrinconarte mañana en la escuela_ —amenazó.

Me estremecí de sólo pensarlo. Alice persiguiéndome, todo el día, esperando el momento oportuno para abalanzarse con sus preguntas incómodas. Nada bueno, nada bueno.

—Edward es… ¡Espera! Antes, tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie lo que te dije, ¿está bien?

Alice pareció emocionada por lo que dije, y entendí casi un segundo después: parecía como si fuera a decirle cosas completamente secretas, como la chica enamorada que le confiesa a su mejor amiga.

Intenté no morderme la lengua más fuerte por ser tan idiota.

—_Sí, ¡sí! Aw, ya me emocioné antes de tiempo. _

—Es normal en ti, Alice —puse los ojos en blanco—. Bueno, al grano.

Tomé un largo trago de aire antes de seguir hablando. Temía quedarme en un estado de shock repentino.

—_Escúpelo ya, Bella. _

—Bien —suspiré—. Qué pienso de él… ¿física o psicológicamente?

Pude imaginarla dando saltitos cuando supo que tenía dos visiones de su hermano.

—_Okey, físicamente._

_Mierda._

—¿Qué puedo decirte, Ali? —suspiré derrotada, no podía mentirle a ella. Sentí el calor de mis mejillas apenas pensé en lo que iba a decir—. Es tan perfecto que hasta llega a doler. Siempre lo he visto de aquella manera; entiendo por qué las chicas superficiales del instituto le persiguen. Sería poco decir que me gusta su cabello, o su rostro —susurré—. Cualquier chico normal envidiaría su físico, tienes suerte de que Jasper no se le quede atrás —bromeé, ella rió y la imaginé asintiendo egocéntricamente—. Okey, en pocas palabras, el chico es un pecado andante.

Ella volvió a reír, pero no de forma estridente como yo imaginaba. Era como si Alice ya se esperaba que yo le respondiera esa clase de cosas.

—_¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él?_ —preguntó como si fuera lo más común del mundo andar hablando de esto y a estas horas de la noche.

Pero no tuve que pensar nada para responderle. Y las palabras me salieron casi a bocajarro de la boca.

—Sus ojos —me sonrojé más todavía, y me fue imposible reprimir los recuerdos de cada una de las veces que lo había visto a los ojos directamente.

Una corriente eléctrica corrió por mi cuerpo, acelerando mi pulso de paso.

—_¿Por qué?_ —preguntó Alice de regreso, al ver que mantenía silencio.

Hablé casi sin darme cuenta. Entrecerré los ojos cuando comencé.

—Porque son como su alma: llena de secretos. Porque son profundos y difíciles de entender y alcanzar —tuve una clara visión de él mientras hablaba, y fue imposible espantarla de mi mente—. Porque brillan de muchas formas diferentes, y me gusta cómo lo hacen. Porque lo simbolizan en sí, son misteriosos y hermosos. Su color es extraño, pero no por eso menos exótico, y… —me sonrojé.

—_¿Y…?_ —Alice parecía a punto de echarse a chillar por tener la voz tan aguda y contenida.

—Y me encantan —dije en un hilo de voz, sonrojada, con corazón acelerado y muy, muy avergonzada. ¡Dios! Ni que el _macho-menos_ estuviera ahí.

—_¡Aw! ¡Yupi!_ —chilló ahora sí, al parecer de emoción—_. ¡Bella, lo que has dicho es tan malditamente tierno! Ahora dime cómo lo ves psicológicamente._

_Ahora iremos decayendo, pues. Abrochen sus cinturones pasajeros de aerolíneas Ego-Masen._

De nuevo no tuve que pensar antes de contestar.

—Es de lo más extraño —afirmé—. ¡Parecen dos personas dentro de un mismo cuerpo! Es de lo más engreído cuando se aprecia a sí mismo; sé que hay que tener autoestima, ¡pero no tanto, Dios! —sentía el enojo correr por mí—. Un completo bipolar que no hace más que hacerme enojar, ¡es como si lo hiciera apropósito!

—_¿Y no tiene un lado bueno que te guste?_ —preguntó ella, ahora un poco preocupada.

Demonios, ¿qué rayos le pasaba a Alice haciendo todas estas preguntas sin sentido ni coherencia?

—Pues… él… —malditos recuerdos buenos que vienen a la cabeza.

"… _me preocupas, Bella"_

—Edward puede ser dulce y atento cuando lo quiere. Puede paralizarme sólo con una mirada, aunque sé que no soy la única con la que tiene ese efecto.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, Isabella… Bella."_

—Él… yo sé que en el fondo es un caballero, y no sé por qué no lo demuestra. Además de ser tierno y alegre cuando la ocasión lo da.

"…_Edward peleaba con Mike por ti."_

Sonreí al recordar eso.

—Es… es fácil que me guste ese lado de él, el que está escondido, el que no quiere mostrarse. Alice, de verdad, no sé qué pensar de él.

—Oh my God_, ¡Bells! Estás como para escribir una novela romántica de amor imposible. Pero ya, yendo directamente al grano… ¿Te gusta o no? _

Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Creo que fue demasiado directo para mi cerebro.

Una parte de mi mente recopilaba todo lo que había dicho con anterioridad, guardándolo para analizarlo después, porque sabía que no había sonado del todo obvio como para que después le diera una negativa la pregunta que me había efectuado Alice. Y era la misma pregunta que me había hecho y asegurado Jacob.

Y era la misma pregunta que yo me hacía interiormente.

—Yo… —me ardía la garganta de una manera casi insoportable—. Ali, yo… no lo sé.

—_¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿No has escuchado todas las cosas lindas que has dicho de él?_ —parecía frustrada ahora.

—Esto… sí, pero yo…

—_Mierda_.

Y la llamada se cortó.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono extrañada. ¿Qué le había pasado a Alice que de repente había cortado así como así?

Quise volver a llamarla y estuve muy tentada a hacerlo, pero preferí negarme, tal vez estaba en algo importante y por eso había colgado. Tal vez una emergencia o algo. Ay, no, ¿le habría pasado algo a alguno de su familia? Y si… ¿si le había pasado algo a Edward? ¡No! Quizás era mejor si llamaba…

Tomé el celular entre mis manos. ¡Demonios! Se le había acabado la batería.

Refunfuñé cosas sin sentido mientras buscaba el cargador y dejaba el celular cargando en la noche. Estaba dispuesta a ir a averiguar qué había pasado, ya las ideas estúpidas me tenían rondando en la cabeza mientras intentaba dormir. Robo. Accidente. _Tonta, no seas dramática. _Intenté pensar en otra cosa.

Con la visión de _alguien_ me quedé dormida.

* * *

Septiembre 24, 2007.

**&.**

—Bella, Bella… ¡despierta!

Me removí en mi cama, incómoda por esos empujones que recibía de manos, que parecían ser demasiado pequeñas. Hice que el cobertor de mi cama me cubriera entera para evitar esa molesta voz cantarina que me parecía demasiado conocida.

No pasó mucho hasta que sentí un peso intruso en mi cama; esta de a poco comenzó a moverse agitadamente, como si alguien estuviera saltando sobre ella.

—¡Bella! ¡Vamos, bella durmiente, despierta! ¡Arriba, _up! _—chilló nuevamente la voz de soprano.

Gruñí internamente, reprobándome a mí misma por quedarme hasta pasada la medianoche hablando con este diablo que ahora venía a interrumpir mi sueño.

—Ya voy, Alice, ya voy.

Fui obviamente obligada a levantarme contra mi voluntad. No sabía cómo le había hecho Alice para levantarse tan temprano. ¡Dios! Si apenas eran las 7:15 de la mañana. Me metí en la bañera con el sueño impregnado en mis ojos, ni el agua caliente de la ducha lo pudo quitar, todo lo contrario lo intensificó.

Creo que no estaba del todo despierta cuando Alice me llevó casi arrastrando a mi habitación para que me vistiera. Buscó intensamente en mi closet mientras yo terminaba de secarme. No me avergonzaba mucho estar semi-desnuda frente a Alice y apenas era consciente si me estaba secando el cuerpo o no.

Los pasos de Charlie abajo hicieron que entreabriera los ojos un poco. Luego escuché dos golpes en la puerta.

—Hey, Bella, ya me voy al trabajo.

—¡Adiós Charlie! —nos despedidos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo, ella más animada que yo.

—Adiós chicas. Nos vemos en la tarde Bella.

Asentí con un sonido de la garganta y después creo que escuché la puerta principal ser cerrada en un portazo evidente.

—¡Oh, Bella! Nunca te he visto puesta la blusa que te regalé en tu cumpleaños.

—Ajá, Alice, hum…

No sé cómo demonios pude vestirme si estaba así de media sonámbula. Alice me puso esa blusa que me había regalado entre tanta ropa que me había entregado. Ni siquiera le eché un vistazo a mi ropa, pero sabía que me debía de ver demasiado _fashion_ como para ir a la escuela. Al demonio, sólo quería dormir.

Bajé agarrada del brazo de Alice para desayunar, y me recordé que nunca más debía de quedarme despierta hasta más de la medianoche. Me senté en el comedor bostezando una vez más. Sentí algo mojado en mi cara, y muy frío. Literalmente di un salto en la silla.

—¡Hey!

—Lo siento, Bella, pero no sé cómo puedes seguir con sueño. Ahora, desayunemos y partamos.

—Está bien —bostecé.

Un par de tostadas y un vaso de leche fue suficiente para mí. La pequeña duende me sometió a maquillarme y peinarme luego de asegurarme de que estaba del todo despierta, para no tener que mojarme otra vez. Sombra, delineador y brillo para los labios. Luego partimos en el Porsche de Alice a la escuela. El sueño se me había quitado casi por completo, y fue cuando iba a mitad de camino que me digné a mirarme a mí misma.

Me vi enfundada en una falta tableada blanca un poco más arriba de la rodilla; con unas botas negras sin tacos que se cerraban hasta la mitad de mi muslo. También me vi en una hermosísima blusa azulada con detalles brillantes y una flor platinada adornada sobre el pecho izquierdo, la que se encontraba bajo un bolero blanco sin detalle alguno. Con razón la sombra que Alice me había puesto era azul. Tal vez iba _demasiado_ arreglada para ir a la escuela.

—Alice, ¿por qué tanta producción?

Ella mantuvo su vista en la carretera, pero esbozó una sonrisa cómplice que deseé entender.

—Es que _presiento_ que algo bueno va a pasar.

Ya estábamos entrando en el estacionamiento del instituto cuando le pregunté de regreso.

—¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Qué presientes? —puse los ojos en blanco antes sus palabras.

—Ya lo verás.

El fabuloso Porsche amarillo de Alice se estacionó junto al Volvo plateado de Edward. Era ridículo que mi corazón se acelerara feliz sólo por ver su auto vacío…

_Oh._

_No estaba vacío._

Bajé del coche junto con Alice, precavidamente. Gracias a Dios que mi puerta no quedaba al lado del Volvo, o sino me desmoronaría antes de bajar, lo cual sería del todo demasiado patético para poder soportar, vivir y contarlo el resto de toda mi vida. No levanté la mirada mientras me encaminaba la lado de Alice, quien yacía al lado de _él._

No tuve que ser una genio para saber que él tenía que ver en lo que Alice presentía que sería bueno. Me pregunté enseguida si era lo que yo pensaba. Pude imaginarme ciertas opciones que pudiera discutir con él, y todas apuntaban a lo sucedido el viernes en el almuerzo.

El corazón se me encogió al recordarlo.

—Hola Bella —me saludó Edward cordialmente. Aún no podía acostumbrarme a la canción que era mi nombre en sus labios.

—Edward —saludé de regreso.

—Mi «hola» no tiene lugar aquí, y lo saben —dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa, lástima que yo sólo podía ver a Edward en estos momentos, y en cómo sus ojos me observaban tan directamente—. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

—Sí —respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Alice se fue danzando hacia la entrada del instituto. Me pregunté si se encontraría con Jasper allá adentro, pero poco podía concentrarme en cosas mundanas como esas. Teniendo al _Pecado andante_ frente a mí. Y Dios, sí, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia. Más aún con esa camisa blanca con rayas celestes y esos jeans holgados, caramba, creo que ni un modelo se vería mejor que él.

Esto no era justo, ¿por qué el tenía que ser tan guapo? Debía de haber una leí que prohibiera eso.

—Bella, lo siento —susurró.

—¿Eh? —levanté la mirada para verlo a los ojos, pero él veía sus zapatillas.

Edward suspiró.

—Mi… comportamiento el viernes fue inapropiado y descortés, no sé qué me pasó.

"…_estaba celoso."_

_Sí, como no._

—No te preocupes, creo que no debí fastidiarte tampoco, yo también lo siento.

Él sonrió de lado, creo que quería dejar la conversación hasta ahí.

Sus manos descansaron ambas sobre mis hombros, y acercó su cuerpo lentamente al mío. A mi corazón le dio la furia loca por correr una vez más, y pude sentir el calor de mis mejillas a medida que veía que la distancia entre nosotros se acortaba. Cerré los ojos, sin saber que esperar esta vez.

Pero como ocurrió antes, los suaves labios de Edward tocaron mi frente con mucha suavidad, como lo haría alguien con una muñeca de porcelana. Y luego pasó lo que no me esperé. Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon a la altura de mis hombros, atrapándome en un abrazo que me hizo abrir los ojos de la impresión, o tal vez para cerciorarme de que no era otro sueño de los tantos ya que tenía. Pero no, no era así.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera devolverle ese abrazo él se separó de mí rápidamente. Por mi parte, no pude mirarlo a la cara, tenía demasiada vergüenza como para hacerlo.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Hm, esto… mejor entramos ya, ¿verdad? —¿estaba titubeando?

Levanté la vista demasiado tarde para darme cuenta. Pero… ¿era rubor ese color en sus pálidas mejillas? Oh Dios, mis mejillas también estaban igual, o peor.

De repente él se giró de la nada y, guiñándome un ojo exclamó antes de partir:

—Por cierto… te ves muy, muy linda, Bella.

De un momento al otro el día nublado de Forks se me hizo algo caluroso. Todo gracias a su comentario.

Entré a clase lentamente, Edward había apurado el paso, desapareciendo de mi vista. Pero permaneció en mi cabeza a cada hora de las clases, las que se volvían monótonas y aburridas cuanto había algo más importante en lo que pensar. Por suerte el maestro de matemáticas no había venido el día de hoy y pude meditar con claridad sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. Mi vida tenía más líos que una telenovela dramática, y esperaba solucionarlos todos.

Aunque había algo que tenía que hacer primero; después podría desenredar las dudas que tenía sobre algunas cosas, entre ellas el caso de Angela, que aún no salía de mi cabeza.

A la hora del almuerzo caminé lentamente hacia la cafetería. Agradecía a Dios que Edward no me hubiera hecho otro espectáculo como el de la semana pasada, porque o sino el orgullo y enojo no me dejarían hacer esto.

Cuando entré en el lugar pasé directo hacia la mesa que buscaba, no tenía hambre ahora, sólo sentía mariposas en el estómago y dudaba que una ración de comida pudiera hacerlas desaparecer. Jessica Stanley me guiñó el ojo y yo puse los ojos en blanco, ¿estaba molestando por el tema de Jacob? Ugh.

En la mesa de los Cullen estaban sólo Edward, Alice y Rosalie; mi curiosidad preguntaba dónde se encontrarían Emmett y Jasper, pero tenía que alejar la curiosidad de mí ya. Tenía que concentrarme para esto, y no sabía por qué demonios me resultaba difícil hacerlo. Cuando Alice me vio acercándome me sonrió y se levantó de la mesa, Rosalie le siguió enseguida y yo me detuve al darme cuenta de la consecuencia de esto: me quedaría sola con Edward. _Oh, bueno, eso sería mejor, ¿verdad? _

_¡No! No lo sería._

—Oye, Bella —habló Rosalie—, Alice y yo vamos a buscar algo de comida, nos sentamos aquí a esperar a los chicos pero no llegaron. Espéranos con Edward aquí, ¿sí?

Asentí incapaz de hablar. Las vi alejarse hacia la cola de la comida, pero no las seguí mucho con la mirada. Suspiré pensando maldiciones para Alice, porque sabía que esto era su culpa al cien por ciento. Acto seguido me fui a sentar con Edward, a su lado, así podría mirar la mesa en vez de mirarlo a los ojos. Sería lo adecuado.

Permanecimos en silencio un rato, lo vi un par de veces de reojo y pude cacharlo sonriendo levemente. Me mordí el labio antes de empezar.

—Esto… ¿Edward? —no lo miré.

—¿Sí, Bella? —podía apostar a que él sí estaba mirándome, y eso me ponía aún más nerviosa.

Me aclaré la garganta, se me había formado un nudo de repente. Odiaba que él tuviera esa clase de efectos sobre mí, me complicaban todas las cosas.

Jugueteé con mis propios dedos, nerviosa. Las manos me comenzaban a sudar. Estúpidas hormonas descontroladas. Tomé un gran respiro antes de hablar; Edward aún me miraba fijamente, podía sentir el escalofrío que producía su observación sobre mi cuerpo, a su lado.

Bien.

Era ahora o nunca.

—GraciaspordefendermedeMikeantes —solté tan rápido que ni yo pude entenderme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, confuso. ¡Demonios, no me había comprendido!

Tomé un largo respiro antes de repetir lo que había dicho. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas sí me permitía hablar. ¡Dios, ni que me fuera a confesar! Bajé la mirada, avergonzada por ese pensamiento.

—Gracias por defenderme de Mike... —lo intenté de nuevo—, por la pelea, por...

Uno de sus brazos me rodeó los hombros y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo antes de que pudiera continuar. Y, por un segundo pude ignorar todas las miradas de los chicos de la cafetería, todos los alumnos. Nadie existió más que él y yo por un segundo.

La misma mano que me había atraído ahora acariciaba mi cabeza cual padre lo hacía con su hija, me sentía una niñita entre sus brazos. ¡Oh, qué malditamente genial sonó eso!

Sobra decir que el sonrojo en mis mejillas poco tenía de control y que no me preocupó que él pudiera verlo. Porque era como si nadie más pudiera verlo. Me sentía en una de esas burbujas privadas que tanto hablan en las novelas, y no podía creer que fuera cierto.

—De nada, Bella —susurró en mi oído.

Me estremecí a penas el vapor cálido y dulce de su aliento rozó con mi oreja, se sentía _tan_ bien.

_Tan perfecto que dolía._

Luego sentí su mano, suave y un poco fría, levantar mi mentón para verle a los ojos. Estos brillaban de una de las tantas formas que yo adoraba secretamente —sólo Alice lo sabía—, y el calor que irradiaban me invadió por completo. Ya no sentía la necesidad de usar el bolero.

—Yo… —continuó él. Por mi parte no sabía qué decir en este momento, preferí que él siguiera—. Yo ya te dije que me preocupo por ti, aunque tú no lo creas —me sonrió torcidamente y mi corazón dio un gran salto—. Además… el idiota de Newton se lo merecía.

"_Edward peleaba con Mike por ti."_

Con la charla que había tenido con Alice esa noche, en mente, le sonreí sinceramente, recostando mi cabeza en su hombro y cerrando los ojos. Sí, Edward podía ser muy, _muy, muy_ dulce cuando se lo proponía. O aún inconscientemente.

Sentí su mejilla sobre mi cabeza, y eso bastó para que uno de los miles interruptores en mi cabeza hiciera «Click». Tal vez no faltaba mucho para que tuviera que volver a escribir en mi diario…

_Y, por Chuck Norris, esto era el cielo. _

… _O algo muy cercano a eso._

-

* * *

_**Cha chán.**_ (?) Bueno, bueno, bueno... les he dejado EL capitulo para que se diviertan esta semana. Mis queridas chicas, mañana me voy en mis merecidas vacaciones de verano, y no volveré hasta el próximo viernes, extrañenme, ¿vale? Espero poder volver con energías renovadas y nuevas ideas, además de las que ya tengo ahora mismo.

Pero bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Un asco? ¿Quieren más? Extrañé un poquito a Jacob en el capitulo xD, en serio. Pero al parecer Bella, después de tanto cabeceo, se está dando cuenta de muchas cosas. Oh, gran Alice que metes tus manitas destructoras en el asunto... sí, ella también está haciendo su parte.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews del capítulo anterior! Me dejan muy, muy feliz con esto, en serio. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! No puedo creer que ya estemos en los 756. ¡Es... wow! Thaaaanks!.

Y espero sus comentarios al respecto de este capitulo, los leeré toditos en cuanto pueda. Ojalá y encuentre un Edward (pecado andante) en la playa. u.u ¡Se me cuidan mucho mis vampirezas queridas! ¡Bites al estilo Cullen!

**+ Janelle.**


	13. Máscara

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la tía Meyer, todos lo sabemos. En cambio la trama es de mi propiedad, la cual hago sin ánimos de lucro y sólo para complacerme a mí misma. Amén.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Trece:  
**_Máscara._

_La verdad corre, nunca para. Porque siempre hay demasiado que ocultar._

_._

Siempre pensé que si pasaba algo bueno, el clima tendría que apoyarlo. Buena calificación, _¡sale el sol! _Charlie se va de pesca, _¡sale el sol!_ —para él y para mí, por supuesto—. Edward Masen me abraza y me dice que le preocupo, _sigue malditamente nublado en este planeta alienígeno._ Siento que cada vez odio más Forks.

Dejé que el agua de la ducha comenzara a correr. Deseaba más que nada liberar esa tensión que tenía en mis músculos, los sentía agarrotados; todo por culpa de Edward —quien, por cierto, no limpiaba su cuarto _a propósito_—, y su estúpida ropa tirada por todos lados. Sé que eso también fue adrede. Puse mi mano bajo la caída del agua para nivelar la temperatura a una adecuada, cuando por fin la encontré comencé a desvestirme.

Fue una suerte que Edward saliera con Jasper aquella tarde, así que antes de las seis ya pude escaparme de regreso sin que él lo supiera. Alice puede guardar secretos.

Mientras me quitaba los pantalones me enojaba saber que tenía mi mente en blanco. Y yo _no_ quería pensar en él, en serio, llegaba a doler la cabeza tanta perfección en mi imaginación.

Suspiré, intentando guiar a mis pensamientos a las musarañas sobre la escuela y deberes.

¡Fallé patéticamente!

_Estuvimos unos segundos más algo abrazados. Su contacto hacía que mi corazón se acelerara estúpidamente, pero, por primera vez, no me preocupé del todo por eso. Edward se alejó de mí cuando ya llevábamos al menos 10 segundos —no estuve contando, que conste—. ¿Le asustaba tanto como a mí que nos vieran así de juntos? _

_La ausencia de su tacto dejó un regusto amargo y un cosquilleo molesto en mi piel._

—_Así que… —musitó Edward, evitando mirarme. Yo no pude evitar el observarle—. Esto…_

_Nunca dejaré de pensar que se ve muy, muy tierno cuando se pone nervioso._

—_¿Cuándo…? —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Cuándo te enteraste de…? Ya sabes._

_Parpadeé un par de veces, confundida por su pregunta, al principio. Pero entendí a qué se refería. Me sonrojé sin motivo y sin poder evitarlo. Patético._

—_En la fiesta que Alice me hizo —murmuré mirando la mesa. _

_Al momento de escuchar su despreocupada y musical risa, me estremecí. Sonaba tan divertido por lo que le había contado, y yo no sabía por qué. Me pregunté también si él sabría quién me había dicho aquello. ¿Le molestaría? Una parte de mi mente se preocupó por Ben…_

… _hm, después de todo él no le haría nada a Angela. _

—_¿Y ahora recién vienes a agradecerme? —rió—. ¡Qué impuntual, Isabella! _

Metí el primer pie a la no-tan-grande-bañera que no estaba tan llena, podía meter mi cuerpo completo sin que el agua se rebalsara. Gemí cuando el agua caliente golpeó mi piel fría y de a poco me introduje completamente.

El agua hizo un gran trabajo mientras dejaba mi mente volar, por mucho que mi razón me gritara que no lo hiciera. ¡Mira que llamarme impuntual a _mí! _Casi lo tomo por desagradecido.

Hubo un momento en ese instante en que volví a preocuparme por el tema de Angela. Al parecer mi curiosidad se había escapado, como yo temía, y había sido reemplazada al cien por ciento por temor. ¿Temor a _qué?_ ¿A que él dijera sí? Era estúpido, lo tenía más que claro, pero no podía evitar esa ola de sentimientos rencorosos cada vez que me hacía una imagen de Edward y Angela. ¡Me era imposible no fruncir el ceño!

Odiaba sentirme de esta manera: como si él pudiera crear una vulnerabilidad en mí de la que se pudiera aprovechar. Sabía que no lo haría, pero aún estaba en la duda. Quizás debería pasar un poco más de tiempo antes de atreverme a preguntarle una cosa como esa. Digo, no es como si él me tuviera la confianza que le tiene a Alice o Jasper o cualquier otro de sus amigos o familia. Soy una gran desconocida para él, como él lo es para mí.

—_¿Quién te lo dijo?_

—_¿Ah? —pregunté, confundida por su repentina pregunta._

—_Ya sabes, sobre _eso. _¿Quién te lo dijo? _

_Me reí internamente ante su curiosidad insatisfecha. Pero me sentía tontamente alagada de que él estuviera haciendo preguntas de algo que se relacionara conmigo. Se me elevaba el ego de una forma tan inmadura._

—_Ah, _eso _—no era malo jugar con él un poquito. Y no es que fuera a decírselo después de todo. Quería hacerme la interesante de algún modo, un misterio para él, como él lo era para mí. _

—_¿No me lo dirás? —parecía sorprendido y divertido al mismo tiempo._

—_No —negué con la cabeza._

—_Ya haré que me lo digas… —insinuó._

_Me reí por lo bajo._

—_¿Me lo ordenarás?_

_Él se encogió de hombros, dejando de lado esa idea. Aquello me sorprendió, aunque, bueno, creo que no se lo hubiera dicho ni aunque me lo ordenara. ¡Era un secreto! Algo para hacerme la misteriosa. _

—_Tengo mejores métodos —sonrió._

_Fue imposible no sonrojarme._

Me estremecí dentro del agua, de repente se me hizo un poquito fría. ¿O era que yo estaba caliente?

La cena con Charlie fue normal. Casi no hablamos de nada, como las últimas dos semanas. Sentía que, de alguna manera, me estaba distanciando de mi padre, ¿o eran imaginaciones mías? Bueno, no es que él y yo fuéramos muy buenos para la cháchara, pero…

¡Y sabía que tenía que decirle algo! Se me escapaba de la mente cada vez que intentaba recordar qué era. ¡Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua! Intenté con recordar lo que había hecho los anteriores días. Hasta que llegó a mi mente el viernes y la salida con Jacob. ¡Harry!

—Esto…, papá.

Charlie levantó su vista del asado con ensalada que había preparado, y me miró con curiosidad, como si resultara extraño que le dirigiera la palabra. Parecía haberse vuelto algo loco.

—¿Sí, Bella?

Me pregunté una última vez si de verdad era necesario preocupar a Charlie con el tema de Harry. Pero mis dudas se disiparon casi al instante. Claro que papá debería saber eso, quiero decir… Charlie debería preocuparse por Harry.

Mordí mi lengua casi al instante antes de comenzar a hablar.

—El viernes fui a La Push con Jacob… _después de clases_ —una mentirita piadosa no hace mal a nadie. Mentirita piadosa, mentirita piadosa.

Extrañamente sonó creíble.

—¿Ah, sí? —sonrió, creo que se alegraba de que volviera a ver más a Jake—. ¿Cómo están todos por allá?

Hice una mueca. Charlie se fue ciegamente al grano sin saberlo realmente.

Nunca me gustó dar malas noticias, me quedaba un gusto raro en la boca y un remordimiento difícil de quitar.

—Pues… bien, pero… Harry no está tan _bien_ que digamos.

El rostro de Charlie mostró pura y nata sorpresa.

—¿Qué le pasa?

¿Soy yo o su mano comenzó a temblar?

—Está… enfermo, muy enfermo. Él asegura que no es nada pero yo no lo creo y —ugh, ahí estaba ese sabor amargo en la boca— Leah dice que ya no quiere ir al médico. Aunque dijeron que era sólo un resfriado ella no está segura.

Charlie volvió la vista a su plato y cogió un poco de tomate antes de llevárselo a la boca. Asintió con un sonido desfigurado en la garganta y, seguro, quiso dar por terminada la conversación. Yo ya sabía que no obtendría más palabras de su boca, así que no quise insistirle más; Charlie ya sabría qué hacer al respecto.

Por mi parte, yo no tendría problema alguno en quedarme una tarde sola —más sola de lo normal—, para que Charlie fuera a ver a Harry.

Hice una mueca al pensar que, quizás, no me quedaría sola, sola. Tal ve ni siquiera me quedaría en _mi_ casa.

* * *

Los días pueden pasar volando sin que yo me diera cuenta. Extrañamente Edward estaba más animado que de costumbre por algún motivo que yo desconocía —o, bien, no quería admitir—. Las idas a su casa fueron aumentando y ya me vi de martes a viernes donde los Cullen; ordenando su habitación, planchando, limpiando, preparándole sus estúpidas meriendas o cualquier otra cosa.

—Todo tuyo —dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

—Prefiero que me muerdas —gemí al desorden.

—Hey, soy yo quien da las ordenes —rió.

Yo no le vi el chiste.

Fue un inmenso alivio el que viniera mi milagro personal, Jasper, a llevarse al _Pecado andante_ para Dios-sabe-qué y pudiera escaparme el viernes. Alice sabe guardar secretos y también dejarme en casa.

Tal vez yo misma me sentía más animada de cierto modo, por razones desconocidas ya no me costaba levantarme más en la madrugada —o tal vez era porque ya no tenía las charlas nocturnas con Alice—. Edward pasaba a recogerme en la mañana, y venía a dejarme en la tarde noche.

Alice no volvió a preguntarme sobre Edward.

Mi mente dejó de preocuparse por el tema de Angela hasta que fuera excesivamente necesario.

Parecían días completamente normales en el día de una esclava actual sirviendo a su amo y señor —patético—. Pero la paz se quebró tan pronto como vino, y odié hasta lo más hondo de mi alma el no poder hacer nada.

La mañana del sábado Edward apareció en mi puerta, como me había dicho el viernes, y me llevó a su casa. Su rostro era inescrutable, repleto de una emoción que no pude descifrar. Se me revolvió el corazón al darme cuenta que yo no sabía lo que le estaba alterando, y me preocupé —sí, me preocupe en serio—, y mucho.

En unos minutos me tuvo limpiando, otra vez, su habitación. ¡Y Dios! Parecía que había pasado un terremoto combinado con un tornado y cualquier cosa destructiva que se pueda ocurrir. El cuarto era un caos total, y me tomó más de una hora arreglarlo. Las sábanas estaban manchadas, los papeles esparcidos por el suelo, el closet —que recién había ordenado el viernes— ahora estaba hecho un revoltijo de telas y colores arrugados. Tendría que volver a planchar. Encontré una barra de chocolate a media comer y una taza con olor a café. Y… una lata de cerveza sin abrir. Deseé por todos los cielos que fuera de Emmett y que se le hubiera olvidado, pero fue en vano, porque la adorable latita estaba bajo la cama de Edward, la cual no se salvó del revoltijo.

Mi ira crecía conforme seguía ordenando. ¡Tanto había trabajado en esa maldita habitación y ahora por culpa de algo —o _alguien—_ se había estropeado!

Un poco antes del almuerzo quise retirarme, eran más de las dos de la tarde cuando terminé de ordenar. No pude hablar con Alice ni ningún otro integrante de la familia. Esme me sonrió de despedida.

Edward no me dirigió la palabra de regreso, y su rostro decía que no lo haría mañana tampoco.

El domingo me tuvo limpiando su tan apreciado Volvo plateado, sin ayuda y con agua fría. Las manos se me arrugaron y los dedos estaban acalambrados, casi no los sentía. Alice me invitó a entrar y no tuve que dar más de dos pasos para escuchar un fuerte golpe proveniente de la sala, alguien había golpeado las paredes.

Un minuto más tarde, mientras Alice me servía chocolate caliente, escuché el motor del Volvo prenderse y el auto arrancando a toda velocidad. Mi rostro sorprendido debió de expresar mis preguntas, porque Alice contestó:

—No te preocupes, me dijo que te llevara yo a tu casa —sonrió melancólicamente.

Ella parecía entender lo que le pasaba a Edward.

—¿Qué…? —intenté preguntar.

—No lo sé —me interrumpió, adivinando mi pregunta—. Está así desde el viernes en la tarde, después de que tú te fueras…, bueno, que yo te fuera a dejar —sonrió sin atisbo de alegría—. Regresó, preguntó por ti y luego se fue a su cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero en la cena…

Alice gimió al recodar, y yo deseé más que nunca tener la habilidad de leer las mentes, porque parecía bastante importante lo que estaba recordando. Lástima que tuve que contentarme con esas pocas palabras que la duendecillo me había dado, porque parecía que no quería seguir hablando sobre el tema, y yo, desgraciadamente, iba a respetar eso.

El lunes por la mañana fue Alice quien me llevó al instituto. Cuando le pregunté por ya-sabes-quién me dijo que tal vez no iría a la escuela. Mi preocupación fue en aumento cuando no le vi por toda las horas antes del almuerzo, ni siquiera en los recesos.

Miles de ideas cruzaron mi mente como rayos. ¿Había peleado con alguien? ¿Perdió algo importante? ¿Murió alguien importante para él? Me obligué a poner mi siguiente opción al momento en que vi la vi a _ella_ con Ben. ¿Le había rechazado Angela después de todo? Yo no sabía si Edward se le había confesado o algo por el estilo. ¿Lo había hecho y Angela le había dicho _no?_ Sinceramente, no me imaginaba a Edward siendo rechazado, ¡era tan irreal esa idea!

Pensaba en eso cuando entré sola a la cafetería. No perdí mi tiempo, y miré a la mesa de los Cullen y Hale, eran cinco personas. Suspiré aliviada. Sí había venido.

Pero mi hambre se había ido. Con suerte compré una botella de gaseosa para ir a sentarme con los demás. Había abandonado mi antigua mesa desde que supe más o menos sobre lo que Mike Newton decía a mis espaldas, y sobre mí. No culpaba a los demás, pero no quería compartir una mesa con Mike… tampoco con Angela, y sabía que estaba siendo injusta, pero no podía evitarlo.

Edward creó un gran muro invisible entre nosotros, por ende me ignoró olímpicamente, y eso me dolió hasta el tuétano. Tenía enormes deseos de preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero no iba a ser así de insensible, preferí dejarlo al tiempo y hacerme a la idea de que él me lo contaría cuando lo deseara.

Ese estúpido muro —que yo no podía traspasar— duró todo lo que quedaba del día, y fue una rutina bastante diferente a la que yo me había acostumbrado. Me estaba incomodando mientras íbamos en el Volvo a casa de los Cullen; más incómoda me sentía cuando recordaba que sólo estábamos Edward y yo en el auto, y que él hacía como si yo no estuviera ahí. Cosa que me hizo rabiar internamente, y de repente me picaron los ojos. ¡Estúpida manía de llorar cuando me enojaba!

Trabajé como la más patética de las esclavas el lunes y el martes. Fue una secuencia repetida, el día parecía ser el mismo. Internamente maldecía cualquiera hubiera sido la cosa que hubiera puesto a Edward así, porque sentía que ya me estaba dañando a mí y a sus hermanos. Y, joder, ¿qué podíamos hacer?

Fue un mal inicio de Octubre. Poco me alegró el hecho de que iba a mitad de camino para ser libre.

* * *

Octubre 02, 2007.

**&.**

Edward estaba abajo, tocando el piano, alguna extraña melodía melancólica y dramática. Ya se me oprimía el corazón cada vez que le escuchaba.

Me sentí estúpidamente impotente cuando terminé de hacer la cama. Él estaba sufriendo y yo no hacía nada para hacerlo sentir mejor. Me senté sobre las cobijas, y abracé la almohada que aún no había puesto. Olía a él, ese aroma tan dulce y masculino que sólo él podía poseer. Enterré mi cara en la suavidad del cojín, aspirando y relajándome.

El torbellino de emociones me produjo un estremecimiento. Con la triste melodía en el aire, me pregunté si Alice, Emmett y Esme podían escucharla. No tuve el suficiente tiempo para preguntármelo antes de que sonoras pisadas se escucharan dentro de la habitación. Mi corazón dio un vuelvo ante la posibilidad de que fuera él, pero deseché la idea en cuando la melodía seguía sonando. Levanté la vista y vi a Emmett con el rostro serio, como nunca antes pensé verle.

—Ya no lo soporto —masculló—. Creo que Edward se está haciendo _emo_ o algo por el estilo.

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

—No lo molestes —casi reí—, o se cortará las venas.

Emmett sonrió y se vino a sentar a mi lado.

—No puedo estudiar tranquilo con esa _emotividad_ en el ambiente —suspiró—. Lo peor es saber que no puedo hacer nada porque él no ha querido decir qué le pasa. Se está guardando todo para sí sólo, aunque sabe que eso le hará peor.

Asentí a cada una de sus palabras. Él parecía mucho más preocupado que yo, y como no, si era su hermano.

—No sé qué hacer —susurré.

Emmett palmeó mi hombro con su inevitable fuerza. Me dolió un poco, sólo un poco.

—¿Sabes, _Jeannie?_ Siento que tú eres la única que puede hacer algo por él.

—¿En serio? ¡Espera! ¿Me has dicho _Jeannie_? —intenté parecer indignada, pero no me salió.

—Ajá —sonrió—, así se llama la _Bella genio,_ ¿recuerdas?

Yo sabía que él intentaba alivianar un poco el ambiente, pero no funcionó del todo. Normalmente yo me hubiera enfadado por ese humillante apodo, pero no pude.

La melodía se calló por un instante. Y luego le siguió un estruendo desafinado de notas revueltas. Como si se golpearan todas las notas con fuerza.

Emmett y yo nos sobresaltamos, juntos. Su peso hizo que la cama se estremeciera, y con ella mi cuerpo. Me levanté de un salto, dirigiéndome a la puerta, dispuesta a ir a la sala a ver qué había causado ese desafinado ruido con el piano. Pero Emmett seguía ahí sentado en la cama cuando volví a verle, él estaba sonriendo como si aquello hubiera sido bueno. Me miró como si yo fuera la razón de su extraña felicidad.

—¿Tú no vas a…? —le quise preguntar por qué no se levantaba.

—Ve, _Jeannie_, creo que él no quiere que yo esté ahí abajo.

No entendí a Emmett, pero sólo fui capas de asentir sin decir más. Bajé las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde encontré a Alice y Esme asomadas a las escaleras que van al primer piso. Ambas tenían la preocupación en sus rostros y seguro yo no estaba diferente.

Esme puso una mano en mi hombro y Alice me impulsó a caminar a la primera planta. Me sonrieron con tristeza cuando comencé a bajar. ¿Es que todos pensaban lo mismo que Emmett? ¿Por qué ni Alice ni Esme me acompañaban? Al llegar al primer piso no pude escuchar nada, y eso me erizó los cabellos de la nuca. Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Al ingresar a la sala pude verlo.

Edward estaba sentado en el taburete del piano de cola, con los brazos sobre las teclas y su rostro oculto. Su ancha espalda era todo lo que podía ver, además de la cadencia de una respiración demasiado lenta para respirar normal. Sus brazos se estremecieron y con ellos su cuerpo. Se sorbió la nariz suavemente. ¿Edward…? ¿Edward estaba llorando?

Me acerqué lentamente a él, con pasos que para mí no eran audibles, pero él me asustó cuando se giró violentamente. Su rostro no fue más que sorpresa al verme ahí, frente a él, y hasta la más mínima de mis terminaciones nerviosas comenzaron a funcionar. Me sudaban las manos patéticamente. La verdad, no sabía qué decir ni hacer. Él no dejó de mirarme mientras me acercaba a su tembloroso cuerpo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus pálidas y suaves mejillas, sonrojadas en un único punto: donde los pómulos más se pronunciaban.

Verlo así, tan vulnerable, tan… rompible, me partió el corazón en un instante. Pude ver a Edward de muchas maneras: arrogante, feliz, enojado, misterioso, divertido, sorprendido… pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de verlo llorar como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Hice de mis manos un par de puños dispuestos a romper lo que sea que se me atravesara, sentía ira conmigo misma por no poder hacer nada, por no saber qué hacer.

Cuando ya hube estado cerca de él, Edward apartó la mirada, y la volvió hacia el piano, dándome la espalda. Yo ya no podía soportar más indiferencia.

—Edward, mírame —susurré.

Él no contestó.

—Edward, por favor —supliqué—, no me ignores.

—No te ignoro —su voz quebrada sólo hizo que mi corazón se encogiera más, y aún así era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado.

Con el corazón medio destrozado sólo se me ocurrió una cosa por hacer. Bueno, no podría decir que se me _ocurrió_, más bien fue un instinto que yo desconocía que salió a la luz.

Acorté rápidamente el espacio que me separaba del cuerpo de Edward. Pasé mis brazos bajo los suyos, a la altura de sus costillas y me incliné para que mi frente quedara en su nuca. Su cuerpo era algo grande para que mis brazos lo abarcaran completamente, pero podía acariciar mis manos son problemas. Le estreché con fuerza.

—No preguntaré qué te pasa —le susurré, volteando el rostro, mi mejilla descansó sobre los cabellos que cubrían su nuca—, pero si me necesitas aquí estaré.

No era una mentira, y estaba segura de que él lo sabría a la perfección.

Sentí, más suave que cualquier tela fina, sus manos posarse sobre las mías, en su pecho, tomándolas con fuerza, y sin apartarme de él. Me atrajo lo poco y nada que el espacio le permitía, y me obligué a mí misma a poner el mentón sobre su hombro. Cuando vi sus lágrimas deseé limpiarlas con mis dedos, pero mis manos aún seguían apresadas entre las suyas. Y no es que me molestara…

Apoyé mi cabeza en la suya, tímidamente, dándole a entender que lo que le decía era la pura verdad verdadera. Él ladeó levemente su rostro, para verme a los ojos. La posición hizo de esto un poco incómodo, pero no estaba dispuesta a soltarle.

—Quédate… —musitó, y carraspeó un poco su garganta—. ¿Te quedarías conmigo, Bella? Sólo un rato… —volvió a ver el piano—, creo que no puedo con todo yo solo —murmuró.

Sonreí levemente, y él no se dio cuenta.

—Por supuesto que me quedaré contigo, Edward —recosté mi rostro en su hombro—. Todo el tiempo que lo necesites.

Y eso, lo juro, tampoco era una mentira.

-

* * *

**_Chicas, de verdad lamento muchísimo la demora_**. Mis vacaciones -para desgracia o gracia- se alargaron hasta la semana pasada. Hubiera subido el capitulo el sábado, pero los archivos de mi mp3 fueron extrañamente borrados (y entre ellos el capitulo apunto de ser terminado). Tuve que escribirlo de nuevo y ahora acabo de terminarlo. En verdad lamento mucho el demorarme, pero tienen que entender que no paso en el pc escribiendo todo el tiempo, así que por favor respeten un poco y sean pacientes, ¿vale? No me demoro porque yo quiera.

En fin. Supongo que tienen muchas dudas. ¿Por qué llora Edward? Ohhh, muy pronto lo sabrán. Encontré muy cute la última parte y disfruté mucho escribirla. Esos dos ya tienen que admitirlo pronto, no les falta mucho, MUAJAJA.

Y, bueno, 104 reviews es lo que nunca esperé recibir de un capitulo. Ahora me doy cuenta que les gustan los momentos Ed/Be así que tendré que escribir más de eso. Jaja. Por otro lado, hay reviews que me hicieron emocionarme, y le agradezco tanto a las chicas que se molestan en dejar buenas críticas. Me alaga cuando leo que piensan que soy una gran escritora. Chicas, estoy para servirles cuando quieran. nOn Volví a extrañar a Jacob, pero espero hacerlo aparecer pronto, really. Y, bueno, supongo que alguna se preguntará qué relevancia tiene la enfermedad de Harry, bueno... ¡es importante! A consecuencia de eso pasará algo que las hará felices, supongo.

La pasé muy bien en la playa, gracias a las chicas que preguntaron y me desearon felices vacaciones. Y SÍ, los Pecados andantes existen y son MUCHOS. Y creo que haré un capitulo en honor a mis vacaciones, pronto. Ojalá. Y esto ya se está convirtiendo en testamento, lol.

¡Espero sus comentarios respecto al capitulo! Y muchas gracias, otra vez, por ser pacientes. Y me alegra que se unan más lectoras. :D ¡Se me cuidan mis vampirezas! Bites al estilo Cullen.

**+ Janelle M.**


	14. Intento plástico

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la señora Meyer; yo sólo juego con ellos, los dejo en ridículo y demás para su diversión - y también la mía. :D

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Catorce:  
**_Intento plástico._

_¿Te digo la verdad o te hago sentir bien? Porque, sinceramente, te ves más linda mintiendo._

_._

Entré, en la tarde noche de ese martes, a mi casa; cerrando la puerta principal suavemente a mis espaldas. Sentía que me desplomaría en cualquier momento, por ende me apoyé sobre la misma puerta. Las rodillas me temblaban y los brazos me picaban.

Me faltaba algo —o _alguien_—.

Suspiré. Las emociones que sentía dentro de mí, las cuales eran muchas, comenzaban a dominarme casi por completo. ¡Tenía tanto que contar y no había nadie quien pudiera escuchar! Me golpeé en la cabeza con la mano por hacer esa promesa con mi diario, donde no volvería a escribir hasta que me diera cuenta —admitiera— que mis sentimientos por Edward Masen iban más allá que esa amistad que aún no se forjaba bien del todo.

Él podría llamarme _amiga_ después de esto, ¿verdad? Un amigo es el que está contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Y lo que le había pasado hoy en la tarde obviamente no podía entrar en las cosas buenas.

Mi pecho se oprimió nuevamente cuando recordé su imagen al llorar, la vulnerabilidad que reflejaba su rostro y las lágrimas que no me permitió limpiar. Fue como si una fuerte ráfaga de viento me golpeara y como si, al mismo tiempo, todo mi interior ardiera en llamas. Era una de esas tantas mezclas de sentimiento que jamás podría dominar, ¡qué rabia!

Con mi mano en el picaporte le la puerta, me impulsé hacia la cocina para prepararle la cena a Charlie, el asado de ayer se había terminado. Decidí preparar patatas gratinadas con pavo, algo fácil y rápido gracias a la base para las patatas que ahora vendían en el Thriftway, el supermercado, al cual me recordé que tenía que hacer una visita pronto.

Mientras metía la bandeja con las papas al horno el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Distraída como estaba, no se me ocurrió quién podría estar llamando. Cuando cerré el horno me apresuré al teléfono de la sala de estar. Y descolgué.

—¿Hola?

—Hey, bajita, ¿qué tal? —saludó Jake. Sonreí al oír su voz, la cual se escuchaba más de niño por la bocina del teléfono.

—Todo bien —sonó muy natural—, grandote, ¿cómo estás tú?

—Pues bien, preguntándome qué ha sido de tu vida esta semana. ¿Te ha tratado mal tu chico? —preguntó burlón.

_Ay, Jake, si supieras que el que lo está pasando mal es Edward, y por consecuente yo… ¡Uf!_

—No —me mordí la lengua al aparentar una risa tan falsa, como que el cielo es verde.

—¡Woah! ¿Me mientes? —fingió estar indignado—. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

—Ugh, nada, Jake, cosas complicadas —me encogí de hombros—, ya sabes.

—En realidad, no, no sé —pude imaginármele sonriendo burlonamente y mostrando todos sus relucientes y blancos dientes, esos que contrastaban perfectamente con su morena piel.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Oye, oye, ¡adivina quién hará fiesta este fin de semana! ¡Woah! —cantó, agradecí que cambiara de tema, Jake sabía ser oportuno a veces.

Me reí ante su entusiasmo.

—¿Tú? —pregunté inocentemente.

—¡No, caíste! —rió, yo volví a poner los ojos en blanco—. Habrá una fiesta playera gratuita en La Push, en First Beach, todos iremos, te invito. ¡Invita a tu chico! Y a sus hermanos, si quieres. Es todo el día, ¡sol, arena y mar… ¿qué mejor para ti?! —parecía realmente entusiasmado por esa fiesta municipal, ya me lo imaginaba haciendo salto de acantilado para presumir—. Además se rumorea que el paro de mi escuela está por acabar, los chicos del instituto quieren divertirse a lo grande antes de volver, ¿qué dices? ¿Eh, eh, eh?

A veces Jacob podía ser tan entusiasta como Alice. Sólo _a veces._

—Veré qué hacer, ¿sí? —mascullé.

No estaba segura si a Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett les gustaría venir. Aunque era una buena idea para quitarles el peso de la depresión de Edward encima. Era una buena idea, aunque me negaría rotundamente a usar traje de baño, sólo iría a pasar el rato.

Bien, la idea sonaba, ahora, más tentadora que antes.

—Prométeme que vendrás, Bella, ¡estarán todos aquí! Así aprovechas de pasar un último tiempo Rebecca antes de que regrese a Hawái, ¿sí?

—Eres endemoniadamente convincente, Jacob Black —suspiré—. Nos vemos el sábado.

—¡Ajá! Con tu chico pálido y sus hermanos, y además me cuentas todo lo que ha pasado. ¡Iré a verte mañana a la hora de almuerzo, eh!

—¿Qué? Oh, claro Jake, supongo —lo último lo murmuré no muy segura al cien por ciento de lo que estaba diciendo—. Y Edward no es mi… —rió y colgó antes de que pudiera terminar—, idiota.

Suspiré.

Las cosas pasaban rápido cuando menos lo esperaba. ¡Ahora tenía que llevar a los Cullen y Hale a La Push! En el fondo, muy en el fondo, dudaba que ellos se fueran a negar; bien, todos excepto _uno_.

Aún seguía preocupada por el estado anímico de Edward, después de nuestro abrazo se había levantado del piano y, sin decir una palabra, se alejó a su cuarto con la mirada perdida y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas secas. Y yo me quedé viéndole como tarada hasta que decidí que era hora de irme.

Tenía que averiguar qué le estaba pasando a él, porque esos comportamientos no eran normales. El chico es bipolar, sí, algo, ¡pero no tanto! Es decir…

_Ok, ya, te entiendes a ti misma, Bella, no hay falta de explicaciones. _

Volví a suspirar antes de colgar.

Un olor extraño, amargo y desagradable llegó a mi nariz. Y caí en la cuenta de algo. ¡Las patatas!

Corrí directamente hacia la cocina, y me tapé la nariz cuando vi el humo salir del horno. Tomé un guante de cocina y abrí con la manija el compartimiento donde tenía las patatas, ahora quemadas.

Golpeé el mesón con indignación, mañana echaría a los leones a Jacob por arruinarme mi tan no-elaborada cena. Minutos más tarde decidí llamar a Charlie para que pasara a comprar una pizza, excusándome con mi tan desastrosa cena. Él simplemente rió, divertido.

Entre queso, tomate y demás, la cena se llevó a cabo de forma muy amena. Le conté a Charlie sobre la visita a First Beach el sábado, mi padre se mostró encantado; dijo que aprovecharía de ir a ver a Harry ya que no había tenido tiempo, por el trabajo, también vería a Billy. Genial, tendría todo el día para mí. Sol, arena, mar… playa, y mis amigos.

* * *

Octubre 03, 2007.

**&.**

El reloj indicaba las seis treinta de la mañana cuando mi celular me despertó. Con mis párpados pesados, intenté hacer el recuerdo de si había programado la alarma. No, no lo había hecho. ¡¿Entonces qué demonios…?!

Me quité la frazada violentamente, alguien estaba interrumpiendo mis horas de sueño. ¡Aún tenía una deliciosa media hora para dormir! Me tambaleé, me sentía mareada. Busqué entre mis pantalones, cazadoras y bolsos el _bendito_ celular, hallándolo en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros de ayer. La pantalla estaba oscura, pero el celular vibraba y Chris Martin no cesaba de cantar.

Contesté rápidamente.

—¿Bueno? —dijo con voz somnolienta y nada agradable.

—¡Bella! Qué bueno que contestas —era Jasper, y parecía frustrado y enfadado… y cansado al mismo tiempo—, te estuve llamando ayer.

Me restregué el ojo con pereza.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —bostecé.

Él bufó.

—Es Alice, se le metió una estúpida idea en la cabeza y ya nadie puede sacársela. ¡Lo peor es que Rosalie aún no sabe si hacerla entrar en razón! Tienes que ayudarme, ni Emmett ni Edward han podido contradecirle.

La mención de _su _nombre hizo que un escalofrío un poco agridulce recorriera mi cuerpo.

Estaba confundida… y asustada. Las ideas de Alice no solían ser para nada buenas, demasiado extravagantes en ocasiones especial. Muy, muy aterradoras en otras. Me pregunté durante unos segundos a quién le haría un _makeover_.

—¿Qué se le pasó por la cabeza ahora? —aún el sueño se impregnaba en mi voz.

—Pues…

* * *

—¿¡Implantes!? —estallé.

Estábamos en el estacionamiento del instituto, me había venido en mi monovolumen a una velocidad que, para mi coche, era demasiada: 60 Km/hrs. Cuando llegué ya estaban todos reunidos alrededor del auto de Alice, mirándola seriamente.

¡Y ahora entendía por qué! Hablando de ideas descabelladas y cuerpos plásticos. ¿Es que Alice después se cambiaría el color del cabello o algo por el estilo? Me estremecí al imaginarla rubia.

—¿Estás loca? —preguntamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que la idea le desagradaba.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, Emmett se rió a carcajada seca antes de que Rosalie le diera un golpe en la nuca. Leí en su rostro lo que pensaba, _"esto no tiene nada de gracioso"._

—Alice, de todas las porquerías que se te han ocurrido… —comencé.

—¡Ya! _Osea_, es mi vida, ¿no puedo hacer de ella lo que quiera? —se cruzó de brazos.

—No hasta que seas mayor de edad —la molestó Emmett, quien acarició la pequeña cabeza azabache de Alice tiernamente. Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

Unos coches más entraron en el instituto, pero no les prestamos atención. Aunque los conductores parecían muy interesados en nuestra pequeña charla.

—Esto es ridículo —murmuró Edward.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le apoyé, sentí su mirada sobre mi rostro, pero yo no me volteé a verle.

—Ustedes dos se callan —nos apuntó Alice con su pálido dedito—. No, más bien todos se callan —ahora nos fue apuntando uno a uno—. ¡No! —explotó—. ¡Mejor todos me dejan en paz y se van al diablo!

Nos dio la espalda a todos al momento de comenzar a marchar hacia la entrada del instituto. Estoy segura que sintió los cinco pares de ojos sobre su cuerpecito, ya que, sin volverse a mirarnos, nos mostró cuán lindo era su dedo corazón.

Fuimos bufando de a uno.

—Dios —Jasper se frotó las sienes—. Señor, dame paciencia —suspiró antes de salir corriendo hacia ella—. ¡Alice!

De todas las cosas que podían pasar por la cabeza de Alice Cullen, la última que se me habría ocurrido a mí que ella querría sería ponerse implantes. Es decir, Alice no tiene atributos tan envidiables como Rosalie o como las modelos que salen en la TV, desfilando en las pasarelas que la pequeña duende suele ver… pero nunca se había hecho problemas por su falta de… _senos._

Me estremecí. Ugh, daba miedo pensar en eso.

Además había escuchado todos los infortunios que podían tener esas operaciones, además de ser caras no eran del todo seguras.

Se me puso la piel de gallina al imaginarme a mí misma haciéndome una de esas operaciones. Me miré el pecho casi a reflejo ipso facto. Se me fue toda la alegría al ver que no era más voluptuoso que el de Alice. Gruñí.

Emmett, frente a mí, rió a carcajada estridente, moviendo consigo todo su enorme cuerpo de jugador de Rugby.

—¿Qué pasa, _Jeannie?_ —preguntó, divertido. Yo bufé, obviamente había quedado marcada para el resto de mi vida—, ¿al igual que a Alice te falta _pechonalidad_**(1)**_?_ —se burló mientras que, con sus manos, hacía un bulto imaginario sobre su enorme pecho.

Rosalie le dio un golpe en la nuca, otra vez. Él se quejó.

—Gracias, Rose —le agradecí, ella sonrió maliciosamente de regreso.

La rubia tomó la mano de su novio y le miró con complicidad.

—¿Vamos, Emmett?

—Claro, _blondie _**(2)**_,_ mi amor —me sorprendía lo poco rencoroso que Emmett podía ser; Rosalie le había golpeado y él ni había fruncido el ceño. Era como un niño.

Ambos se alejaron caminando, tomados de la mano, muy melosos pero no tan idiotas como para besuquearse en público. O eso pensé yo hasta que Emmett acarició el trasero de Rosalie antes de entrar al instituto. Se me puso la piel de gallina otra vez cuando vi que ella no le dijo ni reclamó ni golpeó ni nada.

Suspiré. Hay cosas que no cambian.

—Idiotas —susurró una melodiosa voz a mi lado.

Me giré para encontrarme con los ojos esmeralda de Edward, aunque, bien, no me miraban a mí. Él tenía el ceño fruncido, viendo en la dirección donde Emmett y Rosalie se habían alejado. Permanecía con la mandíbula tensa, entre pensamientos que yo no podía descifrar. Su rostro era una poesía: hermoso y metafóricamente imposible de entender. Sentía el impulso de estirar mi mano, tocarle y llamar su atención, quitar su indiferente expresión del rostro y hacerlo sonreír.

¡Y tenía tantos deseos de saber qué pensaba después de lo de ayer!

Entonces caí en la cuenta… ¡Rosalie y Emmett me habían dejado en la boca del lobo! Ugh, con el corazón acelerado me dispuse a caminar hacia el instituto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo la tonta?

—Bella —habló Edward, su voz más hermosa que una canción de cuna.

Me miró a los ojos, dejándome acorralada entre el capó del auto y su cuerpo, a pesar de que se mantenía a una distancia en la que era prudente un escape, me contuve. Sabía que mi cuerpo no respondería a mis peticiones cerebrales. _Oh, no es justo._

—¿Sí? —pregunté, las mejillas me dolieron. ¿¡Tan rápido estaba sonrojada!?

Las imágenes de ayer en la tarde no demoraron en hacer huella en mi mente, y pintarse con fuego en mis párpados. Me puse casi tensa, sólo _casi._

Se acercó más, con la indecisión en su rostro, yo podía verle, ¿él vería mi indecisión? Mi mano temblaba cuando la suya la tomó, y le dio un pequeño apretón. Miré nuestra pequeña acción de contacto, el calor por mi cuerpo se expandió.

_¡No es posible que él tenga este poder sobre mí!_, pensé.

Cuando levanté la vista, el rostro de Edward no era más que sinceridad e inocencia, con esa sonrisa torcida que podía detener el latir de mi corazón, y lo hizo por unos segundos. Los labios le temblaban, como si quisiera decir algo, pero a la vez no.

Bajó la mirada.

—Yo… —las palabras murieron en sus labios antes de que pudiera mencionarlas.

También yo bajé la mirada.

Si le veía sabía que no podría controlarme a mí misma, y la idea me desesperaba. No quería parecer nerviosa en su presencia, pero me era imposible fingir. Todo él me atraía y a la vez intimidaba. ¿Sería porque nunca había conocido a una persona que se le pareciera? Mi corazón palpitó rápido en mi pecho al contestar afirmativamente; ni los supuestos pretendientes de Phoenix se les parecían. Edward era más guapo… y más inteligente.

Él tragó pesadamente, parecía aún indeciso. Hizo más presión sobre mi mano, y eso mandó una onda de descargas a mi interior. Le devolví el apretón.

Edward sonrió.

—Hey —me llamó, yo levanté la vista, me miraba fijamente—, gracias —dibujó con los labios sin hablar. Su boca se movió lenta y tortuosamente tentadora mientras me hablaba sin sonidos, no le quité la vista de encima.

Fruncí los labios de repente, pensando si los míos también serían "tentadores" para él.

—Edward —le llamé, mi corazón dio un salto cuando dije su nombre.

—¿Mmm? —dijo con la garganta, desviando la mirada nuevamente.

—Nosotros… —era difícil preguntar—, ¿somos amigos?

Me miró a los ojos cuando le cuestioné acerca de eso. Parecía confuso, pero a la vez divertido. ¿Ilusionado? Sus ojos brillaban vivos y hermosos. ¿Brillarían los míos?

Soltó mis manos lentamente, y no me sentí vacía, sólo porque volvió a colocar las suyas sobre mis antebrazos, asegurándose de que, de alguna manera, no me escapara. ¡Como si pensara siquiera moverme! Me obligué a mí misma a respirar.

Volvió a sonreír, mostrando todos sus perfectos, relucientes y blancos dientes.

—Claro —la forma en que lo dijo sonó casi mágica.

Inconscientemente sonreí, y me vi haciéndolo como una tonta.

—¿En serio? _Wow_ —reí. Después otra inquietud creció en mí—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Su alegría decayó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era obvio que él sabía a lo que me estaba refiriendo, y yo sabía que estaba siendo insensible al preguntarle, ¡pero no pude evitarlo! Me tenía tan preocupada como ni él mismo se imaginaba. Y la curiosidad picaba más fuerte que una alergia.

Edward suspiró antes de contestar y soltar su agarre sobre mi brazo. Sólo casi me arrepentí de haberle preguntado. _Casi._

—Sí —susurró, pero no le creí ni un ápice—, estoy bien… Sólo son tonterías, Bella, cosas sin importancia. ¡Bah!

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero ya me imaginaba yo lo que le costaba estar fingiendo que todo era una porquería. No quise hacerlo sentir mal, así que no pregunté más.

Nos dirigimos juntos hacia el instituto, el tiempo había pasado volando y habían más coches en el estacionamiento que cuando llegamos. Mis pensamientos se fueron hacia Alice, ¿la habría convencido Jasper ya? Lo dudaba, en serio.

—¿De dónde sacó Alice la estúpida idea de…? —comencé. No sabía por qué no pude terminar la frase, me incomodaba decir la palabra, un poco.

—Ella y Rosalie se inscribieron en el Concurso de talentos del instituto —me explicó antes de poner los ojos en blanco—, ya sabes cómo les gusta llamar la atención a ese par —asentí—. En fin, bailarán.

Se encogió de hombros, como si ello explicara todo.

—¿Y…? —le insté a seguir.

—Alice cree que desentonará al lado de Rosalie —finalizó.

Parpadeé un par de veces, confundida.

Fue nuestra última conversación antes de que la campana nos avisara que las clases estaban por comenzar. Y de ahí no vi a los chicos hasta el almuerzo, en los recesos me las pasé un tanto ocupada terminando mi trabajo de Literatura sobre Heathcliff, tenía que entregarlo la próxima semana, el de Edward ya estaba terminado, ¡y daba gracias a Dios por eso!

Las clases fueron aburridas, como siempre. No había mucho donde variar las materias, algunos exámenes se acercaban y con ello tareas y cuestionarios, me odié a mí misma porque el "señorito Masen" no tendría que hacerlas.

Español terminó por fin, y me dirigí hacia la cafetería. Hoy no tenía demasiada hambre, así que, fiel a mi innata costumbre, me compré una gaseosa cítrica y nada más. Y fui a hablar directo con Alice. El tema de su… capricho nadaba aún en mi cabeza.

—¡Me opacaré! —chilló cuando le dije que ya sabía del por qué de sus estupideces.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Tú _nunca_ te opacas.

—Bella —dijo como si fuera lo más serio del mundo—, mira a Rosalie —dijo su nombre como si fuera una grosería. Miré de reojo a Rosalie, quien tenía una mano sobre los ojos, avergonzada—, ¡y mírame a mí: pequeña, delgada y plana!

—Alice, tú eres hermosa tal y natural —intervino Jasper, se notaba a leguas que ya le tenía cansado el tema. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo estuvo intentando borrarle la idea de la cabeza a su novia.

Emmett rió por lo bajo. Edward se mantuvo callado y Rosalie indiferente. Alice se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y qué dicen Carlisle y Esme? —pregunté.

Por su cara, parecía haber tocado el punto débil de su idea.

—Ellos no tienen por qué saber, va a ser mi dinero el que se va a ir, no el de mi papá —se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero…

Iba decir algo astuto, ¡lo sabía! Pero perdí el hilo de mis ideas cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y hacía a mi trasero vibrar, era una sensación genial, pero era patético pensarlo. Lo saqué rápidamente, vi el nombre de Jacob en la pantalla. Había tenido que pasar todos mis antiguos contactos hacia el nuevo móvil que Jasper me había comprado para mi cumpleaños. De verdad, el móvil molaba.

Contesté.

—¿Jake? —pregunté.

—Estoy afueraaaaaa —cantó. No pude evitar el reírme.

Y luego recordé que él dijo que iba a venir. Se me había olvidado con todo el tema de los pechos falsos de Alice.

—¡Voy! —le dije y colgué.

Me comencé a levantar de la mesa, sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí.

—¿Quién es _Jake_? —preguntó Alice con tono insinuante, el nombre de Jacob sonó a película playboy en sus labios.

Me sentí repentinamente incómoda.

—Un… a-m-i-g-o —separé tanto la palabra que pareció de cinco sílabas. Emmett miró cómplice a Jasper.

—¿Es el chico de la otra vez?

_Su_ voz hizo que mi estómago se llenara de mariposas. Cuando lo miré, él no me miraba, parecía muy entusiasmado leyendo la tabla de grasas de su gaseosa de naranja. Su indiferencia me pateó el trasero.

—Sí —dije secamente.

—¡Ay! Quiero conocerlo —chilló Alice.

Sin que pudiera decir nada Alice me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia fuera de la cafetería, me preguntó hacia dónde debíamos ir y yo no estaba segura si le respondí o no, pero de algún modo u otro llegamos al estacionamiento juntas.

Jacob estaba apoyado junto a su coche negro, y —gracias al cielo y todo lo santo que exista— estaba muy abrazadito junto a Leah. Alice pareció confusa mientras nos acercábamos, ahora era yo quien la acarreaba. Los rostros morenos de mis amigos nos recibieron con relucientes y amplias sonrisas.

—Hey —saludó Jake y me desenredó el pelo.

Leah me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Lista para el sábado? —preguntó.

—¡Cierto! —exclamé al recordar que no había invitado a ninguno de mis amigos a la fiesta playera de First Beach. Me mordí la lengua por olvidadiza—. La verdad, no. Lo he olvidad por completo.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco antes de darme un golpecito en la frente.

—¡Toc-toc! Tierra llamando a Bella, ¿dónde has estado?

_En el planeta implantes._

—Eh… Distraída, pero descuida, ya les digo.

—Bien —sonrió Jake, luego fijó su vista en Alice—. Oye, ¿quién es la bajita-más-bajita que tú?

Sonreí.

—Jake, Leah, ella es Alice, mi mejor amiga. Alice, ellos son Jacob y Leah, mis amigos de La Push. Son _novios_ —esperé que la palabra le quedara bien claro.

La enanita me pellizcó la espalda con sus largas uñas, ahogué las ganas de soltar un fuerte chillido de dolor. Alice les saludó cordialmente, al parecer le cayeron bien a ambos, eso me alegraba y aliviaba al mismo tiempo. Después de todo… se volverían a ver el sábado.

Jacob le habló sobre la fiesta a Alice, y ella quedó más que encantada en ir. Estuvimos hablando por largo rato, la enanita no paraba de botar palabras, yo no sabía de donde sacaba tantos temas para hablar. La campana sonó, llamándonos de regreso a nuestra cárcel educativa, al menos eran nada más dos clases, y la última la compartía con ella.

Los chicos se despidieron, y antes de que se fueran, Jacob gritó desde la ventana de su coche:

—Entonces, nos vemos el sábado.

Ambas asentimos y nos despedimos con manos alzadas. Ahora había que convencer a los demás de ir, aunque supuse que no sería tarea difícil, pero dudaba de uno.

Okey, rectifico: Ahora había que convencer a Edward.

-

* * *

**(1):** _Pechonalidad, _para quien no lo entendió, es una combinación de las palabras _pecho_ y _personalidad._ Cuando una mujer tiene mucho busto, se dice que tiene mucha _pechonalidad._

**(2):** Traducido literalmente como _Rubiecita._

**&.**

**_¡No sé qué demonios pasó_** que no podía subir mi capítulo! Tampoco pude conectarme a mi cuenta, la página estaba así como congelada -wtf. En fin, hubiera subido el capítulo el sábado pero pasó esto y ah. Lo siento, no quise demorarme tanto, really.

¡Salio Jacob! Al fin, ya lo extrañaba, snif. Este capitulo se me hizo como raro, la idea de que Alice quisiera implantes me salió así de la nada y la encontré divertida. ¡Y sí tendré el capitulo inspirado en mis vacaciones! Será el siguiente. ¿Quién quiere a Edward en traje de baño? ¡Diga yo!

¡Muchísisisisisimas gracias por todos su reviews! ¡115! Ustedes son fabulosas, en serio. ¡Las adoro! Se merecen un buen adelanto, y se los dejo al final. Ah, chicas, para aquellas que me están dejando sus correos, no los muestra, tienen que dejarlos algo separados. En fin, lamento una vez más el retraso, pero juro que no fue mi culpa.

¡Gracias a todas! Y espero sus opiniones al respecto. ¿De qué color creen que será el trajebaño de Edward en el próximo capitulo? ¡Oh, oh, estoy abierta a sugerencias! (?)

Se me cuidan, preciosas vampirezas. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: **_Entre arena, mar y trajes de baño._**

Bites al estilo Cullen.

**+ Janelle M.**

* * *

**Adelanto Capitulo 15.**

Su mano tomó mi brazo entre las sombras, y, con suavidad, me atrapó entre un árbol y su cuerpo. Mi corazón quería salírseme del pecho al percatar su cercanía y su calor. Era como droga.

—Dije que eras mi amiga —susurró aterciopeladamente con ojos dulces y ardientes al mismo tiempo.

Se acercó más, y no pude moverme. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío.

—Pero... —musitó su boca _muy_ cerca de la mía— te siento como algo más.

Cerré los ojos, dejando que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

**—Próximamente—**


	15. Entre arena, mar y trajes de baño

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Crepúsculo, como los personajes de esta historia, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. En cambio, la trama es propiedad mía, y hago esta fantasía sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con ganas de jugar un rato. MUAJA.

**N/A:** Okey, lindas vampirezas, lo prometido es deuda, su Edward en traje de baño...

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Quince:  
**_Entre arena, mar y tranjes de baño._

_La gente no puede creer sólo en las tontas canciones de amor._

.

Octubre 05, 2007.

**&.**

Las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera que salgan, o la vida siempre suele sorprenderte un poco más —cada día más—. ¿Es que soy la única a la que las cosas y sucesos la toman desprevenida? ¿Es que nada saldrá como yo lo planeo?

—No, no me gusta ese color.

—Al diablo con el color, Alice —gruñí dejando de apuntar la prenda—. Aún ni sé qué demonios hago aquí. ¡Debí de haber aceptado los estúpidos cinco días más! —estallé.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar con su búsqueda en la sección de trajes de baño. La miré en silencio y con el ceño fruncido, no estaba dispuesta a seguir ayudándole a encontrar la «prenda perfecta». Ella ya había rechazado mis últimas siete opciones —esas a las que yo habría dicho «sí»— que le había mostrado; me aburrí de seguirle el juego.

Bufé. ¡Todo era _su_ culpa! Sino fuera por su estúpida orden yo no estaría aquí buscando un bañador para la fiesta de mañana.

_Estábamos en la cocina. Edward se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos altos —esos sin respaldo pero que parecen más caros que las sillas de mi casa—, jugando con un lápiz que se escurría sin caer de entre sus níveos y perfectos dedos. Yo intentaba ignorarle después de comentarle sobre la fiesta del viernes. Sorprendentemente, él había aceptado ir, pero cuando le dije que yo iba que no pensaba entrar al agua la cosa cambió drásticamente._

—_Me gustan los bikinis —dijo sin mirarme._

_Se me subieron los colores al rostro cuando comprendí el por qué de su gusto. Es como si a Emmett tampoco le gustaran los bikinis. _

_Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza contestar todo mal su cuestionario para Historia. Me estaba haciendo enojar de nuevo y no sabía por qué. Su comentario no tendría, de ninguna manera, por qué abochornarme tanto._

—_A mí no —mascullé—, son muy atrevidos._

—_Yo creo que se te vería estupendo._

_He ahí de nuevo el punto de la cuestión. _No_ se me vería estupendo, tarado, métete eso en la cabeza, ¿o es que el aire ocupa todo el espacio que tu cerebro pequeño no abarca?_

—_No, no lo haría, y ya deja de seguir intentándolo; Alice también anda con lo mismo. _No _llevaré un bikini, ¿vale? Tal vez ni siquiera me meta al agua —no levanté la cabeza del cuaderno ni aún cuando dije todo eso, me daría vergüenza y me sonrojaría si él me veía mientras hablaba. ¡Más aún si hablamos de bikinis! _

_La sola idea de verme a mí exponiendo más de la mitad de piel necesaria me erizó los cabellos de la nuca. No es mi estilo. ¡Ni ni siquiera tengo un bikini! Por la mierda que ni sé si tengo un traje de baño, aquí en Forks no se necesita. Estúpido hombre del tiempo que dijo que el sábado sería soleado._

—_Lástima —suspiró, haciéndose el dolido. Oh, no… yo conocía esa expresión y no era nada bueno para mí. ¡Oh, no! No lo harás…—. Te _ordeno_ que lleves puesto un bikini el sábado —lo hizo._

_Se me cayó el lápiz de la mano cuando le oí decir eso, y ya mi rostro —estaba segura— no tenía color alguno más que blanco y rojo._

—_¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Los bikinis… —debía conocer alguna justificación a mi favor para que la mínima partícula de compasión se prendiera en el cuerpo de Edward. ¡Yo tenía algo bueno! Pero no podía encontrarlo en mi cabeza revuelta—, los bikinis me hacen ver… gorda —sonó más a una pregunta—. Digo… de… me hacen ver de una manera que debo rechazar._

_Edward puso los ojos en blanco ante tal estupidez, yo no sabía si sonrojarme más o enojarme._

—_Pues… —siguió jugando con el lápiz, y sin perderlo de vista continuó—: agregaré cinco días a tu condena, y esos no los puedes rechazar —levantó la vista y me sonrió burlonamente mientras acunaba su cabeza con su mano, apoyándose con el codo sobre la mesa. Ladeo levemente el rostro, haciéndose parecer más infantil._

_Apreté los dientes para controlar mis ansias de golpearlo en su molesto —hermoso— rostro de niño caprichoso —lindo—. _

_Habíamos hecho un trato el miércoles, y creo que lo encontré relativamente justo. Yo había faltado a mis "obligaciones" como esclava alrededor de una semana, me estremecí al recordar el tema de Angela, y, bueno, él quería que los cubriera agregando días a medida que yo faltaba a una orden o, bien, no me encontraba con él en el día. Era estúpido y me hizo rabiar, pero se hacía lo que se podía y no podía descontentar al _amo _—estúpida palabra, estúpido él—._

_Así que ahora o me ponía un bikini o mi sentencia terminaría el 25 de Noviembre en vez de el 20. Apreté el lápiz en un puño, fuerte como para desahogarme pero débil como para no romper el maldito utensilio._

—_Ugh, te odio —susurré gruñendo—. Bien, ¡me compraré un maldito bikini! ¿Feliz? _

_Edward rió bajito._

—_Algo._

_Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Alice ya estaba a la entrada de la cocina, apoyada en el marco del umbral, viéndome con ojos brillantes y rostro ansioso._

—_¿Alguien dijo «compras»? —preguntó con voz contenida._

_Edward explotó en una carcajada triunfal._

Así que ahora estaba buscando un bañador decente para usarlo una sola vez en mi vida y luego desecharlo porque no volvería —quería— verlo otra vez en lo que quedaba de mi existencia. No me gustan los bikinis, nunca me gustaran. Y si hago esto es sólo porque no quiero estar con los imaginarios grilletes cinco días más de lo necesario.

Observé a Alice levantar un perchero del cual colgaba una diminuta prenda verde. Comprendí, con mucha vergüenza, que ese minúsculo pedazo de tela sería el bañador que taparía poco y nada, no dejando espacio a la imaginación.

Me acerqué a ella casi a la carrera, arrebatándole esa… _«cosa»_ de las manos.

—Definitivamente no —escupí.

Dejé nuevamente el perchero colgado junto con los demás y tomé la mano de Alice alejándola de esa sección demasiado sensual como para mí. Ella bufó.

—¡Era excelente! Y tan bonito…

—Alice, era una prenda para alguna nudista, yo no voy a vestir ese pedazo de bañador que no me cubrirá nada.

Pude imaginarla poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La pequeña aceleró un poco el paso para ponerse delante de mí, y así acarrearme al área donde ella quería ir. Me dejé hacer, cansada de intentar hacerla entrar en razón. Al fin y al cabo, rogué, encontraría algún bikini lindo.

Suspiré.

De la nada un tirón me hizo casi caer. Alice acarreaba de mí con todas las fuerzas que su minúsculo cuerpo —aún sin implantes— podía darle. Estuvimos casi a la carrera, cuando llegamos a la otra mitad de la sección de trajes de baño, Alice se volteó con mirada iluminada y sonrisa dulce. Me estremecí cuando su otra mano buscó, sin ver, entre las prendas colgadas en las perchas.

Quedé boquiabierta cuando mostró el bañador frente a mis ojos.

—_Éste_ —bueno… fue más una orden que una sugerencia.

* * *

Octubre 06, 2007.

**&.**

—Al mediodía, Jacob. _Al mediodía._

—_¿Te traerán ellos? Es decir, ya sabes —_insinuó—_, tu chico pálido y sus hermanos. _

Bufé.

—Edward _no_ es mi chico, Jacob, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

Parecía cansador que él se viera tan entusiasmado al respecto de que yo al fin encontrara pareja.

—_Claro, claro, lo que digas bajita_ —pude imaginármelo poniendo los ojos en blanco—_. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que te gusta y ya? Quiero decir, ni que fuera terrorista o algo por el estilo, ¿eh?_

—Jake…

—_Olvídalo, cambiemos el tema, no quiero discutir contigo de algo en que sé que tengo razón… como siempre_ —no pude evitar reírme de eso—_. En fin, ¿bañador nuevo? ¡Espero que sí! Ojalá pueda verte en un bikini._

Me incomodé un poco cuando dijo eso, no por el tema, sino porque no fue _exactamente_ él el que lo dijo primero. Quiero decir… él no es el único que quiere verme en bikini. Tragué con algo de dificultad.

—Pues… _Alice_ me obligó a comprar uno —esperé que no captara la mentirita piadosa en la frase.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que una bocina inconfundible se escuchara a las afueras de mi casa. El corazón me dio un vuelco al pensar que _él_ estaría esperándome en su auto… con sus hermanos.

Perdí un poco la noción del tiempo, y no me di cuenta de que me faltaba aire hasta que Jacob me gritó por el otro lado de la línea telefónica. Una parte de mí se preguntó, por un mini-momento, por cuánto tiempo me había estado llamando y yo ignorándole. La otra parte sólo quería correr escaleras arriba, buscar mi mochila y salir pitando hacia el reluciente Volvo plateado que me aguardaba afuera.

—Hey, ¡hey! —gritó Jacob alargando la «e».

Parpadeé un par de veces.

—Sí, esto… Jake, ya me voy. Nos vemos allá.

No le di tiempo de contestar y corté rápidamente. La bocina se escuchó una vez más. Corrí escaleras arriba a buscar mi mochila —la cual tenía mi toalla y mi cambio de ropa—. Ya llevaba el traje de baño puesto, así que no tendría que hacer un show para ponérmelo allá. Además supuse que mi falda tableada y mi playera blanca no serían un gran inconveniente para dejarme en bañador. Bajé lentamente las escaleras, intentando no romperme ni un hueso en una situación descuidada como caerme por acelerada, y cuando llegué a tierra firme di unas cuantas zancadas toqué el pomo de la puerta.

—¡Vuelvo a la tarde, papá! —le grité a Charlie, que estaba en el baño tomando una ducha. No tenía idea de los planes que tenía este día pero tampoco quería parecer entrometida.

Escuché algo así como un «De acuerdo», ahogado entre el sonido de las gotas de la ducha al caer. Sonreí y salí hacia afuera. Y, obviamente, ahí estaba el Volvo de Edward, con él, Rosalie y Emmett; secundando por la motocicleta de Jasper, en la cual iban el rubio y Alice.

Vi a Emmett inclinarse sobre el asiento delantero y tocar la bocina una vez más mientras me sonreía con burla. Gritó desde la ventanilla de Edward:

—¡Apresúrate, _Jeannie!_ ¡Quiero llegar hoy a la playa!

Rodé los ojos y troté hacia la puerta del copiloto. Me sorprendió un poco que dejaran ese asiento para mí, pero no quise darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y simplemente abrí la puerta y entré al coche. Edward me sonrió dulcemente.

—Hola.

¿Es que su voz jamás de los jamás iba a dejar de ser tan aterciopelada e irresistiblemente hermosa y musical?

—Hola —la mía más bien parecía una trompeta desafinada en comparación a la suya.

Arrancó el auto después de sonreírme torcidamente, y después, también, de que se me paralizara el corazón cuando vi. Era completamente irracional y repetido que él tuviera ese efecto en mí, pero no podía evitarlo y me hacía sentir extraña —además de las mariposas en el estómago—, parecían picarme las manos al no tocarle.

El viaje fue rápido, preciso… bullicioso. Emmett, al parecer, adora ser el centro de atención y se largó la tanda de chistes más larga que yo hubiera podido conocer, la mayoría de ellos con el doble sentido marca Emmett Cullen. Rosalie estaba sonrojada y prefirió mirar por la ventana durante el camino; pero yo con Edward no pudimos parar de reír. Secretamente guardé su risa en mi memoria, no dejaba de gustarme. En un momento determinado, Emmett preguntó:

—_Eddie_, ¿cuánto falta?

Intenté contener la risa al escuchar su tono infantil y afeminado.

Edward paró de reír y se puso serio.

—_Eddie_, ¿cuánto falta? —repitió Emmett.

—Ya poco, _Emmy_ —él quiso jugar a la misma trampa. No pude aguantarme más al escuchar cómo sonaba la voz de Edward con ese tono afeminado que Emmett ponía. Fue ridículo.

Cuando los altos acantilados y el olor a sal se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, supimos que no faltaba ya mucho para llegar. _Emmy_ comenzó a saltar de la emoción. Edward vio por el espejo retrovisor para ver a Jasper, quien nos seguía muy cerca; Edward asintió y entró en los caminos hacia First Beach. No fue mucha sorpresa encontrarnos con varios coches conocidos sobre la arena. Supuse que algunos compañeros podrían estar por aquí.

Bajamos del auto con cuidado, luego Jasper se estacionó junto a nosotros. Edward fue estratégico al dejar un poco apartado el Volvo, así sería más fácil salir de la estampida de coches.

Cuando nos dirigimos a bajar del maletero lo-que-sea-que-hubieran-traído, pude tener una perspectiva de vista mucho mejor sobre Edward. Llevaba una musculosa verde con diseños extraños en verde claro, y tenía el signo de la marca _Nike_ sobre el pecho, se le apegaba al cuerpo de una forma en que dejaba ver su bien trabajada figura; y un bañador negro con líneas verdes —supuse que para combinar su playera—. El modo en que sus ojos resaltaban debido al color de su tenida, se me antojo a algo que debería ser prohibido e ilegal. _Jodido Pecado andante…_

—¿Bella?

Alguien me sacó de la ensoñación y dialogo personal que estaba teniendo. Reconocí la voz como la de Rosalie. Pestañeé, debe de ser que me quedé mirándole más de lo debido para mí —tres segundos—; por suerte él no lo notó.

—¿Sí, Rose? —pregunté, acomodando la mochila en mi hombro—. ¿Quieres que lleve algo?

Ella negó.

—Sólo… ¿nos adelantamos? Los chicos sacarán las cosas para el almuerzo y…

Un enorme brazo musculoso y pálido, en su cintura, la hizo callar de repente.

—Rose, _blondie,_ mi amor, ¿no esperabas en realidad irte sin mí, verdad?

La hermosa _rubiecita_ rodó los ojos y le sonrió tiernamente a su novio. Emmett comenzó a caminar junto con ella. Él llevaba, en su otra mano, un enorme canastillo de mimbre con todo lo que reconocí como el almuerzo, postre y algunas botanas. Me sorprendí y pregunté cómo pudieron haber preparado todo eso en un día.

—Hey —me sobresalté un poco al oír _su_ voz.

Giré para ver a Edward, llevaba un bolso bien agarrado sobre su espalda, y sonreía torcidamente mostrando los dientes, el sol sacaba destellos de ellos.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó.

—Claro.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —chilló Alice pasando a nuestro lado y adelantándose con Jasper tomado de la mano, el pobre era acarreado por su diablilla novia. Con sus labios dibujó un enorme «Ayúdenme». Edward y yo le devolvimos el gesto dibujando un «No» antes de largar a reír.

Cuando llegamos a lo que era la fiesta, pudimos ver algunos toldos de tela instalados en diversas partes, mesas, sillas, música, mucha gente y demás. Parecía una verdadera fiesta al estilo playero y eso me hizo sentirme un poco más animada.

De entre la enorme multitud empecé a buscar a Jacob con la mirada de forma algo disimulada. Tenía un poco de miedo a ver la reacción de Edward si sabía que yo estaba buscando a…

—Ahí está —dijo indiferentemente.

Seguí la dirección que su níveo dedo me indicaba y pude ver a Jacob alzando su mano para hacerme señas. Estaba todo mojado, y su bañador negro apegado a sus piernas, parecía haber salido recién del agua.

Poco y nada pude saludarle porque los demás chicos quileutes vinieron a llevárselo rápidamente. Intuí que no vería demasiado a Jacob ese día, además que el muy tramposo me confesó que Rebecca ya se había marchado a Hawái y que sólo había dicho eso para que yo viniera. Me auto-impuse ignorarle olímpicamente hoy.

Edward y yo escuchamos la estridente risa de Emmett a unos metros a la izquierda de nosotros, al parecer los Cullen ya se habían instalado en un lugar cercano al mar. Cuando estuve ya cerca pude ver un par de quitasoles y toallas extendidas sobre la caliente arena. Ah, sí… y Emmett quitándose la playera.

—¡A nadar! —exclamó a Rosalie quien puso, otra vez, los ojos en blanco y se preocupaba más de sacar su bloqueador del bolso.

Alice, por otro lado, se dispuso a acompañar a su hermano. Ambos corrieron como pequeños hacia el agua, y pronto me di cuenta que no eran los únicos, otros chicos ya se habían adentrado a las aguas de First Beach.

—Ve a bañarte, Bella —me aconsejó Jasper con una sonrisa tierna, él parecía ser realmente un caballero.

Negué lentamente después de dejar mi mochila sobre una de las tantas toallas que habían acomodado en el suelo.

—No, Jasper, yo no…

No pude seguir hablando porque sentí que el suelo desaparecía bajo mis pies (o, bien, mis pies se habían elevado). Aterrada, me afirmé a lo primero que hallé, ¡y qué sorpresa que fuera el cuello de Edward! El muy… maniático me sostenía en vilo y tenía una horrible —linda— sonrisa de travesura en su rostro, me olía mal.

Jasper rió.

—Hey, Bella —me susurró Edward al oído, se notaba que estaba aguantando la risa—, ¿vamos al mar?

Enrojecí completamente cuando usó el plural.

También me tomó desprevenida su repentino cambio de ánimo. Ahora parecía mucho más feliz.

Comencé a quitar los brazos de su cuello y caí cuenta en algo maldito (o bendito): Edward se había quitado su playera. Su piel hacía contacto con la mía en donde mi cuerpo no estaba cubierto. Sentí una descarga eléctrica bajo las rodillas y en mis brazos. Me sonrojé más si era posible.

—¡Edward Anthony Masen, o me bajas ahora y te quito la posibilidad de ser padre con una patada! —chillé mientras intentaba que me bajara, con esfuerzos completamente nulos.

Él rió completamente lleno de júbilo.

—_Vamos_ a bañarnos —sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes mientras enfatizaba la palabras como la clara orden que era. Suspiré, él no me pondría el día fácil.

—Sí, amo —mascullé.

Me dejó lentamente en el suelo, intenté ignorar por todos los medios las ganas de mirar su musculoso pecho y me preparé mentalmente para quitarme la ropa y quedar en el bañador que Alice me había encontrado. Mientras me quitaba la playera intenté evitar esa sensación de ser más observada de lo que me parecía normal; me mordí el labio mientras desabotonaba la falda.

El bikini que Alice me había escogido me hacía sentir más o menos desnuda, y no me gustaba sentirme así. Jasper silbó por lo bajo.

—¿Te dije que el azul es mi color favorito? —me susurró Edward al oído, y su voz hizo que un estremecimiento corriera por mi espina dorsal y me sonrojase furiosamente.

Iba a contestarle alguna grosería al intentar insinuarse de esa manera conmigo. Sí, le iba a gritar algo… pero todo se fue de mi cabeza cuando la vi a _ella_. Angela estaba ahí junto con Ben, Jessica, Mike y los demás, algo más atrás de nosotros, pero visibles. Sabía yo que esa Suburban azul en el estacionamiento no podía ser de alguien más que de Newton.

Me quedé mirándole demasiado tiempo. Sólo me pudo despertar la sensación de estar flotando o que el suelo volvía a desaparecer de mis pies. Edward me había levantado nuevamente y me había puesto sobre su hombro, cual saco de papas.

—¡Edward, no! —grité cuando me di cuenta de que corría hacia el agua—. ¡Edward! Voy a matarte, ¡no!

Antes de que el agua me rociara por completo, sólo pude escuchar su musical risa.

* * *

—No fue _tan _horrible.

—Lo _fue._

—Al menos no te ahogaste.

—Puaj.

Emmett rió estruendosamente moviendo todo su cuerpo en el acto, parecía muy a gusto viendo mi patético sufrimiento mientras me ponía mi ropa de cambio sobre el bañador casi seco.

La tarde se pasó volando más de lo que yo había esperado. Me pasé la mayor parte del rato en el agua porque Edward no me dejaba salir. Las olas me atraparon un par de veces, pero he ahí mi estúpido salvador de cabellera bronceada que me rescataba entre risas burlonas y yo no podía hacer nada para callarlas. Era obvio que se la había pasado en grande. Emmett intentó más de una vez que su novia se metiera al mar, pero Rose parecía más interesada en un buen bronceado con el sol que no siempre aparecía en Forks. Jasper se metió al agua poco después que nosotros y se salió de los primeros para acompañar a su hermana.

En fin, había sido un buen día excepto por un pequeño y mísero, insignificante, horrible… detalle.

Me puse violentamente la chaqueta ignorando las risas que provenían del grupo de chicos de la escuela…

… incluido Edward.

_Estúpido niño guapo, bipolar y cambiante. Estúpido, idiota. Para la próxima ve a llorar con Angela, tarado…_

Era sorprendente la llamarada de resentimiento que sentía cada vez que veía a Edward junto a ella. Era tan irracional, tan estúpido, tan…

—Tan humillante —murmuré.

—Se llaman «celos» —la tranquila voz de Jasper me sobresalto. Me giré para ver a él y Alice muy tomados de las manos, desvié la mirada, sintiéndome incómoda.

Las mejillas ya me dolían de estar sonrojadas.

Ambos se fueron riendo tiernamente cuando no dije nada. Es ahí cuando empezaba la discusión entre aquellas distintas partes de mí.

La primera se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué no dije nada para intentar negar eso. Se suponía que los celos se sentían cuando la inseguridad crecía en uno mismo. Pero yo no tenía de qué sentirme insegura. Edward no era nada mío y yo dudaba mucho de que él me viera de otra manera que no fuera como si amiga. _Auch._ Dolía un poco pensar de esa manera…

La otra parte decía que no eran celos, que Jasper estaba equivocado y que solamente estaba enojada porque me hubiera tirado al agua sin mi consentimiento.

Alice me anunció, unos minutos después, que ya nos íbamos y que fuera a buscar a Edward. Ya habían metido todo dentro del Volvo y sólo nos faltaba el conductor del coche. Resignada, fui en busca a pasos rudos y rápidos. Fue buena idea traer vaqueros, porque ya comenzaba a correr la brisa del tan conocido invierno.

—¡Bella!

Giré para ver a Jake acercarse —ahora vestido— a zancadas hacia mí. Le sonreí tiernamente mientras me arreglaba la chaqueta y cruzaba de brazos, manteniendo calor.

—Jake —saludé.

Cuando llegó a mi lado, sonreía tiernamente.

—¿Cómo la pasaste?

—Bien —sonreí, obviando para mí misma los últimos hechos que había visto—. Mis amigos y yo ya nos vamos. Estaba buscando a… uh… Edward.

Jacob hizo un gesto con las cejas, elevándolas continuamente. Le pegué en el hombro juguetonamente y algo enojada ya al mismo tiempo. Él rió sobándose el golpe.

—¡Jacob! —se escuchó la clara voz de Leah. Él se giró y le indicó con la mano que ya iba; ella le sonrió de vuelta, y luego me sonrió a mí. La saludé con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Me voy —rió Jacob y si inclinó para besarme la frente. Sí, tenía que inclinarse porque yo era demasiado pequeña para él. Fruncí los labios notoriamente molesta por nuestra diferencia de estatura—. Adiós, bajita. ¡Estaremos al habla y me contarás todo lo que pasó!

Mientras corría hacia Leah me hizo un gesto de teléfono con un manota enorme. Yo reí y le devolví el gesto. Cuando le hube perdido suspiré. _A buscarle…_

Caminé unos pasos más buscándole entre las pocas gentes que quedaban. Observé al grupo de Angela de pasada, él ya no estaba con ellos. Fue como una ola de alivio la que me acogió. Patético, otra vez.

Pasaba junto a la negrura de los árboles cuando lo encontré (o él me encontró a mí). No tuve que verle para que supiera que era Edward, su tacto era inigualable y cálido.

Su mano tomó mi brazo entre las sombras y, con suavidad, me atrapó entre un árbol y su cuerpo. Mi corazón quería salírseme del pecho al percatar su cercanía y su calor. Era como una droga.

—Dije que eras mi amiga —susurró aterciopeladamente con ojos dulces y ardientes al mismo tiempo.

Se acercó más, y no pude moverme. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío.

—Pero… —musitó su boca _muy_ cerca de la mía— te siento como algo más.

Cerré los ojos, dejando que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

_¿Por qué yo no decía nada? ¿Por qué le dejaba hablar como si le entendiera completamente? Peor, ¿por qué quería entenderle con todas mis fuerzas y suponer respuestas idiotas que me gustaban más de lo que yo misma me permitiría? ¿Por qué no le alejaba? ¿Por qué no lo sentía lo suficientemente cerca? ¿Por qué se hacía esta sensación de _deja vú_ envolviéndome con fuerza? _

Sentí su respiración cerca de mi mejilla, y me sobresalté levemente. No podía hablar, mi cuerpo no respondía. Con mucha suerte podía respirar.

Sus labios acariciaron levemente mi mejilla, como un inocente beso (si es que a eso se le podía llamar _beso_). Me mordí el labio, esperando más —sí, esperando—. No estaba dispuesta a buscarlo por mí misma. Pude percibir cuando él se alejó un poco, y me estremecí cuando su nariz trazó, de la forma más dulce, una línea en mi cuello.

Era una sensación estúpidamente gloriosa. Se sentía… _bien._ Más que bien, en realidad. ¡Y yo aquí sin decir ni una palabra! Mi mente era una nebulosa de ideas sin resolver, y no es como si yo hubiera deseado pensar en esos momentos. O como si hubiera _podido_ hacerlo.

… _como algo más._

—¿Bella? —musitó Edward, su aliento hizo cosquillas sobre la piel de mi cuello.

Nada coherente salió de mis labios, sólo un triste y muy bajo:

—¿Mmm?

Una de sus manos acarició con los dedos mi antebrazo.

—¿Quién te dijo que yo _luché por ti?_

Era estúpido, ¿por qué preguntaba algo así _ahora?_

Fruncí el ceño antes de contestarle.

—Ben y Angela, ¿por qué? —susurré.

Sus mejillas se elevaron y rozaron mi mandíbula, como si estuviera sonriendo. Se alejó lentamente, lo sentí. Aturdida como estaba, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi su rostro más lejos de lo que le había visto antes.

Parpadeé rápidamente, y, al comprender ahora lo que pasó me sonrojé furiosamente. Bajé la mirada, incapaz de verle a los ojos. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, ¿por qué mis pies no contestaban? Sentí, una vez más, los labios de Edward sobre mi piel, en mi frente, y su mano acunaba tiernamente mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos como platos, sorprendida antes tal gesto. Mis mejillas más rojas no podían estar.

—E-Edward…

—Te lo dije —susurró riendo—. Tengo mis métodos.

La boca se me abrió inconscientemente mientras me daba cuenta de que toda la facha de las caricias había sido para sacarme quién le había dicho sobre la pelea.

Otra vez iba a gritarle, en serio. ¡Iba a hacerlo! Pero estaba demasiado aturdida/confundida/enojada como para que algo saliera de mi boca.

—Vamos, Bella, los demás han de estar esperándonos.

Con una triunfal sonrisa, se alejó a pasos normales y las manos en los bolsillos de su seco bañador. Aún no podía procesar toda la información que llegaba a montones a mí mente. Con una mano toqué mi mejilla, con otra mi cuello. Y sólo una pregunta salió de mi subconsciente después de todo lo que había logrado entender:

_¿Qué demonios había pasado?_

-

* * *

_**Estoy completamente segura de que este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito.**_ Y es sorprendente porque -románticamente hablando- no tiene mucha relevancia. Aún así quería escribirlo. Por las personas que se entusiasmaron y pensaron que era el primer beso, pido muchísimas disculpas, pero, ladies, para eso falta un poquitito. También quería pedir a las chicas curiosas que tengan paciencia, no quiero cortar el drama de por qué lloraba Edward un capitulo a otro. Así que... tendrán que esperar algunos capitulos.

¡Gracias por todos sus fabulosos reviews! Me alegra tanto abrir el correo y ver tantas alertas de reviews, y favoritos y alertas de capítulos y demás. Celebremos los 400 favoritos (¡Sí, 400, Dios!), y 300 y algo alertas. Y, OMG, 127 reviews. Ustedes son amor. Lamentablemente no podré dejarles un adelanto, pero sí podré decirles, más o menos, cuanto falta para el primer beso, son como cinco capitulos si no es que menos, así que no desesperen. Espero sus comentarios respecto a este cap. ¿Alguien quiere enojarse con Edward? Aww, yo creo que Bella sí. xD

Nota: Capitulo dedicado a mis perfectas vacaciones. Amén. Se me cuidan, vampirezas. Un beso y una mordida Edward's style.

**+ Janelle M.**


	16. Treinta dólares para Jasper

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, así como sus respectivos personajes. Pero la trama sí es mía.

_

* * *

_

**Sí, amo**

**Dieciséis:  
**_Treinta dólares para Jasper._

_Crees que la gente ya ha tenido bastante de las tontas canciones de amor._

_._

_«No, definitivamente no. ¡No! ¿Cómo he podido llegar a pensar, en un diminuto momento de mi vida, que sentía una atracción por él? ¡Error fatal! Jamás, jamás de los más eternos jamáses podría él llamar mi atención… ¡No! _

_¿Cómo pude caer en su estúpido juego? ¡Maldito mentiroso y traicionero y manipulador! Y yo como boba sólo le puse la guinda a su pastel. ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! Que de una maldita vez se acabe la maldita apuesta y pueda alejarme de él… ¡Mira que venir a jugar con mis sentimientos-»_

Me detuve ahí, y observé la palabra una y otra vez. Era irreal y algo raro que aquella palabra estuviera ahí; _no_ debería estar ahí. _¿Sentimientos?_ ¿Cuáles?

Levanté mi mano, y con el dorso me limpié la comisura de mis ojos. Estaban húmedos, pero no iba a largarme a llorar. No _por él._ Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error al enfadarme tanto por eso. Edward no debía tener esos efectos sobre mí. No, no debía. Y yo estaba dejando caer mi propia muralla de forma rápida. ¡No!

Aunque más me enojaba mi comportamiento en la playa. Porque fue como si él me hubiera hechizado con sólo mirarme y yo me hubiera quedado quieta. No era justo. Dios maldiga a Edward Masen una y otra y otra y otra vez. El corazón aún me latía más o menos rápido al recordar la cercanía de su rostro con el mío, y me enfurecía más recordar lo que pensé en ese momento determinado. Me avergonzaba a mí misma.

Tan… _tan infantil._

_Me acerqué a pasos torpes hacia Alice. Los ojos me ardían tontamente, no tenían por qué. Procuré limpiarme la comisura con el dorso de mi mano y un poco de la manga de mi cazadora. No quería que Alice me viera en ese estado, ni nadie más. _

_Totalmente deprimente._

—_Alice —susurré._

_Ella se giró después de guardar unas cosas en el Volvo de Edward, quien estaba hablando con Emmett al otro lado del vehículo. Le miré de reojo, y luego de nuevo al rostro sonriente de Alice, que se demacró un poco al verme mejor._

—_Bella, ¿qué sucede? _

_Negué lentamente con la cabeza._

—_Nada importante —no quería mentir—. ¿Podría irme con Jasper en la motocicleta? No me apetece… ir en el auto._

_Tampoco quería dar detalles de lo ocurrido, aunque sabía que después Alice intentaría sacarme toda la información que pudiera. Yo aceptaba eso, y tal vez pensaba decírselo en algún momento determinado en que me sintiera mejor. Necesitaba desahogarme. Y también pensaba en las posibilidades (altas) que habrían de que la pequeña duende se enojara con su hermano y lo dejara sin herencia de una patada —la patada que yo debería de haberle dado en su momento—._

—_¿Qué te ha hecho Edward? —preguntó yendo directo al grano._

_Ya no me sorprendía mucho lo hirientemente sincera que Alice podía llegar a ser con respecto a ciertos temas que yo prefería no hablar. Pero no, así era Alice Cullen: sincera e inconscientemente cruel._

_Volví a negar lentamente, no le diría nada por ahora._

—_¿No quieres hablar de ello? —volvió a preguntar._

—_No._

—_¡Entonces sí hizo algo! —susurró, enojada._

_Tuve que reírme de lo ingeniosa que podía ser para sus cosas y descubrimientos. _

—_¿Puedo? —cuestioné, refiriéndome a irme con Jasper en la motocicleta. Sabía que Alice no era muy celosa, y a mí me tenía confianza. Pero no quería llegar e irme con el novio de mi mejor amiga en motocicleta, encima a mi casa._

_Me mordí el labio pensando en lo mal que sonaba eso._

—_Claro —respondió con una media sonrisa, luego se puso completamente seria—. Pero tendrás que contarme qué pasó._

—_Lo sé, y _quiero_ contarte, pero no ahora. ¿Sí? Sólo… —desvié la mirada— necesito pensar un poco. Hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza. _

_Ella asintió, y vi que quería decir algo, pero se lo calló. No supe si agradecérselo o decirle que lo escupiera, pero preferí callarme también. _

_Alice fue a hablar con su novio para explicarle de las cosas. Como un buen caballero sureño que era, Jasper aceptó gustosamente. Últimamente sentía que mi relación con él iba muy bien, parecía ser el único que me entendía sin que yo dijera nada._

_El recorrido a casa fue callado. Agarrada a la cintura de Jasper, no había mucho que decir. No crucé mirada ni palabra con Edward antes de subirme a la motocicleta, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Los mechones rubios de Jazz me hacían cosquillas en las mejillas mientras andábamos a velocidad en las oscuras calles que nos llevaban a mi casa._

—_No dejes que lo que él haga o deje de hacer te afecte, Bella —dijo Jasper suavemente cuando estacionamos frente a mi casa, y yo me bajaba lentamente de la motocicleta._

_La luz de la sala estaba encendida, Charlie estaba en pie aún. Me pregunté por la hora, pero dejé pasar eso rápidamente. _

_Miré fijamente a Jasper._

—_No sé de qué hablas._

_Supongo que por el enojo que tenía en esos momentos, la mentira me salió algo creíble; pero no podía engañar a Jasper Hale con estúpidas burradas y sollozos mentirosos. Él tenía esa habilidad extraña para ver cuándo mentía, y cómo me sentía._

_Jasper me conocía bien, sin conocerme demasiado._

—_Sólo está confundido —añadió, ignorando lo que yo le había dicho. Ya sabía yo que él intuía que yo mentía. Suspiró y desvió la mirada—, al igual que tú. ¡Qué par! ¿Eh? _

_Me mordí la lengua para gritarle la mayor negación que pudo haber escuchado en su vida, pero no. Giré sobre mis talones, tomando la mochila en mi hombro y arreglándome el cierre de la cazadora. No me volteé para verle cuando comencé a acercarme a mi casa. Jasper era alguien con quien, definitivamente, no debía hablar de sentimientos inexistentes. Sólo conseguía confundirme más._

_Y eso no me gustaba._

_Me revolvía la mente y metía ideas donde no debían estar. _

—_Gracias por traerme, Jasper —musité lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escucharme sin necesidad de voltearme. _

Suspiré, recordando eso, que sólo había pasado hacía un par de horas. Mi corazón se oprimía cuando las palabras de Jasper me llegaban de lleno a la mente. Era tan cruelmente sincero como lo era su novia. Tan dispuestos a confundirme, y tan tal para cual. ¡Demonios, cómo les envidaba!

Miré el reloj, que apuntaba ya un minuto para llegar las doce, y que comenzara el domingo.

Intenté borrar todo de mi mente mientras cerraba el diario y lo escondía bajo el colchón. Mi deuda estaba cerrada con el cuaderno. La respuesta era «no», y era definitiva.

* * *

El domingo pasó más rápido de lo que yo hubiera querido alguna vez, y las horas corrieron delante de mis ojos como alma que lleva el diablo al infierno. Odié eso con toda mi alma; porque domingo significaba que al día siguiente habría instituto, y, por consecuente, tendría que verle la asquerosa —hermosa— cara a… _ese._

_(Me prometí mentalmente no pensar su nombre)_

Charlie se mantuvo reacio todo el día, silencioso y pensativo. Me pregunté más de una vez qué cruzaba por su cabeza. Siempre que sonaba el teléfono, él contestaba antes de que yo pudiera decir «Yo contesto». No se me quita de la cabeza que algo feo está pasando, y, lo peor, yo estoy involucrada en eso. No quise preguntarle a él directamente, pero bien estudié sus movimientos y gestos para analizarlos en la noche.

Practiqué un poco la canción, aunque ya no estaba segura de presentarme. Alice y Rosalie se habían inscrito en el concurso, ya había perdido. Prefería ahorrarme la vergüenza. Pero cantar era como alivianar un poco la tensión dentro de mí, no lo negaba.

Mientras cantaba y me ponía la pijama para acostarme, mi móvil sonó con la alerta de un mensaje recibido.

Tragué saliva fuertemente, porque intuí de quién sería (y deseé con todas mis fuerzas estar equivocada). Aunque, claro, la suerte nunca está de mi lado.

_«Paso a recogerte mañana, levántate temprano._

_Buenas noches._

_Edward.»_

Gemí.

Mañana no sería un buen día del todo.

Tomé mi lobito de madera entre mis dedos, acariciándolo con delicadeza y devoción. _Oh, Jake, dame fuerzas, amigo._

* * *

Octubre 08, 2007.

**&.**

Me senté bruscamente en la cama, despertándome de mi sueño (o pesadilla). Sentía mi piel pegajosa a causa del molestoso y asqueroso sudor, y frío. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y acaloradas. No sabía si era por el fuerte brinco de mi despertar o por mi sueño/pesadilla.

Intenté rememorarlo en mi mente, pero se me hacía borroso cada vez que intentaba recordar detalles importantes. Pero, desgraciadamente, la idea principal de mis visiones nocturnas estaba ahí, palpitante, pintada con fuego en mis párpados. Y cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía. _Nos veía…_

Y él. Y yo. Y _nosotros._ E íbamos a… nosotros… _tan_ cerca, ¡Jesús!

Parpadeé para adecuarme a la perlada luz de otro día nublado en Forks. Gracias al cielo pudimos festejar la fiesta playera con un poco de sol bondadoso el sábado, pero ahora todo volvía a ser normal…

… o _casi_ todo.

Me vestí sin muchas ganas cuando recordé el mensaje de anoche. No tenía intención alguna de apresurarme, como el me lo había ordenado-escrito en el mensaje. Pero después recordé lo del arreglo: si yo faltaba a una de sus órdenes agregaría más días y, ¡agh! _Maldito…_

La bocina del auto sonó cuando estaba lavándome los dientes, después de desayunar sola. Charlie se había ido antes de que yo me despertara. Era como vivir sola, pero no del todo, ya sabes.

El molesto sonido se escuchó tres veces más. ¿Es que el señor _yo-juego-con-los-sentimientos-de-los-demás_ tenía poca paciencia hoy? Rodé los ojos mientras tomaba mi mochila para bajar. Puse mi mejor cara indiferente e ignoré los latidos de mi corazón, que gritaban de todo menos indiferencia. ¡Maldita anatomía!

Abrí la puerta con rudeza mientras miraba hacia adelante sin ver nada en realidad. Evadí su rostro, pero sentí sus ojos puestos sobre mí, y esto provocó que casi tropezara. Me ponía nerviosa y eso no me gustaba nada. Había decidido ignorarle lo que me quedaba de vida, pero era obvio que no me lo pondría nada fácil, como todo en la vida desde que me convertí en esclava.

Entré al coche con toda la frialdad que me fue posible, y en ningún momento vi su rostro, sólo hacia el frente o a mi ventana.

_Dignidad._

—Hola, Bella —saludó su voz musical y, extrañamente, suave; como si temiera estar diciendo algo malo.

Lo miré de reojo, sólo para asegurarme que no había nada fuera de lo normal con sus facciones o algo por el estilo. Sus ojos estaban algo rojos y brillantes, ¿había estado llorando de nuevo?

Me comencé a preocupar cuando mis reglas me llegaron de lleno. _Indiferencia, Bella. Él fue cruel, tú lo serás con él… Además él no es el mismo del sueño, no. No lo es._

—Hmp —mascullé como respuesta, desviando la mirada.

Me sorprendió completamente que no se hubiera enojado por mi indiferencia o me hubiera obligado a saludarlo como era debido. En vez de eso se limitó a hacer partir el coche a una velocidad que yo hubiera considerado buena. 60 km/hrs.

Algo estaba mal aquí, lo sabía. Algo no estaba bien con Ed… con él, sí… ¡digo, no! Agh.

No pude evitar el mirarle a hurtadillas para examinarle, y no me conformé con sólo dos segundos de visión. Su rostro era sereno, rayando en lo triste y pensativo; como siempre, me pregunté qué ocuparía sus pensamientos en esos momentos. Las comisuras de sus ojos estaban enrojecidas, y ya sabía yo que había estado llorando, algo me lo decía por dentro.

Me mordí el labio para no hacer preguntas. Y el camino hacia el instituto fue en completo silencio (cómodo e incómodo al mismo tiempo).

Edward se estacionó como siempre lo hacía, y muy cerca de la entrada principal. Había un grupo de chicos, los de basket (Ben, Mike, Tyler, etc) acompañados por sus respectivas chicas… entre ellas _Angela._ Cuando nos bajamos, Edward me miró:

—Esto… ya me voy. Alice te llevará a tu casa hoy, yo no estaré en la tarde —hablaba lentamente, analizando sus palabras.

¡Me estaba hartando esta forma de comportarse de él! ¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? Ya veía yo que nada era normal en su comportamiento, y lo odiaba. Antes de que pudiera alejarse, le llamé.

—Edward —su nombre me revolvió las mariposas en el estómago—, ¿dónde vas?

Él no se giró para constarme.

—Tengo que ver unos asuntos con los chicos.

¿Los chicos? ¿Y desde cuándo demonios Edward le decía «los chicos» a los otros? No, no… algo aquí estaba fuera de lugar.

Quise asaltarlo con miles de preguntas, pero comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Lo perseguí.

—Espera —me puse delante de él—, ¿por qué huyes?

Su rostro se mantuvo sereno mientras contestaba.

—No huyo.

—¿Por qué no me hablas?

—Te estoy hablando ahora.

—Muy maduro, Edward —puse los ojos en blanco—. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Creo que… —se encogió de hombros— no tengo nada interesante que decirte.

Fruncí el ceño más aún.

—¿Qué tal un «Lo siento»?

Alzó las cejas, sorprendido por mis palabras a bocajarro. Me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta de lo que le había pedido. Él no sabía los efectos que había causado en mí su jueguito del sábado, y, tal vez era mejor así.

—Olvídalo —dije, comenzando a caminar.

—Bella.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor huye, creo que es bueno así.

—Bella, ¿qué dijiste?

—Que es mejor que huyas.

—Antes de eso —insistió, alcanzándome unos metros antes de la entrada principal. Sus fuertes manos me detuvieron por los hombros. Su tacto me quemaba, y no pude evitar recordar la cercanía con la que me había atacado el sábado.

Me mordí el labio.

—Hum… A que no adivinas, ¡ya se me olvidó! —exclamé, e intenté zafarme de su agarre. Imposible.

Su boca dibujó una torcida sonrisa que detuvo mi corazón por un momento.

—¿Por qué debería de disculparme? —casi rió.

Una ira asesina se apoderó de mí al darme cuenta que esto a él le resultaba chistoso; ¡mientras yo me moría de pena y rabia el sábado en la noche, él se retorcía a carcajadas sobre su cama… riéndose _de mí!_

Las vas a pagar, Masen.

—¿Te parece _gracioso?_ —le pregunté secamente, con el ceño fruncido. Mostrándole que, para mí, el chiste no tenía ni pizca de gracia.

—Pues…

—¿Crees que jugar con los sentimientos de los demás es _divertido?_ —no estaba pensando en lo que decía, obvio. No lo dejé decir ni una palabra. Cuando vi que abría la boca, continué—. Pues… no lo es —tragué saliva para que no se me quebrara la voz.

—¿Jugué con tus sentimientos? —preguntó con ojos bien abiertos.

Iba a responderle un verdadero, loco y profundo «¡NO!» cuando el grupo de basket le llamó. Edward giró para verles y les hizo una seña con la mano para decirles que iba enseguida. Me alejé para que dejara de tocarme, y me agarré de la mochila en mi hombro. No lo miré.

—Me voy —dije.

—No, espera —no me detuve.

—A la tarde me voy con Alice a mi casa, bien —comencé a caminar, girando sobre mis talones.

—¡Esto no ha terminado! —masculló para que sólo yo pudiera escucharle.

—Sí terminó, Masen, ¡y no te lo diré! No importa cuantos días o semanas agregues para que siga acatando tus órdenes.

—Sí lo harás.

Su mano apareció de la nada y me volteó con suavidad y brusquedad al mismo tiempo. Me hizo enfrentarlo, y me sorprendí de lo cerca que estaba su rostro del mío; podía saborear su aliento con mi lengua, y eso me estaba dificultando las cosas.

Alcé los ojos para verle. Error. Su mirada era intensa y ardiente, estaba decidido a hacerme hablar, pero no caería dos veces en el mismo truco. Para mi desgracia, mi cuerpo no reaccionó cuando le ordené moverse. ¡Maldición, ya me había deslumbrado!

Su tacto hizo que miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara. No pasó mucho hasta que sentí el calor en mis mejillas, y mi respiración se dificultó. ¿Qué significaba que Edward Masen tuviera estos efectos en mí?

Se acercó más.

—Bella, yo…

Atiné a desviar el rostro se aproximó más. Tenía aún mi dignidad, a pesar de no haber estado segura de sus intenciones.

Los chicos de basket le llamaron de nuevo.

—Te llaman —le dije sin mirarle.

—Pueden esperar.

—No, no pueden. ¡Ahora suéltame! —chillé.

—Hey.

Me alivié un mundo al oír la voz de Alice acercándose. Suspiré y Edward me soltó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme. El escrutinio de su voz me ponía incómoda. Mientras su hermana se acercaba, él se aproximó a susurrarme al oído:

—Esta noche te llamaré para discutir sobre esto, no creas que te has zafado. Y _contesta._

El corazón se me aceleró.

—Sí, _amo_ —le fulminé con la mirada y él sonrió triunfante. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa llamarada de ira que recorría mi cuerpo, cada vez que le veía cerca de Angela. ¡Cómo la miraba! Si sería él… el muy… Desvié la mirada cuando vi que se acercó para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. ¿Por qué a mí no me saludaba de la misma manera? ¿Por qué a ella siempre le sonreía? ¿Por qué se enojaba conmigo y no con ella?

No esperé a Alice para comenzar a caminar. Sin embargo Jasper estuvo a mi lado como un fantasma, sin que me diera cuenta.

—Esos ojos gritan celos.

Di un brinco al oír su voz.

—¡Dios! Me has asustado.

—Lo siento —rió.

Suspiré.

—Jazz, no _me_ empieces con lo mismo —gemí. Sabía el discurso. Celosa, ¿yo? ¡Já!

—Es que pareces no entenderlo. _Te gusta._ Te sonrojas cuando él se acerca, y apuesto cincuenta dólares a que se te acelera el corazón.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

—No tengo cincuenta dólares aquí.

Él rió melodiosamente, ondeando se preciosa melena rubia miel al viento.

—Lo sabía. Y, bueno, obviando el hecho de que te pones celosa cuando otra chica se le acerca, cuando le miras se te iluminan los ojos. _Te. Gusta._

Hice una mueca de asco. ¿En serio me comportaba de esa manera?

—No jodas, Jasper. No estoy de humor.

Jasper sonrió con suficiencia cuando escuchó la risa del grupito de basket —por supuesto estaba la de Edward entre todas, y también la de las chicas—, se la estaban pasando de maravilla charlando de Dios-sabe-qué. Y yo aquí frustrada por cosas que no son.

—Hagamos una apuesta —sugirió Jasper.

—Si no te fijaste, estoy donde estoy por una apuesta —le dije secamente.

—Lo sé, pero no te haré mi esclava. Sólo necesito un poco de dinero para hacerle un lindo regalo a Alice, y tú puedes ayudarme.

Refunfuñé cosas que ni yo me entendí mientras entrábamos al instituto.

—¿De qué va?

—Si hoy no te das cuenta o no admites que te gusta Edward, te pagaré treinta dólares. Y si te das cuenta, me pagas treinta dólares. ¡Pero sé honesta, eh!

Rodé los ojos, pero sonreí. Para mañana tendría treinta dólares en mi bolsillo.

Las clases se pasaron completamente normales. Aunque hoy decidí almorzar con Alice afuera, bajo la sombra de un árbol. No me apetecía ver a Edward a la cara mientras comía, se me quitaría el hambre al instante. A la salida, Alice y yo nos dirigimos hacia su auto, dispuestas a dirigirnos hacia mi casa luego. Estaba aliviada de no tener que «trabajar» hoy, no me apetecía seguirle las órdenes al niño mimado.

Pero el destino no estaba a mi favor.

—¡Bella! —escuché la voz de Edward.

Me congelé en mi sitio, rogando porque sólo haya sido de mi imaginación. Pero sus manos, en mis brazos, no me ayudaron en nada. Y el calor de su cuerpo, cerca del mío, mucho menos.

—¿Edward? —dijo Alice, volteándose.

—_Lo siento_ —susurró él, sólo para mí.

Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? ¿Se estaba disculpando por lo que yo estaba pensando? El corazón comenzó a dolerme en el pecho de tan rápido que iba, y las mejillas se me sonrojaron. Recordé las palabras de Jasper.

_Te sonrojas cuando él se acerca, y apuesto cincuenta dólares a que se te acelera el corazón…_

… _cuando le miras se te iluminan los ojos._

Cuando me hizo voltearme bajé la mirada, ¿sería cierto lo que decía Jazz? ¡Dios, no! Me mordí el labio.

—De verdad, _lo siento._ Soy un insensible y… _lo siento._

Sus labios fueron más rápidos que los míos antes de contestar. Me besó la mejilla con dulzura, deteniéndose para probar la textura de mi piel. Parece que a él se le había olvidado que su hermana estaba allí, porque su boca se movió hasta la comisura de la mía, y yo no podía decir nada, porque el cuerpo no me respondía.

—Ed-Edward —musité—, yo…

Me besó la frente rápidamente, antes de mirar su reloj.

—Dios, debo volver con los demás. Angela y Ben deben estarme buscando —susurró más para sí que para él.

¡Qué fácil para él era romper el supuesto «encanto» que había creado! _¿Angela y Ben?_ ¿Por qué no podía ser _Ben y Angela_? ¡Agh!

…_te pones celosa cuando otra chica se le acerca._

Estúpido Jasper.

—Hablamos esta noche, contesta, _por favor _—musitó mirándome a los ojos. Sólo me limité a asentir, incapaz de decir palabras.

Sonrió torcidamente y se marchó a grandes zancadas.

Una parte de mí se preguntó qué sería eso tan urgente como para irse corriendo, qué era lo que tenía que ver con Angela y Ben. Otra parte no pensaba en nada.

—Jazz me dará mi regalo… —cantó Alice mientras subía al Porsche.

Oh, no. ¿Jasper le había contado de la apuesta? Lo mataría si era así. Fulminé a Alice con la mirada.

—Calla, y llévame a casa

—Claro —sonrió.

* * *

Me tiré sobre mi cama y saqué mi diario, bajo mi colchón. Tenía la intención de leer lo que había escrito durante el último mes, y no me equivoqué cuando me di cuenta de las cosas. _Coas que sí estaban ahí._

Sola, en casa, podía pensar con la claridad que necesitaba, y dejar de mentirme a mí misma (un poco). Me mordía el labio cada vez que pasaba la página, y veía cómo mi orgullo se rompía frente a mí.

_Edward Masen. Edward. Masen. Edward. Edward. Edward._

¡Por todos lados! En todas las páginas, ¡durante todo el mes! No podía creerlo. Mi vida entera se había centrado en él durante aquellos treinta días que fueron mi infierno personal. _Beso. Azul. Edward. Sonrisa torcida._ No, no, no… No podía ser. ¿Cómo había podido? Sin haberme dado cuenta había hecho que mi mundo girara a su alrededor como un tonto planeta alrededor del sol.

_¡Bella tonta! ¡Bella idiota! ¡Bella mentirosa!_

_«Te sonrojas cuando él se acerca, y apuesto cincuenta dólares a que se te acelera el corazón…, te pones celosa cuando otra chica se le acerca y cuando le miras se te iluminan los ojos.» _

Gemí. No _podía_ estar pasándome esto a mí.

A mí… ¿A mí me _gustaba_ Edward Masen?

La puerta principal fue cerrada con un portazo, y supuse que sería Charlie. ¿Tan temprano? Me dirigí hacia mi ventana y vi el coche patrulla de mi padre junto a mi no-usado-últimamente monovolumen. Le tiré un beso con la mano a mi coche antes de bajar lentamente por las escaleras.

La cabeza me daba vueltas de todas las ideas que tenía.

—¿Papá? —llamé.

—Bella —se asomó por la sala de estar, su rostro era sereno—, ¿podemos hablar?

Le miré entre confundida y extrañada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Esto… claro —tragué saliva con dificultad—. Pero antes debo arreglar… escribir… digo, corregir algo en mi diario, ¿me esperas un momento?

Asintió lentamente, y yo salí hacia las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto. A mitad de camino me devolví, dudosa de lo que iba a hacer, pero, supuse, era algo necesario.

—¡Char…! ¡Papá! —me corregí— ¿Tienes treinta dólares?

—¿Para qué? —gritó en respuesta.

—Es que… le debo dinero a… Jasper.

-

* * *

_**¡Al fin, al fin!**_ Celebraré, yay. Este capítulo se me hizo más difícil de lo que yo esperaba, como no tienen idea; pero aún así amé el título. Por cierto, ¿quién, ahora, no ama a Jasper? Oh, todo poderoso blondie, te adoro. xD

Lamento un millón la demora, ¡dos semanas! Pueden tomar antorchas y rayos láser para destruir mi escuela. Sí, ladies, entré a la escuela y esta me quita más tiempo de lo que esperaba. ¡La odio! ;w; Pero espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, y también el acercamiento corporal entre Edward y Bella. ¡Ya falta poco para el beso! También agradezco su preocupación, y sus reviews, ¡tuve muchísismos! Gracias, gracias. No me alcanzan las palabras para agradecerles. Y los alertas y favoritos también los agradezco, ¡en serio! Son lo mejor.

Ahora debo irme, porque ya comenzaré a escribir el próximo capitulo. ¿Qué querrá decirle Charlie a Bella? ¿De cuánta importancia será eso? Jojo, lo sabrán pronto. Besos y mordidas, vampirezas. Se me cuidan. (L)

**+ Janelle M.**


	17. Definitivamente tal vez

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama es mía y de mi mente retorcida. Amén.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Diecisiete:**  
_Definitivamente tal vez._

_Vale, empecemos de nuevo. Omite todo el resto._

.

—Digo… _creo_ que le debo, tú sabes, papá —balbuceé, tímida—. ¡Ya regreso!

No le di tiempo de que dijera más y subí a mi cuarto. Ya ahí me tumbé en la cama, viendo el techo sin observarlo realmente. Suspiré.

Hice que mis dedos tocaran la comisura de mi boca. _Ahí habían estado sus labios._ Seguí el recorrido que habían hecho los labios de Edward cuando tocaron mi rostro esta tarde. Fue tan… glorioso sentirlo así.

Ahora ya no costaba tanto admitirlo, _para mí._ Era más o menos fácil pensarlo, pero decirlo… No quise ni siquiera intentarlo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando me di cuenta de mis propios pensamientos. ¡Cuánto había estado intentando ocultar las cosas! Y ahora resultaba que por treinta dólares (perdidos) había abierto los ojos de la nada; era ridículo. ¿Por qué sólo un fajo de billetes verdes pudo hacer gritar a mi corazón lo que mi mente intentaba callar?

Tal vez era que yo no _quería_ que me gustara Edward, porque iría contra mí misma y mis pensamientos superficiales por su actitud arrogante y tan bipolar. ¡Ah, y misteriosa! Pero resultó que ya no pude mentirme más.

_A mí, Isabella Swan —mejor conocida como Bella—, me gusta… me… me gusta… gusta…_

Me golpeé la frente de lo patético que sería eso si alguien más pudiera oírlo. Por un estúpido momento temí que alguien alrededor de Forks pudiera leer los pensamientos de la gente, pero deseché esa idea en cuanto volví a la realidad aburrida y monótona que acunaba este pueblito alienígena y _verde._

Era difícil pensar su nombre sin que las mejillas me dolieran, y sin que el corazón se me acelerase. Era muy difícil pensar en él sin que una imagen se me viniera a la mente. Era_ muy_ difícil completar la idea faltante, poner su nombre en esa frase, sin que volviera a preguntarme si en verdad estaba decidida a soltar lo que sentía.

Pero de lo que estaba completamente segura era de que por ningún motivo quería que _él_ se enterara de mis sentimientos. Seguro se reiría en mi cara y su arrogancia saldría a flote, y se burlaría de mí por todo el resto de mi vida.

—¡Tonta, Bella, tonta! —me susurré a mí misma—. ¡Es _obvio_ que él no siente lo mismo! Y tú aquí lamentándote por eso. _¡Tonta!_

Gruñí sólo para mí, para que sólo mi miseria escuchara. Tomé mi diario casi con una rudeza y odio que no provendrían de mí en público y taché cada una de mis últimas palabras. Sentía la irracional ira controlar mi cuerpo cuando tomé el lápiz y escribí.

"_Me gusta. Me gusta Edward Masen."_

No me di cuenta de que se me aguaron los ojos hasta que sentí la humedad en la comisura de los mismos. Era normal en mí, así que no me asusté. Llorar cuando tenía ira era algo completamente normal respecto a mi personalidad, y me ayudaba a desahogarme bastante.

—¡Bella! —llamó mi padre—. ¿Ya has terminado?

Parpadeé confundida. En esos pocos minutos ya había olvidado la presencia de Charlie.

—Esto… ¡sí, ya voy! —volví a guardar torpemente el diario bajo el colchón y bajé hacia la sala de estar, donde Charlie me esperaba sereno sentado en el sofá.

Su expresión gritaba mil cosas, y ya me estaba comenzado a preocupar. Las ideas más descabelladas pasaban por mi mente, pero no me molesté en prestarles atención del todo.

—Bien, ¿qué sucede? —pregunté suavemente mientras me sentaba en el sillón, sola.

Charlie se relamió los labios antes de hablar. Fue al grano sin rodeos, eso, de cierto modo, significaba que no tenía tiempo para atajos.

—A Harry le ha dado un ataque cardíaco —musitó.

Me tapé la boca con la mano para cubrir la gran «o» que era mi boca. Estaba sorprendida y asustada. Sabía cuán importante era Harry Clearwater para mi padre, uno de sus mejores amigos. También una parte de mi mente se dirigió específicamente hacia los hermanos Clearwater, y me preocupé también por el bienestar emocional de Seth, Leah y Sue.

—Dios… ¿está bien?

Mi padre no se molestó en contestar, simplemente bajó la mirada.

—Está vivo, no te alarmes —susurró—, pero no está dentro de lo que se podría llamar «bien».

Me mordí el labio para no seguir preguntando. Decidí dejar que él continuara solo.

—Mira, Bella. Fue ayer cuando a Harry le dio… el… tú sabes. Tuvieron que llevarlo de urgencias al hospital de Forks; gracias a Dios fue atendido por Carlisle Cullen, así que Harry estuvo en buenas manos.

Sentí mis mejillas calientes por un par de segundos, los suficientes en los que recordé que Carlisle era _su_ padre —en muchos, infinitos sentidos—. Pero me pude controlar cuando Charlie continuó.

—El Dr. Cullen me dijo que… que los implementos tecnológicos del hospital de Forks no eran suficientes para tratar la enfermedad de Harry. Que… —ahogó un sollozo—, que no sobreviviría si lo dejábamos aquí —estuve apunto de hablar, pero Charlie lo hizo antes que yo, interrumpiéndome—. Por eso lo ingresarán en el hospital central de Phoenix. Sue y Leah irán con él. Seth se quedará en casa de los Ateara, o quizás con Billy y Jake.

Bajé la mirada cuando escuché el nombre de mi mejor amigo. Me pregunté cómo la estaría pasando. _Tonta_, me dije a mí misma, _de seguro no está haciendo una fiesta porque a su novia se le esté muriendo su padre._ Y tuve envidia de Leah por un microsegundo. Si a mí me pasara lo mismo, ¿quién sería _ese_ chico que no dormiría, preguntándose por mi bienestar?

La simple pregunta trajo una imagen de _él_ a mi mente. Era obvio que sería difícil pensar en otra cosa.

—Vaya, qué mal, papá… —susurré, realmente no sabía qué decir.

—Sí —suspiró—, pero no he terminado.

Callé.

—Fui al hospital para ver a Harry, y cuando Carlisle me dijo que lo trasladarían a Phoenix, él vio perfectamente que yo deseaba acompañarlo y…

—Ve papá —lo interrumpí de lleno—. No te preocupes por mí, puedes ir.

—Cariño, no quiero dejarte sola, ¿estás loca? Déjame terminar Bella, que estás demente si piensas que me iré y te dejaré aquí.

—¿Me llevarás a Phoenix? —solté de lleno.

Charlie negó lentamente, y me puso en dedo en los labios para que ya no dijera más palabra alguna. Me sonrojé levemente al darme cuenta de lo impulsiva e infantil que estaba comportándome, cuando la situación era así de delicada y dolorosa para mi padre.

Bajé la vista sintiéndome completamente avergonzada. _Idiota._

—Yo… sí, Bella, iré a Phoenix para hacer compañía a Harry, Sue y Leah. Tomaré el viernes y el lunes, además del sábado y domingo de éste fin de semana para ir…

—Papá —le interrumpí—, ¡es muy poco tiempo! ¿Y qué tal si…?

Volvió a silenciarme con el dedo.

—Si me necesitan, regresaré —dijo—, pero por ahora no puedo dejarte sola así de un día para otro. Al menos te he dicho que el viernes por la tarde ya no volveré, me iré. Regresaré el lunes por la noche. Y…

Mi papá se veía bastante nervioso con lo que iba a contar, era como si estuviera delatando una gran, gran debilidad o un vergonzoso secreto, o algo por el estilo.

Temí muchas cosas diferentes, unas más disparatadas que otras. ¿Es que tendría que irme con Renée a Jacksonville ese fin de semana para que no me quedara sola? ¿O es que…? ¡Ugh! ¡Habla, Charlie!

—Bella… —musitó, desviando la mirada, esto le estaba costando realmente—. No sé si ésta idea te agrade, pero te pido, por favor, acéptala. No quiero dejarte sola, pero no puedo llevarte conmigo, no cuento con tanto dinero para eso, y no quiero que saques de tus fondos; además sólo serán cuatro días y…

Fruncí el ceño, no me estaba gustando cómo se pintaba todo esto.

—Habla ya, papá —lo interrumpí antes de que se enredara con sus propias palabras—. Sólo dilo de una vez. Prometo que no objetaré ni nada, ¡pero ya suéltalo!

Charlie dio un profundo respiro antes de hablar.

—Carlisle…

—Sí, ¿qué hay con él?

—Él… él se ofreció a cuidar de ti esos cuatro días —mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión—. Vivirás con los Cullen ese fin de semana. Lo siento.

Creo que me olvidé de respirar por unos segundos.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora.

Tal vez _esta mañana_ no hubiera tenido problema de irme con los Cullen, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. _Ahora_ sí tenía un problema. Y ese era que, irme a vivir con los Cullen era hacerme masoquista, hacer como que no había escrito aquello en mi diario. ¡Aún ni siquiera había pensado en cómo le miraría a la cara mañana!

Irme a vivir con los Cullen, era vivir cuatro días cerca de…

* * *

—Hola, _Edward_.

El teléfono había sonado, tal como él lo había dicho. He de admitir que pensé unos segundos mientras el tema sonaba, pero al final me decidía contestar.

¿Llamaría él también para decirme que Carlisle ya le había dado las _noticias?_

—_Bella_ —su voz hacía que mi nombre pareciera acunado como la más hermosa de las baladas, y me revolvía el estómago cada vez que lo escuchaba—_, pensé por un momento que no contestarías._

—Lo siento —me disculpé suavemente, aún tenía en mente las palabras de Charlie. _Vivir cuatro días con los Cullen_, tragué saliva.

Su dulce y musical risa llenó la línea.

—_No te preocupes_ —susurró—_. Para serte completamente sincero, no estaba seguro de si llamarte o no. Temía que siguieras enfadada conmigo._

¿Enfadada? No, ya no…

… ahora tenía _otros_ sentimientos, sin embargo.

—Pues… no estoy enfadada —no me comprendía a mí misma. Me recordé que no tenía razones para ponerme nerviosa; estar hablando por móvil a las once de la noche con el chico que me gusta no es razón para ponerse nerviosa, no.

… _Idiota._

Edward suspiró.

—_Eso es un alivio, de verdad que sí. No me gusta que estés enfadada conmigo, Bella _—parecía tan, pero tan sincero que me revolvió las tripas—._ Me siento mal cuando me miras con el ceño fruncido, excepto cuando es a causa de una broma, es gracioso. En esas ocasiones te ves adorable cuando te enojas y sonrojas al mismo tiempo._

Me sonrojé fuertemente, y agradecí a Dios que él no pudiera verme. Sus palabras dulces ahora tenían un efecto diferente en mí si contábamos que las decía con su aterciopelada voz, y que daban justo en el blanco de mi debilidad más escondida: mis sentimientos por él.

_Me gusta Edward Masen. _

Y ahora que me daba cuenta, no sabía qué responderle.

Tal vez en una ocasión normal le habría cortado, o, quizás, gritado algún insulto; pero ahorita era completamente diferente. Mi corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que temí que él pudiera oírlo a través del móvil.

—_¿Bella? _—preguntó—_. ¿Sigues ahí? ¿He dicho algo que te ah molestado?_ —parecía asustado de que así fuera.

Inconscientemente, sonreí. A veces podía ser tan atento…

—No, no. No te preocupes, Edward —mi interior se estremecía cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

Volvió a reír tiernamente.

—_Entonces… vamos al grano_ —dijo, y me aterré al recordar el por qué llamaba—_. ¿Por qué decías, esta tarde, que «jugué con tus sentimientos»?_ —de pronto parecía realmente serio, como si fuera algo de vida o muerte.

Me mordí el labio inferior pensando en qué contestarle a eso. No podía decirle que me sentía herida cuando vi que realmente no había _querido_ acercarse a mí de la manera en que lo hizo el sábado. No quería decirle, y no _podía_ decirle, que mis palabras lo decían todo, que _había jugado con mis sentimientos_ a diestra y siniestra.

—No deberías estar gastando el dinero de tu móvil para estas estupideces —le dije, bajando la mirada aunque él no pudiera verme—. Eso fue sólo una… _exageración._ Supongo que veo muchas películas. Me dejé llevar…

Casi salió como una mentira creíble. _Casi._ Esperaba que la línea del móvil pudiera distorsionar un poco mi voz.

—¿Una… _exageración_? ¿«Te dejaste llevar»? —parecía muy sorprendido y vagamente decepcionado. Alabé a Dios por haberle echo tragarse mi mentira.

—Edward… —dije suavemente, su nombre hizo que las mariposas de mi estómago se revolvieran inquietas—, _no hay_ sentimientos con los cuales jugar, ¿entiendes? ¿Ah? Creo que me enojé un poco por tus _métodos_, pero… —de pronto se me venía el mundo encima por mentir tan feo—, pero, supongo, no es mi problema.

Pensé que no se tragaría mis embustes. Sentí la leve cachetada invisible de una mano ausente cuando le dije aquella blasfemia acerca de mis sentimientos. Me sentía horrible, un monstruo. Quería decirle que me había lastimado, que yo creí que me quería, que quería besarme tanto como yo quería besarle a él —y me sonrojé al pensar en eso—. Quise gritarle lo idiota que era por hacerme creer mentiras, por obligarme a fabricar ilusiones donde no debería haber.

_Quise decirle que le quería estúpidamente. Que me gustaba mucho…_

… _mucho._

Tal vez hablaríamos toda la noche hasta que él me sacara la verdad. Él no era de rendirse tan fácil.

Edward tardó un minuto en contestar. Y en ese lapso de tiempo, sólo pude escuchar su respiración tranquila e inalterable. Temí lo peor por un segundo.

—_Bella… lo siento._

Cerré fuertemente los ojos, como si eso doliera.

Pero estaba aliviada. _Se había rendido. _¿Se había rendido?

Bostecé ficticiamente.

—Esto… ya tengo sueño, hablamos mañana, ¿vale? —tenía una sensación en el estómago que no me permitía dialogar muy bien.

—_S-Sí, claro_ —aún se me curvaban los labios cuando lo oía tartamudear, sin embargo esta vez fue completamente diferente. Su voz tenía un timbre que no había escuchado más de una vez, y busqué en los rescoldos de mis recuerdos para encontrar dónde le había escuchado hablar de esa manera tan apagada—_. Que duermas bien._

_Tranquilo, no es novedad si sueño contigo…_

—Gracias, tú también —bajé la mirada. _Es tan dulce…_

La verdad era… que no quería colgar. Al parecer él tampoco, porque la línea siguió abierta y muda. Decidí romper el silencio y dar el último toque a nuestra despedida.

—¿Me vendrás a buscar mañana?

Estaba agradecida que lo peor hubiera pasado.

—_Por supuesto_ —podía imaginarme la sonrisa en sus pálidos labios—_, si eso es lo que quieres…_

—Sí —solté a bocajarro. Y me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta que lo dije tan apresuradamente. También una partecita de mi cerebro estaba dándole puntos por darme a escoger.

—_Nos vemos mañana…_

—Temprano —completé.

Rió.

—_Duerme bien_ —susurró tiernamente antes de colgar.

—Sí, amo —le dije con una sonrisa estúpida, aún cuando el móvil indicaba que había cortado.

Apreté el aparato muy fuerte contra mi pecho y reí por lo bajo. Me pregunté si Charlie aún estaría despierto buscando su maleta o su bolso, si no lo encontraba lo buscaría yo mañana. Dejé algunas cosas preparadas para el día siguiente, como mi ropa y mi mochila; no quería tardarme cuando él viniera a por mí.

_Y yo nunca había pensado de esa manera._

Antes de dormirme, volví a sacar mi diario, y sin borrar nada, simplemente agregué:

_«Sí, me gusta. Me gusta mucho.»_

* * *

Octubre 09, 2007.

**&.**

La mañana siguiente fue tal y como yo esperaba.

Me había levantado temprano con la ropa que había dejado preparada la noche anterior, así que no perdí tiempo buscando qué ponerme. Tomé mi mochila —ya preparada— y bajé a desayunar. No me sorprendí al no ver a Charlie, ya era usual que no estuviera aún cuando era bastante temprano, me pregunté cómo estaría de ánimos. Después de un cuenco de cereales y leche subí a peinarme y lavarme los dientes. Me miré fijamente en el espejo un rato cuando dejé el cepillo de dientes en el neceser, fruncí los labios cuando pensé que algo faltaba. Tomé el cepillo para el cabello y una goma oscura e hice el primer peinado que se me vino a la mente.

Cuando la bocina del Volvo se escuchó frente a mi casa tenía una trenza al lado derecho de mi cabeza, y un corazón alocado palpitando rápidamente. Intenté disimular mi muy agrandada sonrisa cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta principal y me encaminé, mochila en hombro, hacia el coche de Edward, donde, por supuesto, él me esperaba de conductor.

—Buenos días —saludó sonriente mientras ingresaba al auto.

_Sí que son buenos…_

—Hola —sonreí de vuelta.

Después de todo, ¿cuándo el chico que te gusta te viene a recoger para llevarte a la escuela? Sonreí internamente cuando me dije a mí misma que era afortunada.

—Pareces feliz —musitó, parecía causarle gracia.

Ugh, pensé que había sonreído _internamente._ Me toqué los labios, y éstos seguían curvados. Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

Intenté parecer normal cuando me encogí de hombros.

—Debe de ser que dormí bien.

—¿Soñaste con los angelitos? —preguntó con una risa melodiosa.

Para callarme me mordí la lengua suavemente. _Si tan sólo supiera…_

—Algo así —susurré, y me reí yo sola.

Él me sonrió tiernamente, cerrando los ojos. Parecía feliz de verme feliz, y no podía imaginar por qué. Pero se me llenaba el alma cuando pensaba que yo era el motivo de que sus labios se curvaran en esa cautivadora sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento de vez en cuando, ¡ah! Y que hacía mi corazón dejar de latir. Tal vez era un pensamiento egocéntrico, pero, de cierta forma, me sentía realmente bien engañándome a mí misma.

Llegamos muy pronto al instituto, condujo realmente deprisa. ¿Estaría ansioso, quizás, por algo?

—Esto… Bella, hoy no podré dejarte en casa tampoco, lo siento, Alice te llevará.

Parpadeé confundida y desencantada.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, y esperaba que el descontento de mi voz no fuera demasiado obvio.

—Iniciaron los entrenamientos de baloncesto ayer, por eso estuve hablando con la pandilla de Mike. Soy el capitán, ¿recuerdas? —se apuntó a sí mismo con su dedo pulgar y sonrió egocéntricamente. No pude evitar el sonreírle también.

—Entonces me voy a casa con Alice.

Nos bajamos juntos del coche, estuvimos bastante sincronizados con nuestros involuntarios movimientos. Edward se apoyó de brazos cruzados sobre el techo del Volvo, para verme. Sus ojos relucían y tenía una sonrisa inocente y angelical en su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirí.

—Es que no te irás a _tu casa_, hay ciertas labores en mi habitación que te llaman, ya sabes —rió.

Abrí la boca para soltar un gemido de resignación, pero me quedé en _shock_ cuando mi mente dio un doble sentido a lo que había dicho. Me puse roja como un tomate y no me atreví a mirarle a la cara.

—Edward, ¿te has dado cuenta de lo que has dicho?

Pareció pensárselo un momento.

—_¡Oh, Dios!_ ¡No, no! No es _eso_ lo que quise decir —vi por el rabillo del ojo que él también se sonrojó—. Maldito sea Emmett por ver películas inapropiadas en plena tarde. ¡El pre-universitario debería de tenerle más ocupado!

Estaba nervioso. Sofoqué una risita, pero no me aguanté la sonrisa. Se veía _tan mono._ Y nunca me cansaría de pensarlo.

—Eh, _Jeannie_, también te llaman mis libros y cuadernos, tengo ciertas tareas que _debes_ hacer —había un pequeño rastro de sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, amo —_maldición._

Ambos vimos llegar el Porsche amarillo de Alice, el cual venía repleto con los restantes Cullen y Hale. La larga pierna de Rosalie salió por la puerta del copiloto, y Alice por la del conductor, y por las traseras, sus novios.

Cuando vi a Jasper recordé algo de pronto.

—¡Demonios! —me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mando por lo cabezota que era.

Sin decir ni una palabra a Edward, salí corriendo hacia donde Jasper estaba parado. Me vio y sonrió de manera cómplice. Mis manos se estrellaron contra su pecho.

—¡Lo siento! —luego me puse de puntillas para susurrarle en el oído—. Se me ha olvidado el dinero —estaba avergonzada.

Él rió musicalmente mientras la brisa desordenaba sus cabellos color miel.

—Tranquila —dijo—, puedes pagarme luego. ¿He de suponer que, entonces, lo has admitido?

Iba a decir un «Sí», pero me di cuenta de lo impulsiva que me estaba comportando. ¡Maldición! Me había puesto en evidencia yo solita. Estúpida mala capacidad para mentir, ¡y cuando más lo necesitaba! Me limité a asentir lentamente, desviando la mirada.

Luego le miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero es un secreto, Jazz —mi dedo índice dio golpecitos en su pecho cuando me alejé un paso—. Es un secreto.

—¿Qué es un secreto? —preguntó la aguda voz de Alice, parecía estar cantando en soprano.

—Nada —respondimos yo y Jasper al mismo tiempo; aunque, a diferencia de él, yo parecía muy, muy avergonzada.

Saludé a Rosalie y Emmett cuando pasamos por su lado, y todos nos dirigimos hacia donde Edward estaba: apoyado sobre el capó de su coche. Nos sonrió a todos y nos acompañó a la entrada del instituto. Permanecí junto a Jasper en el recorrido, y a mi otro lado estaba Alice. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro sentí que estorbaba?

Emmett y Rosalie se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Yo compartía Literatura con Alice; Edward se fue a los vestidores de hombres porque le tocaba E. Física junto con Jasper, el rubio le dijo que le alcanzaba pronto.

—Sé de las noticias —dijo Alice, sonriéndome cuando entramos en los pasillos del recinto.

Sólo había una noticia, y no me fui por las ramas esta vez.

—_Oh_ —susurré—. ¿Los demás saben?

Ella negó.

—Papá lo dirá hoy en la cena; lo escuché hablando con mamá en su despacho esta mañana. Jazz y yo somos los únicos que lo saben. Dormirás en la habitación de invitados en el tercer piso, frente a la habitación de Edward.

Tragué saliva.

—_Oh_ —dije de nuevo.

Alice rió.

—Por cierto, necesito que le pagues a Jasper, _quiero_ mi regalo —sonrió tiernamente.

Miré a Jasper de manera asesina, él parecía tan sorprendido como yo. Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—Son tan obvios… aunque igual los amo. Vamos, Bella, Literatura —se puso delante de nosotros danzando a saltitos.

—Cuatro días con Edward, ¿eh? —musitó Jasper sólo para mí.

Gemí.

—¿Crees que soy masoquista? —temí que dijera que sí.

Se encogió de hombros elegantemente.

—No tienes por qué. No es como si él no se diera cuenta de que existes o cosas depresivas que pasan en esas telenovelas del cable —rió—. Lo que quiero decir es que… bueno, no tiene por qué ser _masoquista._ Más bien es como… aventurero o algo.

—No te entiendo —le miré con una ceja alzada—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir _realmente?_

Jasper sonrió tiernamente.

—Pueden pasar _muchas_ cosas en cuatro días, ¿sabes?

Me mordí el labio pensando en esas _muchas_ opciones. ¡Y cuán en lo cierto estaba Jasper!

Cuatro días con los Cullen…

_Cuatro días con Edward, _pensé,_ genial._

Y, extrañamente, no estaba siendo sarcástica.

-

* * *

_**Tengo muchas cosas que decir.**_ Primero que nada: ¡LO SIENTO! Ahora sí que tomamos las antorchas y destruímos mi colegio. Tenía toda la idea clara de cómo sería este capitulo, así que no fue nada un bloqueto. Tengo TODO planeado antes y después del primer beso (al cual no le falta mucho). Lo que más me impidió escribir fue las tareas y estudios que tenía que hacer, ¡me han llenado de exámenes! Así que, en serio, lo siento; no es que no quiera escribir o seguir el fic, porque yo TERMINARÉ este fic, amén. Gracias a las chicas que se preocuparon por mí, y pidieron mi bienestar en sus comentarios, se los agradezco mucho. Y también le agradezco a la gente impaciente, SÍ, TAMBIÉN A ELLOS, porque me demuestran cuánto le gusta el fic.

Para apurar el proceso de actualización de capitulos, planeé hacer los capis un poquito más cortos de lo normal. En vez de 4000-3500 palabras, serían entre 2000 y 3000, porque así los termino más rápido y eso. Así que no puedo prometer que el próximo capitulo sea largo.

Por otro lado: ¿Les gusta cómo va la cosa? Yo les dije que Harry seriviría, ¡y vaya cómo sirvió! No se preocupen, no planeo hacerlo morir, no soy tan cruel... supongo. Pero esos cuatro días de ausencia de Charlie... ¡Uff! ¿Qué quieren que diga? Okey, okey... como las hice esperar TANTO, les dejo un pequeño spoiler:

_¡Bella no sale de la casa de los Cullen con labios vírgenes!_ Ups, se me salió. Jeje.

¡Gracias por todos sus post! Cada vez que los leo se me agranda el corazón. Espero recibir sus comentarios respecto a este capitulo, ¡estoy ansiosa de leer sus opiniones!

Por último: cambié mi msn. Lo dejaré en mi profile en un rato, así que atentas todas las personas que quieran tener un contacto más en su lista. Y también a las que tienen LiveJournal, pueden encontrar el link al mío en mi profile. :) Eso sería, que esto ya parece testimonio.

¡Besos! Se me cuidan mis queridas e impacientes vampirezas, ustedes saben que las adoro y son el motor de mi imaginación. (L)

**+ Janelle M.**


	18. El dilema de lo extraño

**N/A:** Hay MUCHAS cosas que debo decir. Primero: LO SIENTO. Segundo: Lo demás lo digo después, porque estoy segura de que quieren leer, y lo entiendo. Nos vemos abajo.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes by Meyer. Historia/Trama by Janelle M. ¿Quedó claro?

**Nota:** **En memoria de _Daddy's Little Cannibal_, una excelente escritora. Tan, pero tan buena, que Dios la quería arriba, con los grandes. ¡Hey, Stephanie, mándale saludos a Kurt Cobain de mi parte! (Te echaremos de menos).**

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Dieciocho:  
**_El dilema de lo extraño._

_¿Cuánta gente especial decide cambiar? Sólo cuenta las estrellas._

.

Suspiré aliviada cuando la clase de Trigonometría terminó. En serio, cada vez pensaba que el maestro se adelantaba más en la materia, y yo, por el contrario, retrocedía. Me sentía un parásito entre muchos cerebritos matemáticos y pensamientos numéricos. Lo mío, definitivamente, era escribir y leer palabras normales, no números.

Alargué los brazos hasta que mis manos flotaron en la nada del final del pupitre, y aplasté mi rostro contra el libro que tenía en el asiento. ¡Qué genial era sentarse al final de la fila! Así el maestro no te veía cuando perdías el hilo de la concentración o encontrabas que hacer barquitos de papel era más entretenido que la multiplicación fraccionara de polinomios o como sea que se llamara la materia.

Cuando el aula quedó en completo silencio, supuse que ya no había nadie más, eso me agradó; la quietud era algo que llevaba necesitando de hacía bastante tiempo. Exhalé un largo suspiro, sabiendo que era ya la hora del almuerzo, y luego… —gemí— gimnasia. Oh.

Me levanté con cuidado, lentitud, engañándome a mí misma diciendo que nadie me apuraba, cuando la realidad no era así, después de todo. Empecé a guardar mis cosas en mi mochila, que pasaría a dejar en mi casillero de paso. Cuadernos, iPod, móvil…

De pronto un dedo recorrió el centro de mi espalda, de inicio a fin, mandando cosquillas y escalofríos por mi cuerpo a igual rapidez. Me estremecí y ahogué un chillido. Y volteé para encontrarme con la divertida cara de —oh, vaya— Edward. Él sonreía divertidísimo por la escena.

—Hey, tardabas mucho —dijo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Era Trigonometría, me aburro en estas clases.

—¡Vaya! Me pasa lo mismo con Historia.

Sonreí y él también.

—¿Vamos?

Asentí.

Salimos juntos de la sala, quizá demasiado cerca el uno con el otro, pero no me incomodaba mucho. Mi mente trabajaba más lento de lo normal, es decir, debería de ir rápido. No era consiente de lo que mi cuerpo hacía, y me encontré viendo a Edward de reojo cada dos pasos. ¡Jesús, como si no le hubiera visto nunca! Aunque… era raro: hoy lo encontraba extrañamente más guapo que en otras ocasiones. ¿Sería porque no me había echo rabiar en las horas que llevaba el día? Esperaba que sí.

Fue en ese momento, cuando cavilaba sobre mis pensamientos, que Edward también me miró, y me pilló mirándole, también. Me sonrojé, espero que disimuladamente, y él me sonrió torcidamente, parecía realmente a gusto en nuestro cómodo silencio.

¡Demonios! Todo parecía tan _rosa._

Íbamos a entrar al comedor, después de haber dejado mi mochila en el casillero, cuando otra mano (y estaba completamente segura que no era la de Edward) me cogió del brazo. Me giré exasperada y hambrienta, para ver a Mike Newton sonriendo de forma infantil. Se había bajado el cabello rubio, y lo llevaba extrañamente peinado sobre la cara; era como si quisiera imitar a algún integrante de alguna banda de música rock o algo así.

—_¿Michael?_ —escupí.

Aún no se me había pasado la cólera de la última vez, a pesar de haber pasado semanas. Nada más odio que anden hablando cosas malas de mí a mis espaldas, aunque tal vez eso suene un poco hipócrita viniendo de mi parte, añadiendo la presencia de cierto chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes a mi lado.

—Bella —saludó, supongo—, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—Newton —advirtió Edward.

—Masen, ¿no te importa que te la quite un ratito, verdad?

—Habla, pero yo estaré aquí.

Sinceramente yo no entendía nada de nada, pero, en el fondo, me gustaba ese lado protector de Edward para conmigo, me hacía revolver el estómago de pura ansiedad.

—Como sea —se encogió de hombros Mike, fastidiado—. _Bella_ —puntualizó mi nombre, y sólo me miró a mí.

Me di cuenta de que aún sujetaba mi brazo, así que me solté y di un paso hacia atrás, apegándome a la figura de Edward. Éste me pasó un brazo por los hombros, y yo no lo rechacé, para nada. Oh, de nuevo las mariposas en el estómago…

—…Y, ¿qué dices? —preguntó Mike.

¿Ah, qué?

—¿Disculpa?

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, y Edward soltó una risita. Al parecer yo estaba más atenta a la cercanía y roce de mi piel con la de Edward, que de lo que sea que Newton quería decirme. ¡Más le valía que fuera importante!

Mike tomó un profundo respiro.

—Que el sábado habrá una fiesta en mi casa, ya sabes, por el inicio de las prácticas o algo así, ya no recuerdo qué le dije a mis padres —rió—. La cosa es que, bueno… no nos estamos llevando bien, y lo siento, en serio. Así que, para compensarte, he decidido invitarte a mi fiesta. Puedes llevar a algunos de tus amigos, si quieres, mientras más mejor.

Pensé en Jacob sufriendo en La Push por la ausencia de Leah, pero tampoco pensaba que una fiesta de chicos de segundo fuera lo mejor para él. Ya hablaría de eso conmigo misma más tarde.

—O sea que si no estuviéramos peleados… ¿no me habrías invitado? —cuestioné, alzando una ceja.

Mike rió, y Edward presionó dulcemente mi cintura, lo que me hizo cosquillas. Las ignoré.

—No es eso… no sé. En fin, ¿vas o no?

Me mordí el labio.

El sábado sería mi primer día con los Cullen, en su casa. No sabía si Alice o Rose…

—Nosotros también iremos —me dijo Edward.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, más entusiasmada, por motivos obvios.

—Sí. Después de todo, Jasper y yo estamos en el equipo, y Emmett tiene pase libre por haber estado el año pasado. Jasper irá con Alice, Emmett con Rose y así. No estarás sola.

—Bien, si es así…

Observé a Mike para darle mi afirmación, y él no se veía feliz de que Edward me había dicho que iba, pero, la verdad, poco me importaba.

_Wow, una fiesta… e iré con los Cullen._

Y me puse más nerviosa cuando llegué a algo que era bastante obvio: Emmett iría con Rose, Jasper con Alice… y Edward… ¿conmigo? ¡Oh, Dios! La sola idea me revolvía la cabeza.

Caminé a su lado mientras pedía su comida, hoy yo tenía un hambre de muertes.

Los letreros y carteles del concurso de talentos ya no llamaban tanto la atención como antes, y la lista de inscripciones del pasillo central ya no estaba tan vacía como antes. Es más, ahora, le faltaba espacio para otro pobre diablo que deseara anotarse. Ya había estado pensando, más o menos, sobre se asunto, y ya lo había descartado de las prioridades principales de mi vida. Creo que prefería descubrir el antídoto contra el SIDA que ganar un concurso de talentos y salir en televisión.

Llegué a la mesa de los Cullen y Hale con un trozo de pizza en un plato, y un refresco de naranja, eso era mío. Lo otro eran dos sándwiches, un refresco de cola y una manzana. Había cierta… tensión en la mesa, de la cual Edward y yo desconocíamos el motivo. Nos dirigimos una mirada, preguntándonos mudamente sobre lo que, supuestamente, podría estar pasando; él se encogió de hombros, y yo decidí no excavar en el asunto. Si él no sabía, y era más cercano a ese grupo que yo, yo mucho menos podría imaginarme.

Me senté al lado de Alice, en el extremo de la silla. Edward se sentó frente a mí, ignorando olímpicamente a su familia. Comimos tranquilos, en silencio. Emmett hablaba con Rosalie de vez en cuando sobre el pre-universitario. Pero había algo que era raro, y era que Jasper ignoraba a su novia —Alice— lo que más podía. Parecía más interesado en las conversaciones de Emmett y Rosalie que en la pequeña duende, que también pretendía leer una revista de modas, ignorando al resto del mundo.

Suspiré.

Cuando faltaban unos diez minutos para entrar a Biología, nos levantamos todos. Emmett se despidió de Rosalie con un beso en los labios, y ella y Jasper se fueron por su lado. Me intrigó aún más el darme cuenta que no hubo ninguna muestra de cariño por departe de Jasper y Alice. Me mordí el labio para no soltar las preguntas.

Edward me susurró al oído.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

—¿Se habrán peleado? —insistió.

—Eso parece.

Alice parecía muy metida en su mundo. Tenía su manita debajo de su perfecto, fino y pálido mentón. Su ceño se fruncía cada dos segundos, para volver a relajarse y, luego, volver a fruncirse. Jugué a adivinar cuándo sus cejas se torcían, era divertido.

—Vamos, Bella —dijo Edward cuando llegamos a la sala de Biología.

—Eh, sí.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Alice, tomándome el brazo—. ¿Puedo robártela por unos segundos?

No sabía por qué me necesitaba.

Hizo un puchero a Edward, y él pareció pensárselo.

—No —respondió al final.

Mi corazón latió más o menos rápido cuando me di cuenta que él _no_ había permitido que _su hermana_ me alejara de _él._ O algo así, supuse. Era raro esto de que te gustara alguien, se sentía extraño en el estómago.

—¡Edward! —protestó Alice.

—Bien, bien… —rió él. Su melodiosa risa me llenó los oídos, y suspiré internamente—. Pero sólo un rato.

—Dios, ni que te fueras a morir por estar sin ella.

_Au._ Alice no sabía cómo me afectaban sus palabras. No pude evitar el mirar a Edward para ver su reacción. ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Le restaría importancia? ¿Se reiría? ¿Encontraría esa idea completamente absurda y asquerosa? La última era la que yo menos deseaba que pasara.

Él, simplemente, sonrió de forma torcida y se encogió de hombros, de forma sutil y coloquial. Luego se dio vuelta y se encaminó hacia el interior del salón.

Alice soltó un silbido por lo bajo.

—En fin —susurró—. Bella, necesito tu ayuda. Bueno… más bien, tu opinión. ¿Qué crees que es mejor? ¿100 o 150?

Parpadeé, confusa.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. Acto seguido, levantó sus manitas y las puso delante de su pecho, sus manos dibujaron montículos sobre éste.

Tardé dos segundos en que se me iluminara el foco.

—¡No! ¡No! De ninguna manera, Alice Cullen. ¡Ya te dije que no estoy de acuerdo! —estallé. No podía creer que siguiera con esa idea en la cabeza—. Y… ¿¡150!? ¿Es una broma? ¡Se te quebrará la espalda!

—¡Bella! —lloriqueó sin lágrimas—. ¡Por favor! La presentación es antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, y ya he practicado son Rosalie. ¡Me opaca completamente! ¿Crees que alguien del público masculino me va a estar viendo cuando tenga a _Rosalie_ a mi lado? —dijo el nombre de su amiga como si estuviera hablando de Julia Roberts—. ¿…Y vestida con nuestras fantásticas prendas, que yo diseñaré?

No tuve que pensarme para responderle.

—Jasper te estará viendo.

Ella, al parecer, ya sabía que le respondería eso.

—¡Pero…!

—Sin peros, Alice. Dios, ¿cómo puedes ser tan ciega? Eres una chica muy linda, no necesitas senos de mentira para que los demás te noten —medité un momento, y puse los ojos en blanco después de unos segundos—. Es imposible que alguien no te note.

—Pero…

—Ugh, no quiero hablar de esto. Lo vemos después de clases, ¿vale? Debo ir a tu casa de todos modos —murmuré, enfurruñada—. Tu hermano me mandó a ordenar su cuarto, y, creo, a hacer algunas tareas. No puedo creerme que todavía tenga un mes por delante.

Ella ladeó el rostro, ahora tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Oh, Edward —susurró—. ¿Ya se lo dijiste? ¿Lo del fin de semana?

—¡No! —musité, espantada—. No quiero ser yo quien se lo diga. Mejor que se entere hoy por tu padre.

—Supongo… —meditó.

Se fue al ratito, cuando tocaron para iniciar las clases de la segunda jornada. Entré al salón para sentarme en mi habitual lugar, al centro de la sala. Edward me sonrió desde el fondo del lado izquierdo, en su puesto. Su mirada sólo decía que debía de contarle lo que Alice me había dicho, si no es que él había escuchado.

Recé internamente para que no hubiera escuchado la última parte, si es que había sido tan descarado como para escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Una parte de mí, la más sensata, dudaba que él hiciera algo así.

Al final, cuando el profesor Banner entró, toda la clase quedó en silencio, incluida yo. Mi compañero de banco ya había llegado, sin que yo lo hubiera notado, y la clase comenzó sin más.

* * *

Estaba caminando hacia el estacionamiento, me iría con Alice para su casa, y hacer los deberes que Edward me había dado. De cierta forma, ya no me parecía tan malo acatar sus órdenes. ¿Influiría el hecho de que sentía por él más de lo que se siente por un amigo? Tal vez yo sí tenía ganas de estar en su habitación.

_Hasta se siente extraño confesármelo a mí misma_, pensé, sonrojándome.

—¡Bella!

_Pensando en el rey de Roma…_

Me giré para encontrarme con Edward, que aún traía puesta la ropa deportiva. Un flash en mi cabeza me recordó que tenía entrenamiento de baloncesto.

—¿Sí? —pregunté.

No pude evitar el devorármelo con los ojos. Su camiseta deportiva se apegaba demasiado bien a su figura. Esperaba no tener pensamientos que fueran muy desquiciados para mí, aún me faltaba un año para la mayoría de edad…

Cuando llegó frente a mí, no me miró, primero parecía buscar algo. Luego sus ojos brillaron cuando se fijaron en un punto, me atreví a volverme para ver el Porsche Turbo 911 de Alice, estacionado junto a su Volvo plateado.

—¿Dónde está Alice? —preguntó.

—No sé, se suponía que debía de estar aquí ya.

—Bella, necesito un _enorme _favor. ¿Puedes ir a buscar un importante papel que está en el escritorio de mi habitación? Le quería decir a Alice para que te llevara y trajera, y te volviera a llevar. ¡Pero no está!

—¿Un papel? —pregunté, curiosa.

Edward asintió.

—Sí. Ahí tengo anotadas algunas cosas sobre el equipo de baloncesto. Soy tan olvidadizo que se me quedó encima del escritorio, ¡justo al lado de mi cuaderno de Historia! El maestro me regañó hoy cuando le dije —parecía realmente frustrado.

No pude evitar el reírme de él en su cara.

Oí unas pisadas disparejas, demasiado aceleradas para alguien que viene, normalmente, caminando. La voz de Alice y Jasper se oyó sobre el silencio que dejó mi risita.

—¡Ya déjame! —chilló Alice—. ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!

—Lo siento —exclamó Jasper, de vuelta—, pero me meto en tu vida, ¡por que tú te metiste en la mía!

Ya estaban cerca de nosotros. Me apegué más a Edward, para poder ver sobre su hombro; cuando Alice hablabas así, no eran cosas buenas, tampoco de Jasper.

—No me vengas con sermones, Jasper.

—¡Alice! —casi gimió en desesperación.

—Demonios —murmuramos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Lo miré rápidamente, y me alejé un paso hacia atrás al darme cuenta de la cercanía que teníamos el uno con el otro. No pude evitar el sonrojarme.

De pronto, me sentí jalada por algo, o alguien. Era Alice.

—Vámonos, Bella —ordenó.

—Pero…

—Hey —reclamó Edward.

Sin darme cuenta, ya me había empujado al asiento del copiloto del coche amarillo. Cuando cerró, todo ruido quedó prohibido para mí. Sólo pude ver cómo Jasper seguía moviendo la boca —él también traía la ropa deportiva para el entrenamiento de baloncesto—, dirigiendo palabras para Alice, y ella le contestaba también, a gritos, supuse.

Suspiré, no quería meterme en sus asuntos. Había supuesto que Jasper se había puesto de los nervios otra vez cuando su novia volvió a tocar el tema de los pechos falsos, y no podía culparle. Por suerte Edward no sabía nada, sino ya estaría gritando también, y eso no me gustaría.

Alice entró al coche, y cerró de un portazo.

No dije nada, ni ella tampoco.

Al final, suspiró y arrancó el coche. Cuando pasamos junto a los chicos, ella ignoró olímpicamente al suyo. Edward me despidió con un movimiento de manos, yo se lo devolví.

—Esto es por la operación, ¿verdad?

—Sí —gruñó.

Me acomodé en mi asiento, y puse la mejor cara de póquer. Sería, sensata… madura.

—No me sorprende que se ponga así.

Ella gimió.

—No _tú_ también, por favor. Ya tengo suficiente con Jazz, Edward y Rosalie. Es una suerte que Emmett aún se lo tome con algo de humor.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Es que Carlisle y Esme aún no lo saben? —casi grité.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Alice, ella se mordía el labio, preguntándose internamente si debía decirme o no la verdad. De todas maneras, viéndola en ese estado de nerviosismo, ya sabía la respuesta por anticipado. A la dulce Esme le daría un ataque cardíaco.

—No —respondió finalmente.

El aire se volvió denso después del silencio que conllevó su respuesta. No sabía qué decirle, hoy todo me parecía más extraño de lo normal. Hasta yo misma me sentía… extraña.

Cuando llegamos a la casa le dije a Alice sobre lo que Edward me había pedido. Con un suspiro bien hondo, dijo que me prestaría el coche, ya que ella no se hallaba con ganas de volver y enfrentar a Jasper. Pensé que si él lo hubiera escuchado, le habría dolido.

Corrí al cuarto de Edward para buscar el bendito papel. La habitación no estaba tan para el asco como había imaginado, a veces pensaba que él desordenaba su cuarto a propósito, para tenerme ahí limpiándolo. Moví mi cabeza en la dirección a su escritorio, buscando. Justo bajo la lámpara alargada de la superficie, había un papel arrugado. Lo tomé y lo abrí; estaban los nombres de todos los integrantes del equipo de baloncesto, los titulares y los de la banca, y otras cosas que yo no entendía bien. Doblé el papel y lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

Me dispuse a irme cuando, sin saber exactamente bien, me pareció ver la palabra _«Masen»_ en algún lugar. Volví el rostro hacia el escritorio, buscando bien en dónde pude haber leído de corrido el apellido de Edward. Pero no encontré nada superficial. Me encogí de hombros y le resté importancia.

Salí casi a la carrera nuevamente, olvidando mi mochila en casa de los Cullen, y, por ende, mi móvil en ella. Pensé que no estaría tan mal visto si interrumpía el entrenamiento, además no creía que Edward estaría con el móvil mientras hacía baloncesto.

El aparcamiento estaba vacío cuando volví. A excepción del Volvo de Edward. Me pregunté dónde estaría la motocicleta de Jasper, y deduje que Rosalie debió de haberla tomado, ya que no se fue con nosotras en el Porsche.

Me aseguré que aún tenía el papel en el bolsillo trasero de mi jean antes de bajarme e ir hacia el gimnasio. Al llegar a la entrada principal, escuché algunas voces masculinas dentro y también unos pasos rápidos, algunos estarían trotando. Una pelota golpeó contra el aro y su rebotar se perdió en la risa de Emmett, era completamente reconocible.

—_No creo que ella cambie de opinión. Aunque aún se me hace difícil imaginarla_ —dijo.

—_¡Es una cabezota!_ —reconocí la voz de Jasper, enojado. Imaginé que hablarían de Alice.

—_¿Qué pasa con Alice?_ —preguntó una voz que tardé en reconocer, pero se me hacía familiar.

—_Cosas de chicas, Tyler_ —respondió Emmett—_. Ya sabes, a veces es difícil entenderlas._

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¡A veces los chicos eran _tan_ hipócritas!

—_Se le ha metido una idea tonta en la cabeza_ —el corazón me latió acelerado cuando escuché _su_ voz—_. Eso es todo. Ni siquiera Bella pudo hacerle cambiar de parecer._

Sonreí inconscientemente cuando dijo mi nombre, aunque no estuvieran hablando de mí.

—_Hablando de Bella…_ —hice una mueca. Prefería mi nombre mil veces en los labios de Edward que en los de Mike—_, ¿qué pasa entre tú y ella, Edward? ¿Están saliendo? _

Me sonrojé y me apoyé contra el muro. ¡Tenía que haber abierto mi bocaza mental! ¿Por qué mejor no volvían a hablar de Alice?

Otra vez, la risa de Emmett apartó el silencio que se formó.

—_Oh, Dios, ¡qué buen chiste! Hablas como si a Eddie pudiera gustarle alguien._

—_Cállate Emmett, calladito te ves mejor_ —respondió Edward de forma seca—. _Y no, Newton, Bella y yo no estamos saliendo._

—_Pero ya te gustaría, ¿a que no, hermanito?_

—_Emmett…_ —amenazó Edward.

—_Bella es una chica preciosa_ —intervino Tyler, y me sentí cohibida. Si Lauren lo escuchara me odiaría.

—_Mucho _—agregó Mike. Volví a hacer una mueca—_. ¿Verdad, Edward?_

No sabía qué quería Mike con todo esto. ¿Por qué ese tono? ¿Estaba intentando molestar a Edward? ¿Cuál sería el rostro de éste? Borré todos los deseos de ver a través de la abertura de las puertas. ¿Edward me encontraba… linda?

¡Oh, demonios! ¿Es que ahora mismo tenían que ponerse a hablar de esto? Sabía que, tal vez ayer o el viernes, los habría mandado a volar y que hablaran lo que quisieran. Pero ahora, que tenía otro punto de vista y otra clase de sentimientos, no podía ignorar mi enorme curiosidad por saber lo que pensaba Edward de mí.

De un momento a otro, me encontré aguantando la respiración.

—_Sí_ —respondió Edward, al final, con voz aterciopelada y musical. Solté todo el aire de golpe—_, es guapa. Bella es linda._

Pude haberme encontrado en una habitación completamente oscura, sola, y sólo esas palabras me habrían iluminado el ambiente. ¡Era tan extraño sentir estas mariposas en el estómago! Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio, a la vez que sonreía y me abrazaba a mí misma. Me dejé apoyar contra la pared, porque sentía que, quizá, me caería.

_Él me encontraba guapa. Edward decía que era linda._

El corazón me dio un salto de felicidad. ¡Wow!

¡Sí que era raro que te gustara alguien!

* * *

**_¡Lo siento!_** De nuevo. Tuve unos problemitas personales, y, también, como siempre, la escuela. En serio, es horrible. Espero que me perdonen por mi retraso. Como ya dije, no es falta de inspiración ni nada. Otra cosa había sido que me enteré del fallecimiento de **Daddy's Little Cannibal**, una de mis escritoras favoritas. Y estuve todo el fin de semana —prácticamente— en shock, really. Ella es la autora del fic que yo traduzco, _Cuando la vida te da Limones_. Como dije arriba, la echaremos de menos.

También subí un drabble: **Vermilion**. Para que se pasen a ver. Y estoy escribiendo otros tres más, dos de ellos son _Edward/Bella_ y otro es algo... raro. Ya verán. No sé si los subiré hoy, tal vez mañana. ¡Así que estén atentas!

¿Qué les va pareciendo el fic hasta ahora? ¡Falta poco para el primer beso! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo: **Calumnia superficial.** ¿A que los nombres de los capítulos son cada vez más raros? (xD)

Espero sus comentarios al respecto. ¡Besos!

**+ Janelle M.**

**P.D.** Un millón de gracias a todas las chicas que se preocuparon por mí, me mandaron mails y mensajes privados. Las que dejaron un review preguntando por mi bienestar y demás. Tal vez les parezca cursi o emotivo, pero casi me pongo a llorar cuando veo cuánta gente se preocupaba por mí (independiende del fic o no). Sinceramente: ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!


	19. Calumnia superficial

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, creadora de la saga Crepúsculo. A mí sólo me pertenece la trama…

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Diecinueve:  
**_Calumnia superficial._

_Soñar es como volar, porque cuando vuelves a la realidad… ¡Dios, la caída, cómo duele!_

_._

—¡Gracias, Bella! —Edward sacó el papel de mis manos cuando yo se lo extendí. Me despeinó el cabello suavemente, como si fuera una muñeca; el roce de su piel con la mía tuvo los mismos efectos de siempre: ese minúsculo dolor en mis mejillas. Pero… me pregunté dónde estarían las mariposas de mi estómago, ¿se habrían ido volando?

Entonces, sus pálidos y cálidos labios acariciaron mi frente, y las antes ausentes mariposas se movieron inquietas en el poco espacio que era mi vientre. _Oh, ahí estaban. Traidoras._

_«Bella es linda»._

—De nada —susurré, evitando su mirada por algún motivo aparente.

Parece que a mi mente aún le costaba asociar el hecho de que Edward Masen me había elogiado a «mis espaldas». La cosa era que a mi corazón le encantaba, y saltaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

Había decidido intervenir en el entrenamiento de baloncesto un par de minutos después de las confesiones que los chicos se estaban haciendo. No estaba segura si siguieron hablando de Alice o algo por el estilo, yo estaba demasiado ocupada fantaseando en mi propio mundo; un mundo donde Edward me decía en la cara que me encontraba guapa. Soñar, después de todo, no costaba absolutamente nada.

—¿Te trajo Alice? —preguntó Edward de repente, apoyado en la puerta de los vestidores masculinos. Me sentía más o menos nerviosa de estar cerca de esa puerta.

—No —dije, y luego susurré el resto—, ella no quería ver a Jasper, tenía miedo que se pusieran a pelear una vez más.

Edward se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho, y cerró los ojos un momento. Sus cejas se fruncieron de forma madura y sus labios formaron una recta línea. Dios mío, él era _tan_ sexy. Me le quedé mirando por un rato discutible, en silencio, apreciando cada una de sus perfectas facciones. Adorando el color pálido de su piel y lo tentativos que parecían sus labios. Quería besarlos. Ahora.

Él no se daría cuenta… y, bueno, podría salir corriendo después de que mis labios tocaran por una fracción de segundo los suyos. Luego podría inventarme una excusa como que él tenía algo en el rostro y que perdí el equilibrio al acercarme a quitarlo, que por eso _nos besamos_ por accidente. Ah, no, pero si era por accidente no tendría por qué salir corriendo. Pero es que tampoco deseaba enfrentarme a su reacción después del beso. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, quería saber si le habría gustado o no. Vale, no sería mi primer beso, pero sí sería importante. Sería la primera vez que _besaba a Edward._

Mi mente comenzó a discutir consigo misma mientras mi cuerpo estaba demasiado ocupado mandando órdenes a mis pies para que se pusieran en puntillas, así sería más fácil para alcanzar sus labios sin que él tuviera que moverse.

Estaba apunto, ¡a punto!, de ponerme en puntillas cuando la puerta de la entrada central del gimnasio se abrió, rechinando en el proceso. Instintivamente estuve de vuelta en el suelo, talones bien puestos.

Quise mirar hacia atrás para ver —con odio disimulado (o eso intentaría)— quién había interrumpido mi mágico momento no-compartido para dos, pero Edward había abierto los ojos y observaba sobre mi figura de forma más o menos seria y preocupada.

Pude hacerme una idea de quién era.

—Jasper —musitó Edward, despacio.

¡No! ¿Habría escuchado lo que dije de su novia? ¿Que ella no quería verle? Si mi novio (y no es que tenga uno) dijera que ya no quiere verme, me sentiría estúpidamente dolida. Esperaba que el sentimentalismo masculino no fuera tan voluble como el femenino.

—¿Alice no quiere verme? —inquirió suavemente, con voz apagada.

Ni Edward ni yo nos dignamos a contestarle. Y tampoco me digné a girarme para verle, seguro que se me contagiaría toda la tristeza que irradiaba su precioso rostro.

—Jazz, no es eso —intente consolarle—. Sólo está enfadada, dale tiempo. Tú sabes cómo es.

—Creo que metí la pata —susurró el rubio.

—No —me giré suavemente para encararle cuando Edward comenzó a hablar. Jasper llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta baja, en la nuca, y tenía pequeños mechones dorados que le cubrían la frente. Se veía guapo y adorable, digno de estar con Alice, e inmerecido de soportar la rabia de la misma—, no es tu culpa, Jazz. ¡Tú no tienes la culpa! —exclamó Edward, y, aunque no podía verle, estaba segura de que tenía el ceño fruncido—. Es Alice la que debería estar así: como estás tú. Pero, en vez de eso, sólo se preocupa por esa estúpida operación. No te eches la mierda sobre los hombros, amigo, sólo lo empeorarás. Dale tiempo, como dijo Bella. Ella te quiere, aunque ahora no lo demuestre, sabes que es así.

El rostro de Jasper fue indescifrable por un minuto, estaba analizando las palabras que Edward le había dicho, claro. Luego, finalmente, las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a subir, formando una pequeña sonrisa. Se la devolví suavemente. También sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, y volteé la cabeza para ver a Edward sonriéndome, y, luego, sonriéndole a Jasper.

Cuando volví a la casa de los Cullen, Alice estaba encerrada en su habitación, así que no la encontré mientras estaba en la habitación de Edward.

Yo tenía una estúpida sonrisa pegada en los labios, y la razón era el dueño de esa desordenada habitación. Amé cada una de las palabras que le había dicho a Jasper, la manera en que lo había tranquilizado… lo había apoyado al cien por cien. Era increíble lo maduro que Edward podía ser cuando la situación lo ameritaba. _Ah_, suspiré mentalmente.

¡Dios, ¿es posible que me guste más?!

* * *

Octubre 12, 2007. 

**&.**

Los días pasaron rápidos, y ni yo me di cuenta cuando el temido viernes llegó. Había estado preparando mi maleta esas noches, tardándome en seleccionar la ropa que llevaría, cosa que nunca antes me había tomado la molestia en hacer. Pero esto era diferente, porque Edward vería la ropa que llevaría. También había seleccionado la ropa que llevaría para la fiesta de Mike el sábado, no dejaría que Alice me vistiera… supongo. Así como me había arreglado para ir a la escuela, ahora me arreglaría para estar en su casa.

La idea de verme vagando por los pasillos de la mansión Cullen me hacía revolver el estómago. En la noche, antes de dormir, fantaseaba con que Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en las escaleras, en la noche, solos, en la oscuridad, y entonces él me sonreía y me besaba suavemente mientras me acorralaba contra la pared y su cuerpo. Eran bonitos intentos de sueño, pero se me hacía todo muy cliché. Al diablo, me gustaba mi fantasía.

Aunque una parte de mí estaba enfocada en algo mucho más importante: Charlie. El rostro de mi padre había decaído notablemente en la semana. Llegaba más temprano y se iba más tarde al trabajo. El miércoles y el jueves había tenido que despedirme de él mientras desayunaba; por suerte no hizo preguntas sobre la desconocida bocina que sonaba todas las mañanas cuando me iba, esa que pertenecía a cierto Volvo.

Cuando la mañana del viernes se presentó, Charlie me besó la frente antes de irme a la escuela, y me dijo que me llevaría él mismo a la mansión Cullen en su coche patrulla. Intenté rogarle que usara mi coche. Accedió fácilmente.

Supe que a Edward le había informado de mi visita el miércoles, el día siguiente en que le fui a entregar la hoja al gimnasio. Fue raro cuando no hizo preguntas o molestó al respecto. Quizás estaba enterado de que mi estadía en su casa no sería por razones de mi preferencia. Carlisle debió haberle dicho de lo delicada que se encontraba la salud de Harry Clearwater, el mejor amigo de mi padre. Sólo tuvimos una pequeña conversación el jueves por la mañana, camino al instituto.

—Siento lo del amigo de tu padre —había dicho.

Yo preferí no mirarle, porque sabía a dónde llegaría esa conversación.

—Se recuperará, tengo fe en ello —le dije.

Unos minutos de silencio.

—Así que… te quedarás con nosotros —no era una pregunta ni una insinuación, era la simple y dura constatación de un hecho.

—Sí —ahora mi regazo se me hacía bastante interesante. Me entretuve (o distraje) mirándolo.

—Esme comentó que usarías la habitación de huéspedes del tercer piso —susurró de manera amable, imaginé la sonrisa de su boca y tuve que mirarle a los ojos, aunque él conducía—, está frente a la mía —y sonrió torcidamente.

Tragué saliva con algo de dificultad.

—_Oh_ —fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

Y Edward rió melódicamente mientras entrábamos al estacionamiento de la escuela. No volvió a tocar el tema en todo el día jueves.

Hasta hoy.

—¿Lista para un fin de semana entero en mi presencia? —bromeó cuando salíamos del instituto para irnos a casa.

Me encogí de hombros. Estaba un poco preocupada por Charlie.

—Hey, tranquila, tú dijiste que el amigo de tu padre se recuperaría. Así será.

Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me atrajo con gentileza a su figura. No estaba tan triste como para no darme cuenta de que me estaba tocando otra vez. Cada vez que lo hacía era como si fuera la primera vez. Dios, parecía una patética niñata enamoradiza.

—Sí, lo sé —pude decir—. El que me preocupa es Charlie, no quiero que esté deprimido.

—Bueno… —me susurró al oído—, si tú estás deprimida eso no ayudará —me estremecí al sentir su cálido aliento entrar por mi oreja, era una sensación agradable. Levanté la mirada para verle a los ojos, él me sonreía—. Así que anímate, ¿vale? Te ves más linda cuando sonríes.

Ladeó un poco su rostro y puso una cara graciosa, contrayendo sus labios y desviando sus ojos. No pude reprimir una risita.

—Sí, así. Preciosa —dijo.

Paré de reír en seguida, y miré hacia otro lado, intentando ignorar tanto mi naciente sonrojo como esa mano sobre mis hombros.

Edward fue a dejarme en su Volvo a mi casa, luego que le dijera que debía recoger mi maleta. Charlie ya me esperaba con todo listo, así que pusimos la maleta en la parte trasera de la camioneta, además de un bolso de viaje que mi padre llevaría, por supuesto. Finalmente, mientras cerraba con llave la puerta principal de la casa, me miró seriamente.

—¿Estás segura que no te molesta? —preguntó.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Papá, tú me pediste hacer esto, y hasta casi me suplicaste que aceptara —sonreí—. Estoy bien, puedo soportar un fin de semana sometida a las bromas de Emmett, las exigencias de Edward, y los _makeovers_ de Alice. Sobreviviré.

Charlie sonrió, y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se acentuaron. Mi sonrisa se elevó un poco más. Subimos al coche, él se fue conduciendo a una velocidad completamente razonable. No deseé preguntarle a qué hora era su viaje, porque no quería parecer entusiasmada con su partida. Ya cuando íbamos entrando en el camino entre los árboles hacia la casa de los Cullen, puse mi mano sobre la de mi padre en la palanca de los cambios. Él parecía sorprendido, ya que tanto él como yo somos horribles demostrando nuestros sentimientos.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando su pulgar acarició el dorso de mi mano.

Esto era estúpido, Charlie volvería el lunes, se iría sólo por el fin de semana, no es como si no fuera a volver. La parte pesimista de mi mente estaba trabajando en toda su maldad, viendo la cara de sufrimiento de Charlie si Harry no sobrevivía. Intenté sacar esos feos pensamientos de mi cabeza cuando mi monovolumen paró finalmente.

Esme fue la primera en asomarse por la puerta principal, sonreía dulcemente en nuestra dirección.

—¿Qué tal, Charlie? —saludó con su suave y hermosa voz.

—Bien. Gracias por todo, Esme, en serio.

La melena caramelo de Esme se sacudía en el viento mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros. Yo estaba muy ocupada intentando bajar la maleta del auto, peor aún así podía escuchar la conversación que la mamá Cullen tenía con mi padre.

—Oh, ¡no es nada! Es un placer tener a Bella aquí.

Y, entonces, unas pálidas manos tomaron los extremos de mi maleta, levantándola con tal facilidad que me dio envidia. Sonreí suavemente, pero moví mi cabeza para que él no pudiera ver mi sonrisa. Tal vez pensaría que me había indignado.

—Sí —susurró en mi oído—, es un verdadero placer.

Me estremecí cuando percibí su cercanía, era peligrosamente atrayente. Di un paso hacia atrás, completamente intencionado, esperé chocar con su masculino pecho, pero no encontré absolutamente nada, y casi me voy de patitas al suelo si no fuera porque me afirmé de la camioneta.

Edward reía, a unos pasos más lejos.

—Con cuidado, Bella. No queremos que te lastimes.

—¡Oh, ¿Bella ya se ha caído?! —ese era Emmett, desde la entrada.

—No, _aún._

—_Aún_ —sonrió malévolamente Emmett al comentario de su hermano, y ambos rieron a mi costa.

¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, escuchándoles? ¡Hombres!

—Edward, deja eso en la habitación de Bella, por favor —ordenó Esme, y se lo agradecí enormemente. Temía que Edward me ordenara subir mi propia maleta para hacer el ridículo.

—Sí —respondió él, sonriente, mientras entraba a al casa.

Lo vi desaparecer tras el umbral de la puerta principal, y doblar hacia la izquierda.

—Bella —me llamó Charlie.

Me giré para verle, él sonreía con tristeza.

—¿Si? —qué tonto sonó, era obvio que es el tiempo de despedirse.

—Cuídate, ¿vale? No dejes que Emmett te haga caer —bromeó.

Puse los ojos en blanco una vez más.

—¡No se preocupe, _sheriff,_ yo cuidaré de ella! —gritó Alice desde adentro.

Charlie y yo reímos, creo que los dos nos dimos cuenta que, de una u otra manera, yo quedaba en buenas manos.

—Adiós, Bells.

Entonces papá me abrazó. La verdad es que tardé en responderle, porque no estaba muy acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño paternales. Así que mis brazos le envolvieron torpemente, palmeándole la espalda de manera suave.

—Adiós, papá.

Nos separamos lentamente. Charlie se dio la vuelta para subirse al coche e ir al aeropuerto, sabía que le esperaba una larga noche de viaje. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del conductor, supe que tenía que decir algo más. Y no me lo pensé mucho, en realidad.

—Papá —Charlie se volteó—, él re recuperará.

Sonrió.

—Sí, es fuerte.

—Igual que tú.

Asintió mientras se subía al coche. Lo vi alejarse por el camino de entre los árboles. Me perdí entre mis pensamientos tanto, que casi no siento la presencia de un tercero en ese momento. Uno de los fuertes brazos de Emmett me abrazó por los hombros.

—Tranquila, Jeannie, volverá bien y contento —dijo.

Sonreí por el apodo, supongo que ya no me molestaba tanto.

—¿Trajiste tu lámpara y todo, verdad? —puse los ojos en blanco—. La necesitarás mañana.

—¿Mañana? —pregunté, alzando la cabeza para mirarle.

Comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la casa, Emmett aún me tenía abrazada por los hombros.

—¿Es que nadie te lo dijo? La fiesta de Newton es de disfraces —parecía completamente a gusto con eso, y no supe por qué—. ¿Es que tú no tienes el tuyo?

Sonrió aún más cuando negué con la cabeza.

—Oh, pues entonces habrá que conseguirte uno, ¿eh?

Su voz destilaba completa insinuación. Emmett me estaba escondiendo algo, estaba segura de eso.

—¿Qué pretendes, oso? —le pregunté alzando una ceja.

—¿Yo? Oh, nada, Jeannie. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí?

_Nota mental: Estar alerta y vigilar a Emmett de cerca_…

…_tal vez muy cerca._

* * *

Octubre 13, 2007.

**&.**

Hacía dos minutos era sábado oficialmente en Washington, y yo, definitivamente, no podía dormir.

Me había ubicado en una habitación del tercer piso, estaba al otro extremo del único pasillo y frente a la habitación de Edward. Desempaqué mis cosas en un pequeño armario y dejé mi neceser en el baño para que pudiera usarlo libremente. También colgué mis toallas en la barra. Caminé directamente hacia mi habitación —sería mía sólo por cuatro días, pero mía al fin y al cabo— después de saludar a todos los integrantes de la familia, sólo me faltaba Carlisle, que estaba en el turno nocturno en el hospital. Me negué a cenar, porque no tenía hambre, e ignoré todas las miradas tristes que se abalanzaron sobre mí cuando subía las escaleras.

Decidí salir de mi habitación cuando estuve segura de que todos se habían acostado, y de que Carlisle no había vuelto del trabajo, entonces me senté en el escalón más alto de la escalera. Abracé mis piernas y puse mi mentón sobre las rodillas, buscando un apoyo.

Aún estaba preocupada por las emociones de Charlie. Yo quería que todo saliera bien, todo con respecto a Harry Clearwater, pero a veces las cosas no salen como queremos, eso lo tenía claro.

Iba a ponerme a rezar —cosa que nunca hacía, porque no tenía una religión en especial, pero sí creía en Dios— cuando la puerta frente a mi habitación se abrió con un sonido suave.

Me quedé bien quieta, silenciosa, esperando que no me viera, aunque sabía que me vería de cualquier manera, ya que si quería ir al baño, tendría que cruzar el umbral de las escaleras. Escuché sus pasos suaves, era Edward, por supuesto, pero no iba al baño, sentí sus piernas en mi espalda, y luego ya no. Las escaleras crujieron sordamente cuando él se sentó a mi lado.

El corazón me latía rápido, feliz de que él viniera a hacerme compañía. Sonreí suavemente, sabiendo que mi pelo era una cortina que no le permitiría verme el rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente.

Asentí.

Su mano me acarició la cabeza suavemente, enviando descargas a mi cuerpo. Luego, corrió esa cortina de pelo y la puso tras mi oreja, para poder verme el rostro. Se me aceleró aún más el corazón, me hacía doler el pecho. No le miré, pero sentí sus ojos sobre mí.

—¿Bella?

—¿Mmm?

—¿No tienes sueño?

Negué suavemente.

—¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Estás preocupada por Charlie?

Bajé la mirada.

—Oh —fue su respuesta.

Entonces, para mi vergüenza, bostecé. Sí tenía sueño al fin y al cabo, pero pegar el ojo era completamente distinto. Supongo que un poco de la preocupación por Charlie y el sentirme extraña en esa casa no influían en mi búsqueda de Morfeo.

—¿Por qué no me hablas? —cuestionó.

Entonces le miré, él todavía me miraba. Sus ojos eran intensos, verdes en la oscuridad, y brillaban como dos soles bajo el agua. Su piel se veía aún más pálida en la oscuridad, ¿sería porque la luz de la luna le tocaba como una caricia a través de las cortinas de los amplios ventanales?

Viéndole así: directamente a los ojos, no pude evitar el responder con la verdad.

—No lo sé —me sentí avergonzada.

—¿Estás enfada conmigo? —parecía asustado por que así fuera.

—¡No! —respondí rápidamente.

Sonrió.

—No te sientas mal por Charlie, él estará bien, todo saldrá bien, en serio —y me acarició la mejilla con sus dedos, no pude evitar sonreír—. Sí, así… Ya te dije, Bella, te ves más linda cuando sonríes, me gusta cuando estás feliz.

Y, por supuesto, tenía ciertas razones para curvar la boca ahora. Puse mi mano sobre la suya, en mi mejilla. Se sentía realmente bien estar así… era tan reconfortante, tan cálido. Ignoré el sonrojo de mis mejillas y el canto acelerado de mi corazón. Yo quería que Edward me tocara.

Aunque volví a bostezar.

—¿Ya tienes sueño? —preguntó, burlón.

—La verdad sí.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

—¿Te llevo a tu habitación?

—Oh, gracias, no creo que sea capas de dar tres pasos hacia mi cuarto —dije sarcásticamente, bromeando.

Edward se encogió de hombros, alejando su mano de mi rostro y de la mía propia. La carencia de su calor sobre mi mejilla dolía.

—Tal vez te tropieces.

—¡Oye! —le golpeé el hombro juguetonamente.

Rió musicalmente.

—No creo que pueda dormir —confesé.

Él me miró con la pregunta en sus ojos, desvié mi mirada para poder contestar con palabras coherentes y racionales en vez de soltar todo a bocajarro y sin lógica. Era potencial el poder de los ojos esmeraldas de Edward Masen.

—Es que… me siento extraña estando aquí. En esa habitación extraña, me siento… sola.

De su pecho brotó una pequeña risita, y entonces lo volví a ver: su sonrisa era aún más ancha que la última, y, podría jurar, tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, aunque bien podría ser una idea mía…

Sus labios se movieron lentamente, y su voz salió de forma suave y aterciopelada cuando preguntó:

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Me quedé en blanco. Tardé dos segundos en comprender sus palabras…

_¿¡Qué!?_

_-_

**

* * *

**

**_¡Sí, Edward, sí quiero dormir contigo!_** OMG, adoré escribir la última parte, aunque, en realidad, mi parte favorita hasta ahora es el final del capítulo 13: _Máscara,_ donde Edward llora y Bella lo consuela, ¡aw! En fin, ¡lamento la tardanza! Al menos no me tardé un mes, como en otra ocasión. xD

Bien, la estadía en la casa de los Cullen comienza, y ustedes saben lo que eso significa... _Oh, oh, kiss, kiss._ (?) Sí, mijas, el beso está a la vuelta de la esquina, y ya estoy ultramegahiper ansiosa por publicarlo. ¿Publicarlo? ¿Por qué no _escribirlo?_ Porque... Ohhhh, ya lo tengo escrito, señoritas. Oh, sí, soy la única alma que ha leído el primer beso de Edward y Bella en este fic, jojojo. Ahh, sencillamente amo ese beso. Las que leyeron _Fictional Boyfriend_ saben que soy apasionada para describir los besos, xD.

En fin. ¿Les gustó el capitulo? ¿Les asqueó? ¿Están enojadas con Alice, por hacer sufrir a Jasper? Yo sí. ¿Quieren que Bella duerma con Edward? (¡De manera sana, por supuesto! Pevertidas). Espero sus reviews con sus comentarios respecto a esto. El próximo capítulo es muy, muy cursi, así que ya estan advertidas.

¡Gracias a toda la gente linda por sus preciosos reviews! Me alegran un montonazo la existencia, en serio. ¡Besos!

**+ Janelle M.**

**P.D.** Respondiendo a una pregunta... _**¿Habrá lemon en el fic?**_ Supongo que sí, habrá uno al final, pero no será hasta que Bella ya haya cumplido la condena y lleve un poco de tiempo con Edward, no planeo hacer que se revuélquen en la cama con sólo un mes de sentimientos, beibi. Así que esperen, que las sorpresas recién comienzan.


	20. Dulce I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Veinte:**  
_Dulce. (Primera parte).  
_

_No es fácil hablar de mis emociones…_

_._

Lo sentía _tan_ cerca. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, y permanecía tan hermoso como el más bello de los sueños. ¡Esto no era justo! Debía existir una ley que prohibiera tanta belleza en un ser humano; Edward definitivamente se llevaría la pena máxima. O quizás cinco cadenas perpetuas, como mínimo.

Su aliento me golpeó dulcemente cuando sonrió de forma torcida. Me dispuse a algún día buscar una explicación lógica a cómo hacía _eso._ Es decir, doblar la boca de esa forma tan tierna, masculina y sexy era imposible. Se relamió los labios lentamente, como si quisiera que yo apreciara ese movimiento suave de su lengua. Lo hice.

Cerré mis ojos lentamente esperando aquello que tanto había anhelado.

Y entonces susurró mi nombre de forma sensual antes de acercarse a acariciar mis labios con los suyos…

—¡Oh por todo lo que es santo y _virgen!_

Esperen, esa no es la voz de Edward. Levanté una ceja, incrédula.

—¡Alice, Alice! Ven a ver. ¡Dios mío!

Me revolví sobre esa cómoda superficie que desconocía, acurrucándome más contra mí misma, como si eso pudiera alejar esa molesta voz que gritaba.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Pequeña Alice… ¡demonios! Se me olvidó que eras menor de edad, pero no importa. Mira, ¿a que es más interesante que tener pechos falsos?

Alguien gruñó.

—Maldita sea, cállense —esa no fue la voz que gruñó, pero mi corazón latió rápidamente cuando la escuchó tan cerca. Algo suave, muy suave, chocó contra mi cuerpo. Y olía de maravillas. _Es como el olor de…_

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Edward está cansado! Miedo, miedo. ¡Edward y Bella están durmiendo _juntos_ y en _la misma cama!_

_¿¡Qué!?_

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar eso. Lo primero que vi fue el rostro más hermoso del mundo a centímetros del mío. Lo segundo, fue el techo de una habitación que no era la mía. Lo tercero, el suelo.

Otro golpe se escuchó al tiempo que yo me levantaba, y la cama en que yo yacía recostada hacía unos segundos estaba vacía, sábanas esparcidas en ambas direcciones, como si las hubieran estado tirando.

—¡Emmett Cullen, voy a matarte! —rugió Edward, levantándose del otro extremo de la cama por el que había caído. Su rostro no mostraba más que enojo puro y duro.

—¡Oh, Eddie! ¡Mi _pequeño_ Eddie tuvo su primera vez! —sollozó Emmett dramáticamente, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano—. ¡Qué orgulloso estoy!

—_Emmett_ —advirtió Edward.

—Edward y Bella, acostados en una cama, haciendo b-e-b-é-s —cantó el mayor de los Cullen (que en estos momentos parecía el menor), deletreando la última palabra. Era una pésima adaptación de "El beso bajo el árbol".

Cuando capté la idea central de su infantil canción, la cara me ardió más que si estuviera en el desierto de Atacama, o incluso el Sahara. Al parecer mi mente no trabajaba tan rápido como yo lo deseaba.

_¿Que Edward y yo qué?_

—Ya sabía yo que Bella se hacía la santa —comenzó Emmett, parecía que hablaba solo—. ¡Eres una pequeña picarona!

No me di cuenta del momento cuando ingresó al cuarto, se acuclilló a mi lado y me piñizcó las mejillas con dulzura. Todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme quita mientras él se divertía; no tenía nada coherente que decir en mi defensa, la boca se me abría y cerraba sin que algún sonido saliera de ella. ¡Me habían hallado acostada en la habitación de Edward! ¡En la cama de Edward! ¡_Con_ Edward!

Vi, por sobre el hombro de Emmett, que Alice hacía todo lo posible por no reírse en mi cara. Ella sabía que cualquier comentario al respecto me haría enfadar.

—Emmett, lárgate de mi habitación. Alice, tú también.

—Yo estoy fuera de tu habitación —se defendió Alice con tono inocente, levantando las manos.

—¡Uy! Eddie sólo quiere _más_ intimidad con Bella —molestó Emmett. ¿Es que nunca se cansaba?

—¡Largo!

Todos se me quedaron mirando cuando estallé. Si estaba ya roja, ahora lo estaría más, gracias a la atención que recibía.

Alice no dijo nada, y sólo dio media vuelta. Emmett rió por lo bajo, y le susurró algo a Edward antes de salir. Cualquier cosa que le haya dicho hizo que el oji-verde se enojara y golpeara el hombro de su hermanastro mayor con ira. No quise preguntar al respecto. Di gracias a Dios que Esme no se hubiera acercado a preguntar el por qué del escándalo. ¿Qué pensaría la dulce Esme Cullen al verme acostada en la misma cama con uno de sus hijos? Me estremecí al pensarlo.

La habitación quedó en silencio un rato. Levanté la vista para ver cómo Edward me miraba, parecía divertido y curioso, tan bien algo… ¿preocupado? Me di cuenta que anoche no había echado un «buen ojo» a su aspecto; ese bóxer oscuro y aquella camisa nocturna le quedaban tan bien…

—Esto… Bella, yo…

¡Se veía tan culpable! Sólo me dieron ganas de reírme.

Y fue lo que hice. Edward, por su expresión, pensó que estaba loca, intuí. Pero no pude evitarlo. Me abracé el estómago y reí como si me hubieran contado un muy buen chiste. Unos segundos después escuché la nerviosa risa de Edward acompañarme. Y su el sonido de su melódica risa sólo trajo a mí ciertos recuerdos. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Yo había soñado que Edward… que él y yo… ¡en ese momento de ayer!

* * *

—_¿Quieres dormir conmigo? _

—_¿¡Qué!? —susurré, impactada. _

_Edward bajó la mirada, algo avergonzado._

—_Eso: si quieres dormir conmigo. No tengo inconveniente alguno, en serio. Es que, como has dicho que te sientes extraña y sola… ¡Si no te molesta, claro! Si no quieres está bien, lo entiendo. Debe ser raro para una chica que un chico la invite a dormir con él, ¿verdad?_

—_Sí._

_Él carraspeó, estaba nervioso. No pude contener las ganas de sonreír. ¡Se ve tan mono cuando está nervioso! Sólo me dan ganas de acariciarle las mejillas, igual que a un niño pequeño._

—_¿«Sí», qué? ¿Sí quieres dormir conmigo? ¿O sí es incómodo y raro que te pregunte esto? —rió nerviosamente._

_Sonreí con dulzura._

—_Ambas._

_Mi corazón galopeaba feliz cuando me di cuenta de que _yo _dormiría con _Edward. _¡La idea se me hacía sacada de un sueño! _

—_¿Estás segura? —preguntó._

_Puse los ojos en blanco._

—_Edward, estoy aquí, en pijamas, diciéndote que no puedo dormir porque me siento sola. ¡Además acabo de decir que sí! _

—_Oh, bueno, ya sabía que querías estar cerca de mí, pero no te conocía esas mañas, Bella —rió._

—_Arrogante —reí._

… _y hermoso, y divino, y perfecto._

—_¿Vamos? —me propuso, poniéndose de pie, estirando su mano hacia mí._

_Me estaba dando a elegir. Me ofrecía la posibilidad de no ir con él, y supongo que el lado más cordial de mí me decía que no aceptara. Pero decidí callar esa molesta voz por esta noche. Así que sólo escuché los latidos de mi corazón alegre. _

_Tomé la mano de Edward con suavidad, maravillándome de lo perfectamente cálida que era ésta cuando envolvía la mía._

_Dios, me gusta tanto…_

—_Vamos._

_

* * *

_

—_Bien, mi estómago me mata. ¿Qué tal unos huevos fritos y un jugo de naranja recién exprimido? _

—_Sí, amo_ —suspiré resignada.

Me había ido a vestir a mi habitación, no sin antes darme una ducha rápida, en cuanto él empezó con lo que más sabía hacer: torturarme. Cuando me saqué el pijama tuve la necesidad de olerlo, porque olía a él. Esto sólo era una prueba de la cercanía que teníamos en esa cama. Era un sueño, o _fue_ un sueño. ¿Puede haber chica más afortunada que yo? Lo dudo.

Nunca jamás le agradeceré tanto al creador de las camas matrimoniales.

* * *

—_Ven._

—_¿S-Sabes? Como que mejor me voy a mi habitación._

—_¿Ya te dio vergüenza? _

—_Edward, eres un chico, y yo soy una chica…_

—_¡Qué observadora! —se burló._

_Puse los ojos en blanco._

—_La cosa es…_

—Ven_, esclava. _

_Su voz había dejado la pizca amable de hace unos segundos. Bueno, si bien la mantenía, ahora había agregado ese tono prepotente y mandón que le caracterizaba cuando tomaba su papel de «amo». Me mordí el labio, debatiéndome. _

_Por donde mirara el asunto quería ir. No podía negarme. Además no deseaba tener otro día más adicional, ya sentía yo que el 15 de Noviembre estaba demasiado lejos._

—_Okey —suspiré._

_Caminé lentamente, con pasos dudosos, hacia el extremo de su cama. ¿Por qué tenía él una cama matrimonial cuando sólo era uno? ¿Por qué una habitación tan espaciosa? Siempre me lo pregunté, pero ahora agradecía todo aquello._

_Ahogué un gemido de satisfacción cuando probé lo cálida que estaba la cama de Edward._

—_¿Frazada eléctrica? —pregunté._

_Claro, es un lujo que un Cullen (en este caso, Masen) puede darse._

—_Sí, Esme nos dio a todos una. Desgraciadamente el cuarto de huéspedes es la única habitación que no tiene._

_Me acurruqué más al centro, donde el calor más emanaba._

—_Tal vez debería venir a dormir contigo todas las noches… —dije como broma._

—_No tengo problema en ello._

_Sonreí como estúpida cuando dijo eso. _

_No sé cómo pasó, pero al segundo ya estaba recostada en el pecho de Edward, escuchando la cadencia acompasada de su respiración, y el latir rítmico de su corazón. No sabía si estaba despierto o no, lo único que recuerdo fue su mano acariciando mi cabeza y una melodía conocida, oculta en los rescoldos de mi memoria, cuando quedé frita._

* * *

—¿First Beach? —intenté.

—No.

—¿Port Angeles?

—No tan lejos.

—¿Olympia?

—Nop.

¿Por qué estoy preguntando lugares? Simple: Edward insistió en una pequeña salida, con la excusa de que quería 'tomar aire fresco'. Después del desayuno —el cual tuve que preparárselo yo, por supuesto— dijo de repente que íbamos a salir.

—_¿Dónde vamos?_ —pregunté entonces.

—_Es una sorpresa._

—_Odio las sorpresas _—mascullé, cruzándome de brazos.

—_Estoy seguro que esta te gustará._

No dijo más, y entonces mi curiosidad comenzó a matarme, así que mencioné lugares al azar para que Edward me dijera si era el correcto o no, de eso ya diez minutos, y aún no averiguó nada.

—¿Seattle? —era estúpido, Seattle quedaba horriblemente lejos…

… aunque quizás con su aterrorizante conducción llegaríamos en cuestión de un par de horas.

Él negó lentamente, con una enorme sonrisa. Se lo estaba pasando en grande, disfrutando de mi frustración al no saber a qué lugar íbamos.

—Por suerte has traído tus zapatillas —murmuró más para sí que para mí.

—¿Vamos a caminar mucho? —temí. Me iba a _caer._

—Oh sí.

Gemí.

Había tomado la 101 y conducía más deprisa. Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, y decidí mirar por la ventana, para probar si es que en mi memoria había algún rescoldo de recuerdo del lugar, si el paisaje se me hacía familiar… pero no.

Entonces el Volvo se detuvo frente al espeso bosque. Árboles, árboles y más árboles. Desde la ventana delantera pude apreciar un pequeño sendero, suspiré aliviada, no quería pasar una humillación cayéndome frente a Edward entre tanta rama y musgo.

Nos bajamos juntos del coche, y él se sacó el sweater azul de cuello ancho que llevaba, y se lo ató a la cintura. Su camisa blanca destellaba un poco con los débiles rayos del sol que traspasaban en cielo encapotado. Como una nota curiosa: seguía viéndose espantosamente apuesto. Yo no quise sacarme la cazadora que llevaba, además de que no tenía calor, temí desentonar a su lado, como siempre.

—Sígueme —me ordenó.

Cuando vi que se dirigía a otra entrada alternativa, y no el sendero, me entró el pánico de hacer el ridículo, _otra vez._

—¿No iremos… por la senda?

Edward se volteó, arqueando una ceja perfecta.

—No, ¿hay algún problema con eso? —detrás de la curiosidad, pude escuchar perfectamente su tono divertido. ¿Qué cojones le veía de gracioso a esto?

Jugué con mis dedos para no tener que ver su sonrisa burlona cuando le confesara lo patosa que era, y cómo temía caerme entre toda esa espesura _verde._

—Temo caerme —admití a mi pesar. Esperaba que sintiera lástima por mí y fuéramos por el sendero.

No se rió ni nada, hubo mucho silencio.

Entonces el suelo desapareció de mis pies, y me vi flotando en el aire, más bien sostenida por dos fuertes brazos que me sujetaban con fuerza y confianza.

—Puedo cargarte todo el camino —ofreció con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—No, ¡bájame! —chillé.

Pataleé, pero su agarre era fuerte. La cercanía de su cuerpo me trajo recuerdos involuntarios de la noche pasada. No pude evitar el sonrojarme.

—Entonces, ¿no hay problema en no ir por el sendero?

—Es que… ¡me caeré! —gemí, pataleando más, ya que aún no me soltaba.

Miré hacia otra dirección, para que mi cabello hiciera de cortina y no viera mi sonrojo.

—Nunca te dejaré caer —musitó con ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, su rostro demasiado cerca del mío, aunque sólo me besó la coronilla.

_Bum, bum, bum, bum…_ Mi corazón podía ser escuchado hasta en Japón.

Y me dejó suavemente en el suelo, tomó mi mano y nos internamos en el bosque. Me sujetó siempre que daba indicios de que caería, y aunque soltó ciertas risitas, no me enojé. Es más, me uní a ellas siempre que encontraba lo patético de mis tropezones.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos caminando, parecían horas,, sólo sentía el dolor en la planta de mis pies, pero no se lo diría a Edward, o sino se ofrecería a cargarme y yo no quería eso, no quería ser una molestia. Mucho menos para él.

El bosque se extendía a nuestro alrededor, como queriendo saltarnos encima. No sabía cómo Edward podía ubicarse entre tanto verde, yo ya estaría perdida, pero confiaba en él ciegamente. Ya sabes, el que te guste alguien te pone estúpida.

—Ya casi, Bella.

_Al fin_, suspiré internamente.

—¿Puedes ver la luz? —preguntó.

—¿Qué luz?

—Hacia allá —y apuntó con nuestras manos unidas hacia adelante.

Un halo de luz se filtraba entre un umbral de troncos, ramas y hojas. ¿Es que el sol había decidido mostrarse por unos instantes? Ojalá. Caminamos más deprisa hacia la salida, emocionados ya por llegar; yo sólo quería tumbarme un rato para poder descansar las piernas y los pies. Odié que mi estado físico no fuera perfecto.

Cuando cruzamos el umbral de troncos y musgo, un hermoso claro se extendió por mi visión. El sol había decidido hacer acto de presencia por unos minutos, al parecer; el rocío de los árboles en sus hojas brillaba con magnificencia. El césped parecía no acabar nunca en extensión, tan verde y con altura perfecta. Tantas flores, de muchos colores, soltaban sus aromas, aturdiendo y complaciendo mi nariz. Y podía escuchar cerca, o tal vez lejos, la carrera de las aguas en algún riachuelo por ahí. Definitivamente era un pedacito de Edén que quedó olvidado. La porción de prado parecía estar perfectamente cortado, como si hubieran sacado los árboles para ese fin. A veces la madre naturaleza te sorprendía de una manera realmente asombrosa.

—Wow —musité por lo bajo, maravillada.

—Este es mi lugar privado —parecía orgulloso de que el lugar me gustara.

—Es precioso.

Di un par de pasos hacia adelante.

—Lo encontré hace unos años. Había salido de casa, gracias a una discusión que había tenido con Carlisle una tarde, y mi Volvo me trajo hacia aquí, y mis pies, ya ves —me pregunté qué recuerdos estarían llenando su mente en esos momentos. Cuando mencionó el tema de aquella discusión, su voz se tornó levemente amarga. Obviamente era una mala memoria—. Me gusta venir aquí para estar solo, ordenar mis ideas… pensar con claridad, meditar.

—Ya veo —yo aún seguía intrigada por el tono de su voz.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —preguntó, como si de una invitación a la mesa se tratase.

—¿No está húmedo el césped? No deseo ensuciar mi ropa.

Edward sólo sonrió de manera torcida. Ya me había echo a la idea de que esa curvatura de labios era mi favorita. Se desató el sweater de su cintura, y lo dejó con suavidad sobre el suelo. Apuntó con su mano para que procediera a sentarme.

—Oh, no Edward, no quiero que se ensucie.

—No hay problema, Bella, ya podrás lavarlo luego.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante eso, a veces podía ser tan infantil.

—No quiero ser yo quien lo ensucie.

—Descuida, yo también me sentaré —y así lo hizo.

Vi que ya no había espacio para mí en esa porción de tela azul. Pero Edward abrió sus piernas, y me indicó que me sentara en el hueco que formaban, su sonrisa era imborrable.

Tragué de manera dificultosa antes de obedecerle. Mi espalda chocó contra su pecho.

Suspiré. De un momento a otro comenzó a hacer calor…

—Ya está.

—Siento que se manche tu sweater —me disculpé.

—No importa, Bella, yo no quiero que ensucies tu ropa, así está bien.

Giré sobre mí misma, para no darle la espalda, sentía que era descortés. Quedé de lado, abrazando mis piernas, la suya pasaba por el hueco inferior que éstas dejaban. Estaba muy cómoda, y así podría verle las facciones cuando hablara. No era algo que deseaba perderme, en absoluto.

—¿Me dirás por qué me trajiste aquí? —pregunté de repente cuando el silencio se me hizo no muy grato. Además que quería escuchar su voz.

—¿Debería? —cuestionó de vuelta, sonriendo.

—Por supuesto, me has sacado de la casa contra mi voluntad.

—Bueno… —meditó un segundo—, si quieres podemos regresar.

—¡No! —me apresuré a contestar.

Él rió realmente divertido. ¿Era mi imaginación, o esta mañana le había visto sonreír y escuchado reír más que en ninguna otra situación? Se veía realmente encantado con este viajecito que nos habíamos mandado.

—Sólo… quería distraerme un poco —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah, vale.

—Lamento lo de esta mañana, Emmett es _tan_ discreto —dijo lo último con un tono sarcástico que me hizo reír.

—No hay problema, supongo que no es la mayor humillación que he pasado en mi vida.

—Claro, que te encuentren dormida en la cama de un chico es algo de todos los días, ¿a que sí? —me molestó, la ironía fue rota por el dulce sonido de su risa.

Lo miré en todo momento, cómo sus ojos se cerraban al reír, cómo sus labios se contraían de forma graciosa, cómo su voz salía de su boca. Si había un Edward más hermoso que el de la sonrisa torcida, era el Edward riendo.

Aún cuando terminó de hacerlo, me le quedé viendo, y él a mí. ¡Tenía una mirada tan profunda! Sentía que traspasaba mi cuerpo, observando todo dentro de mí, viendo más allá. Apoyó sus manos tras de sí, dándose soporte, y se dejó caer un poco. Saqué la idea de que se veía como si se estuviera entregando a mí. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y susurró:

—Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas.

Me toqué las mejillas, asombrada cuando sentí el calor en éstas. ¿En qué momento la sangres e había acumulado en ese punto exacto?

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó de repente.

—Bien —contesté, confundida, bajando la mano.

Y entonces él desvió su mirada.

—He de admitir que te traje aquí para que tú también pudieras distraerte.

—¿Distraerme?

—Ayer… —comenzó, entrecerrando los ojos—, parecías tan afligida, Bella, tan preocupada por tu padre. Tal vez tú no pudiste verte la cara, pero yo sí que podía. Me dije a mí mismo que intentaría hacerte sentir mejor de una u otra manera —se encogió de hombros, y plantó su mirada sobre la mía—. Aunque supongo que no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, trayendo el tema mismo a colación, qué idiota.

—¿Tú… estás haciendo esto… _por mí?_

Sus ojos se ampliaron de la sorpresa, seguro no se esperaba esto.

Edward se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, pero yo bien podía ver ese color rosado sobre los pómulos de sus mejillas.

—Esto… velo así, si quieres.

A ver si había comprendido: el hombre, aquí presente, me había hecho caminar por horas y horas con tal de llegar a un lugar precioso, donde pudiera recostarme a su lado y hacer cualquier trivialidad con tal de distraerme de los problemas que llenaban mi mente.

_Dios…_, el corazón se me derritió.

No sé cómo pasó, o por qué lo hice: le dejé un beso en su mejilla, acto seguido recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, inhalando su aroma.

—Gracias, Edward.

No pude ver su rostro, pero me imaginé la sonrisa en su boca cuando contestó:

—Cuando quieras.

Reí ante sus palabras. Quizá tomaría aquello como una promesa, en serio.

La cadencia acompasada de su respiración hizo que su pecho aumentara cuando tomó aire, y luego lo exhaló en un profundo suspiro, y dijo:

—Y de ese modo la oveja se dio cuenta que el león no es tan malo…

Apreté los labios para no volver a reír.

—¡Qué oveja tan inocente y pre-juiciosa! —dije, para molestarle.

—¡Qué león tan arrogante y orgulloso! —contraatacó.

Nos miramos durante un par de segundos, de una manera que no podía ser normal, era demasiado profunda.

Y, entonces, ambos nos reímos de nuestras ocurrencias tan alocadas.

-

* * *

**+ _¡No quedó tan dulce como yo esperaba!_**_ Snif._Cuando venía lo mejor me di cuenta que ya me había pasado en palabras; así que me dije a mi misma que sería mejor agregar más al siguiente capitulo... you know. Siento mucho la demora, pero es que ahora estoy en época de exámenes semestrales y debo estudiar y asdf, odio los exámenes.

En fin, hay muchas cosas que quiero decir sobre el próximo capitulo, pero las guardaré todas porque creo que así es mejor. ¡Amé el dialogo final! Hacía tanto tiempo que lo tenía en mente... Aw.

¡Espero sus comentarios respecto al capítulo! Y me alegra que cada vez se sumen más escritoras, me hacen muy feliz. ¡Saludos!

**+ Janelle.**

**P.D.** _Cemetery Drive_ ya lleva su tercer capítulo, por si alguien está interesado en leerlo. x)


	21. Dulce II

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Veintiuno:**  
_Dulce. (Segunda parte)._

… _pero, para mis emociones les es fácil hablar de mí._

_._

—Te escuché en la noche, llamando a tu padre. Parecías tan desesperada… —susurró Edward, acariciando mi cabello, tal vez recordando—. Debió de haber sido una horrible pesadilla —aseguró—. Debí haberte despertado, lo siento.

Negué suavemente, con una sonrisa. —Estoy bien. La verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien de qué iba el sueño.

—Aún así, me siento culpable… —miró hacia el infinito cielo que se expandía sobre nosotros.

Las nubes aún bailoteaban sobre el sol, que a veces dejaba mostrarse, por ínfimos minutos. Aún así, con el clima no siendo precisamente mi favorito, todo era perfecto a su manera simple. Él y yo, sentados sobre su sweater azul, apegados el uno al otro. ¡Parecíamos amigos de toda la vida! No simples chicos que la vida unió tras una apuesta.

Cuando llegué al instituto de Forks, hace tres años, no esperaba que mi vida cambiara tanto. He de admitir que fui una pre-juiciosa, tal como le había dicho a Edward. Cuando vi que todas las chicas le perseguían, que además era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, y que siempre estaba rodeado de amigos, pensé que sería como los chicos de Phoenix, pero me equivoqué. ¡Qué tonta! Debería llamarme Elizabeth Bennett.

Apreté los labios para no soltar un suspiro, los recuerdos me traían ciertas melancolías.

—No sabía que hablaras en sueños —dijo aparentando naturalidad, pero creo que algo se escondía tras su tono de voz—. Es interesante.

Gemí.

—¿Escuchaste algo vergonzoso? —le pregunté, empezando a construir una súplica para que no soltara mis secretos. ¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido aquello! ¡Cómo se me pudo olvidar que hablaba en sueños! Edward pudo haber escuchado cosas que yo no quería que supiera…

¡Dios, pudo haber escuchado su…!

—No, descuida.

… nombre.

Detuve mi reprimenda interna cuando respondió con voz aterciopelada. Me miraba, ¡me estaba mirando! Y lo hacía de una forma que podía derretirme. Había algo en sus ojos… un brillo. Los soles bajo el mar parecían brillar más que nunca. La ternura relucía sobre el verde esmeralda.

Entonces tuve que mirarle también. Sí, _tuve._ Todo mi ser me lo pedía siempre, mi corazón siempre me lo suplicaba. Yo misma me lo pedía, pero no podía ponerme en evidencia. Su rostro, su hermoso rostro… Tan fino como una obra de arte. La perfección recta de su nariz, la pronunciación justa de sus pómulos, el arco perfecto de su frente. Y sus labios, ¡oh, Dios, sus labios! Tan irresistibles como el chocolate —o tal vez más. Me siento pagada de mí misma al darme cuenta de todo el autocontrol que poseo. ¡No lo he besado ni una sola vez! Eso es pecado.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó, levantándome el mentón.

No me había dado cuenta que había bajado la cabeza. —No, nada…

—¿En qué piensas? —_Oh, nada importante, sólo en ti, y en lo mucho que me gustas…_

—Cosas —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Estoy entre ellas? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida. ¡Oh, si tan sólo supiera que ocupaba el noventa porciento de mi mente…!

—Tal vez —jugué con él—. ¿Y tú, en qué piensas?

Rió suavemente antes de contestar: —Cosas.

—¿Estoy entre ellas? —repetí juguetonamente la pregunta que me había formulado.

—Mentiría si dijera que no —susurró profundamente.

Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, el corazón me empezó a latir fuertemente… y mis mejillas se pusieron cálidas. No, definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta. Me pescó con la guardia completamente baja. ¿Es que este hombre quería matarme?

Me puse rígida al pensar que él pudiera saber lo que sentía, la manera en que ahora lo veía. Estaba segura de que sonaría estúpido. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace meses que Edward Masen me terminaría gustando, me habría reído como una histérica (quizás hasta se me habría salido la gaseosa por la nariz); pero ahora… ahora que sabía que mi corazón se aceleraba cuando lo veía sonreír, ahora que no dejaba de correr por mi mente, ahora que me sonrojaba con tan sólo verlo… ahora que mi corazón lo llamaba sin descanso, ahora, no sabía qué pensar.

—Quizás será mejor que nos vayamos —sugirió de repente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunté. No quería irme.

—Tengo que mostrarte algo, y… necesito ir al baño —admitió, sonrojándose levemente.

No pude evitar el reírme ante eso. —Pensaba que ustedes, los hombres, podían hacer sus necesidades donde quisieran.

—De poder, podemos… —levantó una ceja perfecta, mientras sonreía con burla—, pero quiero ser un caballero, y no creo que las plantas necesitan que las riegue. Además dudo que quieras verme haciendo _eso._

Oh. —Tienes razón, vamos.

Salimos del prado, yo, al menos, con la cabeza gacha. Demasiado deseosa de volver, pero muy triste de irme, la verdad. Mientras cruzábamos el espeso follaje verde, musgos y ramas, Edward intentó soltar alguna conversación trivial para alivianar el ambiente.

Y yo, por su puesto, no me negaba en nada a una oportunidad para escuchar su aterciopelada voz.

—Siempre vengo aquí cuando tengo ganas de huir de algo —soltó así como si nada.

Le miré. —¿Como aquella vez que mencionaste? ¿La pelea con Carlisle?

Una sombra extraña cruzó sus ojos, y me arrepentí un poco —sólo un poco— de haberle preguntado. No me gustaba que el ánimo de Edward bajara. ¡Pero es que tenía demasiada curiosidad!

—Sí —y fue lo único que dijo.

No quise volver a tocar el tema, así que simplemente me subí al coche cuando llegamos, en silencio. El camino fue algo… extraño. Edward parecía ansioso, apretaba el acelerador cada tanto, me miraba de reojo (y me pillaba mirándole, por supuesto). Terminé sonrojada la mayoría del camino.

Fuimos primero a la casa de los Cullen, tenía que pasar a buscar las llaves de mi casa, por supuesto. Y Edward tenía que ir al baño, como había dicho. Cuando bajé a la puerta principal, Emmett charlaba con Edward en voz baja; no pude escuchar bien la conversación, pero supe que hablaban de mí porque distinguí mi nombre. Pararon de hablar cuando me vieron. Emmett guiñó un ojo a su hermano y se fue. Edward me miró, y yo a él. Y, sin decir palabra, nos marchamos a mi hogar.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿Qué querías mostrarme? —pregunté.

La puerta de mi casa se abrió lentamente cuando la empujé. —Es más como… algo que quiero darte.

Me detuve en seco. —¿Un regalo? —pregunté, preocupada. No quería que gastara ni un solo centavo en mí. Ni regalos ni nada. Eso simplemente desequilibraría más la balanza imaginaria que yo me había formado en la cabeza.

—Es uno atrasado —se excusó rápidamente—. Por tu cumpleaños.

—Edward, de eso un mes.

—¿Por favor?

—No quiero nada, en serio. Está bien así —insistí.

—¡Pero Bella! —alegó, tomando mis hombros. Su tacto quemaba—. ¡Yo quiero darte esto! En serio. Quiero hacerlo. Y si no te gusta puedes devolvérmelo y yo ya sabré qué hacer con eso.

Parecía tan insistente… suspiré con derrota. Edward sonrió de forma torcida. —Yo creo que te va a encantar.

—Más te vale que no te hayas gastado mucho dinero —le advertí.

—Hum, ¿a cuánto llamas tú 'mucho dinero'? —preguntó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Aún estábamos en el umbral de la puerta principal de mi casa.

—Tres dólares.

Puso los ojos en blanco. —En fin, de todos modos no me he gastando nada de dinero. Es… un objeto usado.

Me tomó la mano, ignorando cuando intenté cerrar la puerta de mi casa. Me llevó a la cajuela del Volvo, y, entonces, con una sonrisa en sus labios preciosos, insertó la llave y abrió el maletero.

Jadeé. —E-Edward… ¿es lo que estoy pensando que es? —pregunté.

Ahí, acostada en posición perfecta y horizontal, yacía una de las guitarras más hermosas que había visto (y, aunque no había visto muchas, la verdad, sabía que aquél precioso instrumento era un bellísimo tesoro). Era negra, con bordes ligeramente plateados en el cuerpo superior. La madera del diapasón era clara, grisácea, y las líneas plateadas se deslizaban sobre ella horizontalmente, marcando los espacios. Las cuerdas no eran nuevas, pero tampoco demasiado viejas, también eran plateadas, como un centavo viejo. En el clavijero, que era oscuro, tenía incrustada una pequeña gema azul, justo entre las clavijas. Los huecos para las cuerdas tenían una forma curvilínea que hacía ver elegante la forma.

¿Es que esa preciosidad iba a ser _mía?_

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Edward cuidadosamente.

Asentí, aún sin palabras.

Él tomó el instrumento con sus fuertes manos, del diapasón, y la sacó de la cajuela. Bajo ella, había una perfecta funda para que la guitarra fuera móvil y transportable.

—Mi madre solía tocar guitarra hace algún tiempo —murmuró, viendo un punto específico. Yo seguía viendo la gemita azul que relucía en el clavijero—. Por motivos de fuerza mayor tuvo que dejarlo.

—No puedo aceptarla —solté finalmente.

Edward me miró como si estuviera completamente loca. —¿Por qué? —preguntó, alzando sus perfectas cejas bronces.

—Es de tu madre —expliqué.

—Es mía —me contradijo—, ella me la dio. Y yo quiero dártela a ti. Alice me dijo que estabas buscando una hace tiempo —asentí—. Así que te ahorraré el trabajo y te daré esta.

—Estás loco —sonreí como estúpida.

Él inclinó levemente su cabeza, aún con la guitarra en su mano. —Pero —dudó—, tiene un pequeño detalle, espero no te importe… —señaló con su dedo el metal que consistía en el puente inferior, a la mitad del cuerpo de la guitarra. Grabado sobre el metal oscurecido, yacían puestos su inicial y su apellido con letras elegantes.

_«E. Masen»_

Era tan precioso que me quitó el aliento. —Edward —gemí—, ¡no puedo! No la merezco. Por favor, cualquier otra cosa estaría bien, ¡pero no esto! Es demasiado.

—Yo creo que mereces esto, y mucho más.

—Es que…

—¿Por favor? —pidió con voz aterciopelada. Sus ojos brillaban como sólo ellos podían. Mierda, tenía _esa _mirada. Fui estúpidamente deslumbrada, y me limité a asentir.

Se inclinó suavemente, despacio, y me besó con dulzura la coronilla mientras me entregaba la guitarra. La carne es débil, _muy débil_, me dije internamente. Tomé el diapasón con suavidad, como si me estuvieran entregando algo tan delicado como una muñeca de porcelana.

¡No podía creerlo! Había gastado semanas de mi vida buscando una guitarra que vendieran por internet, en eBay o cualquier otro lado, y ahora el chico en cuestión —Edward— me regala una por mi cumpleaños. (Un regalo atrasado no va a matarme, un regalo atrasado no va a matarme).

—¿E. Masen de Edward Masen? —pregunté, en susurros, curiosa.

—No, de Elizabeth —Edward frunció los labios, pude darme cuenta de que aquél tema no era de su total agrado. ¿Tendría que ver eso, de alguna manera, con el tema de su estadía con los Cullen? ¿De la pelea con Carlisle? Sentí ya cómo estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

—Oh —me mordí la lengua para no soltar el cúmulo de preguntas que se agolpaban en mi cabeza.

Edward escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras yo guardaba el instrumento en su funda. Era negra, como la guitarra, y de cuero elegante. —Emmett me pidió algo —dijo, de pasada.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté, poniendo las correas de la funda en mi hombro, para llevarla como una mochila.

—Que vieras su regalo, también.

—Oh —el regalo de Emmett, vaya. He de admitir que ya hasta se me había olvidado. No soy muy apegada a mi cumpleaños—, de acuerdo.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada. La puerta aún estaba abierta, y se mecía con la brisa del viento.

—No quiero apresurarte ni nada por el estilo, pero debemos llegar a casa a las seis para alistarnos a la fiesta de Newton, Alice me pidió… —puso los ojos en blanco— que te ordenara dejarte arreglar por ella —tragué—. Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa.

—¡No! —me quejé—. ¿Es que no conoces la palabra «compasión»?

—¿Es que no conoces la palabra Alice-me-pateará-el-trasero-si-desobedezco?

—Qué gran palabra.

—Sí, sin duda. Está en el diccionario, y justo abajo sale una foto de Emmett.

Reí. —Vale. ¿En serio debo arreglarme con Alice? He escuchado rumores… de Emmett, de que es… malévola.

—Alice dice «para ser bella hay que ver estrellas».

Suspiré, supuse que no había nada más por discutir. Entramos a la casa, dejé el instrumento sobre el sofá, porque luego quería llevármelo a la casa de los Cullen para probarlo y practicar _Iris_, extrañaba tocarla.

Iba a subir las escaleras cuando me di cuenta de que Edward no me seguía. —¿No vienes? —le pregunté.

—No —se negó, apoyándose en la pared frente a la escalera—, te esperaré aquí.

—Bien.

Estuve levemente decepcionada. ¿Parecería una maniática si dijera que quería pasar esos pequeños, ínfimos, segundos con él?

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude (cada segundo perdido me dolía un poco), entré a mi habitación y abrí el closet con furia. La bolsa negra que yacía con algunos paquetes no abiertos cayó contra el suelo. Busqué el que sería de Emmett. Por suerte, tenía una etiqueta blanca pegada sobre el papel verde con dibujos de osos.

_«Para Bella._

_De: Emmett.»_

Abrí la etiqueta, y descubrí que era una tarjetita. Tenía las letras de Emmett.

_«Estoy completamente seguro que tendrás que usar esto alguna vez, y si no, me conformo con imaginar tu rostro cuando lo veas. ¡Te quiero, Bells!_

_Emmett.»_

_«¿Me conformo con imaginar tu rostro cuando lo veas?»_ Ok, ya me había asustado. Lentamente fui rompiendo el papel (muy Emmett el envoltorio) y se descubrió una caja mediana, blanca. Tragué con dificultad y abrí las aletas de cartón. Y vi… rosa. Rosa y dorado. ¿Esos son cascabeles?

Entonces lo entendí. ¡Voy a matarlo!

—¡EMMETT CULLEN! —grité de pura ira.

Edward subió lo más rápido que pudo, a penas escuchó mi grito. Sentí su mano en mi hombro y levanté la vista para mirarle. Él observaba mi regalo y, cuando al fin comprendió lo que era, los labios se le fueron apretando cada vez más. ¡El muy maldito intentaba no largarse a reír!

—Edward, ¡no te atrevas a re…!

Demasiado tarde, ya se estaba revolcando en el piso de la risa. Le pateé el trasero.

En serio.

* * *

—¡Maldita sea, sácalos!

—No… puedo —Alice intentaba no reírse.

—¿Por qué no? —gemí, saltando en el acto. Los cascabeles de mis zapatos sonaron con el movimiento—. ¡Joder, me tienen harta! ¡Harta, Alice! No iré a la fiesta de Newton así, lo juro. No me avergonzaré a mí misma.

—Lo siento, Bella, ya sabes lo que dijo Edward.

—¡Al carajo con Edward!

—Terminé —anunció Alice, levantándose de su tocador. Su peluca se meció con la brisa de la ventana.

Fruncí el ceño, irritada y cabreada. —Claro, tú no tienes ni un problema en ir. ¿Quién se va a reír de Cleopatra, Alice? ¿Quién? Apuesto que los imbéciles ni siquiera saben quién es Cleopatra; van a seguir _Hércules_ **(1)** y pensarán que ella fue quien enseñó a Perseo a navegar.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. —Estás dramatizando, Bella. Además Perseo no navegaba. Creo.

—No, no estoy dramatizando, Alice. _Todos_ se reirán de mí. Tu hermano es malo, Emmett es el demonio.

—¡Gracias! —escuché al otro lado de la pared.

—¡Voy a matarte, Emmett! ¡Te odio! —iba a pegarle, sí, iba a pegarle una patada en el trasero—. ¡Te odio!

Emmett se había escapado, ahora bajaba las escaleras hacia el primer piso. En eso, vi cómo Edward baja las escaleras del tercero, pero llegar a la segunda planta. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¡A ti también te odio! —le grité.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué hice? —preguntó con inocencia.

—¡Me vas a hacer pasar el peor momento de mi vida! Te odio, Edward Masen, t-e o-d-i-o.

Él sonrió divertido, pero… pero esa diversión no le llegó a los ojos. Abrí la boca en seguida, para preguntarle qué le pasaba. No era normal, no. Edward tenía los ojos brillantes, más de lo usual. ¿Había estado llorando? ¿De nuevo? Justo cuando iba a hablar, Emmett llamó de abajo:

—¡Ya tenemos que irnos! ¡Cleopatra! ¡Jeannie, Anthony! —nos llamó a cada uno por nuestros respectivos disfraces. Aunque el disfraz de Edward no era tanto, sólo un terno y una placa del ejército. Hum, era el mayor Anthony Nelson, después de todo—. Hay que ir a buscar a Barbie y a Cloud Strife. **(2)** —informó, refiriéndose a Rose y Jasper, respectivamente.

—¡Sí! —chilló Alice de emoción. Y bajó dando saltitos, estaba súper ansiosa de ver a su novio.

Vi a Edward, y él me vio a mí. Inclinó su cabeza, sonrió suavemente. Esa alegra no acarició sus ojos verdes.

—¿Y tu lámpara, genio? —preguntó con suavidad.

Me encogí de hombros. —La perdí. Lo siento, _amo._ —toda la ira que había sentido se difuminó al ver su rostro sereno y triste. Soy tan débil.

—Quedas perdonada, Jeannie —puse los ojos en blanco, no pude evitarlo.

Edward me ofreció su brazo, y yo lo tomé. Lo vi de reojo, su rostro era inescrutable, tenso, serio, sin expresión alguna.

—Hay que escapar antes de que Esme llegue con la cámara —alertó Emmett, riendo.

—¡Demonios, sí! —exclamé.

Alice y Emmett dirigieron sus miradas a nosotros. —¡Pero qué ternura! —estalló el mayor—. ¡Si son Jeannie y el mayor Anthony! ¡Qué tiernos se ven!

—Ignóralo —murmuró Edward.

—¿Es una orden? Dime, por favor, por todo lo que es bueno en esta vida, que es una orden.

—Es una orden —rió, bajito.

—¡Sí! Nunca una orden me hizo tan feliz.

—Ya, ya, ¡déjense de parlotear, tortolos! —Emmett no perdía oportunidad para molestar. Lo ignoré—. Vamos por los rubiecitos. ¡Y a la fiesta, luego!

Mini-Cleopatra dio saltitos, y su vestido/túnica/lo-que-sea ondeó con el movimiento. Alice se moriría de frío se no se ponía algo. Y Emmett, bueno, él ya estaba en el auto esperándonos, y hacía tocar la bocina de su Jeep con velocidad, apurándonos.

Edward y yo suspiramos.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

-

* * *

**(1) Hércules:** Película de Disney.

**(2) Cloud Strife:** Personaje protagonista del juego y película _Final Fantasy VII — Advent Children._

**&.**

**+ _¡Ya está!_** Lo tan esperado se acerca, y nadie puede detenerlo. Estarán decepcionadas, lo sé, yo también lo estoy; pero es que este capítulo se hizo demasiado, demasiado largo. Así que decidí cortarlo a la mitad. ¡Eran más de 6000 palabras! Pero vean el lado positivo: tardaré menos en actualizar, una semana como máximo.

Perdón si me tarde, pero, ya saben, el colegio. Pruebas globales. Por suerte el 8 de Julio salgo de vacaciones, y de ahí hasta el 23. ( .No sé si estaré libre todas las vacaciones, así que tampoco quiero que se ilusionen mucho). Me tardo, sí, pero de que lo hago, lo hago.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! ¡Ya superamos los **2000**, Dios!. Cuando lleguemos a los 3000 ( .si es que) lo pondré en mi perfil, lo juro. Espero sus comentarios al respecto de este cap, sé que no es de GRAN importancia, pero el próximo si lo es. ¿Adivinan por qué?

Saludos.

**+ Janelle.**


	22. Dulce III

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Excepto la trama de la historia, que es mía.

**Nota:** Jeannie y el mayor Anthony Nelson son personajes de la serie televisiva: 'Mi Bella Genio' ('I Dream of Jeannie', en inglés). Así como dice, Jeannie es la genio cumplidora de deseos de el mayor Anthony, y ella debe darle todo lo que él ordene como amo; al final terminan enamorados. Me he inspirado en esta serie para escribir ciertas partes, la verdad.

**Nota 2:** Siento que debía hacer algo como esto, y se me olvidó. Michael Jackson fue grande, niñas, muy grande. Él fue la fuente de inspiración para éste capítulo (el más ansiado de todos); así que agradézcanle. Y recuerden: Michael J. no murió, sólo... sólo se fue de gira eterna.

_» We are the word! » _¡Nosotros somos el mundo!

* * *

**Canción:** You are not Alone — Michael Jackson.

**(1958 — 2009).**

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Veintidós:**  
_Dulce. (Tercera, y última parte)._

_Y ellas dicen:_  
_«No estás solo, yo estoy aquí contigo»._

_._

—Emmett, ¿de qué vas disfrazado, a todo esto? —preguntó Edward cuando pasamos a su lado en el Jeep. Él y yo iríamos en su Volvo, porque el coche del Cullen mayor iría completamente repleto, contando a los hermanos Hale, por supuesto.

—Sí, Emmett, dinos —insistí. Sentía curiosidad. Él iba simplemente vestido con ropa que alguien usaría un día normal. Pero Emmett era… Emmett, Dios. (Me refiero a que se puede esperar cualquier cosa de él, je).

Mini-Cleopatra pasó a mi lado para subirse al asiento trasero del Jeep. Fue chistoso verla dar saltitos para poder subirse. A veces Alice era tan, pero _tan_ bajita que llegaba a alegrarme de mis escasos 167 centímetros de alto.

—¿Yo? —dijo Emmett, como haciéndose el inocente—. Pues yo voy disfrazado de Adán.

Me atoré con mi propia saliva.

—¿A-Adán? —inquirí, temerosa de lo que eso significaba. Tosí.

—Exacto, Jeannie —rió Emmett—. Tal como Dios me envió al mundo.

Parpadeé, shockeada. Edward no estaba mejor que yo.

—¡Mierda, Emmett! —exclamó—. ¡Tendré pesadillas lo que queda de mi vida! Muchas gracias —luego, se tapó los ojos—. ¡Maldita sea! No quiero imágenes mentales.

Emmett rió estruendosamente, al mismo tiempo que hacía rugir el motor de su coche. Nos hizo un gesto con la mano, de despedida, y partió. Lo vi hablarle a Alice antes de desaparecer por la entrada del bosque, hacia la casa de los Hale.

Me estremecí recordando lo que Emmett me había dicho.

—¿Crees que habla en serio? —le pregunté a Edward.

Pero nadie contestó.

—¿Edward? —lo busqué.

La bocina del Volvo sonó a pocos metros de mí. Di un brinco de la sorpresa y el susto. Los malditos cascabeles del disfraz sonaron nuevamente. Odiaba estar disfrazada de Jeannie, ni que luego tuviera que cruzarme de brazos y decir «Sí, amo» toda la fiesta. Aunque conociendo a Edward… (¡O a Emmett!).

Escuché la musical risa de Edward. Estacionó el Volvo frente a mí y bajó la ventanilla del asiento del copiloto para que pudiera verle. —Vamos, Jeannie, la fiesta nos espera.

—¿Estás muy emocionado por ir? —pregunté, mientras abría la puerta.

—En realidad no —respondió—. Pero, Dios, verte en ese disfraz lo vale —sonrió, prendiendo el auto al mismo tiempo.

Me miré como el Volvo comenzó a andar.

Era un disfraz muy… muy Jeannie. Tenía ese top que te dejaba el estómago descubierto, y los pantalones apretados a la cadera, pero bien sueltos en las piernas, que se volvían ajustados nuevamente en los tobillos. ¡Y los malditos cascabeles en las balerinas! **(1)** Y todo era muy _rosa._ Con el cabello tomado en un moño alto y el cintillo árabe que Jeannie llevaba en el programa.

_Te odio, Emmett Cullen_, pensé con verdadera ira.

Pero luego me sonrojé cuando caí en la cuenta. El disfraz era muy sexy para mí. No quería mostrar más de lo debido, y ya mi pobre ombligo se sentía cohibido. Quise taparlo con la cazadora que me había puesto.

¿Es que… acaso, por alguna loca razón de ésta vida u otras, Edward creía que yo estaba… sexy?

—Estás loco si crees que me sacaré la cazadora —solté rápidamente.

—No te la saques, hace frío y podrías pescar un resfriado —dijo mirando hacia la carretera—, eres muy frágil.

¡Qué dulce, maldición!

—No tanto —alegué.

—Ah, ¿no? —dijo con un volumen tan bajo que no estuve segura de que lo hubiera dicho en realidad. Tal vez fue mi imaginación.

La música de la radio se escuchaba de fondo de modo agradable. Tenía sintonizado una emisora muy indecisa respecto a la música que tocaba. De un rock pesado, de pronto comenzó una canción que yo conocía muy bien, una balada.

—_You are not alone, I'm here with you_ —canté. **(2)**

Solía escucharla en casa de Renée.

—¿Te gusta Michael Jackson? —me preguntó Edward, seguro para romper el silencio.

—Esta canción es un clásico, además que la letra es muy hermosa —me expliqué.

—Hum, sí.

Parecía demasiado sereno como estar comportándose normalmente. —¿A ti no te gusta? —inquirí.

—No es eso, es que… —pensó un momento antes de continuar—. La letra de la canción… es que… —se estaba enredando nuevamente. No sabía por qué se ponía nervioso por una cosa como esa. ¿Qué tenía de especial la letra de esta canción?—. Tiene un significado especial para mí —respondió finalmente.

—¿Por qué? —no me resistí a preguntar.

Por la mueca de su rostro, supe que fue la pregunta equivocada. Casi me arrepentí de haberla formulado. ¡Pero es que tenía tanta curiosidad…! ¿Es que éste misterioso chico no dejaba de atraerme más y más?

—Es… una larga historia —noté cómo sus párpados decaían, al igual que la comisura de su boca. Oh, Dios, se había deprimido. ¡Y todo por mi culpa!

—No tienes que contármela si no deseas —de verdad que no quería presionarlo.

—Gracias —me miró de reojo y sonrió.

Condujo en silencio unos minutos más, mientras la canción ya iba llegando a su fin. Visualizamos la casa de Mike unos diez minutos después. No me había dado cuenta que Edward había pisado tanto el acelerador; supongo que tenía la cabeza en otro lado. En otra persona.

El Volvo se hizo un espacio en el estacionamiento de la morada de los Newton. Había otros varios coches, algunos que pude reconocer: como el coche de Jessica, el de Tyler y el de… Ángela.

_Oh, no_, gemí internamente_, no quiero ponerme celosa. No quiero ponerme celosa._

—¿Pasa algo? —me preguntó Edward cuando apagó el motor.

—Esto… no, nada. ¿Por? —fingí inocencia lo más que pude.

—Te veo… ¿nerviosa? —fue más una pregunta que una afirmación.

—Estás imaginando cosas, Edward —reí, y cambié rápidamente el tema antes de que mi nerviosismo fuera algo evidente. De verdad que no quería hacer una escena de celos en la fiesta, y menos vestida _así_—. ¿Crees que Emmett de verdad vendrá «disfrazado de Adán»?

—Estamos hablando de Emmett, Bella —Edward puso los ojos en blanco, y rió—. Aunque si está desnudo podría enfermar, así que dudo que venga como Adán al cien por cien.

Suspiré, aliviada. No quería ver la anatomía de Emmett Cullen ni en uno de mis sueños más mojados. (O en una de mis peores pesadillas).

—¿Fuiste al baño antes de venir, verdad? —le pregunté a Edward, para molestarlo.

—Sí —se sonrojó ligeramente, pero pude darme cuenta—. Silencio, Jeannie, que puedo ordenarte que cierres esa boca toda la noche.

—¡Hey…!

—¡Chitón! —me puso un dedo en los labios y, con el sólo contacto, se me olvidó lo que iba a decirle.

Nos bajamos del auto lentamente, ninguno tenía prisa en realidad. Pude apreciar a Edward en su papel de Anthony Nelson mejor ahora. Ese saco oscuro le quedaba realmente bien, contrastaba a la perfección con su pálida piel. La camisa blanca que llevaba abajo también era un complemento perfecto. Las medallas de la guerra —que Jasper le había prestado, supuse— lo metían más en su papel.

Si yo fuera la Jeannie de verdad, no tendría dudas de escoger a _ése_ mayor Anthony como amo, si pudiera hacerlo.

(O tal vez influía el hecho de que a mí me gustaba _éste_ mayor Anthony…, en fin).

—¿Vamos? —Edward volvió a ofrecerme su brazo, y yo estuve dudando si tomarlo o no. Decidí que lo mejor era que no, ya que si llegábamos demasiado juntos aparecerían sospechas —y burlas—. ¡Estaba completamente segura que la coincidencia de nuestros disfraces no era casualidad!

—Sí —respondí, pasándolo de largo, y caminando en dirección a la casa—. Mientras más pronto termine, mejor.

* * *

Rosalie y Jasper, o, mejor dicho, Barbie y Cloud, llegaron unos diez minutos después que nosotros. Creo que no me sorprendí de ver a Rosalie con unas prendas llamativas —pero no un disfraz—. No parecía Barbie al cien por cien, pero su belleza bien justificaba la falta de traje. Jasper era otra cosa. No sabía que fuera fan de los juegos de video hasta que apareció con un perfecto _cosplay_ **(3)** de Cloud Strife. Había visto a ese personaje alguna vez en mi vida, estoy segura; así que cuando le pregunté a Edward me dijo que era de Final Fantasy VII, yo ni «pi» qué es eso. Emmett casi me golpea cuando dije que no lo conocía, y Jasper se indignó. Al menos Edward me prometió que algún día me lo mostraría.

Se me cayó la cara de vergüenza cuando vi a Emmett llegar en una malla color piel cubriendo su cuerpo. Su masculinidad era «protegida» por una hoja muy verde y muy falsa. Rió como loco cuando vio la expresión de Edward y la mía. ¡Así que sí había venido como Adán! Quedé traumada por el resto de mi vida.

La fiesta estaba más que animada, había muchísima gente —algunos incluso que no conocía—. Tyler se rió cuando vio mi disfraz, pero le devolví la burla cuando le llamé «infantil» por llegar como Spiderman. Pero lo más ridículo que vi fue a Mike vestido como Superman. Demonios, el traje le quedaba horriblemente grande y esas mayas no lo favorecían en nada. Mierda, creo que tendré pesadillas esta noche.

A menos, claro, que Edward duerma conmigo, otra vez.

Muchos de los que sabían del acuerdo y castigo se rieron cuando vieron mi disfraz, y palmearon los hombros de Edward. Obviamente los hombres se creían superiores a su forma estúpida. Hasta me dieron ganas de patearle el trasero a Edward de nuevo, pero me contuve; había demasiados testigos como para luego echarle la culpa a un fulano cualquiera.

La vida social del señor yo-tengo-una-esclava se vio perfectamente ante mis ojos cuando todas las almas presentes se acercaron para saludar. Ni yo tengo una vida social tan grande. O tal vez se debía a que Edward era del equipo de baloncesto o algo así. Creo que bajé un poco mi autoestima. Oh, sólo un poco, lo juro.

Me rehusé completamente a bailar (¡incluso me gané dos días más de esclavitud cuando Edward me ordenó que lo acompañase a bailar y yo me negué! Joder). Así que el mayor Anthony fue a menear el cuerpo con Mini-Cleopatra mientras yo y Cloud Strife nos quedábamos comiendo picadillos de la mesa de comidas.

—Bella, o, debo decir, Jeannie —comenzó Jasper.

—¿Sí, Cloud? —le contraataqué.

Jaspe rió encantado. Su peinado se movió graciosamente. —Me debes dinero, _genio._

—Demonios, ¡cierto! Prometo pagarte cuando Charlie regrese de su viaje. ¡Lo juro! —le tomé la mano a la fuerza, como para cerrar un trato—. Alice ha de estar muy enojada conmigo, por eso no le has dado su regalo, ¿verdad?

Sonrió. —No es tanto así, supongo que de todas maneras tengo una semana para ahorrar —entonces se acercó a mí, despacio, y se rió en mi oído antes de susurrar—: Cumplimos dos años el próximo jueves.

Abrí los ojos, realmente sorprendida y feliz. No pude evitar el chillar de emoción (y envidia).

—¡Pero qué precioso! —exclamé—. ¿Qué le regalarás?

—Alice es extravagante —rió Jasper—, pero adoro que sea así. Supongo que la llevaré a Port Angeles a una cena, una película y una caminata por el Paseo de la Bahía.

Gemí, llena de ternura (y envidia).

—Qué afortunada es Alice.

La fiesta siguió sin contratiempos y cada vez llegaba más gente. Me empezó a dar algo así como claustrofobia, así que decidí salir un rato a tomar aire fresco. Vaya sorpresa me encontré cuando salí a la terraza: había comenzado a llover —algo nada nuevo en Forks—. Suspiré pesadamente, mientras me apoyaba en la pared, al menos los Newton tenían un tejado trasero para su jardín, así no se aguaba la fiesta.

Permanecí ahí un rato, hasta que se vio materializado mi peor miedo.

—¿Y cómo está?

—Mal… ¡Maldita sea!

—Lo siento tanto, Edward…

—Descuida, no es tu culpa.

Ángela. Y Edward.

Levanté la vista entre la gente, para observarlos mejor. Estaban sentados en la mesita de la terraza, Ben estaba ahí también. Sin embargo, Ángela había extendido sus manos hacia las de Edward, y las tomaba con dulzura, y él… él se dejaba.

Tuve ese temido ataque de celos, al menos fue interno. Me enfurruñé, maldije y susurré palabras que no diría frente a otra persona. Incluso hasta deseé ser Ángela por un momento. Porque así Edward se fijaría en mí…

Volví a entrar en la casa con el ceño fruncido.

Me pasé una hora sentada en el sofá de los Newton mientras veía cómo la fiesta se desenvolvía frente a mí. Un par de veces Alice se acercó a preguntarme qué me sucedía. Y yo decía que nada, que me dolía la cabeza u otra estupidez. Entonces luego se me acercaba Emmett y me preguntaba dónde estaba Edward. Y yo mentía y decía que no sabía. Y él se reía.

—Bella —Alice, creo que volvía a intentarlo. Pero cuando la vi, una mirada preocupada estaba posada en su rostro—, Edward —mi corazón dio un brinco cuando escuché su nombre—, está _bebiendo._

—¿Que _qué_? —no lo creía.

—Lo vimos —dijo Jasper—. Estaba afuera, junto a Ben y Ángela, y… tenía unas latas de cerveza y en la mano llevaba un vaso, con lo que supusimos era alcohol. Se veía muy… desgarbado.

—¿Y por qué no lo detuvieron? —pregunté.

—Lo intentamos —respondió Alice—, pero ya estaba pasado de copas cuando llegamos.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—No lo sabemos.

—Ay, Dios…

Salimos los tres a la terraza, pero ya no era como antes. La mesita donde antes estaban sentados Ángela, Edward y Ben, ahora estaba revolcada en el piso, junto con las sillas. Unos chicos las estaban recogiendo. Preguntamos por Edward, pero nadie parecía haberlo visto.

Llamamos a Emmett y Rose, y les preguntamos también. La misma respuesta: «no lo he visto». Jasper se cubrió los ojos con una mano, y se culpó de no haber detenido a Edward a tiempo, Alice lo consoló. Ellos, yo, Emmett y Rosalie nos pusimos a buscar a Edward en toda la casa. Odié que la casa de los Newton fuera tan grande.

—¡Bella! —me llamó Rosalie cuando iba a preguntarle a otro grupo de alumnos si habían visto a Edward—. Ya creo que sé dónde está.

—¡¿Dónde?! —exclamó Alice, gritando por sobre el sonido de la música.

—¡Salió de aquí hace treinta minutos! ¡Un chico de segundo le vio irse en el Volvo! —dijo Rose.

—¿¡Se habrá ido a casa!? —preguntó Jasper.

—¡Lo dudo! —respondió Emmett—. ¡Ya saben cómo es Edward, no quiere que nadie lo vea mal! ¡Y nuestros padres están en casa!

_Ay, Edward, ¿dónde estás?_, me pregunté, mordiéndome las uñas.

Veía a los hermanos y amigos de mi amo discutir frente a mí, intentando pensar en el paradero de él. Al final decidimos dividirnos todos.

Aún con la lluvia en su contra, Alice y Jasper fueron a buscar los coches de Emmett y Rose en la motocicleta del rubio. Al parecer Alice estaba tan preocupada por Edward que poco le importó que la lluvia arruinara su peinado y su maquillaje egipcio. Volvieron diez minutos después —Jasper con el pelo alisado, y no con el peinado de su _cosplay_— con el Jeep y el BMW, y corroboraron que Edward no estaba en casa; Emmett aprovechó de cambiarse el traje de Adán en ese tiempo. Nos dividimos. Me fui con Emmett y Rose en el BMW, pasando por el instituto, la casa de los Hale, y hasta mi casa. Y nada, no había señales de Edward. Sobra decir que ya lo habían intentado llamar a su móvil, pero no contestaba. Y después de varios intentos, el aparato decía que tenía el celular apagado.

Me estaba poniendo histérica, y me amenazaba un ataque de nervios cuando recordé algo, un rincón de mi mente… de mi memoria.

_«Siempre vengo aquí cuando tengo ganas de huir de algo»._ ¡El claro!

—¡Emmett! —exclamé—. ¡Ve hacia la 101!

—¿Eh? —preguntó mientras conducía. Él y Rosalie me miraron como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

—Creo que sé dónde puede estar Edward.

—¿Dónde? —inquirió el mayor de los Cullen.

Me enfadé. —¡Sólo haz lo que te digo! —el ataque de histeria ya me había llegado.

No nos demoramos más de diez minutos en llegar, le di indicaciones de dónde detenerse y todo.

Apenas el coche se detuvo salté del asiento trasero, hacia la espesa mata de follaje y árboles. Estaba oscuro, y peligroso, pero no me importó.

—¡Bella! —escuché el grito de Rosalie.

—¡Bella, no entres ahí sola! —ahora el grito de Emmett.

Los ignoré.

Crucé los árboles sin importarme lo que las ramas hicieran con mi traje. No me caí en ninguna ocasión, tal vez se debía a que esto era demasiado importante para mí. Estaba desesperada, preocupada, histérica. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir al pensar en la posibilidad de no encontrarle donde yo creía que estaba. Mientras atravesaba los espesos caminos hacia el claro, recé a Dios para hallarle.

Y me escuchó.

Al momento en que vislumbré el umbral de árboles, cuando llegué por fin al claro, le vi ahí: arrodillado en el suelo, sin importarle que la lluvia arrojara contra él toda su prejuiciosa furia. Se me encogió el corazón con la simple vista.

No esperé ni un momento más para correr hacia su lugar. Tampoco le advertí de mi aparición. Simplemente corrí, y cuando ya hube llegado arrojé mis brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo por la espalda. Estaba todo mojado, y la tela de su saco se me pegaba con ímpetu a las mejillas húmedas, pero no me importaba. Yo también comenzaba a ser víctima de la lluvia cruel.

_¡Él no hizo nada!_, quería gritarle al cielo. _¡No le castigues así! ¡Él no hizo nada!_

Edward no levantó la mirada cuando su cuerpo hizo contacto con el mío. Ni se inmutó. Siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nada hubiera cambiado en su melancólica escena.

Me mordí el labio cuando lo escuché sollozar con voz quebrada, y lo abracé mucho más fuerte. Él pareció reaccionar con eso, porque cogió mis brazos —que yacían apretando su pecho— y los cogió con fuerza. Sí, yo también necesitaba ese abrazo…

_Edward. Edward. Edward_. Mi mente no dejaba de mencionar su nombre.

—Edward —musité.

Un sollozo se extendió, pero no era mío.

—Ella… —susurró él—. ¿Sabes? Ella me dijo que nunca me dejaría. ¡Hasta ahora ha roto tantas promesas! —su espalda se agitó cuando exclamó aquello. Parecía habérsele ido todo el aire de los pulmones—. ¡Qué injusta fue! ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? ¡No hice nada malo, Bella! Yo… yo no hice nada malo…

Y así comenzó a llorar otra vez, más fuerte.

Se me estrujó el corazón al no saber de lo que estaba hablando. Me odié a mí misma por no hallar las palabras necesarias para calmar su dolor. _Tonta, tonta, ¡inútil!_, me recriminé.

Me puse de rodillas y gateé hasta quedar frente a él. Bajé la mirada cuando vi su rostro hermoso demacrado por el poder de su dolor y sufrimiento. Las gotas de la cruel lluvia se confundían con las perlas de sus lágrimas.

Volví a abrazarlo con fuerza. Y él me devolvió el abrazo.

—¡Y ahora él! —gritó, lleno de ira y sufrimiento. No me había dado cuenta del olor a alcohol que su aliento desprendía. Oh, Dios, estaba ebrio. Edward estaba _ebrio—_. También prometió que nunca se iría, que estaría _siempre_ con nosotros. ¿Y ahora qué hace? ¡Se está yendo, maldición!

Lo abracé más fuerte, si es que podía. Todo mi cuerpo estaba con él. Y ahí: entre el hueco de sus piernas, apegada a su húmedo cuerpo, bajo esa lluvia desgraciada que sólo quería perjudicarnos, me di cuenta que sólo quería hacerle feliz, quería secar sus lágrimas. Quería que _mi_ hombro fuera el que sostuviera_ su_ rostro cuando sollozara. Quería que _mis_ manos borraran la carrera de lágrimas que sus ojos habían comenzado. Y quería, sobre todo lo demás, que _mis_ labios borraran todo rastro de tristeza de los _suyos._

Pero no me atrevía…

—Edward… —repetí, con voz temblorosa, buscando las palabras que mi mente se negaba a entregarme. ¡Estaba tan bloqueada!

Él carraspeó y sorbió un poco su nariz. —¿Qué hice, Bella? —preguntó, lleno de angustia—. ¿Qué hice de malo?

—Nada, Edward. ¡Nada…! —le dije. Su tono sólo hacía que una fuerte impotencia me llenara.

A pesar de lo que le dije, él no me escuchó.

—¿Qué hice _mal?_ Yo… yo fui buen niño. Ellos estaban muy orgullosos de mí, ¡en serio! Y… Es que, ¿ellos no me querían? Sí, ha de ser por eso —llegó a esa conclusión, a través de un camino de pensamientos que se negó a decir en voz alta—. Por eso él se rindió y me abandonará. Al igual que lo hizo antes, pero ahora se está asegurando de dejarme solo.

Se me atoró algo en la garganta, y los ojos me empezaron a arder también.

Edward me apretó aún más contra su pecho. —¿Qué hice? —se volvió a preguntar—. ¿Qué he hecho de mal, Bella? ¿Qué hice para quedarme solo? Tal vez me merezco estar solo…

—¡No! —grité, ya las lágrimas no pudieron agolparse más en mis ojos, y me humedecían las mejillas frías—. No, no, no, Edward, no. ¡No! Tú no mereces estar solo…

—Pero _estoy_ solo…

—Edward… —susurré.

Levanté la mirada, y vi su rostro; sin embargo, él no me miraba. Eso me enfureció, así que tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Sus mejillas estaban tibias (entre las lágrimas cálidas y la lluvia fría), sus labios estaban sonrojados por el frío, y tenía la nariz sonrosada. Sus ojos estaban tan oscuros que el sol bajo el mar había dejado de brillar. Las esmeraldas habían perdido su brillo. ¡Cómo lo extrañaba!

—_No estás solo_, Edward, ¡no lo estás! —le apreté el rostro con ira por sus palabras—. _Yo estoy aquí contigo —_un sollozo se agolpó en su garganta. Me fui aproximando a su rostro Él suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de mi proximidad. Iba a borrar ese amago de tristeza de sus labios…—. _Y_ _estoy aquí… para quedarme._

Entonces lo besé.

Sin esperas, sin restricciones, sin querer alargar el momento. No esperaba empezar con esa inútil sensación del roce de labios inocente, yo quería besarlo, y eso fue lo que hice.

La corriente de electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo fue asombrosa (porque dudo que un rayo haya caído justo sobre mí, aunque no creo que un rayo tuviera tanta potencia como _esto_). Mis labios y los de él estaban fríos, por eso su contacto fue tibio, reconfortante… único.

Él parecía bastante sorprendido cuando decidí unir mis labios con los de él, pero no me alejó. Aquello supuso un gran alivio para mí. Pero nada superó a la sorpresa que me golpeó cuando los labios de _Edward Masen _—a los cuales el sabor a alcohol aún acariciaba— comenzaron a corresponder el llamado de los míos. Y se movían con suavidad, como si mi boca fuera de porcelana.

Fue entonces cuando comencé a cerrar los ojos de a poco, dejando que _aquello_ que corría entre mis labios se expandiera por mi cuerpo; aquella sensación de sentirme tan llena.

Dicen que cuando mueres, ves tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos. Bueno, aquí fue diferente. Estaba claro que no iba a morirme, pero aún así pude ver un trazo de mi vida frente a mis ojos…

**«**_—¿Y ese quién es? _

—_Es Edward Masen, capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Y, bueno, el chico más deseado de todo el instituto, junto con Emmett Cullen y Jasper Hale._

—_Hum, apuesto cualquier cosa a que es un presumido, egocéntrico._

—_Eres muy prejuiciosa, Bella._**»**

Había sido una prejuiciosa, lo admitía. Me había dejado llevar por las apariencias. Al principio pensé en ello. Así que tuve que darle una oportunidad.

No nos fue demasiado bien con eso.

**«**_—Hola, Edward, soy Bella, amiga de Alice._

—_Sí, como sea._**»**

(Había intentado conocerlo, de verdad que sí).

Aún no me explico su comportamiento aquél día.

**«**_—Ven, haz mi cama y mi tarea. Luego ordena mi ropa y plánchala. Y, ¡ja!, organízala por color._

—_Sí, amo._**»**

Me había visto obligada a interrumpir en su vida, tal vez no en la forma que correspondía, pero entré y eso era lo que contaba.

Descubrí muchas cosas que, si no hubiera sido por la apuesta, ignoraría. Aunque seguían ciertos misterios por resolver, al menos tenía la consolación de que Edward ahora confiaba en mí. Que éramos algo así como amigos.

_Algo así como amigos que se besan._

Levanté mis brazos hacia el cuello de Edward, y lo atraje más hacia mí. No profundizamos el beso ni nada por el estilo. Era un beso casto, un beso de necesidad. No quería ponerme pasional cuando no correspondía.

**«**_"A mí me gusta… me… me gusta Edward Masen"._**»**

¡Y las palabras de mi diario, Dios!

Había soñado con esto un par de veces, y ahora… se hacía realidad. Edward Masen me estaba _besando_. A mí, Bella Swan. A su esclava. A su amiga. A… a la chica que gusta de él.

Y, despacio, nos separamos. Disminuíamos las caricias entre nuestras bocas, como cuando se le baja el volumen a una melodía. Despacio. Teníamos la respiración acelerada, y mi corazón galopaba feliz por el beso. La sonrisa de mi boca nadie podía sacarla. Y, para mi sorpresa, Edward también sonreía. Me vi muy pagada de mí misma cuando descubrí que sí le había borrado el rastro de tristeza de su boca.

—Edward… —vamos, Bella, tú puedes. Sólo debes decir 'te quiero', nada más que eso. ¡Tú puedes…!—. Yo… —'te quiero', 'te quiero mucho, mucho', 'no sabes cómo me afecta el verte sufrir'. 'Te quiero, Edward, ¡te quiero!'—, yo…

—Bella —me interrumpió, suavemente. Ahora era él quien sostenía mi rostro—, _bésame _de nuevo.

Era claramente una orden.

—Edward… —parpadeé, sorprendida; pero luego, lentamente, una sonrisa se fue formando nuevamente en mis labios. Quería decirle, en serio, que lo quería. Pero bueno, ya habría otra ocasión.

—Bésame, Bella —susurró, con su boca cerca de la mía, se había aproximado, nuestras miradas conectadas, sus brazos ciñéndome con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Y aún con la lluvia cayendo sobre nosotros, pude llegar a pensar que fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Cuando volvimos a besarnos, grabé en mi mente que aquella era la mejor orden que me pudo haber dado.

_«Bésame»._

Y obedecí.

-

* * *

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

**(1) Balerinas:** Son como los zapatos que usan las bailarinas de Ballet, pero sin la parte de yeso. Son conocidas como 'zapatillas chicle', aquí en Chile. Y normalmente se usan para bailar, de ahí el nombre.

**(2) _You are not alone, I'm here with you: _**_No estás sólo, yo estoy aquí contigo._ (Fragmento de la canción 'You are not Alone', de Michael Jackson).**  
**

**(3) Cosplay:** Para hacerlo sencillo, es cunado alguien se disfraza de un personaje de un animé/manga/juego de video. En este caso Jasper se disfrazó de Cloud Strife, personaje del video juego _Final Fantasy VII._ (OMG).

**&.**

-Mel se tapa los oídos, porque sabe que más de alguna va a chillar-.

Yo... no sé qué decir respecto a este capítulo. ¡Tengo tanas cosas en la cabeza! Entre 8 y 7 meses de espera, 22 capítulos de humor, drama, romance, cursilerías. Hemos reído, llorado, chillado, enternecido, envidiado, soñado, etc; y todo se reduce a este capítulo, creo.

¡AL FIN! Creo que... Dios, la última parte es lo mejor que he escrito. ¡Dios! Carajo, de verdad estoy como sin palabras. xD Y eso que la cosa aún no termina. Ahora se viene lo genial. ¡Gracias a todas las personas por sus maravillosos reviews! Todas son un amor de persona. ¡Ya salí de vacaciones! Así que podré actualizar más seguido. Me planeé subir cuaro capítulos estas dos semanas de vacaciones que tengo.

Otra cosa: Este fic está siendo adaptado al animé **Naruto,** con pareja **Sakura/Sasuke**. Si gustan, pueden pasar a verlo; en mi perfil está el link.

(Sigo sin poder creer que ya llegamos al primer beso, ¡Dios!).

Espero sus comentarios respecto al cap. ¡De verdad que los espero! xDDDDD

Saludos.

**~ Janelle.**


	23. Algo en el camino

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pues son de Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama sí es de mi autoría.

**Nota:** No puedo esperar hasta abajo para agradecerles todos los hermosos reviews que me mandaron por el primer beso. Me alegra montones saber que les gustó. Y me reí de felicidad con todos los reviews que me decían que chillaron/gritaron/bailaron/etc cuando leyeron el beso. Que sepan que todo es por ustedes, lectoras, que las adoro a cada una a pesar de que no las conozca, a pesar de que ustedes sepan más de mí que yo de ustedes, pero está bien para mí. ¡Y no se desesperen! Que el momento del «Te quiero» está próximo.

**Nota 2:** ¿Saben? Me gustó eso de dejar canciones recomendables para los capítulos, intentaré hacerlo más a menudo.

* * *

**Canción:** You — Switchfoot

_(Album: The Legend of Chin)_

_

* * *

_

**Sí, amo**

**Veintitres:**  
_Algo en el camino.  
_

_Espero encontrar la paz en ti._

_._

Octubre 14, 2007.

(Minutos pasados de la medianoche)

**&.**

Había comenzado a tiritar en los brazos de Edward. El viento quiso golpearnos fuerte, y nos azotó a los dos con sus brisas. Pero ni viento ni lluvia podía quitarme la felicidad del rostro; estaba demasiado sumergida en mi burbuja personal como para preocuparme por las imperfecciones del clima.

Aún entre los brazos de Edward, con mi cabeza descansando en su hombro mojado, podía recordar el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos. La sensación de su boca sincronizada a la mía.

_¡Dios, nos besamos! Edward y yo… ¡nos besamos, joder!,_ una risita estúpida se me salió de los labios, justo en el momento en que un trueno había decidido sonar. Vaya, no es así como había soñado un beso, pero, bueno, si era con Edward, era perfecto a su manera imperfecta.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó suavemente, su mejilla haciéndome cosquillas en la sien cuando habló.

Reí, tenía un humor estupendo. —Esto. Todo es una locura.

—Vaya que lo es —rió bajito—, pero me gusta.

Me sonrojé, sintiéndome plenamente feliz. Pero sólo faltaba una cosa… algo por decir. —Edward, yo… —Dios, ya me había sonrojado; por suerte él no me miró a los ojos, o sino habría sido mucho, mucho peor—, yo te…

—¿¡Edward!? ¿¡Bella!?

Suspiré, completamente frustrada.

Emmett.

¿Es que siempre tan oportuno? (Nótese el sarcasmo).

Edward y yo miramos en la dirección que provenía la voz. Cerca del umbral donde había cruzado yo con anterioridad, ahora salía Emmett con una muy mojada y sucia Rosalie en su espalda. Creo que la pobre rubia se había caído un par de veces en la venida hacia aquí. (¿Y cómo no? ¡Miren el tamaño de esos tacos en sus zapatos!). —¡Aquí están! —exclamó una disgustada Rosalie, frunciendo el ceño.

No me importó que me vieran abrazada de Edward. ¿Para qué negarlo? Yo estaba completamente loca por este chico. —Lo siento —me disculpé—. Lo encontré aquí hace como cinco minutos; esperaba que me siguieran de cerca —aunque la verdad era que estaba agradecida de que no haya sido así, ya que de otra manera no hubiera podido besar a Edward.

Les sonreí con debilidad a ambos, el frío comenzaba a quitarme las fuerzas. Edward se puso de pie, y, por ende, yo también lo hice. —Perdón, Emmett. No debí irme así —se disculpó Edward. No parecía estar ebrio, pero aún su aliento tenía cierto aroma a alcohol.

—Tienes suerte que no le diré a Esme y Carlisle —sonrió Emmett; él nunca se enojaba demasiado.

—Gracias.

Edward le sonrió a su hermano. —Será mejor que vayamos marchando, cuando lleguemos al coche llamaré a Alice y Jasper para decirles que los encontramos.

—Sí, está bien —apoyé a Emmett.

Rosalie me dio una significativa mirada antes de que Emmett volteara, con ella en su espalda. Tragué saliva con dificultad. ¿Se habría dado cuenta del aura de extrema felicidad que me rodeaba? Esperaba, con una devoción demasiado enorme, que no dijera nada a Alice. (Aunque algo en el fondo ya me estaba advirtiendo de la tormenta de preguntas al respecto).

Iba a seguir caminado cuando una mano, que yo conocía muy bien, tomó la mía y pegó un tiró para acercarme. Edward me abrazó suavemente cuando se percató de que ni Emmett ni Rosalie se voltearían. Acarició mi cabeza como si fuera una niña mientras mi mejilla se amoldaba perfectamente a su pecho. El sonrojo volvió.

—Gracias —susurró Edward de manera suave en mi oído.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, aún no se me daban muy bien esta clase de cosas. —Por… nada.

Y demasiado rápido me soltó. Ahora era él quien iba a comenzar a caminar, pero tuve un impulso a tomarle la mano. Había estado demasiado tiempo en compañía del calor de su cuerpo, no quería dejarlo ir aún.

Edward no se volteó a mirarme, pero sí le dio un suave apretón a mi mano. Eso me hizo suspirar, era una prueba de que no sería rechazada. Y también me hizo sonreír, porque me gustaba ir cogida de su mano.

Caminamos por varios minutos hasta que divisamos el coche, no fue difícil. Sólo el elegante BMW rojo de Rosalie podía seguir brillando en toda la oscuridad. La lluvia provocaba sonidos metálicos en toda la carrocería.

Emmett dejó a Rosalie en el asiento del copiloto, y rodeó el auto para volver al lugar del piloto mientras Edward y yo nos subíamos atrás.

Entonces Edward estornudó.

—Ay, Dios —gimió Rosalie—, ¿te has resfriado?

Edward gruñó. —Estoy perfectamente, gracias.

Después de que entramos al coche, me acerqué a su lado y puse mi mano sobre su frente y otra sobre la mía, para comprobar la diferencia de temperatura. —Tienes fiebre —sentencié ante el calor en su sien—. Será mejor que duermas un poco.

—No tengo sueño —murmuró Edward, cruzándose de brazos.

—Haz lo que te dice Bella, Edward —rió Emmett como encendía el auto.

El BMW ronroneó suavemente. —¿Desde cuándo es ella la de las órdenes? —se enfurruñó.

Me ofendí, ¿es que se creía un superior? Sonaba a algo así como a la supremacía que creían que tenían los hombres sobre las mujeres. —¡Oye! —y le pegué en su brazo son la palma de mi mano—. Sólo estoy preocupada por ti, idiota —ahora fui yo la que se cruzó de brazos—. No me preocuparé más por ti.

Idiota. Me corrí lo más que pude de él, pegándome a la puerta de mi lado del auto. Apoyé la cabeza en el cristal mientras veía el paisaje que se presentaba. Aún no dejaba de llover.

—Aw, Bella —sentí la mano de Edward en mi mejilla. No me moví; no dejaría que él supiera lo que ese simple tacto hacía en mí—. No te enojes.

No respondí.

—Vamos… —y me rodeó los hombros con su brazo y me atrajo a su cuerpo.

Emmett soltó un silbido por lo bajo. —Emmett, sólo conduce y _no_ mires para atrás —advirtió Rosalie.

Se escuchó una estruendosa carcajada proveniente de Emmett. (¿Quién más si no?) —Sí, Rose, amor.

Edward y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo. Me volví a la ventana, haciéndome la enfadada cuando en realidad ya no lo estaba. En cierta parte odiaba que él pudiera tener tanto poder sobre mí, no me gustaba ser dependiente, todo lo contrario… Tampoco me gustaba que cuidaran de mí ni mucho menos.

Ugh, aceptaba que Edward me gustaba, pero no quería depender tanto de él como para enamorarme. Era una diferencia notable entre el «gustar» y el «estar enamorada», y yo, por ahora, prefería seriamente quedarme en el primero.

En alguna parte del camino, mientras pensaba en el asunto, debí de quedarme dormida…

… apoyada en el hombro de Edward.

* * *

—_¡Oh! No jodas, Edward también se quedó dormido._

Se oyó un bufido. —_Pues despiértalo._

Y, luego, una pequeña sacudida a mi lado, lo que hizo que yo me sacudiera también. _—Edward, despierta. Despierta, no quiero cargarte a ti también. ¡Ya me da flojera llevar a Bella! Vamos. Vamos, hermano. ¡Despierta! No quiero hacer dos vueltas_ —lloriqueó Emmett.

—_Ya, Emmett, ponte a Bella en el hombro y a Edward lo llevas en brazos._

—_¿Estás loca? ¿Crees que soy marica? No llevaré a Edward en brazos como si fuera una princesa y yo su príncipe. _

Rosalie gruñó. —_Vamos, Emmett, debes ir a dejarme a mi casa. Jasper ya se fue._

—_¡Ya sé! Le diré a Alice que se lleve a Bella._

—_Uy sí, Alice, una pobre diablilla de 50 kilos y 1.50 de alto, o menos, se podrá a una chica de 1.65 y 60 kilos._

—_Son por esas cosas, amor, que aún no me acuesto contigo._

—_No, Emmett, es porque yo te pedí que esperaras a que yo saliera de la escuela primero. ¡Y ya llévate a estos dos juntos y los dejas en la habitación de Edward! Quiero irme a casa._

—_Vale, vale._

Entonces escuché cómo la puerta de mi lado se abría, y cómo los brazos de alguien me cargaban. Mi estómago quedó sobre el hombro de Emmett y mi cuerpo se dobló. Quise protestar, pero de verdad estaba demasiado grogui como para decir ni «po». También sentí cómo Emmett se inclinó para coger algo, a Edward, pensé.

De alguna forma cerró la puerta sin usar las manos y nos encaminamos a la casa.

Volví a quedarme dormida mientras subíamos al segundo piso.

* * *

Desperté a causa de una pesadilla, tenía la respiración acelerada y el pelo pegado al rostro. Cerré los ojos y me acorruqué más contra mí misma, intentando recordar y olvidar, al mismo tiempo, las imágenes de mi pesadilla. Sólo tenía claro una cosa: tenía que ver con Edward.

Suspiré, y me solté de a poco sobre la superficie cómoda del lugar donde me encontraba. Fue en eso cuando mi espalda chocó contra algo cálido y suave. Algo que se movía.

Me volteé, y la espalda de Edward estaba frente a mí. Su respiración acompasada y tranquila me decía que estaba durmiendo, o eso suponía. El reloj en su mesita de noche indicaba que eran las 4 de la mañana, aún tenía horas para seguir durmiendo… pero no quería volver a tener esa pesadilla. Despacio, para no despertarlo, pasé mis brazos primero por el estómago de Edward y luego subí lentamente hasta sus costillas, donde me aferré, apoyando mi cabeza en sus omóplatos.

Volví a suspirar, feliz, cerrando mis ojos.

—Despertaste —susurró una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

Abrí los ojos despacio, a penas le escuché. No me asusté ni nada, y eso era normal… nunca podría estar asustada de él. _Nunca._ —¿Te he despertado? —pregunté suavemente, asustada que me abrazo hubiera sido el causante.

Comencé a sacar mis brazos de su cuerpo, como si con eso no hubiera tenido la culpa de nada y él pudiera volver a dormir; pero Edward retuvo ahí mis manos, sobre su pecho, y no me permitió soltarle. Y eso estaba bien para mí.

—No —dijo finalmente—, ya estaba despierto cuando… cuando tú… —quería que dijera «cuando me abrazaste», pero no sé por qué no podía él decirlo. ¿Por qué le sería tan difícil? ¿Le daría… vergüenza?—, cuando te despertaste —finalmente completó.

No me gustó ese fin de frase, pero lo acepté. —Ah —solté. Esperé, también, que Edward no se diera cuenta de la decepción impregnada en mi voz.

Lo sentí suspirar, y su cuerpo se meció con su suspiro.

El olor de su aliento trajo recuerdos cálidos a mi mente. Recordé cómo tuve ese aliento en mi boca, cómo lo saboreé con la lengua. Cómo el poco calor de sus labios entibió los míos. Cómo nos besamos con tranquilidad bajo la lluvia, mientras el viento arremetía sobre nosotros… Cómo intenté borrar esas lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Edward.

Cómo le demostré que no estaba solo, que yo estaba (y estaría) con él.

Me apreté más a su cuerpo como sentía el calor de mis mejillas.

—¿Te has sonrojado? —susurró Edward, suavemente.

Intenté no hacerme la sorprendida, y me limité a asentir despacio.

—¿Por… qué? —preguntó bajito.

Estaba completamente segura que él sabía, que sabía por qué me había sonrojado. —Porque estaba… recordando.

Él no tardó en responder. —_¿Eso?_ —fue como si la palabra fuera… rara.

—Eso —admití, y no me importaba.

Edward permaneció en silencio por un momento tan largo que creí que se había quedado dormido. Me acerqué más a él, yo no quería dormir. No quería volver a tener pesadillas, ver cosas que no quería ver. O, peor, no ver cosas que deseaba, con todo mi corazón y alma, ver.

Necesitaba oír su voz. Y necesitaba respuestas. —Edward.

—¿Sí? —una onda de alivio me inundó cuando él respondió. Bien, no estaba durmiendo.

—¿Puedo… hacerte una pregunta? —susurré, con timidez, no estaba segura si me respondería.

Mi interior me reclamaba. _¿Una pregunta? ¿Sólo _una_? ¿Tienes idea de cuántos misterios tiene este chico por detrás? ¿Y tú quieres sólo _una_ respuesta? Eres un caso perdido, Bella._

—Claro… supongo.

_¿Me quieres? ¿Sabes que te quiero? ¿Qué sientes cuando me tocas? ¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿Te gusta mi sonrisa? ¿Crees que mi torpeza es para burlarse? ¿Me defenderás siempre que Emmett quiera burlarse de mí? ¿Sabes que pienso en ti la mayor parte del día? ¿Sabes que me di cuenta que te quería gracias a Jasper? ¿Tienes 30 dólares que me prestes? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto adoro tus ojos esmeralda? ¿Sabes que, ahora, cada vez que pienso en mi canción me acuerdo de ti? _

… _y muchas más de ese estilo._

Suspiré, mi subconsciente tenía razón, eran demasiadas preguntas, pero, por ahora, sólo quería saber una. —¿Por qué… estabas llorando?

Me mordí el labio, esperando su respuesta.

Pero no llegó. Esperé y esperé a que respondiera. Un suspiro, tal vez, o un gruñido… ¡lo que fuera! Pero él se quedó callado, como una estatua. No se movió ni nada, simplemente… respiraba.

Una ola de tristeza me golpeó cuando sentí cómo sus manos soltaban las mías, cómo, mudamente, me decía que dejara de abrazarle. Pero no le hice caso y me aferré más a su figura. —Edward —musité.

Él siguió sin contestar.

—Edward —intenté nuevamente, más alto.

No me respondía. No, él no confiaba en mí lo suficiente. Él… él no confiaba en mí.

—Edward —casi suspiré. El labio inferior me tiritaba.

_Nada._

No sabía por qué me sentía tan insignificante, la manera en la que me ignoraba me dolía. Una parte de mí me decía que él, simplemente, no quería responder a mis preguntas, que yo había tocado el tema equívoco en un mal momento. Típico de mí, supongo.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —le pregunté. Tal vez había traído malos pensamientos a su mente, quizás… él quisiera meditar solo.

Tampoco obtuve respuesta, pero para mí fue un mudo «sí».

Me despegué de su cuerpo, y me decepcioné cuando esta vez no me detuvo. Y me senté en la cama, pude ver su perfil, estaba despierto y con la mirada perdida; no me miró. Dirigí la mirada a mi regazo, un poco herida emocionalmente hablando.

_Tal vez… tal vez él no me quiere como yo lo quiero_, pensé, poniendo una mano sobre mi corazón, el cual latía con fuerza_, no gastes tus energías en él_, le dije a mi músculo,_ él no… él no nos corresponde, ¿sabes?_

Lentamente cerré mis ojos y me paré. Rodeé la cama para salir a la puerta, desgraciadamente tenía que pasar al lado de Edward para eso. Quise hacerme la indiferente al respecto, mostrar dignidad, así que en ningún momento me detuve a bajar la mirada, no me detuve a mirarle.

Un agarre me tomó por sorpresa. Edward había apresado mi muñeca con su mano. _Ay, no_, gemí internamente_, no lo hagas más difícil, Masen._ Lo miré: tenía la mirada gacha, y el flequillo le cubría los ojos; estaba apoyado en su antebrazo. Sus labios eran una fina línea, tembló.

—No te vayas —susurró, aún con el bajo volumen pude notar lo roto en su voz—. Por favor —agregó después.

Y en eso me jaló, me tiró nuevamente a la cama con él, y ya no quedé en su espalda, si no que volví a sentir la calidez de su pecho contra mi mejilla y su mano acariciando mi cabeza. Estaba bloqueada, no podía procesar todo lo que estaba pasando…

—E-Edward…

—Lo siento, Bella —musitó en mi oído. No pude evitar estremecerme cuando su aliento entró en mi oreja—. Lo siento tanto, perdóname.

Asentí casi por inercia, porque no sabía muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo. No tenía idea del por qué se estaba disculpado. Pero el hecho de que lo perdonara lo hacía sentirse mejor… entonces lo perdonaría.

Él dio un hondo suspiro antes de apoyar su mejilla contra mi cabeza y aumentar la presión de sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo. Se sentía… bien. Muy bien, a decir verdad. No pude contenerme, y también lo abracé, por el estómago. Nuestras rodillas chocaban. Ahora se sentía mejor.

_Me gusta… abrazarte_, pensé, cerrando mis ojos.

—Me gusta que me abraces —me susurró Edward.

—¿¡Lo dije en voz alta!? —musité, con ojos abiertos como platos y mirándole fijamente.

Él parecía divertido. —¿Qué cosa, Bella? —hacía un gran esfuerzo por no reírse.

—Pues que… que me gusta abrazarte —le contesté, sonrojada. Oh, Dios, no, no lo había dicho en voz alta y acabo de cagarla más.

Edward rió. —No —sonrió, y no pude evitar sonreír también, me gustaba que estuviera feliz, que hubiera cambiado su ánimo anterior—, no lo has dicho en voz alta —volvió a reír.

Uh.

—Oh, Dios… —me avergoncé, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

—Pero… —me susurró al oído— me gustó saberlo.

Sonreí como una estúpida cuando dijo eso, y supongo que es la misma cara de estúpida con la que dormí.

Y esperé, por todos los santos, que Emmett no entrara como lo hizo ayer.

* * *

—Escúpelo —chilló Alice.

—¡No! —grité.

—Está sonrojada, algo pasó —le dijo Rosalie a Alice.

—Mira, Bella, soy tu mejor amiga, y en el «Código de las mejores amigas» está la regla de «No guardarás secretos a tu mejor amiga», y como Rosalie también es mi mejor amiga, tiene derecho de saber lo que _yo_ sé de ti y lo que pasó con Edward la noche de la fiesta.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. —¡Pero si no paso _nada!_

Alice me obligó a sentarme en su cama de un empujón. Rosalie se sentó en la silla frente al tocador y Alice se paseó frente a mí como un león enjaulado.

—Sí pasó —dijo Rosalie—, cuando llegamos con Emmett los encontramos muy, muy abrazados y juntos.

Demonios. Casi me tenían donde querían.

—¡Eso es porque estaba llorando! ¿Qué querías? ¿Que le tirara piedras?

—¡Esa es una buena idea! —gritó Emmett por el pasillo.

—¡Oh, cállate Emmett!

—¡Sí, Rose!

Y después escuchamos cómo bajaba las escaleras, sus pasos no pasaban desapercibidos.

—Ahora —dijo Alice, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos— me dirás que fue lo que pasó o… le diré a Edward de la conversación que tuvimos hace tiempo por teléfono, sobre lo que pensabas de él, ¿recuerdas? —quería negarlo, en serio, pero la verdad era otra. Recordaba cada una de las palabras que habíamos dicho—. ¡Cómo le gustara a Edward saber que amas sus ojos!

—¡Alice! —chillé—. Ya, ya… Supuestamente las mejores amigas no chantajean a sus mejores amigas.

—En realidad sí lo hacen, por eso somos mejores amigas —sonrió ella.

—Por cierto… ¿por qué cortaste tan de repente esa vez?

—Oh —Alice se llevó un dedo a su mentón, en gesto pensativo—, creo que fue porque Emmett entró de improvisto a mi habitación; supuestamente a esa hora debía de estar dormida.

Levanté una ceja, incrédula. Todo este tiempo yo pensé que fue porque Edward había entrado. —¿En serio?

—Sí, sí, como sea. ¡Ahora dinos qué pasó!

—Sí, Bella —suplicó Rosalie—, prometo no decírselo a nadie.

Bajé la mirada, y sentí mis mejillas cálidas mientras recordaba el beso entre Edward y yo. —¿Lo prometen?

—¡Sí! —exclamaron ambas.

—¡Sí! —se escuchó un grito de Emmett en el pasillo.

—¡¡Emmett!! —estalló Rosalie, enfurruñada.

—¡Ya, ya! ¡Ya me voy! —y se volvieron a escuchar sus pasos, pero esta vez en camino al tercer piso.

Rosalie se levantó de su lugar y se sentó a mi lado. Alice hizo lo mismo, pero al otro lado. Estaban ansiosas por las nuevas. Sólo esperaba que esto no llegara a los oídos de Jessica.

—Esto… Edward y yo… —comencé.

—Edward y tú… —dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, incitándome a continuar.

—Nosotros…

—Ustedes…

—Nos…

—Se…

—… besamos.

—Besaron…

Me miraron como si todavía esperaran que dijera más. ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Es que no lo habían captado?

Y cuando estaba a punto de reclamarles, se les prendió la bombilla de la luz.

—¿¡Besaron!?

-

* * *

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

Ahora la cosa es simple: ¿Interrogatorio o no interrogatorio? xD Iba a poner el interrogatorio en este capítulo, pero vi que ya me había pasado en palabras (de nuevo). ¡Ni yo misma estoy siguendo mis reglas de «No más de 3500 palabras por capítulo», Dios. En fin, sólo espero que les haya gustado este cap, y el acercamiento entre Edward y Bella; si bien el «Te quiero» no ha llegado, lo hará pronto. ¡Se me han ocurrido ideas tan geniales! Pronto volverán los celos, pero con un personaje que ustedes no se esperan, jojo. :3

Por otro lado, lamento muchísimo la demora. Salí toda la semana pasada y no pude ponerme a escribir porque el pc donde estaba no tenía Word. Ahh... así que no podré darles los 4 capítulos. A lo más les daré dos más esta semana. Y la próxima... a clases, ugh.

¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! Los amé todos y cada uno de ellos, como dije arriba. Espero recibir más comentarios acerca de éste capítulo. Edward y Bella van lento, pero de que avanzan... avanzan. :)

Un beso, y se me cuidan todas, ¡eh!

Y, ¡oh, se me olvidaba! Preparadas, niñas, para las que leyeron **Besos a la Venta**, se nos viene la versión de Edward (Edward's POV) así que será mejor que vayan a ponerle alerta a la historia si no quieren perdérsela. :3

Ahora sí, ¡bye!

**~ Janelle.**


	24. Se escapan las palabras

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece.

**Nota:** No, hoy no hay canción. ):

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Veinticuatro:**  
_Se escapan las palabras._

_Que todo se quede entre tú y yo.  
_

_._

—¿¡Besaron!?

El grito de Alice y Rosalie pareció llegar a cada rincón de la casa y hasta, puedo jurar, que vi cómo las ventanas de la habitación de Alice retumbaron levemente. Creo que aquella era una información que no se habían esperado. Eso era genial, las había tomado al completo desprevenidas.

Pero me arrepentí enseguida de ese pensamiento cuando vi cómo Rosalie caminaba rápidamente hasta quedar frente a mí, me tomó los dos hombros con presión y me sacudió suavemente; me asusté. —¡Detalles! —exigió. Alice asintió frenética.

Debí haberme callado, lo sabía. Iba a dar un paso hacia atrás cuando el jodido cascabel de mi traje hizo acto de presencia, sonando como susurro irritante. Suspiré, frustrada. Aún no me había cambiado, mucho menos me había duchado. Mi cabello aún tenía olor a lluvia y bosque, no me gustaba.

—¿Puedo subir a cambiarme, primero? —pedí.

Ambas me había secuestrado cuando salía a hurtadillas de la habitación de Edward, Rosalie no se mostró sorprendida cuando me vio, entonces recordé que de ella era la culpa que durmiera con Edward. Quise agradecérselo, en el fondo, pero un poco de vergüenza y orgullo pegó en mí. Y sin previo aviso me tomaron y encerraron en la habitación de Alice —en el segundo piso—, comenzaron sus preguntas hasta que terminamos aquí.

Uh, en serio quería tomar un baño.

Mi rostro de _Lo que más quiero en el mundo, ahora, es un baño_ debió de haberlas convencido, porque accedieron. —Tienes veinte minutos —me advirtió Alice—. Luego escupirás todas las respuestas que te demandemos.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Está bien. Pero no prometo detalles sucios.

Rosalie y Alice se llevaron una mano a la boca y ahogaron un gritito. —¿¡Los hay!? —chillaron.

—¡No! —exclamé, sonrojada—. ¡Es sólo un decir!

—¡Sólo un decir!

Reí al escuchar la voz de Emmett en el pasillo.

—¡Emmett, basta! —exclamó Rosalie.

—¡Bien! —y se fue.

Salí del cuarto cuando fue mi oportunidad, y no escuché las segundas advertencias de Alice. Tenía veinte minutos para relajarme en la ducha sin escuchar nada más que el agua caer sobre mi cuerpo, así que debía apurarme.

Me molestaban, aún, el sonido de los cascabeles en los zapatos, así que decidí sacármelos a mitad de la escalera. Por suerte la habitación de huéspedes tenía un baño en su interior, así no tendría que salir. Y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación —la habitación de huéspedes, frente a la de Edward—, un sonido me detuvo.

—_¡Achú!_ —alguien estornudó.

Me volteé para encontrarme con Edward, quien se sorbió un poco la nariz. Bostezó, tapándose su boca con su mano. Se había cambiado ya su disfraz, y sólo llevaba un blue jean con una remera blanca. Y se veía muy apetecible con eso.

Pero aún así fruncí el ceño. —Edward, abrígate, te vas a resfriar más.

—¡Bah! —dijo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No estoy resfriado —mintió, yo no detuve el gesto de poner los ojos en blanco de nuevo ante su intento de hacerse, algo así, el fuerte—. ¡Achú! —volvió a estornudar.

Alcé las cejas y me crucé de brazos, es lo que las personas hacen para dar una impresión de _¿Que no? Yo tengo razón_, y esperaba que ésta funcionara con Edward. Él me miró con las cejas alzadas, desafiándome. Está demás decir que su impresión de _Yo tengo razón_ se veía mejor que la mía, pero no me di a ceder.

Él tuvo que rendirse cuando volvió a estornudar.

—Bien, bien, tú ganas. Sí, estoy resfriando —admitió, al fin, y yo sonreí—, ¡pero no es para tanto! —agregó—. Pero… uh, _tráeme_ una caja de pañuelos y un vaso con jugo, Bella. Oh, quiero decir… Jeannie —parecía haber notado la presencia de mi disfraz—. Están bajo el lavaplatos de la cocina.

_Pañuelos, bajo el lavaplatos de la cocina_, memoricé.

—Déjame bañarme primero, por favor —pedí, juntando mis manos—, luego iré a buscar lo que dices.

No dejé que me respondiera, me metí enseguida a la habitación con temor de recibir una negativa por respuesta. Me quité todo, y estando sólo en ropa interior me dispuse a sacar unas toallas de mi bolso. Luego me metí al baño como si no lo hubiera echo en años, y me tardé todo lo que sabía que podía.

El agua relajaba mis músculos deliciosamente, sentía aún la tensión de la fiesta sobre mis hombros, y quise librarlos. Limpié mi cara cuidadosamente, y fui suave con mis labios, porque no quería borrar cierta esencia de ellos, _aún_.

Cuando volví a vestirme, me sequé el cabello. Me había puesto un simple jean con una remera amarilla y una camisa blanca encima, nada muy arreglado; no tenía planeado salir hoy, ni aunque Alice me obligara. Salí de mi habitación lista, y cuando estuve a punto de bajar las escaleras escuché una «hermosa» maldición desde el cuarto de Edward, seguida de un estornudo.

—¡Joder! —exclamó, enfurecido. Era obvio que no le gustaba su actual situación de salud.

Recordé el vaso de jugo y la caja de pañuelos, _bajo el lavaplatos en la cocina_. Los iba a ir a buscar, no haría esperar más al pobre enfermo.

Iba ya a bajar la escalera de la segunda planta, para llegar a la primera, cuando una diminuta mano, que yo conocía muy bien, me jaló hasta la habitación de Alice. Rosalie cerró la puerta tras nosotras, y se apoyó en ella. Tragué saliva cuando Alice me sentó en su cama, no tenía escapatoria.

_Auxilio_, pensé, para mí. —Esto… tengo que llevarle unos pañuelos y un jugo a Edward —me excusé, parándome, pero Alice volvió a sentarme, poniendo mi mano sobre mi hombro.

—Cuando Emmett pase para gritar cualquier cosa le pediré que le lleve las cosas a mi cuñado —dijo Rosalie, sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

Oh, Dios…, interrogatorios. Los odio. Y a ellas también, ahora.

—¡Bien! —exclamé—. Escupan todas sus benditas preguntas, y sepan que odiaré cada una de ellas.

—¿Cómo besa Edward? —quiso saber Alice, sentándose de piernas cruzadas en el piso. Obviamente no se hizo esperar para conocer detalles.

¿De verdad tenía que responder eso?

—Increíble —contesté, sonrojándome.

Tuve que pasar por alto el hecho de que yo pensara que Edward besaba como los dioses porque, quizás, me gustaba. Pero Alice pareció completamente satisfecha por mi respuesta, porque dio un chillido y aplaudió.

—Tu turno, Rose —dijo.

Me mordí el labio inferior, no sabía qué clase de preguntas esperar de Rose; ella era muy curiosa, así que no sabía bien por dónde iba a golpear. —¿Él te besó? ¿O tú lo besaste a él? —preguntó.

Eso era algo fácil de responder, no me avergonzaba para nada. —Yo a él —dije, encogiéndome de hombros, restándole importancia.

He de admitir que hubiera sido más genial para mí responder _«Él a mí»_, pero no se puede todo en la vida. Eso sí, esperaba que, algún día, alguna vez, pudiera responder eso. Sería de lo más. Alice soltó otro chillido por mi respuesta, parecía una fanática obsesiva.

—¿Fue romántico? —preguntó la pequeñita.

Esa pregunta me hizo pensar. ¿Romántico? No lo sabía con certeza. Tenía al chico llorando por Dios-sabe-qué-cosa, bajo la lluvia y contra el frío. No fue como una caminata por la playa a la luz del crepúsculo, tampoco una cena romántica en un lujoso restaurante; no me dio flores ni chocolates, no me dijo que me quería, tampoco, ni yo a él se lo dije. No corrimos a los brazos del otro como en las películas, ni nada de eso…

… No, no fue romántico, para nada. Pero…

—Fue perfecto —respondí, mirando el suelo, sonriendo, recordando—. No, Alice, no fue romántico. Pero fue perfecto para mí… perfectamente imperfecto.

—¡Aw! ¡Qué ternura! —señaló Alice, abrazándose a sí misma—. ¡Estás completamente enamorada de Edward! —chilló.

—¡Shh! —le dije, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios—. ¡Te puede escuchar…! ¿¡«Enamorada» has dicho!? —exclamé, comprendiendo sus palabras.

Rosalie asintió. —Enamorada, de pies a cabeza.

—No —negué—, yo no puedo estar enamorada de Edward, eso es demasiado. Es muy pronto para eso, no.

Una cosa era gustar, la otra amar; lo había pensando en la noche. Aceptaba completamente que me gustaba Edward, porque había que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta —esperaba que Edward fuera estúpido—, pero estar _enamorada_… amarlo, ¡no! No puedo, no aún.

Es muy pronto.

—¿Por qué no? El amor no tiene tiempo —fundamentó Alice.

—Ni edad —agregó Rosalie.

—Ni dominio —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Nadie controla el corazón —continuó Alice—. No sería raro que estuvieras enamorada de Edward… —supongo que algo vio en mi cara de incredulidad que cambió un poco de tema—, pero, creo, se tiene que tener una base para llegar a un punto de «enamoramiento». ¿Te gusta mi hermano? —preguntó.

Silencio.

Uh… sabía que pasaría esto. Me lo veía venir. Alice y Rosalie tendrían que contentarse con las respuestas físicas; sólo me limité a asentir con la cabeza lentamente, mirando cualquier otra parte que no fuera ninguna de ellas. Ya podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

¡Joder! ¿De verdad teníamos que estar hablando de esto? Me sentía extrañamente incómoda.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Alice.

Suspiré. —Sí —murmuré.

—No te oigo, Bella —dijo Rosalie.

—Sí —dije.

Rosalie caminó hacia nosotras, y se posicionó tras Alice, sujetándole los hombros. Ambas sonreían con una maldad que me hizo estremecer, pero enojar al mismo tiempo. ¿Se estaban burlando de mí o algo por el estilo?

Alice fingió limpiarse el oído con el dedo meñique. —Lo siento, Bella, creo que tengo algo en mí…

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Qué más, maldición, querían? Les había dicho que sí, joder, ¿no les bastaba?

Me levanté de la cama, dando una patada al piso. —¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! —grité—. ¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta mucho! ¡Mucho!

Estaba enojada, furiosa, más bien. Por alguna razón al parecer, su curiosidad excesiva había rayado mi tranquilidad. Me sentía ciertamente irritada. ¿Cuál era el fin? ¿Que gritara a los cuatro vientos cuánto me gustaba Edward? ¿Que él me escuchara para que me dijera que no me correspondía? ¿Que Emmett oyera para que se burlara de mí el resto de mi vida?

¿¡Qué querían!?

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, permanecían en silencio. Por suerte no me detuvieron, pero yo seguí hablando. —¡Me gusta Edward! —abrí la puerta y me giré para mirarlas—. ¡Y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto! ¡Me gusta mucho! —repetí. Ambas tenían la boca abierta de la impresión—. ¿Felices?

_¡Achú!_

Me quedé de piedra a penas escuché el sonido del estornudo. No pude mover ni un músculo, y creo que ni siquiera me estaba dignando a respirar. Rogué, por todo lo que era santo, que cualquier otro miembro de la familia hubiera pescado un resfriado. O que tal vez fuera Jasper, que se había enfermado y venía a ver a Alice…

Pero no. Ningún otro miembro de la familia estaba enfermo. Ningún miembro de la familia había estado bajo la cruel lluvia de ayer. Ningún miembro de la familia había salido contra agua y viento. Ningún otro miembro de la familia había llorado ayer en el claro, en el mal clima. A mí no me gustaba ningún otro miembro de la familia.

Tragué saliva con dificultad mientras sentía cómo la ira se acumulaba en mí. ¡Cómo estaba enfurecida en esos momentos con Alice y Rosalie! Todo era su culpa… Cerré los ojos, queriendo que la tierra me tragara, mientras me volteaba lentamente, y me encontraba cara a cara con Edward, que estaba recostado sobre el muro de enfrente, con una sudadera abierta, azul oscuro, sobre la remera blanca. Tenía una expresión extraña, algo mezclada, muchos sentimientos sobre su rostro. Yo, en cambio, supuse tener el rostro descompuesto, entre la ira y la vergüenza. ¡Me había escuchado! Podía sentir cómo me escocían los ojos de ambos sentimientos.

—Maldita sea —murmuré.

Alice y Rosalie se acercaron, lo sabía, escuché sus pasos. Y cuando vieron a Edward delante, ahogaron un pequeño gritito que se perdió en su garganta.

Alguien puso una mano sobre mi hombro. —Bella —era Alice.

Bajé mi mirada al suelo, Edward aún no decía nada. —Cállate, Alice, por favor…

—Bella.

Me estremecí cuando él dijo mi nombre. _No hables, por favor, no digas nada… No, mejor sí, dime que no escuchaste lo que dije. Dime que no estoy pasando esta vergüenza…_ No levanté mi mirada.

—Tú también cállate, Edward, por favor —murmuré.

—Es que… esto… —se había atorado con sus palabras—, yo…

_No digas nada, por favor._ —Por favor… —rogué en voz baja.

No iba a soportar que no me correspondiera. No iba a soportar que me rechazara. No iba a soportar que me dijera que no me quería como yo a él. Lo quería demasiado como para eso. No, no lo iba a soportar.

Salí corriendo mientras pude. Fue fácil, las escaleras estaban a tres pasos de nuestro lugar, bajé corriendo los escalones, y no me caí. ¿Era que, quizás la desesperación e ira me cegaban a tal manera que opacaban mi falta de equilibrio? Tal vez. Podía escuchar las voces de Rosalie y Alice, y de Edward; lo peor es que la voz de este último se acercaba. Cuando llegué a la puerta principal pude apreciar cómo se bajaba las escaleras.

_No iba a soportar que me rechazara._

Abrí la puerta rápidamente y me escabullí hacia mi coche. Agradecí a Dios haber puesto las llaves en los bolsillos de mi camisa. Entré al coche al mismo tiempo que Edward salía de la casa, cuando escuchó el ruido del motor ser encendido vino corriendo hacia el monovolumen; fui rápida al poner el pestillo en las puertas, sino hubiera entrado.

—¡Bella! —gritó frente a mi puerta, intenté ignorarlo—. ¡Escúchame, maldición!

_No iba a soportar que no me correspondiera._

Arranqué, el coche de manera apresurada. El escandaloso sonido del motor me hizo pegar un respingo, pero eso no fue un impedimento. Edward me seguía llamando cuando entré al camino de salida del terreno de los Cullen, pero no quise escucharlo.

Conduje y conduje casi por maquinación. Fue algo en mi interior que me decía cuando doblar, y cuando pisar el acelerador. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve conduciendo, hasta que el sonido de la bocina de mi coche me «despertó».

Terminé frente a la casa de Jacob, en La Push.

Él mismo salió a recibirme segundos después. —¿Bella? —dijo, y lo miré—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás llorando?

Toqué mis mejillas. No me había dado cuenta que ya se me habían desbordado las lágrimas de enojo, típico en mí. —No —respondí con voz quebrada, e intenté limpiarlas.

Jacob me sacó del coche, y me llevó dentro de la casa. Me tenía bien envuelta en su abrazo cálido cuando nos sentamos en su sofá. Pude escuchar los ronquidos provenientes de la habitación de arriba, Billy estaba tomando una siesta, quizás.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Jacob.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza. —No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Cullen te hizo llorar? —exigió saber, ahora enfadado.

Le miré a los ojos, y vi en ellos mi reflejo. Era completamente patética. —No —susurré—. Es sólo… solamente he pasado la mayor vergüenza de mi vida. Edward se ha enterado que me gusta.

—Vaya… —asintió—. Bueno, yo siempre supe que te gustaba, era algo así como demasiado obvio. Es estúpido que él no se haya percatado. ¿Cómo es que se enteró?

—Uh, bueno… —me sonrojé, y miré mis pies—. Ayer lo besé…

—¡Lo besaste! —se sorprendió—. Eres rápida, Bella.

—¡Jake! —sentí más calor en mis mejillas, gracias a su comentario—. Cállate, ¿vale? Bueno, la cosa es que ayer… tú sabes, lo besé. Y hoy Alice y Rosalie me sometieron a algo así como un interrogatorio. Sus preguntas me hicieron enfadar, sentía que se metían demasiado en mi vida. Y en un momento estallé, y grité como histérica que Edward me gustaba. ¿Adivinas quién me escuchó?

Jacob soltó un suspiro por lo bajo. —Sólo a ti te pasa —dijo, acariciando mi pelo.

—Sólo a mí me pasa —estuve de acuerdo—. Salí corriendo de ahí, porque sentí vergüenza. Jake…, yo… no sería capaz de ver cómo me dice que no siente lo mismo —susurré—. Soy muy débil. Yo…

Ambos escuchamos el motor de un coche, demasiado cerca. Me puse como una piedra cuando vislumbré el Volvo plateado de Edward afuera, junto a mi coche. Y el corazón se me disparó cuando lo vi bajarse del auto, y acercarse a la verja de entrada. Busqué inconscientemente el brazo de Jacob.

—J-Jake —titubeé, sin quitar los ojos de Edward.

_No iba a soportar que me dijera que no me quería como yo a él._

—Tienes que hablar con él, Bella —dijo Jacob, con sus ojos diciéndome «Lo siento».

—¡No! —murmuré—. No, por favor, no le digas que estoy aquí, Jake…

—Bella… —me reprochó—, tú…

Pero un sonido lo detuvo.

_Toc-Toc._ Tocaron la puerta.

Me acerqué a ver por el orificio, y se me congeló el aire.

_No lo iba a soportar._

Era Edward.

* * *

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

Este será el capítulo más corto del fic, es como la «causa», el otro capítulo es la «consecuencia». Ya verán. ¿Pueden adivinar lo que sigue? (Se admiten chillidos). Sean pacientes.

En fin, lamento la tardanza, pero ya entré al colegio -llora-. Espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto. Ojalá para el viernes.

¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! ¡Ya vamos para los **3000**! Son geniales ustedes, en serio.

Las invito a pasarse por el one-shot que dejé la otra vez, **Somebody**, para que me digan qué tal. x)

También espero la opinión de este capitulo. ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que pueda pasar? ¿Dejará Jacob entrar a Edward o no? Si es así, ¿qué le dirá Bella?

Cha chán. Todo en el próximo capítulo.

¡Saludos!

**~ Janelle.**


	25. No cierres tus ojos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, más la trama sí es mía.

**Nota:** No, hoy tampoco hay canción. ¡Pero en el próximo sí!

* * *

**Sí, amo**

**Veinticinco****:**  
_No cierres tus ojos._

_Más, de repente, un ángel sonrió hacia mí._

_._

Aún seguía escuchando los golpes en la puerta, mientras me refugiaba en mi imaginario muro, tras Jacob. El pánico, ciertamente, se apoderó de mí en un momento como este, no me permitía pensar nada con claridad. Pero Jacob, por otro lado, se debatía ciertamente —se le notaba en el rostro— en si era correcto abrir la puerta o no; mis ojos le gritaban que no lo hiciera, pero él no parecía muy reacio a hacerme caso a mí.

—Jacob —le presioné—, no.

Él me miró, había reproche en sus ojos negros, lo sabía, pero no quise mirarlo mucho tiempo; la culpa poco a poco podía sobre mis hombros, no podía levantar la mirada.

_Toc-Toc_ y la puerta fue golpeada otra vez.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que pasara lo que tenía que pasar (si es que algo tenía que pasar).

—_¿Hola?_ —me congelé inmediatamente cuando escuché la voz aterciopelada de Edward a través de la puerta. Su voz estaba cargada de un sentimiento que no pude descifrar, había demasiada angustia, quizás—. _¿Bella?_

—Déjame decirte —susurró Jacob— que eres una jodida infantil.

—¿Infantil? —le fruncí el ceño—. ¿Por qué?

_Toc-Toc. Toc-Toc._

—_¿Bella? Sé que estás ahí…_ —el corazón se me encogió cuando volví a escuchar a Edward—. _Hablemos, por favor, te lo ruego._

Jacob me dio un golpe en la cabeza. —¿Crees que este pobre diablo te habría venido siguiendo sólo para decirte que no te corresponde? —me musitó, algo enfadado—. Creí que eras más lista que eso, Bells.

—Cállate, Jacob, cállate, en serio —le susurré.

Me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos, no podía ni con mi propia paranoia. Me iba a volver completamente loca si no salía, le gritaba a Edward que lo quería y salía huyendo nuevamente. Esto era algo así como un círculo vicioso que yo no planeaba terminar. En pocas palabras: yo era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarme a Edward luego del numerito que me mandé en su casa; me imaginaba a mí misma frente a él, con la cara partida de la vergüenza.

_Toc-Toc._

La puerta aún seguía siendo azotada por sus golpes. ¿Es que no captaba las indirectas? Yo no _podía_ hablar con él _ahora_. No podía. Quería, sí, con todo mi corazón, pero, como había dicho, era una cobarde.

—No seas estúpida, Bella —me pidió Jacob, tomándome de los hombros para que le mirara a los ojos—. No dejes pasar esta oportunidad con tus temores e inseguridades.

—¿Y si él no me quiere, Jacob? ¿Y si sólo me siguió porque le doy pena? ¿Y si, tal vez, no me ve más allá de su amiga? ¿Si él no siente más que una amistad? —cada vez mi voz iba bajando más de volumen, como una canción que va terminando de a poco. Y con cada palabra que mencionaba, mi interior se retorcía más en la agonía de pensar que, tal vez, Edward no me veía como yo quería que me viera.

—En ese caso, él sería el idiota ganador del concurso de idiotas de todos los tiempos —afirmó Jake, con una sonrisa en su rostro moreno—. Eres hermosa, inteligente y todo lo que un hombre podría pedir en una mujer, Bella, no te degrades pensando que no eres lo suficientemente buena, porque lo eres. He de admitir que a veces yo me pregunto si él es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de resignación. —¿Por qué demonios me conoces tan bien, Jake? —le pregunté.

—Porque soy tu mejor amigo…

Y antes de que pudiera continuar, la voz de Edward resonó sobre nosotros. —_Bella_ —llamó, y mi corazón dio un fuerte golpeteo contra mi pecho—_, quiero hablar contigo, en serio. No sé si tú… bueno… ¿Debería, quizás, pedir perdón? No fue mi intención escuchar y… _—oh Dios, ¿se estaba disculpando? ¿Disculpando por qué? No me correspondía, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente—_. Tengo algo que decirte_ —anunció—._ Pero no quiero hablar aquí… yo… estaré en el claro, supongo que recuerdas cómo llegar. Si quieres hablar… ve, yo te esperaré todo el día si es necesario. Así que, por favor… ve._

Creo que escuché un suspiro de su parte, intenté imaginármelo a través de la puerta, esperando que yo saliera. Agarré fuerte la mano de Jacob mientras veía, por la ventana, cómo Edward subía a su Volvo y echaba una última mirada en esta dirección. Me sentí horriblemente cohibida cuando Edward me miró directamente a mí, pero, al parecer, no me veía en realidad; agradecí a las cortinas de la sala de estar.

Y, sin más, Edward arrancó el Volvo, alejándose del camino.

Pronto sentí cómo mis pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire. —Vaya —suspiré.

—Bueno, he cometido un error, tú eres la más grande de las tontas en una competencia de tontas —aseguró Jake, asintiendo firmemente. Era su postura de que nadie le haría cambiar de parecer, ya le conocía yo bastante bien.

—Gracias, Jacob —le dije sarcásticamente, llevándome una mano al corazón.

—Es que, Bella, ¡Dios! —exclamó, poniéndole drama—. ¿Cómo demonios no te das cuenta de que el tipo está completamente enamorado de ti? —dijo, apuntando el lugar donde antes había estado el Volvo de Edward—. Eres más ciega que Homero **(1)**, pero al menos él sí sabía el color del mar.

Me tumbé nuevamente en el sofá, y segundos después sentí cómo Jacob me imitaba. Me pasó uno de sus enormes y largos brazos por los hombros, y me atrajo hacia él. Su piel caliente me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

—Ay, Jake. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuve así? —le pregunté.

—¿Así porque te gustaba alguien?

Fruncí los labios. —Sí, algo así.

—Nunca desde que te conozco —su respuesta fue totalmente sincera.

Me sentí más o menos desarmada al pensar que era la primera vez que me pasaba esto con alguien, y precisamente ese alguien tenía que ser Edward Masen.

—¿Irás? —preguntó Jake, de repente.

Le miré confusa. —¿De qué hablas?

Él puso los ojos en blanco. —Al claro ese que mencionó Cullen. ¿Irás? —volvió a preguntar—. El pobre dijo que estaría todo el día, y a penas son las dos de la tarde —anunció—. No le tendrás todo el día ahí, ¿verdad?

—Yo…

—¡Por supuesto que irás! —me interrumpió—. Y hablarás con él sobre todas las jodidas cosas que no han hablado aún. Le dirás cuánto babeas por él y él dirá lo colgado que está por ti y punto. ¡Sí que las chicas se hacen de rogar, joder! —y dejó caer la cabeza.

Yo no tenía nada que decir contra eso, la verdad. Ese pequeñito monólogo me había desconcertado, ciertamente. He de suponer que Leah, la novia de Jacob, también se había «hecho de rogar», por eso él decía esas cosas.

Entonces Jacob levantó su cabeza, y me miró con sólo un ojo abierto. —¿Necesitas que te lleve?

En ese caso… ¿Sí iría a hablar con Edward? —Pero, Jacob, y si…

—Mira, Bella —y se sentó bien, los dos ojos bien abiertos—, nunca sabrás si te quiere o no si sigues escondiéndote como una maldita cobarde. Tú no eres así, y porque un chico venga a descolocarte las hormonas no significa que te vuelvas una rata asustadiza…

—¡Oye! —me ofendí por el sobre nombre.

—Exacto, porque es lo que pareces ahora —me dijo severamente, me tragué otra queja por la forma en que me miraba—. ¿Qué pasa si este pobre diablo que te quiere como tú lo quieres a él? Tú nunca lo sabrías porque tendrías miedo de que él dijera lo contrario. Bella, en la vida se cae, muchas veces, pero tienes que aprender a pararte y superarlo. Si el tipo no te quiere como tú, si sólo se siente culpable o lo hace por amistad (o cualquier otra putada como eso) entonces ahí tienes todo el jodido derecho de echarte a llorar como una quejica. Pero si todavía no tienes ni la más puta idea de lo que él siente realmente, no tienes derecho a ni una mísera lágrima —hice una mueca contra eso—. Así que ahora mismo tomas las llaves de tu monovolumen, manejas hasta ese lugar que Cullen indicó, te bajas, y vas a hablar con él, si no te corresponde yo mismo le parto la cara. ¿Me has entendido?

Le miré expectante por unos segundos, sus cejas alzadas le daban algo así como un aspecto gracioso. —¿Te he cabreado, verdad? —le pregunté.

—Sí, mierda, así que vete ya.

* * *

Me encontraba ya camino hacia el claro, y ni yo misma podía explicarme por qué lo estaba haciendo. ¿Un desenfrenado deseo de estar con Edward? ¿Una mente demasiado fantasiosa que imagina una y otra vez que él me corresponde? ¿Una asquerosa vena masoquista que sólo va a su enfrentamiento para que me diga que no siente lo mismo? Fuera lo que fuera, me estaba impulsando hacia el final de la 101. Hacia el claro.

Se me ponían blancos los nudillos de tan fuerte que apretaba el manubrio del vehículo, mi pobre monovolumen iba a penas a unos 50 km/hrs, y no quería hacerlo ir más rápido. Tenía estos minutos para pensar, retractarme e irme pitando de ahí; intentaría ahuyentar esos pensamientos de culpa por haber dejado a Edward todo el día sobre la hierba, esperándome. Al siguiente día haría como si nada hubiera pasado, le diría a Edward que mentí, sólo para complacer a Alice y Rosalie, que me puse nerviosa cuando me encontró gritando mi mentira. Sí, eso le diría…

… No, no podía. Maldición, era demasiado patética para mi gusto. ¿Es que ni mentir sé hacerlo bien? La respuesta era demasiado obvia, incluso para alguien como yo.

Un pequeño brillo plateado me hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Cuando tuve mejor visión mi corazón latió acelerado al percatarse de que el Volvo de Edward estaba estacionado ahí. Tragué saliva fuerte y con dificultad, me estaba costando respirar. Una vez que hube estacionado mi monovolumen al lado del coche plateado, me quedé sentada unos momentos a meditar bien lo que iba a hacer.

¿Estaba completamente decidida a decirle la verdad? ¿Sería capaz de mentir si la situación lo ameritaba? Esperaba que sí. Todo dependía de lo que dijera Edward. Y, bueno, si no me quería… sería fuerte, muy fuerte, lo superaría (no sé cuando, pero lo haría). Hay demasiados peces en el mar como para quebrantarse sólo por uno.

Suspiré. No estaba siendo yo.

Me bajé del coche, lo aseguré y comencé el sendero que me sabía ya más o menos bien. No sé cuánto tiempo, exactamente, estuve caminando. Sólo sé que cuando pude ver, finalmente, las luces entre las raíces y el espacioso umbral de árboles, me di cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás. Y casi me arrepentí… casi.

Vislumbré a Edward sentado en medio del claro, con las rodillas en su pecho y el mentón sobre estas. No podía verle la cara, pero podía deleitarme en lo amplia y perfecta que era su espalda. Los minúsculos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las nubes parecían bailar a su alrededor, incluso la madre naturaleza buscaba cómo hacer más perfecto a Edward; pero lo que ella no sabía es que no había manera. Quizás, sólo quizás, él no podía ser más perfecto de lo que ya era. Lo dice una chica a la que le gusta, suena un poco… raro.

Me mordí el labio, intentando calmar la ira que crecía en mi interior. Tenía rabia conmigo misma, por no poder ser lo suficientemente buena para él. No importaba lo que dijo Jacob, ya tenía bien claro cómo era yo, nadie podía cambiar eso. No podría soportar que él me rechazara, lo había dicho y lo repetía. No… Era mejor que me fuera.

Solté un inaudible suspiro, y me preparé para volver al monovolumen. Me giré. Ya vería yo qué le diría a Edward mañana. Podría fingir, quizás, que yo ni siquiera estaba en la casa de Jacob, sí. Que había dejado el coche ahí y que me encontraba en la playa y…

—¿Bella? —llamó _esa_ voz.

Me encogí completamente al escuchar el dulce sonido de su entonación, era demasiado irreal como para poder yo escucharla. Nunca me cansaría de pensar que Edward tenía la voz más hermosa del mundo.

Aún así no me volteé. —Has… venido —susurró Edward.

Entrecerré los ojos, la emoción en su voz fue una buena señal para que no me diera falsas esperanzas a mí misma. Sentía ya la pena por mi pobre corazón que se preparaba para ser roto.

Pero en vez de eso, en vez de romperse, mi corazón, y todo mi pecho, fueron acunados suavemente por dos brazos que yo deseaba conocer más que nada. El calor del abrazo de Edward provocó en mí una especie de ola de adrenalina. No podía procesar bien en mi mente lo que estaba pasando. Edward me abrazó un poco más fuerte, y mi espalda dio con su pecho perfecto y cálido. Sentía ya el calor de mis mejillas.

También la humedad de mis ojos.

¿Cómo era capaz de hacerme esto? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué me abrazaba tan tiernamente para después bajarme del cielo al que él mismo me había llevado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios tengo que quererlo tanto? _¿Por qué?_

Él suspiró. —Temía… —susurró en mi oído, su aliento me hizo estremecer—, temía que no vinieras, Bella.

Yo no sabía qué decir, lo juro. Todas las ideas se me amontonaban en la cabeza, y luchaban unas con otras por querer ser mencionadas; pero mis labios estaban sellados, y no pronunciaban palabra alguna. Aún así, en cambio, mis ojos cobraron vida propia, y dieron paso a esas gotas salinas y cálidas que se deslizaron por mis mejillas libremente.

Me estaba matando. Estaba luchando contra todo ese dolor que aún no había llegado. Estaba botando todas las lágrimas que derramaría, y, a la vez, peleando contra ellas. Estaba haciéndome la fuerte antes de tiempo.

—¿Estás llorando? —inquirió Edward, con la voz adornada en pánico.

Me soltó de su abrazo, y posicionó sus manos sobre mis hombros, para girarme con rapidez. El verle a los ojos fue un error demasiado grande, a pesar de que no había sido mi culpa. El verde brillaba como nunca lo había visto, ese sol bajo el agua irradiaba todo el calor que yo necesitaba, y, a la vez, del que me escondía. Eso quebró aún más lo roto dentro de mí.

Las comisuras de mis labios se deslizaron hacia abajo un poco, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que Edward no se percatara. —¿Por qué lloras? —parecía sereno y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, preocupado… sorprendido.

Sólo atiné a negar con la cabeza, sólo yo sabía que lloraba para no tener lágrimas después de nuestra conversación, después de lo que me diría. Pero no podía decirle eso, no me atrevía. Tenía miedo de que se enojara. Busqué una mentira rápida y con muchas salidas. —Aún estoy avergonzada —mentí con la voz quebrada, lo que lo hizo un poco más creíble.

Pero, al parecer, esa respuesta le agradó, porque una sonrisa pequeña adornó sus labios. —¿De lo que gritaste?

Asentí y bajé la mirada, no me sentía con fuerza para mirarle a los ojos. Lo oí suspirar, exhalando todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, el cual era bastante, al parecer.

—Ay, ay, ay… Bella. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —preguntó, más a mí que a él, supuse.

—¿Olvidar lo que he dicho? —sonó más a una pregunta que a una afirmación. Odié el no estar segura ni de lo que decía.

—¿Olvidarlo? —cerré los ojos al escuchar su voz llena de sorpresa—. ¿Por qué habría de olvidarlo?

—Lo dije sin pensar —mentí nuevamente, fui completamente consiente cuando grité a los cuatro vientos que quería a Edward, que me gustaba mucho.

—Cuando lo dices sin pensar, es porque en verdad lo piensas —apuntó.

¿Por qué demonios se esmeraba tanto que yo admitiera que lo quería? Todas sus palabras no me hacían hacer otra cosa que apuntar hacia sus deseos. ¿Es que quería que lo dijera? ¿Quería llenarse de auto-estima al enterarse de que yo, Isabella Swan, estaba completamente loca por él? ¡No! No le daría en ese gusto, jamás.

—No, Edward, cuando lo digo sin pensar, es porque no he pensado en lo que digo —contraataqué.

Le miré al rostro por primera vez, sus labios estaban formando una extraña mueca de descontento. —Entonces… ¿no te gusto?

Tragué saliva al darme cuenta del pesar de su voz. ¿Podría ser que…? —No, lo siento —mentí. No, era imposible que él pudiera sentir lo mismo que yo.

Sin embargo, algo debió de haber visto en mí, ya que las comisuras de sus labios poco a poco en una sonrisa involuntaria. Me di cuenta de que él hacía todo lo que podía por seguir manteniéndose serio y fingir estar herido.

—¿Por qué saliste corriendo? —preguntó.

Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente. —Estaba avergonzada, ¿qué esperabas? —volví a mentir.

Sonrió más. —¿Tanto así como para huir hasta La Push?

—Edward —dije, y el corazón me latió fuerte al pronunciar su nombre—, tus hermanas me sometieron a un interrogatorio…

—Oh, ¿sobre qué? —preguntó.

Algo en su rostro me decía que él ya sabía la respuesta. Yo no pude evitar el sonrojarme al pensarlo. ¿Sería capaz, tendría el coraje, de decirle _«Sobre que nos besamos»_? Uh, definitivamente no, era demasiado cobarde para estas cosas.

Solté balbuceos que nadie podría entender. Con mi rostro sonrosado, encontré enormemente interesante jugar con mis dedos.

—¿Sobre el beso que nos dimos?

—Uh… uh… ¿c-cómo lo recuerdas? —titubeé—. ¿No estabas borracho?

El sonrió dulcemente, y acunó mi mejilla con una de sus manos. No resistí el impulso de dejarme llevar por su tacto, así que apoyé el peso de mi cabeza en su caricia. Era suave, cálida, reconfortante… era como él. Era como Edward.

—Bella —dijo, mirándome a los ojos. Mi nombre sonó como una canción de cuna en sus labios—, cuando me besaste… cuando me besaste todo rastro de ebriedad se alejó de mí —no había el menor atisbo de broma en sus palabras—. Porque me di cuenta de que te tenía entre mis brazos, al fin… ¡te estaba besando! Y fue… fue genial.

Gemí. —No te burles, Edward.

—No me estoy burlando, Bella. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—¿Qué demonios debería entender? —le pregunté, con el ceño fruncido y el enojo floreciendo—. ¿Qué te estás burlando de mis sentimientos? ¿Ah? ¿Qué ese beso no significó nada para ti? ¿Uh? ¿Qué…?

Me callé inmediatamente cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. _Oh, Dios_, pensé, lamentándome, _que no haya dicho lo que dije, que no la haya cagado…_ Me tapé la cara con las manos, para que él no pudiera ver mi vergüenza, ni el sonrojo ni mi ira. Tenía ganas de gritarle «estúpido» a todo el mundo, cuando aquí la estúpida era yo.

Oh, maldita sea, acababa de confesarme a Edward. Jo-der.

Y ahora venía, lo sabía, venía ese «Lo siento, pero no siento lo mismo», ¡lo sabía! Lo presentía, estaba segura. No podría ser que él me dijera que me correspondía. No, yo no era lo suficientemente buena. Él buscaría chicas bonitas, inteligentes y talentosas; él buscaría a una chica que destacara entre todas, no alguien como yo: patosa, orgullosa y normal (sobre todo normal).

—¡Maldita sea! —susurré lo suficientemente bajo como para que él no me oyera.

Pero, al parecer, sí lo hizo.

Su musical risa ahuyentó el silencio incómodo que se hizo una vez que yo lo hubiera dicho casi todo. Edward estaba feliz, exultante, dichoso, podía sentir todas esas emociones tan hermosas en su risa. No pude evitar el mirarlo entre mis dedos.

Pero mis manos se separaron de mi cara cuando él las alejó, para luego tomarme entre sus brazos suavemente, en un abrazo fuerte y cálido. Me estrechó con ternura, mientras que con una mano acariciaba mi cabeza y mis cabellos, a veces mis mejillas —aún sonrojadas—, y mis labios, mis párpados. Yo estaba completamente en shock. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

—Está bien, Bella —susurró en mi oído, con un nuevo sentimiento infiltrándose en su voz—, yo también te quiero.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Dejé de respirar por unos segundos. Mi corazón mismo se detuvo. Mi cerebro dejó de trabajar. Toda yo se vino en un shock total por unos momentos. Sin embargo, Edward seguía estrechándome entre sus brazos.

Pero algo hizo _«¡click!»_ en mi mente. Me alejé de él casi de sopetón. Edward parecía confuso, a puesto a que no pensaba que me diera cuenta tan fácilmente de sus mentiras. —¡Eres un maldito bromista! —le dije.

—No, Bella, en serio…

—¡Uh! ¡Debí haberlo sabido! —bufé y solté todo lo que pensaba, a bocajarro—. Era un complot. Te llevo en mi cabeza todos los malditos días desde que empezamos este jodido castigo por perder esa apuesta. ¡No puede ser! Y… y tú con tus miradas y tus sonrisas torcidas que me hacían difícil pensar con claridad. Eras tan bipolar, no, mejor dicho _eres_ tan bipolar. ¡Y hasta llegué a creer que no me caías bien! Y que ni yo te caía bien a ti. Porque tu arrogancia, orgullo y belleza me apestaban, en serio; tal vez te envidiaba por lo último. Pero después cambiabas, y te mostrabas como todo un caballero, tan educado, tan de en sueño… ¡y en las noches me descubría a mí misma pensando en ti! ¡Dios! ¡Hasta escribí de ti en _mi diario_! ¿Sabes lo que es eso para una chica? No, supongo que no —fruncí el ceño—. Entonces tenías que aprovechar esta oportunidad de que me quedaría en tu casa para volverme más loca. Cuando dormimos juntos, _dos_ veces. Y he de admitir que cuando me ofreciste creí que el sol no saldría a la mañana siguiente.

»¡Todo es culpa de Jasper! Sí. ¡Y también de Ángela! ¡Y de Alice y Rosalie! ¡Todos ustedes quieren volverme loca!

»Y en la fiesta, cuando desapareciste, y te encontré aquí tan abatido y todo… ¡te besé, por Dios! ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto tiempo quise hacer eso? ¡No! Porque a ti sólo te importa reírte de mí, sólo quieres burlarte. ¡Eres como Emmett! Y, joder, aún así me gustas. Sí, me gustas, Edward —él comenzó a soltar risitas—. Y, por mucho que te rías, ¡no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso! Ni tú, ni Rosalie ni Alice con sus estúpidos interrogatorios… ni Jasper, con los treinta dólares que le debo… ¡ni Jacob! Con sus intentos de subirme el ánimo… ¡pero sobre todo tú…!

Le pegué en el pecho con mi dedo índice. —Todo es tu culpa, por hacer que te quiera así.

Su sonrisa se escondía en la rigidez de sus labios, estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no largarse a reír. Entonces puso los ojos en blanco. —Ya cállate —ordenó.

Y me silenció con un beso.

* * *

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

**(1) Homero:** escritor griego, era ciego, como bien se menciona. Es el autor de libros como «La odisea».

**&.**

Vale, griten, yo lo hice, lo admito. (Interiormente, porque si gritara me matarían, eek).Disfruté demasiado escribiendo el monólogo de Bella de la última parte. Fue chistoso. xD Pero más disfruté la frase última, fue lo mejor de todo.

¡Sí, damas y caballeros! Está completamente dicho. No todo, pero sí una de las cosas más esperadas. Se quieren, se quieren. Sé que aún faltan unas cuantas cosas por... uh, revelar, pero, creo, aún tenemos unos 10 capítulos por delante. Genial, ¿no?

OMG! ¡Pasamos los tres mil reviews! Es... asombroso. ¡Ustedes son completamente geniales! Muchas, muchas gracias. De verdad que me alegra de aquí a las nubes el que les guste la historia, en serio. ¡Gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, chicos y chicas. Lamento no haber podido tenerlo para el viernes... En fin.

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

Espero sus comentarios al respecto de este capítulo. Y, por favor, diabéticos abstenerse del próximo cap., porque será asquerosamente cursi. ¡Quedan advertidas!

Saludos, (y gracias).

**~Janelle.**


	26. Lee mi mente

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.

* * *

**Sí, amo**

_by Janelle Mindfreak_

_

* * *

_

**Canción:** Everything — Lifehouse

_(Álbum: No Name Face)_

_

* * *

_

**Veintiséis:**  
_Lee mi mente._

_«Me encuentro aquí, háblame._  
_Necesito sentirte, necesito oírte»_

_-_

Había tenido muchos sueños raros en mi vida, no lo negaba. Recordaba que una vez soñé con un elefante azul sobre mi cama, susurrándome baladas de los 80' al oído mientras de su trompa salía chocolate líquido. También recuerdo haber soñado que me multiplicaba, y que todas mis otras yo querían hacer cosas distintas, y discutían, y discutían, según ellas, todo dependía de mí —es la misma frase que Renée suele decirme—… Era un fastidio, hasta yo perdí la cordura.

El punto es que comenzaba a pensar que estaba teniendo otro sueño raro. Porque, ¡vamos! Edward Masen no me puede estar besando a mí, después de que me haya dicho que me quería. Era una idea completamente irracional que no se quería posar en mi cabeza, demasiada información para mi pobre y colapsado cerebro.

Los labios me ardían y picaban al mismo tiempo, se estaban quedando dormidos… tal vez, sólo _tal vez_, debía moverlos… para que no se duerman, digo yo. Podía ver a Edward frente a mí, con ojos cerrados, centrándose, quizás, en ese beso que me estaba dando; gracias a aquello el mundo parecía haberse detenido (o, bien, el tiempo cruzaba mucho más lento de lo que podía recordar). Comencé a cerrar los ojos, dejándome llevar por un lado racional-irracional de mí. Quería besar a Edward, por supuesto. Quería abrazarlo y comerlo a besos, ¿quién no querría?

Entonces comencé a corresponder ese beso.

Pero antes de que pudiera, si quiera, mover los labios lo suficiente, antes incluso de que pudiera rodear su cuello con mis brazos, él cortó ese beso. Joder, ¡lo cortó! Me sentí frustrada, lo admito. Abrí rápidamente los ojos para verle, él me veía. La sonrisa en sus labios era demasiado hermosa como para observarla unos indignos segundos, me quedé prendada a ella más del tiempo del lógico. Edward estaba radiante, más cuando sonreía así.

Soltó una risita llena de ternura, mientras me acariciaba la cabeza con una mano. Ese simple acto envió miles de descargas a mi cuerpo, a veces suelo olvidar los efectos que tiene este chico sobre mí (son muchos, realmente). Él suspiró.

—¿Pero qué…? —iba a preguntar «¿qué te pasa?», pero no pude, él me interrumpió.

—Eres tan mala mentirosa —musitó, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Me sonrojé por esa mirada tan penetrante e íntima.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. —¿A qué… te refieres?

Edward acarició mis mejillas sonrojadas con el dorso de sus dedos, eran seda para mí. Y, cuando finalmente contestó, habló con voz suave y aterciopelada:

—Habías dicho que no me querías.

Uh. Mierda.

—B-Bueno, respecto a eso…

—Pero me has correspondido el beso —asintió interrumpiéndome, triunfante—. Eso quiere decir que mentías; además se notaba en el temblor de tu voz. _Me quieres._

Volví a tragar saliva, él me tenía donde quería. —Y-Yo…

Se encogió de hombros. —Ya, ¿para qué seguir negándolo, Bella? —estaba de un humor estupendo, otra vez.

En ese momento, fui yo quien se encogió de hombros, sin tener respuesta lógica alguna con la cual contestarle. Ni yo misma encontraba el sentido de seguir ocultando mis sentimientos. ¿Por qué? Si ya él me había dicho que me quería. ¿Por qué no podía decirle yo lo mismo?

—Entonces —continuó la suave voz de Edward—, no tendrías… problema alguno en decírmelo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —exclamé, un poco asustada.

Edward sonrió torcidamente, esa sonrisa que la tenía reservada sólo para mí. El corazón me batió acelerado, como las alas de un colibrí; nunca me acostumbraría a su galanura, era un hecho concreto. No, nunca podría acostumbrarme a lo que Edward me causaba, a los efectos que sus sonrisas, sus caricias o —Dios mío— sus besos tenían en mí. Yo era _tan _débil.

Los brazos cálidos y fuertes de él ciñeron con cuidado mi cintura, y me atrajeron a su pecho lentamente. Fue verdaderamente tortuoso cuando todo mi cuerpo estuvo en contacto con el suyo. Mi corazón latió aún más rápido, y todo el calor de mi cuerpo se fue decidido a reposar en mi rostro. Sentía hasta mi cuello arder.

Porque ahora todo era diferente. Algo había cambiado entre nosotros.

Ahora, cuando Edward me tocaba, era una nueva sensación la que recorría mi cuerpo y se posaba sobre mi piel. Era un cosquilleo agradable, parecido al que vivía en mi estómago. Era como un calorcito que se expandía hasta llegarme al pecho y a las mejillas; hacía que mis piernas se hicieran débiles, pero yo me sentía elevar. Aquello era algo que no había experimentado antes, y tenía cierto miedo de lo que pudiera ser.

No quería enamorarme, aún. Era demasiado _pronto_.

Los labios de Edward hicieron un pequeño recorrido de mi mejilla hasta mi oreja, y exhaló un poco de su aliento antes de hablar (¡tramposo!). —Dilo, Bella.

Su voz era un suave ronroneo aterciopelado que nublaba mis sentidos, y me hacía muy, muy difícil el pensar con la claridad y lógica que necesitaba en esos momentos.

—¿Q-Qué? —encontré mi voz, pero muy pobre.

Edward soltó una pequeña risita. —Di que me quieres.

Me estremecí. Cuando yo lo decía no era igual, pero cuando _él_ lo decía era aún peor. Me sentía completamente ajena a mí al escucharlo, las rodillas me temblaban y el sonrojo persistía… Si él ya sabía que yo lo quería, ¿por qué quería que se lo dijera?

… Aunque, bueno, he de admitir que sería realmente gratificante oírlo a _él_ diciéndome a mí que me quiere. Oh, ya empiezo a comprender su punto. A pesar de eso, las palabras no salían de mis labios.

—Vamos, Bella, dilo —me animó (o, más bien, obligó)—. Es fácil —susurró.

Bajé la mirada, avergonzada de cierta forma. —No, no lo es.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus tibias manos, su palma podían acunar toda mi mejilla sin problema alguno, era como hecha a la medida, especialmente para mí… Aquello me hizo pensar un poco. De una forma muy retorcida e ilusionada, podría decirse que Edward y yo éramos como un rompecabezas, y juntos formábamos esa parte del todo. Éramos, como se dice de forma cliché, el uno para el otro.

Se agachó, lo suficiente para que nuestros rostros estuvieran a la misma altura, para mirarnos directamente a los ojos; no sé si aquello fue una buena idea. Tragué saliva con dificultad, esto me ponía (demasiado) nerviosa. Iba a sufrir una combustión espontánea y todo iba a ser culpa de _él_. De él y de mi corazón.

—Te quiero, Bella —susurró.

Estoy segurísima de que se me paró el corazón en esos momentos. _Tramposo, tramposo, tramposo… ¡tramposo!_

No supe qué decir. —Te quiero —repitió nuevamente, al ver que yo me paralicé.

Volví a tragar difícilmente, y bajé la mirada. Aún estaba nerviosa, mucho. No era para nada experta en estas cosas del primer amor y tal; nunca le había dicho «te quiero» a nadie más que no fuera mi familia. Esto era difícil. Respiré. Uno, dos, tres… Volví a levantar la vista, y ahí estaban otra vez esos profundos ojos verdes, esos soles bajo el agua, ese mar de esmeraldas. Las palabras se me quedaron en la garganta cuando intenté pronunciarlas, y sólo un ruido extraño salió de mis labios cuando los abrí.

De cierta forma, me era un poco complicado decirle mis sentimientos cuando me veía tan… tan _así._ Tan profundamente.

—¿No hay algo… que quieras decirme? —bajo la tranquilidad e impaciencia de su voz, también pude captar un cierto tono de humor. ¿Estaba divirtiéndose con mi nerviosismo? ¡Si será!

Decidí ir por el camino de la completa verdad. —Hay muchas, muchas cosas que quiero decirte —pensé en «idiota, impaciente, te quiero, tonto, no me mires así, te quiero, me gusta cuando me tocas, ¿por qué lloras?, te quiero, te quiero…», pero soy demasiado cobarde, ahora—. Podría decirte muchas cosas, _pero no sería suficiente con palabras._ **(1)** ¿Sabes, Edward?

El sonrió más, y toda mi mente se llenó de ese _«te quiero» _que no pude decir.

Al parecer, él lo leyó en mis ojos (o algo vio en ellos) que tuvo que formular la pregunta del millón. —¿En qué piensas?

Le hubiera respondido «En que… te quiero» pero no pude. No puedo decírselo cuando me mira así. _¡No me mires así, Edward!_ Intenté soltarme de su agarre, si al menos no le miraba cuando lo decía, sería más fácil. Pero sus manos estaban bien firmes en mis mejillas, a pesar de que no ejercían presión alguna sobre mi rostro. El calor de su tacto me volvió a confundir.

—Esto… —musité—, ¿podrías…? ¿Podrías soltarme?

—Sí —respondió—, pero no lo haré.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí, abatida.

—Soy muy masoquista, quizás —se encogió de hombros—, o tal vez no. Sólo… quiero sentir _aquello_ que debería sentir en mi interior cuando la chica que quiero me dice que me quiere —me mordí el labio inferior—. También quiero ver tus ojos cuando lo dices.

Oh, yo lo _sentía_, sí que sí.

Sentía _aquello_ que Edward quería sentir dentro de mí. Era una sensación llenadora y vacía a la vez. Era agridulce, un poco salada. Algo que desconocía por completo. Algo que se siente cuando quien quieres te mira de la forma en la que Edward me estaba mirando a mí ahora.

Algo parecido al amor.

—Así no puedo —solté al final, rindiéndome—. No puedo si me miras de esa manera.

Pareció bastante sorprendido al principio, cosa rara. Pero luego, finalmente, comenzó a soltar mi rostro. El alivió fue casi tan delicioso como sus labios. Edward tenía una mueca extraña en su rostro, confusa. No supe qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza hasta que habló.

—No estás lista para decirlo —pareció una pregunta. Y bajó los brazos, hasta que ambos reposaron a los lados de su cuerpo. Suspiró—. Perdona si te presioné, es sólo que…

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, antes de que volviera a alzar la mirada, yo ya había ido a abrazarle, mis brazos rodeando su cintura. Y ocultaba mi rostro en su pecho. Supuse que todo sería más fácil si no le veía.

No me había equivocado.

—Te quiero —susurré, bajito, para que sólo él pudiera oírme.

El corazón me dio un brinco a penas me escuché; todos mis sentimientos se habían ido en esas palabras, aquellas _primeras_ palabras. Era extraño, puesto que era la primera vez que me declaraba a un chico. Y él tenía razón, tal vez no estaba lista para decírselo a la cara (carencia de experiencia, quizás), pero podía mencionarlo y que él me oyera. Tampoco era una cobarde.

Sentí los brazos cálidos y protectores de Edward envolverme, y reposé mi cabeza en su pecho, apoyando mi oído contra el mismo, escuchando los latidos acompasados de su corazón. Sonreí feliz y sonrojada.

—Repítelo —ordenó, su voz suave y aterciopelada, más que nunca.

—Te quiero —dije un poco más fuerte, cerrando mis ojos.

—Otra vez.

—Te quiero. Te quiero, Edward.

Entonces cogió mi barbilla, abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa, y él estaba ahí, con su rostro sobre el mío, sonriendo torcidamente y sólo para mí. Yo amplié mi sonrisa, y le mostré todos mis dientes. Sus ojos relucían como esmeraldas, hermosos.

—Y yo a ti, Bella.

Y por tercera vez, sus labios tocaron los míos. Y volamos, llegando al noveno cielo.

* * *

—Siento un peso menos ahora que te dije la verdad —Edward me confesó, mientras regresábamos a los coches por el bosque, tomados de la mano.

—¿La verdad?

—Ya sabes —se encogió de hombros—: lo que siento por ti.

—Oh —me sonrojé.

Mi verdad era que aún no podía creerme lo que estaba viviendo. Me costaba un montonazo asimilar todas las cosas. Sólo podía disfrutar aquél momento: con Edward, él y yo, tomados de la mano mientras la tarde caía sobre nosotros. Parecía de película.

¡Y tenía tantas dudas!

—¿Hace cuánto? —pregunté, de repente. Sentía una enorme curiosidad sobre él, ya que, en sí, era un misterio andante.

—¿Hace cuánto… qué? —inquirió de vuelta a la vez que alejaba unos helechos tan altos como Emmett.

—¿Hace cuánto que tú… que tú sientes _esto_ por mí? —pregunté mirando el suelo, me provocaba cierta… vergüenza, así que preferí mirar a todo menos a él.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward soltó una carcajada muy animosa. Yo pensaba que mi pregunta le incomodaría, como, de cierta forma, me había incomodado a mí; pero me equivoqué completamente. —¿Qué es tan gracioso? —alcé una ceja.

—Oh, nada —respondió, sonriéndome.

—¿Y bien? —exigí mi respuesta.

—Es que —rió entre dientes— no te lo creerías. Y te asustarías, quizás.

—¿Cómo podría yo asustarme de ti? —pregunté sorprendida antes de darle un apretón a su mano. Él me lo devolvió con dulzura.

Edward miró hacia el cielo, a veces los árboles eran buenos y nos dejaban ver la bóveda anaranjada del cielo. Las nubes paseaban libres en el viento.

—La verdad, Bella —susurró, aún mirando el cielo, y yo mirándole a él—, es que ya ni recuerdo desde cuándo te quiero.

Parpadeé con rapidez; estaba segura de que cada vez que dijera _esas dos palabras_ sería mi total perdición. No pude evitar sonrojarme. —¿Cómo que… no recuerdas…?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Me gustas de hace tiempo —respondió con simpleza, ahora mirando hacia adelante—. Incluso antes de que empezáramos con la apuesta… ¡Oh! ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?

Su comentario me había tomado por completo desprevenida (otra vez) y no me había dado cuenta de que había pisado mal una rama; por consecuente terminé doblándome el pie. Casi caigo al piso si no es por que Edward me tenía muy bien sujeta de la mano. El tobillo me comenzó a doler.

—Sí, sí… estoy bien. Esto me pasa todo el tiempo —intenté restarle importancia.

Me quité el barro de los jeans antes de pararme nuevamente.

—¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó, preocupado.

—¡Claro que sí!

Di un paso. Bien, no me dolía. Di otro. Oh, comenzó a dolerme… Otro más. Demonios, me tambaleé, Edward me sostuvo. —Mejor te tomo en brazos —dijo.

—No es nece…

Como siempre que suele pasar cuando estoy a punto de reclamar, él ya me había cogido en sus brazos, y me llevaba de lo mejor, como si en vez de cincuenta kilos pesara cinco. Su pecho estaba cálido a través de su camisa, a pesar de que sus manos estaban algo frías en mis costillas, pero no por eso me sentí menos cómoda. Él me miraba, y sonreía con suficiencia, con esa cara de _"¿A que yo tenía razón?"_, era un niño pequeño. Y yo estaba loca por él.

—Gracias —susurré.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó.

—Síp —respondí, _pero no precisamente por la ausencia del dolor_, pensé mientras me aferraba a su cuello y aspiraba su aroma tan embriagador.

Caminó unos minutos más, en silencio; el típico silencio que se alza sobre nosotros: cómodo. Parecía que a nosotros no nos faltaban las palabras, sólo bastaban los tactos, las miradas… o los besos. De todas formas, yo prefería un billón de veces escuchar la voz de Edward.

Así que volví a las preguntas. —¿Entonces te gusto de hace mucho?

Dios se apiadó de mí, y envió un halo de luz al rostro de Edward segundos después de que le preguntara eso: pude ver perfectamente el adorable sonrojo en sus pómulos. Me dieron ganas de besarlo otra vez.

—Ajá.

—¿Antes o después del día que fui por primera vez a tu casa?

Él sonrió con el recuerdo. —Después. Y tal vez deba disculparme por ese comportamiento tan hostil de mi parte aquél día; es que, simplemente, no había sido de lo mejor.

Amaba la forma en que hablaba, tan educada. Yo nunca podría hablar de aquella forma. Le envidiaba.

Besé su mejilla. —Estás perdonado.

—Gracias —sonrió.

Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que llegáramos a los coches. Yo aún tenía mi pie torcido, el cual sería un impedimento para poder conducir, según Edward. Y fui _obligada_ a irme con él, con la promesa de que Emmett vendría por mi monovolumen más tarde.

¡Bah! De todas formas me habría ido con él.

—Edward —le llamé cuando él entró en el coche.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Mis mejillas sonrojadas debieron de haberle advertido algo en silencio, aunque no dudó en responderme en seguida. —Lo que quieras.

—¿Puedes ir más lento esta vez?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque quiero pasar más tiempo a solas contigo sin que Alice y Rosalie me acosen con preguntas o estén pegadas a la puerta escuchando lo que decimos —expliqué. Eran razones bastante razonables.

Aquello lo hizo reír. —Vale.

El motor del Volvo se prendió con un suave ronroneo. Vi a mi coche estacionado a un lado de la calle y le prometí que Emmett vendría por él. Edward rió de mi gesto tan infantil, yo le saqué la lengua.

Cuando llevábamos un par de minutos —a 60 km/hrs— Edward cogió mi mano, y la puso junto con la de él en la palanca de cambios. Le sonreí y él me sonrió, pero le dije que no quitara la vista de la calle. Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nunca he tenido un accidente, lo sabes —se defendió.

—Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y prendió el estéreo. La música clásica no tardó en llenar la cabina del coche. Suspiré.

¡Vaya! Este día había sido completamente inesperado para mí. Debía de ir a agradecerle a Jacob uno de estos días, porque si no fuera con él… bueno, no estaría con Edward. Había sido una completa idiota dominada por los miedos esta mañana. Por suerte vino _él_ y me quitó los miedos, y me dijo lo que yo había querido escuchar durante un mes entero.

Qué ilógico había sido esto, un mes y unas semanas, eso fue lo que tardó Edward en comenzar a gustarme, contando, claro, desde el acercamiento que habíamos tenido gracias a la apuesta. A pesar de que los primeros días no habían sido nada bonitos…

Entonces recordé. Los recuerdos de los primeros días, mi ilógica depresión, mi inseguridad, mis celos.

Angela.

**«**_—Estoy confundido, no me había pasado antes. Es... raro._

—_¿Ni siquiera con Angela?_

—_Ni siquiera con Angela._**»**

Tenía que despejar aquella duda que me había estado carcomiendo desde hacía tanto tiempo, tantos días. Tenía que preguntarle a Edward qué era lo que había pasado con Angela.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir acelerado de antemano. Edward debió haber notado mi nueva rigidez, porque me miró de reojo, yo lo miraba. —¿Qué sucede, Bella?

_Valentía…_, me animé.

—Quiero… preguntarte algo.

Él volvió la vista hacia la carretera. —Dispara —soltó simplemente.

Inspiré un par de veces, para hacerle ver que no sería una pregunta muy difícil, cuando, para mí, era todo lo contrario. Dejé de mirarlo, porque no me atrevía a ver su reacción. Miré por la ventanilla de mi lado, los árboles pasaban y los dejábamos atrás. El cielo se había oscurecido y yo me había sonrojado.

—Edward… —musité—, ¿alguna vez…? ¿Alguna vez pasó algo contigo y con… Angela?

Cerré los ojos cuando un suave apretón de su mano me dio a conocer la tensión que se creó entre nosotros. —¿Angela? —repitió.

Asentí. —Sí —dije, si es que no me estaba viendo.

—¿Cómo es que tú…?

_Oh, Dios, algo había pasado… algo había pasado entre ellos._ La inseguridad comenzó a devorarme viva. Los celos también; no me gustaba la idea de que otra chica hubiera besado a Edward, además de mí, claro. Comencé a preocuparme de Angela a pesar de que no era mi rival, Ben la volvía loca.

—Hace tiempo… ¡fue sin querer! —me apresuré a decir—. Escuché a Jasper y a ti… charlando. Entonces mencionaron algo de que sentías… sentías cosas por Angela.

—¿Cuándo escuchaste eso? —me preguntó. No noté ningún cambio en el tono de su voz, lo que me alivió de sobremanera.

—En septiembre, pasados unos días de mi cumpleaños.

Asintió. —¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—No te imaginas cuánto —suspiré—. Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber de ti, pero por ahora me contento con que me digas ésta.

Y soltó mi mano, y yo me acobardé de lo que fuera a decirme. Mi mente me gritaba que él estaría aún enamorado de Angela o cosas por el estilo. _Sé racional_, me dije a mí misma.

La mano que me había soltado fue a acariciar mi mejilla tiernamente. Me sorprendí, y giré para mirarle, él sonreía. —No te pongas celosa, ¿vale?

Alcé las cejas. —Lo intentaré.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y el coche descendió de velocidad un poco.

—Llegué a Forks cuando tenía doce años —comenzó. Yo alcé las cejas nuevamente—. Problemas familiares —explicó. Suspiré, lo dejaría pasar—. Al principio fue _bastante_ difícil. Venía de un país extranjero, y no tenía amigos. A pesar de que conocía a los Cullen por fotografías… nunca los había visto. Eran unos desconocidos.

Mi mente ya había comenzado a maquinar preguntas, pero me obligué a mí misma a guardarlas para más tarde.

—No tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto me costó adaptarme a la secundaria —rió secamente—. Yo era algo así como «el bicho extranjero nuevo». Se rumoreó de mí por semanas, intenté no prestarle atención, pero costaba.

—Te entiendo —le consolé. Tuve la misma experiencia cuando me mudé a los catorce aquí, con Charlie.

Él me sonrió. —Supongo que, como era más pequeño, me costó más.

Intenté imaginarme a ese Edward de doce años que él me decía. Y cuando, por fin, pude tener una idea general en mi mente, sólo me dieron ganas de aferrarle las mejillas de lo adorable que debió haber sido.

Hice una nota mental de pedirle a Esme o a Carlisle (o, como último recurso Alice y Emmett) fotos de Edward cuando era pequeño.

—Continúa —insistí con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y ese Edward pequeño aún en mi mente.

Rió entre dientes. —Bueno, no es un relato muy largo, la verdad —confesó—. La cosa es que, además de los Cullen, y más tarde los Hale, la única persona que se me acercó fue… Angela. Ambos sabemos que ella es una buena persona, y también lo fue conmigo. Me ayudó mucho a adaptarme luego del cambio. Me acompañaba a clases, me ayudaba con las materias, y me ayudó un poco a superar mi timidez. Hice más amigos y demás. Esme y Carlisle estaban encantados con ella, hacían todo tipo de insinuaciones; en especial Emmett.

Intenté seguir sonriendo, fue difícil. Esta parte del relato no me gustaba, pero sabía que tenía que escucharla de todos modos. Me recalqué a mí misma que hablábamos del pasado, y que en el _ahora_ era _yo_ quien estaba sosteniendo la mano de Edward.

—Entonces un día, cuando ya tenía trece, me di cuenta de que ella me gustaba, o algo así, estaba bastante confundido —dijo. Ya nos estábamos aproximando a su casa, conocía el camino—. Y se lo dije —rió, yo no sabía qué le veía de gracioso—. Por supuesto, ella me rechazó.

—Pensé que Angela era más inteligente —murmuré para mí.

Pero Edward me escuchó. —Ya estaba enamorada de Ben en esos tiempos —justificó.

—Oh.

El camino hacia la casa de los Cullen se abrió ante nosotros. El Volvo ingresó por el bosque sin problema alguno.

—Y después, al año, llegó una muchachita pequeña y delgada, de Phoenix —sonrió. Yo me volví a verlo con sorpresa—. Pobrecita ella… sufrió casi todo lo que yo sufrí: rumores, habladurías. Resultó ser que tenía carácter, y era bastante prejuiciosa. Pero algo dentro de mí sabía que brillaba en el interior, que era diferente. Que era única. No me equivoqué. Y, ¿qué crees? Al final terminé queriéndola.

Inspiré, y miré hacia adelante. —Estoy completamente segura de que ella también te quiere.

—Es lo que yo pienso también.

Entramos al terreno de la casa. Ya había oscurecido, y las luces de la casa estaban prendidas. Pude ver la silueta de Esme moviéndose por la cocina, seguramente preparando la cena.

Yo estaba feliz, plenamente feliz.

Tuve muchas ganas de contárselo a Charlie, pero pensé que no había nada estable como para comunicarle. Me prometí llamarlo en la noche, ya que volvía mañana.

—Entonces… ¿ya no sientes nada por ella?

—Claro que no, sólo amistad —declaró, estacionando el coche—. Ahora soy sólo tuyo.

Mi pechó se infló de felicidad, y en cuanto el Volvo se detuvo me lancé a sus brazos.

—Te quiero —le susurré en el oído.

—Pero no tanto como yo a ti —rió, acariciándome la espalda.

—Espera y verás —le desafié.

Él rió, completamente encantado. —Pruébame.

Entonces le sumamos un par de puntos en nuestro contador de besos.

* * *

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

**(1)** Quería darle gracias a mi querida Jane (**GothicCharm**) por no-dejarme plagiar su tan genialosa frase. (?)

**&.**

¡Bien! Aquí lo tienen, niñas: la declaración. Y sí, sé que quieren asesinarme, lo sé (créanme), pero la verdad es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Y sí, sé también que me he tardado muchísimo (y que es la segunda vez que me tardo tanto). Y digo que lo siento, pero que también me entiendan: tengo una vida fuera del pc. Además que el jodido Word se me echó a perder como por una semana, y otras dos semanas mi musa inspiradora se dio a la fuga.

En fin, sólo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y que espero, de todo corazón, publicar pronto. Ojalá no se vuelva a repetir esta demora.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Ustedes son lo mejor del mundo, en serio. Espero que el capítulo no las haya defraudado. También espero sus opiniones al respecto. Contestaré cuantos reviews pueda. :)

Saludos.

**~Meli.**


	27. No olvides respirar

**Disclaimer:** Todo a Meyer, bláblá. Menos la trama, bláblá.

* * *

**Veintisiete:**  
_No olvides respirar._

_«Tú eres mi propósito»_

_-_

—¿Y bien?

Esto era exactamente lo que yo quería evitar, de lo que me escondía y la razón de por qué entramos Edward y yo en puntillas a la casa, saludando a Esme silenciosamente. Creía que Alice no estaría cuando volviéramos, ella tenía una vida más interesante que la mía (y tenía novio, además) pero estaba completamente equivocada. No quería otro interrogatorio, el último (a pesar de sus resultados) fue bastante incómodo.

Y, obviado el hecho de que mi —supuesto— caballero de dorada armadura me dejó abandonada a penas vio al minúsculo dragón que tenía como hermana, me estaba enfrentado sola a esto. Estaba muy enfadada con Edward. Y con Alice. Y con Rosalie, a pesar de que no esté aquí. Y si Emmett pasa gritando estupideces le patearé el enorme culo que Rosalie dice que es sexy.

—¿Qué?

—¡Cómo que «¿qué?»! Estoy esperando datos, Bella, es obvio —se señaló a sí misma y a su diminuto cuerpo de pie frente a mí.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —gemí, tapándome la cara.

Alice se sentó a mi lado, y la cama del cuarto de huéspedes (mi cuarto hasta mañana por la tarde) se sacudió levemente.

—Porque soy tu adorable _cuñada _—dijo dulcemente.

—¡Aún no eres mi cuñada! —me sonrojé.

—¿¡Cómo que no soy tu cuñada!? —exclamó, indignada. Le hice una seña con el dedo para que bajara la voz, no me apetecía que nadie en la casa escuchara esta conversación—. ¿Es que Edward y tú no han llegado al común acuerdo de «te-quiero-me-quieres-somos-novios»? —inquirió como si le dijeran que el cielo era rosa.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —le contesté preguntando, y la verdad era que estaba demasiado perdida.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y lo dejó pasar, creo que en su mente se hizo la idea de «ya le hablaré más delante de eso». Entonces puso sus manos sobre las mías, en mi regazo, y me miró con una sonrisa suave y adorable; no pude evitar el correspondérsela. Por una vez no temí que me fuera a saltar con diez mil preguntas sobre lo que pasó ayer. Y estaba agradecida.

Había algo en los ojos azules de Alice que no pude dejar pasar, y era que brillaban de forma agridulce. Opacos pero brillantes al mismo tiempo. También había una pequeña arruga bajo uno de sus ojos, como si aquella sonrisa que me daba se fuera ciertamente forzada. Iba a preguntarle al respecto cuando habló primero.

—Gracias, Bella —dijo.

Yo levanté una ceja. — ¿Por qué? —inquirí.

Cuando volvió a mirarme a los ojos, vi que éstos brillaban, mucho. Azules opacos, pero lúcidos, como el agua del mar.

—Cuando los vi a ti y a Edward subiendo por la escalera… —explicó—, tomados de la mano… ¡Dios! Hubieras visto el rostro de Edward, Bella —musitó con una débil sonrisa—. Era como si, no sé, como si hubiera sonreído toda su vida. Como si fuera cosa de todos los días que él sonriera. Tú sabes que Edward no tiene una vida común y corriente, y que no es fácil adaptarse a una vida sin padres, y, aunque él se adaptó, no volvió a ser el mismo en mucho tiempo. Tal vez lo fue en cierto grado con nosotros, conmigo más que con Emmett. Pero… —Alice le dio un apretón a mi mano, y yo se lo devolví— hoy comprobé que, contigo, Edward es él completamente. Que, contigo, a Edward le resulta demasiado fácil ser él mismo.

No pude evitar volver a sonreír. Me sentí llena, útil y querida. Era una sensación que no podría describir en esos momentos, porque fue una avalancha de emociones que chocó contra mí cuando Alice me dijo aquello. Tuve el repentino impulso de correr hacia la habitación de Edward, acorralarlo contra la pared y volver a comérmelo a besos; pero no lo hice. Tal vez cuando Alice se fuera…

—Yo también me siento completa cuando estoy con él —dije, sinceramente.

Y no mentía, para nada. Con Edward pude descubrir, de cierta forma, a la verdadera yo. A mí: la que no quería enamorarse aún, pero que estaba loca por un chico; la Bella tímida por una mirada intensa, la que se sonrojaba por un roce de otra mano; la Bella que dejó de escribir en su diario porque decidía contárselo todo a Alice, la que aceptaba que no tenía personalidad para participar en el Concurso de Talentos. No esa Bella que se excusaba tras apuestas o la que se enojaba por los mandados (vale, tal vez sí me enojo aún, pero en menor cantidad).

Supongo que Edward sacó a la Bella que podía llegar a quererlo. A la que lo quiere.

—Lo quiero —le dije a Alice, porque no podía contenerme.

—Lo sé —contestó ella, con una sonrisa—. Se te nota, a ambos. Sus ojos brillan cuando se ven, y es como si no pudieran estar separados. Es como… si fueran uno en vez de dos. Como si ambos giraran en torno al otro.

Suspiré, soñadoramente. —Eso es genial.

—Lo es, sí —aceptó Alice—. Es bueno que Edward haya encontrado a una chica aquí. La única «relación» que sé que tuvo fue con una chica italiana, cuando vivía allá.

Alice lo dijo como si me hablara del clima, pero yo no pude evitar mostrar toda mi sorpresa ante sus palabras. _¿Edward había vivido en Italia?_

—¿Que qué? —pregunté.

—Hm, ¿no sabías que Edward había estado en Europa? —inquirió Alice, sorprendida. Luego de que negué con la cabeza frenéticamente, siguió—. Qué raro, pensé que te lo había dicho.

—¡No! No me lo ha dicho —bufé.

—Ups —dijo Alice, llevándose un dedo a la boca—. Si quieres saber más detalles pregúntale _a él_.

Y se levantó rápidamente de la cama, preparada para escapar de _mis_ preguntas. La cogí del brazo antes que pasara el umbral de la puerta.

—No puedes dejarme así —me quejé.

—Lo siento, pero… ugh, le prometí a Edward que no diría nada —se excusó. Acto seguido, se separó de mí.

—¡Alice! —gemí disgustada.

Ella me guiñó el ojo antes de bajar la escalera a zancadas. _Se escapó_. ¿Cómo demonios espera que, luego de soltarme semejante dato, yo me quede tranquila y sin preguntas? Debía de admitir que yo no me atrevía mucho a preguntarle cosas de su pasado a Edward; sentía que aún no teníamos la suficiente confianza para esa clase de cosas. Y era una pena, porque yo era de esa clase de personas que no les gusta quedarse con dudas.

Siempre con preguntas sin respuestas.

Suspiré, frustrada. Esto de no saber las cosas enfurecía, y no lo digo porque fuera una cotilla, sino porque esto tenía que ver con Edward, y él me importaba mucho.

Miré en dirección a la puerta blanca que estaba al otro lado del pasillo.

_Edward_, pensé.

Me debatí internamente si estaba bien que me escabullera a su habitación un rato. Quería estar a solas con él un poco más antes de que Esme nos llamara para cenar, y luego yo llamaría a Charlie para preguntarle sobre Harry y sobre él mismo.

No tuve que debatirme mucho. _Quería_ estar con Edward.

Caminé lentamente hacia su dormitorio, y toqué de forma suave con los nudillos un par de veces. Otra vez. Y otra vez.

Nadie contestó.

Disimulé mi desilusión para conmigo misma. Quizás se había quedado dormido, o estaba ocupado; no quería molestarlo. Después de encogerme de hombros, me decidí a alejarme para ir a ayudar a Esme con la cena o algo.

Pero una mano fuerte y cálida, en mi brazo, me lo impidió.

No había escuchado que la puerta hubiera sido abierta, pero me alegré internamente cuando fui jalada hacia el interior de la habitación a la cual había querido entrar. Mi espalda chocó perfectamente contra el pecho de Edward, y vi cómo su mano empujaba la puerta para que se cerrara frente a mí. Luego sus brazos me rodearon a la altura de los hombros.

—¿Fue muy horrible? —preguntó quedamente en mi oído.

Sonreí. —No, para nada —expliqué—. En realidad, no me ha hecho ninguna pregunta. Sólo… me agradeció.

Edward dejó un casto beso en mi cabeza antes de preguntar

—¿Y por qué te ha dado las gracias? _Dímelo._

Alejé un poco sus brazos para girarme y poder mirarle (y no importaba cuántas veces lo hiciera, siempre quedaría deslumbrada por su galanura y belleza). Luego le rodeé las costillas con mis brazos, para atraerlo a mí —jamás le sentiría lo suficientemente cerca—, fue genial.

—Oh, sólo porque ella cree que estás mejor por estar conmigo —dije, fingiendo restarle importancia, cuando, en realidad, aquello me llenaba más de lo que podía imaginar.

—Me _siento_ mejor estando contigo —dijo, mientras con el dorso de su mano acariciaba mi mejilla—, me siento yo. Soy… yo mismo.

Reí. —Fue lo mismo que Alice dijo.

Esbozó una sonrisa, de esas que dicen «ya sabía yo». Y no pude resistirme a esa sonrisa, porque las ansias de comerlo a besos aún estaban ahí, palpitantes en mi pecho y mis labios. Lástima que no hubiera ninguna pared cerca para acorralarlo. Así que, mientras él se inclinaba, yo me hice a un lado para poder ver sobre su hombro y hacia los lados, para ver qué pared estaba más cerca.

La imagen de él siendo aprisionado por _mí_ contra una pared era endemoniadamente excitante (y no el excitante del bueno, sino de ese que sientes cuando te das cuenta que tienes demasiadas hormonas que pueden controlarte).

—Bella, ¿qué haces? —me preguntó Edward cuando ladeé mi cabeza para ver la pared tras la cama.

—¿Yo? Uh, nada —mentí. No iba a decirle que estaba buscando una pared para acorralarlo, eso sonaría muy acosador y muy no-yo.

Él se inclinó un poco más para atrapar mis labios, justo en el momento en que yo volteé para ver hacia atrás. Escuché el bufido que soltó cuando no le acertó a mi boca. Yo también quise bufar, porque, si no fuera por mi manía de acorralar a Edward contra una pared, él ya estaría besándome en estos momentos.

—Bella, quédate quieta.

Vale, la pared más cercana estaba tras nosotros.

—¡Espera! —le pedí. Entonces, con un poco de fuerza, lo conduje hacia la pared frente a la puerta, era como un pequeño pasillo que no duraba más de un metro. Era perfecto.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió un poco divertido y confundido.

Busqué un poco de personalidad en mi interior, y deshice el abrazo alrededor de sus costillas, para luego poner mis manos a cada lado de su cintura y luego empujarlo hacia la pared. No podía creerme que _yo_ estuviera haciendo esto, y que no fuera al revés. Me sentía poderosa y coqueta.

O tal vez hablé demasiado rápido.

Edward tomó mis muñecas con su sonrisa traviesa, y se giró para que ahora fuera _yo_ la que estaba con la espalda contra la pared. Puso _sus_ manos a cada lado de _mi _cabeza. Esto era injusto, no se valía. Yo había tenido la idea de la pared, él no tenía derecho a acorralarme a mí.

—Estás un poco juguetona, ¿no? —susurró, inclinándose un poco para que su cabeza quedara a la misma altura de la mía.

—Hmpf —me limité a bufar, estaba enfadada. Él se robó mi idea.

—No funciona así, Bella —rió—, tú tienes que estar contra la pared.

—Déjame sentirme poderosa al menos, Edward —dije, intentando fruncir el ceño, pero no podía; estaba demasiado cerca de mí como para dejar que el enojo hiciera un lugar en mi rostro.

Sentía ya cómo me estaba costando inspirar.

—En las películas no es así —se defendió.

—Machista —le acusé.

Sus ojos brillaban por la diversión cuando se inclinó más, y su nariz rozó con mi cuello suavemente. Sentí cómo espiraba por la boca y su aliento golpeándome la base del cuello. Escuché cómo aspiraba en mi clavícula, ¿me estaba oliendo? De cualquier forma, ya se me estaban ablandando las rodillas, en cualquier momento iba a caerme, o eso pensaba.

Mis cejas se alzaron cuando sentí sus labios haciendo un recorrido de mi cuello hacia la piel de mi hombro, corriendo mi camisa hasta llegar a los tirantes de la camiseta amarilla que me había puesto en la mañana.

—Respira, Bella —me recordó, divertido.

Y eso hice, tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

La verdad era que me costaba un poco aceptar que _todo_ había pasado hoy. Sentía que habían pasado días o quizás semanas desde que Edward y yo nos habíamos confesado. Pero no. Y por suerte era así. Casi deseaba que el día no se acabara nunca. Más cuando sentí los labios de Edward hacer su recorrido de vuelta hacia mi cuello.

Pero, entonces, justo cuando decidí que quería besarlo nuevamente, él… estornudó.

—¡Achú! —y se tapó la boca y la nariz, alejándose de mí.

Esto sólo me pasaba a mí, ¿verdad? Cierto.

—Abrígate —le ordené al verlo, nuevamente (como en la mañana) con sus jeans y sólo la camiseta blanca de mangas cortas.

—Estoy bien —alegó—. Es sólo que los efectos de la medicina que Esme me dio están desaparecien- _¡Achú!_

Resignada, suspiré. —Será mejor que te acuestes.

—Espera, espera —pidió, acercándose nuevamente.

Estaba confundida, muy confundida, a decir verdad. Pero cuando su mano acunó mi mejilla y sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos con una intensidad devastadora, me olvidé de que estaba a punto de besar a un chico refriado. _¿Qué más da, no? Quiero besarlo. Al diablo con las enfermedades._ Comencé a cerrar los ojos como mis manos se levantaron para acunar su rostro con dulzura.

Sentí su piel suave contra mis manos.

_¡Toc-toc!_, llamaron a la puerta.

—No es cierto —musitó Edward.

—Lo es —gruñí yo.

Ni siquiera nos habíamos dignado a abrir la puerta cuando la dulce voz de Esme nos llamó del otro lado. Aunque, bueno, sólo llamó a Edward porque ella no sabía que yo estaba aquí.

—Edward, querido, es hora de cenar.

Él soltó un bufido antes de contestar; le pegué por considerarlo descortés. —¡Ya voy, mamá!

—Avisa a Bella —le ordenó.

Edward rió por lo bajo. —Le avisaré —dijo, guiñándome un ojo. Me sonrojé. Él no volvió a hablar hasta que ambos escuchamos los pasos de Esme bajando las escaleras—. ¿Vamos?

Cuando dejaron de oírse, respondí. —Ah, cla-

No pude decir nada más, porque él ya me había robado un beso corto, pero que mandó demasiada electricidad por mi cuerpo y me prendió por completo. Por supuesto, élse había dado a la fuga ya por la escalera. Con una sonrisa en los labios tomé su chaqueta, para luego cerrar la puerta, y me dirigí en su persecución.

* * *

—Emmett, cariño, ¿cómo van los estudios? —preguntó Esme dulcemente mientras servía su plato de comida y se sentaba a la mesa con nosotros.

Estábamos Alice, Emmett, Edward, Esme y yo. Carlisle llegaría pasadas las diez de la noche, le había tocado una emergencia en el hospital de última hora, que había alargado su horario (claro, él feliz, no hay nada más que disfrute que su trabajo —exceptuando su familia, claro—).

—Excelente, mamá —respondió Emmett con una sonrisa arrogante.

Suspiré, pensando que ya pronto sería tiempo de exámenes.

—¿Y cómo están Rosalie y Jasper, hoy? —preguntó generalmente.

Sentí a Alice tensarse a mi lado; no pude identificar el por qué de su reacción.

—Bien —respondió Edward, después de tragar sus espaguetis—, estarán cenando con su familia, supongo.

—Síp —apoyó Alice en voz baja.

Todos notaron su raro comportamiento, pero nadie dijo nada.

La comida pasó rápida, no me había dado cuenta de cuánta hambre tenía hasta que Esme me ofreció un segundo plato de pasta, porque el mío estaba extrañamente vacío. Lo acepté gustosa, al igual que mi estómago.

Después ayudamos a lavar. Edward me ordenó que hiciera su parte, así que mientras Alice lavaba yo secaba y guardaba mientras Edward nos observaba desde la mesa isla de la cocina, con una sonrisa y sosteniéndose el rostro con una mano. Esme estaba encantada de vernos en «armonía» general, yo no podía quejarme.

A penas terminé, lo primero que hice fue buscar mi móvil a la habitación para ya poder hablar con Charlie.

—Está bien —me dijo cuando le pregunté por Harry—, los médicos dicen que, si se queda en reposo y toma los medicamentos que le recetaron, no volverá a pasar.

—Qué alivio —le dije—. ¿Y cómo estás tú? Sinceramente.

Charlie rió jovialmente por la línea. —Hecho polvo —admitió—. Cansado, ya sabes; pero feliz y aliviado. Por suerte ya mañana volveré, aunque Sue, Harry y Leah tardarán un poco más. Estaría bien que pudieras avisar a Jacob para que le diga a Seth, si es que Sue no le llama. Llegarán el lunes subsiguiente.

—Vale, yo le digo —prometí, con una sonrisa al ver que Charlie estaba mejor de lo que esperaba—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Mañana —repitió—. Te quiero, Bella.

Uh, tragué saliva antes de responder. —Yo también te quiero, papá. Adiós.

Y colgué.

Era tan mala hablando de mis sentimientos como mi padre, con muchísimo esfuerzo a penas podía mencionar las palabras; era por eso que aún no podía ver a Edward a los ojos cuando le decía que lo quería. Era un completo lío adolescente este. Suspiré, guardándome el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Me picaba un poco la garganta por la sed, así que decidí que sería buena idea bajar a la cocina a servirme un poco de agua.

Cuando salí me encontré con la puerta de Edward entreabierta. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Pasaría después de beberme el agua. Llegué a la segunda planta bajando despacio. Entonces, cuando iba a bajar a la primera, escuché las voces de alguien. Discutiendo. Y muy feo.

—¡Es que nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión!

Alice.

—¡No te preocupes, ya me di cuenta de eso!

Jasper.

Ambos, discutiendo. Me paré en seco antes de siquiera pisar el primer escalón para bajar.

—¿¡Entonces qué demonios haces aquí volviendo a tocar el tema!? ¡Volviendo a intentarlo! ¡No es _no_, Jasper!

—¡Intento que no te metas en un lío y termines perjudicada! —exclamó él—. ¡Por que me importas, Alice! ¿Es que no ves que esa… _cosa_ sólo te hará daño?

Era obvio que seguían discutiendo por la operación de Alice. ¿Todavía tenía eso en la cabeza? Se me hacía como si hubieran pasado meses desde que aquello se le ocurrió. Y, por un momento, llegué a pensar que se había resignado ya. Lamenté equivocarme.

—¡Es _mi_ vida!

—¿Es que no soy yo parte de tu vida? —preguntó Jasper. Bajo el enojo de su voz, pude notar el tono de dolor y tristeza.

Alice guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder. —No. No si sigues así.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Jasper.

Iba a bajar para detenerles, si es que aquello que estaba pensando es lo que también se había posado sobre la mente de Alice. Rogué que no fuera así como, en el momento, una mano cálida me agarrara el brazo y me jaló hacia atrás. Choqué con un cuerpo. Miré sobre mi hombro.

El rostro de Emmett estaba serio, sin expresión, mirándome con los labios fruncidos.

—Que es mejor que tú y yo… —continuó Alice.

—Vámonos de aquí —sugirió Emmett en un susurro.

—Pero, pero Alice y Jasper…

—A veces no podemos arreglar cosas ajenas, Bella. A ver si ahora Alice se da cuenta de lo que está perdiendo por un capricho… —la voz del mayor de los Cullen había tomado cierto grado de madurez que no había esperado escuchar.

Asentí sin poder decir más, con un nudo en la garganta y el estómago. Emmett me observó subir las escaleras a la tercera planta mientras escuchábamos de fondo las voces de Alice y Jasper. Cuando llegué arriba, al fin, se escuchó un portazo de la puerta principal, luego, un motor que se perdió en los árboles. No me quedé a escuchar los pasos de Alice al subir, esta vez yo estaba del lado de Jasper.

Sin pensármelo dos veces caminé con pasos pesados hacia el cuarto de Edward. La puerta estaba entreabierta, como antes, así que entré sin tocar. Él no estaba dentro. Quizás había ido al baño, lo esperaría. Con un suspiro, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me dirigí hacia la cama. Iba a sentarme cuando un papel llamó mi atención: estaba en el escritorio, arrugado, parecía una carta.

La curiosidad me ganó, como siempre, y me dirigí hacia el mueble. La caligrafía en la hoja era itálica, curvada y elegante. De una mujer. No quise leer nada, no quería entrometerme, pero un solo detalle hizo que todo eso se fuera a la mierda.

La carta empezaba con un _«Querido hijo»._

Me devané los sesos discutiendo conmigo misma, entre la moral y la curiosidad, cuál estaba mejor. Quería saber todo sobre Edward, era más que obvio, pero tampoco quería sentir que traspasaba los límites de nuestra confianza. Mucho menos quería sentirme una acosadora y entrometida.

Quizás unas líneas no me harían mal…

Leí.

_«Querido hijo: _

_Sé que no es la mejor forma de empezar una carta, pero: basta; no hay nada que no te haya contado, Edward, deja esas pretensiones a un lado. Sabes que te lo digo todo, desde la enfermedad de tu padre no hay secretos entre nosotros…»._

¿La enfermedad de su padre? ¿Pretensiones? Obviamente era su madre quien le escribía. Las manos me picaban cuando di vuelta la carta para ver la dirección y la remitente. Pagaría mi curiosidad y no leería más… tal vez.

_«Londres, Inglaterra. 2007.»_ ¡Europa! Eso me recordó que tenía que preguntarle a Edward sobre Italia, se me había casi olvidado por completo.

_«Para: Edward Masen._  
_De: Elizabeth Masen»._

Tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago cuando volví a leer el nombre de la madre biológica de Edward, y, en un instante, pude imaginarme a Edward junto a una mujer que no era Esme. Me costó.

Tan concentrada estaba leyendo, nuevamente, el nombre, que pegué un salto cuando una voz se escuchó en la habitación.

—Elizabeth, hermoso nombre, ¿no?

* * *

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

**»** De verdad el colegio cada vez me emputece más. Como dicen que "el año se acaba" ¡ahora nos sobre-explotan! De verdad lamento la enorme demora, pero hubiera colgado antes si no fuera porque tenía otras cosas que hacer. De verdad lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, _mucho._

Espero que el capítulo haya valido un poco la pena, y que les haya gustado. ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen muy, muy feliz. Así que también esperaré leer sus comentarios respecto a este capítulo, contestaré todos los que pueda :). ¿Creen que se sepa, al fin, la historia de Edward? ¡Esperemos que sí! (?)

¡OH! También promocionaré los últimos fics que publiqué: **Como amas al Sol** _(Edward/Carlisle)_, **Y caminaré sobre agua** _(Alice/Jasper)_, **Nada que Perder** _(Edward/Bella)_ y el último long-fic&adaptación: **Enséñame a besar**, ¡pasen! El último les encantará. x)

Saludos.

**~ Janelle.**


	28. Nota

**07/03/09.**

Queridas (muy queridas) lectoras:

Sé que muchas esperaban un capitulo nuevo después de muchísimo tiempo que no publicaba, pero, desgraciadamente, sólo puedo ofrecerles mis más sinceras disculpas y pedir un poco más de su paciencia. Estoy segura que más de alguna está enojada, y yo misma me he regañado por ser así de irresponsable (y, que sepan, no soy de las que ponen estas notas de autora, pero me he visto obligada a hacerlo esta vez); si quieren alguna comparación para ayudarlas… tómenme una onda así como Meyer. Ella no siguió Sol de Medianoche porque su ánimo no estaba bien y porque eso afectaba en su escritura. A mí me pasa algo parecido. Tuve un bloqueo muy fuerte y aún no me siento segura para escribir, y no voy a publicar algo que no me guste. Entiendan que a mí no me pagan por esto y que es sólo un hobby, de todos modos siento el deber de terminar el fic por ustedes y por mí misma, pero no sé cuándo lo continuaré.

Este HIATUS larguísimo que me tomé continuará sólo con 'Sí, amo', ya que 'Cementery Drive', 'Tu Ángel Guardián' y 'Enséñame a Besar' los voy a continuar. También comenzaré a publicar fanfics de otros fandoms (de animé sobre todo) para quienes estén interesados.

Perdón por todas las molestias y, por ahora, dejarlas con la duda de la continuación. Quiera Dios que no me tarde tanto.

Gracias a todas las hermosas personas que se han preocupado _por mí_ y decirles que estoy bien, sólo sin mi inspiración que tanto necesito.

Un saludo y un abrazo enorme. Y, otra vez, perdón por estas palabras tontas que intentaron ser una nota de una autora irresponsable disculpándose.

Hasta pronto.

_Janelle Mindfreak._


End file.
